Confusion of Hearts
by Azaleah
Summary: A new transferee and also a childhood best friend of Ema, what goes wrong really? Just a lot of confusions and drama! [Currently under construction people...already done chap 1-12 I suggests you read it again. *wink*]
1. Chapter 1: The New Transferee

**Chapter 1: The New Transferee**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 **Okay first I've made a lot of editing in this story, maybe few changes but still the same plot don't worry. I put a lot of time and effort to improve this, I'm not really good in English considering it's not my first language so bear with it, 'kay? Again, your criticism will be much appreciated but please no flames, I don't know if I can handle it since I'm a newbie in this field. I'm really that sensitive hehe.**

 **-Azaleah**

* * *

The huge three-story building flashed in my sight, I held closely the piece of paper (transferring sheet form) in my hand and let out a heavy breathe. With determination blazed in my eyes I started to march to the gate of Hinode High School. It's my first day and let's say I was late err too late I guess, that damn alarm clock didn't work of all days but today and making me threw the said thing on the wall, breaking it literally. Crap, it's my first day of school and I made a good impression, just great. Where is the Principal's office anyway? Ugh, need to move my ass.

I started searching on the first floor to find the said office, as I am walking at supposed to be empty hallway I accidentally bumped into someone when I suddenly turned right, I stumbled on my steps and stared at that person. The first thing I saw was his light pinkish hair with four yellow clips on his left side bangs... I blink my eyes seeing his undeniably attractive face, just to make it clear I started my day with a little disaster and if this is Kami-sama's way to elevate my mood well it was successful, stumbling on a good-looking guy damn right my day is going to be well from this moment. Now let's study this handsome boy, aside from his beautiful face another thing I noticed is his presence... It's like those idols on TV, he has this kind of charisma to attract people. But, I am more fascinated on his clips even though it was a plain color yellow he was really cute with those on.

I almost wanted to touch it.

"Clips..?" I blurted out all of a sudden. The moment I realized what I've said I gasped and covered my mouth in astonishment, I saw how he raised his brows and a confuse look plastered after on his attractive face. "I'm sorry I didn't see you." I said immediately. His pair of beautiful brown eyes is staring straight at me for few minutes before he finally speaks.

"You know you're pretty stupid. Why? Because it's impossible that you didn't even see me or notice my presence..." His crude words and was about to leave me.

My mouth hanged open at his discourteous tone. What a disappointment, he has an angelic face but has an ugly personality! Forget the good-looking part this guy is beyond rude.

The nerve of him.

I grabbed his right arm to stop the said jerk and making him turned his gaze back at me. "Listen brat, I did apologize right? So don't call me stupid for something I didn't mean to do." I scowled and tightened my hold on his arm. His fine feature frowned in annoyance before looking at his hand that I was gripping so hard, quickly a wicked smile appeared on his lips. I was surprised when unexpectedly he grabbed my hand that holding his arm and pulled me closer to him, feeling his breath on my face.

"Ehh... You're pretty up close." His smirk widened when I didn't manage to say a thing. "Listen also miss... I don't care if you did apologize... next time beware of your surrounding so you don't bump into people and think that you're _stupid_." My vein popped in infuriation, glowering at him and took my arm back. I put my hands on my waist and gave him the most disdainful look I ever had.

"You know brat, first of all the class has started, second since you are a student here you should be inside your classroom and listening to your teacher's lecture, third I'm a transferee and looking for the Principal's office that I didn't notice you were there so it's not my fault that you are _BLOCKING_ the way." I crossed my arms this time.

"What... you..." If looks could kill I say I'll be dead right now.

I grinned in victory. "I'll see you around Mr. Bratty-Good-For-Nothing~~"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Nothing~~" Pushing him lightly to the side to make some room on my way and started walking away.

"Hey you little-!"

I left him alone in the hallway and began looking again. Crap, I lost few minutes for that bad-mannered guy. Now I should hurry before the first period ends.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"First thing to do to solve this problem is to align first the same figures and...?" Eri sensei stopped from talking when her classroom door opened and revealed their school principal, the students greeted him with respect. "Ah good morning Mister Aikawa. What a pleasant surprise to see you here sir."

"Good morning… I know it's unexpected but I am going to introduce to you the new student here since she was… quite late." His old face wrinkled as a soft smile seen on his lips, the students began to whisper and wondering who their new classmate was. Ema looked at their principal, curiosity written all over her soft face and Yusuke who was napping a while ago was now wide awake. "She's from Itada High so I hope you will be good to her." After hearing them saying 'Yes' to him he smiled again and stared at the opened door.

"You can come in now Inagami-san." He gestures to come in whoever the student is.

Ema's eyes broadened when she heard that name.

A very familiar name…

A slender woman with average height and pale skin enters the room. She has a navy black hair, longer than Ema's hair and braided nicely resting at her left shoulder, behind her bangs are dark blue-violet eyes staring at the class. "Good morning, I'm Inagami Rina please take good care of me." She said bowing her head a bit.

"Rin-chan?"

Ema mumbled to herself and a quiet shock gasp escaping her delicate lips. The ebony haired girl, watched the whole class with curiosity and anticipation and perhaps a little anxiousness because maybe they'll treat her differently but she disregarded the idea and plastered a huge smile, whatever they'll think she will enjoy the rest of her senior year here. Her bright smile remained while scanning her new classmates but gradually ceased when Rina saw a very familiar face that she thought she would never see again.

 _Ema-chi...?_


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up

**Chapter Two: Catching Up**

 **Reminder: English is not my first Language so if you will notice some grammatical errors please bear with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Brothers Conflict. Just my OCs and the plot.**

 **Dedicated to A. A. Enchanted Crystal Blade my first reviewer!**

* * *

"Ema-chi!" Rina exclaimed in pure excitement after she heard the bell, sign that the class is over, she literally ran towards her direction before jumping in front of Ema and giving her the so called bear hug, some of their classmates got surprised at her action including Yusuke who gaped his mouth instead. Ema laughed gently and returned her embrace. "It's good to see you again Ema-chi. I really miss you so much…" She softly said as hiding her face on the crook of Ema's neck.

On the other hand Yusuke was now absolutely intrigue…

 _The new transferee called her Ema-chi? Are they acquainted to each other?_

"Me too Rin-chan..." Ema's voice was so tender, hearing Rina said those words made her heart clenched, though she was so beyond happy to see her she still blamed herself for what happened before. She tightened her hold to her friend before loosening it and smiled finally. "How about we eat lunch together... We could catch up for a little."

Rina grinned in understanding and swiftly took her bento inside her bag. "Rooftop?" She asked.

"Rooftop." Ema confirmed. Both of them used to eat together at the rooftop during their middle school days.

Yusuke didn't want to disturb them even though he was interested he just couldn't butt in to the two and asked them. 'Hey Ema, who's this?' or 'You know each other?' so he was planning to remain on his seat and ignore them until the two walk out the room. But to his surprise Ema suddenly went in front of his desk and wearing the most beautiful smile that would make the red hair weak. "Yusuke-kun..."

 _Damn... She was so cute._

"Hmm... Who's this Ema-chi?" Rina went beside her and gave Yusuke a curious look. "Boyfriend?"

Ema faintly blushed while Yusuke's face turned into a deep shade of red. "N-No! We are not like that!"

Yusuke stuttered while waving his hands in front of him. Rina who is very observant didn't miss the tint pink appeared on his cheeks. Her lips curled upward in interest.

"Really? Then why are you blushing?"

"I..I'm not! I'm I'm her... " _Damn is that really obvious?_

"You're what?"

Rina leaned closer so that they are in eye level. Yusuke's mouth became dry, his back turned stiff as her scent filled his nostrils. He was not used to this kind of closeness especially if it's a girl! Then that made him realize that all this time the only girl he have ever known was Ema. _Damn I'm so pathetic!_

"Ahh actually Rin-chan, he's my brother." Rina snapped her head at Ema's direction and a surprise look written on her face.

 _W-What? Brother?_

"Step brother to be exact. Asahina Yusuke was his name." She gazed back at him and a smirk appearing on her mouth again. Yusuke ignored the meaningful smile and tried to avoid her eyes.

"Ehh now that's… interesting ne?" She softly pokes his forehead before offering her right hand to him. "I'm Inagami Rina, Ema-chi's childhood best friend... please to meet you Yusuke-san."

Yusuke stared at her for a moment, hesitating at first but he returned the gesture anyway. "Likewise I-Inagami-san."

"Oh please no need to be so formal! Since you are now the _brother_ of my best friend I think you can absolutely call me in my name ne?"

Yusuke was not sure if she was being friendly or mocking him and did she just put a lot of conviction to the word ' _brother_ '?

Rina goes to Ema's side again and holds her hand. "I'm sorry but I need to take her away, we have a lot of things to catch up! See you around Yusuke-san!"

The red hair watched Ema dragged by this girl out of the room and sweat dropped with the scene. He remained from his spot for few minutes, he didn't know how long but he was in dazed after what happened.

 _A childhood best friend? Ema never mentioned about her..._

His thought went back to that girl named Rina. The girl was weird or more likely she has this kind of vibe like his elder brother Hikaru but still producing a mystery. She actually smelled nice and pretty especially up close too.

 _Hold on! What am I thinking? Now I'm being a pervert like Kana-nii!_

He banged his head on the table and startling some of his classmates at his action. "Ow..." _I think I hit it hard._ Rubbing his sore forehead, he clicked his tongue in irritation, his mind unexpectedly remembered what that weird girl did to him, poking his forehead like they were close. _What was that for anyway?_ He shook his head, took his bento and walked out the room.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"Rin-chan why did you transfer? I mean I'm really happy that you're here, perhaps beyond happy knowing you are now with me I just want to know if something… you know happened in Itada high or uhm…" Ema asked while playing with her thumbs and avoiding her friend's gaze. Rina's lips tilted upward and laughed quietly.

"I just wanted to go back here, I did mention to you before that this is my mom's hometown right? We used to live here before we moved to your neighborhood." Rina's expression turned solemn for a split moment. "I missed her… I missed them…"

Ema softly reached for her hand and squeezed it with so much tenderness.

"Me too..."

Rina squeezed her hand back. "Anyways don't worry I actually enjoyed my time in Itada High but I felt that there is something I needed to do that's why I came back here and transferred in this school."

She calmly explained. Ema didn't buy it but she didn't want to push her friend either, the most important for now is she's back with her and they'll be together again. She made a mistake once and she promised herself not to let Rina down again. She will support and help her no matter what, besides Rina is like a sister to her. A precious one.

"I see... Well, I'm so glad that you had made up your mind coming back here, even though your sole reason is to see your mom's hometown I'm definitely beyond overjoyed to be reunited with you. I guess fate has something to do with this... don't you think Rin-chan?" Ema said while smiling to Rina who nodded her head in agreement.

A comfortable silence filled between them, Rina closed her eyes and lost in her thought for a moment, she wanted to ask Ema about what happened to her in the past two years since all of a sudden they lost communication. She opened her eyes and looked at the clouds this time.

"Uhm are you not going to ask Rin-chan?"

Ema inquired again and glanced at her friend who was quietly staring at the sky. A faint smile instantly seen on Rina's mouth.

 _She knew me too well…_

"Well I am waiting for you to say your story, I mean we've lost communication since I attended this boarding school... Did you change your number?" Staring at her direction again as she questioned her friend.

"Yeah, somebody stole my phone."

Ema muttered and putting some strands of her hair behind her ear, a little humiliated at her excuse. She actually did all her best to communicate with her friend but all her things have been taken away and the only thing that Rina left for her was a bunny stuff toy, she tried to ask her dad for some help but her father insisted that Rina needed some time to adjust which Ema didn't believe because there was something more about it, her father was hiding something. Even though his feature looked firm his eyes were sad, regretful and she can't seem to persuade him anymore, until he decided to find a new place and everything changed…

"I see."

"But I'm so happy! I thought I'm not going to see you again. You know after that incident you went to a boarding school I just, I felt so useless because I lost communication with you and I never got a chance to say goodbye to you or even..." Ema trailed off, Rina stared at her friend and gave a reassuring smile.

"Ema-chi it's okay. You helped me enough and I am very glad for that."

"I'm really sorry."

"Oh shush enough with that... so what happened to you while I'm gone?" Rina changed the topic immediately while giving her friend a cheering smile.

"Well actually a lot of things have changed and one of those is having a new family." Ema answered softly.

"Uncle Rintarou got married huh, I never thought he would fall in love again."

"Yeah and I'm so happy for them especially to father. Having a family is nice... It's like a dream come true."

"Yeah..." Staring at the sky again for a minute and a lost look appears on her face. "Family huh..." she almost whispered.

"Rin-chan?" Ema asked concern etched on her face. Rina snapped her head back at her direction and smiled.

"Send him my regards I really missed him."

"Of course! I'll tell father that we meet again and you're attending the same school with me. I know he will be thrilled to see you again, the same with Juli."

At the mentioned of her pet Rina's eyes glowed.

"Oh Juli! I missed that squirrel!" She exclaimed making Ema laughed at her excitement

"I want you also to meet my new mother and brothers."

"Brothers? How many are they? Two? Three?" She curiously asked while putting the straw on her juice box and then sipping some content in it.

"Um well... I actually have 13 stepbrothers." Rina's eyes became wide and accidentally choking up her drink. "Rin-chan are you all right? Did I startle you? I'm so sorry..." Ema panic giving her friend a bottle of water.

"No it's okay Ema-chi just… just give me a moment." She managed to reply between coughs, after composing herself she took a deep breath before speaking again. "Sorry about that... uhm 13 brothers wow that's... that's a lot."

 _How did her step mom—uh never mind I'd rather not know._

"It's okay I was also overwhelmed at first but now I'm happy because they are all kind to me and treat me as their new family."

 _Well... not really a family._

The abrupt changed of Ema's feature was caught quickly by Rina before her friend smiled again, she didn't ask Ema but she knew there was something going on. "I never mentioned you to them so I was hoping that you'll gonna like them."

"Well... That Yusuke guy seems nice. We'll see about the others." She grinned. "Let's eat, lunch break will be over soon." Ema nodded her head in response.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"We're home." Ema said when both she and Yusuke entered the living area.

"Welcome back onee-chan! Yusu-nii!" Wataru happily greeted and gave her a warm hug.

Masaomi gently smiled at the scene. "Welcome back. How's your day?" He asked both of them.

"It's fine. I'm gonna change." Yusuke waved off and headed to his room Ema remained at the living room with Wataru.

"It was okay Masaomi-san... And something came up."

"Oh what is it?" Ukyo interrupted out of nowhere as he slowly went to her side.

"Uhm you see I have a childhood best friend when I was five and we've been friends till we were in our second year of junior high but something happened so we got separated and lost our communication."

"Are you trying to say that you met this childhood best friend of yours again?"

"Yes Ukyo-san."

"Really onee-chan! Can we meet your best friend?" Wataru went in front of her and smiled brightly making Ema smiled back at the youngest Asahina.

"Wataru." Masaomi gently called.

"No it's okay Masaomi-san it was my plan after all..."

"Yehey! I'm gonna meet my onee-chan's childhood best friend!" He exclaimed while jumping on his feet.

"We're home!"

"Tsuba-nii! Azu-nii! Welcome back!" Wataru greeted them this time.

"Welcome home Tsubaki-san, Azusa-san." Ema said and smiled at them. Both of them walk towards their direction and without warning Tsubaki embraces Ema from behind.

"Imouto-chan was so cute when she smile~~" He grinned, his chin on her shoulder.

"Uhm thanks." She muttered with a pink tint on her cheeks. Azusa softly hit him on his shoulder and drags him away from Ema.

"I'm gonna change I need to help Ukyo-san for dinner."

"Of course Ema we'll talk about your friend later." Masaomi warmly smiled at her. Ema nodded her head and left them.

"Ne Masa-nii, who is this Ema's friend you are talking about?" Azusa asked and stared at the direction where Ema gone off.

"Oh she told us that she met her childhood best friend today."

"Childhood best friend? Now that's interesting I want to meet this person." Tsubaki leaned on the couch and closed his eyes. _I hope it's not a guy._ His brows furrowed in distaste at the idea of his Ema having a guy best friend.

"I want to meet this person! Onee-chan smile fondly when she mentioned meeting her childhood best friend." Wataru beamed adorably at them.

"What's going on here? Why is our little Wata-chan excited?" Kaname showed up and dressed in his monk attire as usual.

"I'm not little..." Wataru cutely pouted, Kaname laughed inaudibly and ruffled his hair then seated on the couch beside Tsubaki.

"Ema have met her best friend today. We didn't get any information aside from that though." Masaomi put his hand under his chin.

"Hmm I hope it's not a guy." Kaname said forming a smirk on his lips.

All of them remained silent and keep their thoughts for themselves. Wataru on the other hand tilted his head innocently and a confuse look on his face.

"What's wrong about it?"

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

Ema entered her room and placed her things on the table. "Chi! How's your day?" Juli asked immediately as he saw her entered and jumped on her shoulder.

"It was fine Juli, oh guess what I met someone today." She grinned and sat on her bed, she took Juli on her shoulder and placed him on her lap.

"Chi! Is that another wolf?! It's already hard to handle the wolves in this house and you met another one in your school? You're making my job harder." Juli said, frustration clearly in its tone. Ema laughed a bit and patted its head.

"I'm sorry if I'm making your life hard but don't worry this is no wolf Juli, you absolutely know this person." The squirrel gave her a puzzling look.

"But I don't remember anyone aside from..." His eyes went wide. "Mi-chi?" Ema gave him a closed eye smile confirming his answer. "Really?! You met Mi-chi! How is she? I never saw her after that incident I missed her!" His excitement made Ema chuckled.

"She was a transferee student Juli; I was surprised when I saw her again she was fine and still the same, she misses you also."

"When can I see her chi?" Ema placed her hand on her chin. "Hmm.. Maybe this weekend, I wanna ask her to hang out with me." She muttered.

"Then I'll come! I'm excited to see Mi-chi!"

After changing her clothes Ema came down and helped Ukyo preparing for their dinner. Kaname, Tsubaki, Azusa, Subaru, Masaomi, Yusuke, Lori and Wataru are all in the living room while waiting. All of them are watching TV. Hikaru was not going to be home for few days because of the upcoming deadline to finish his another series book, Futo can't stay tonight because of his late shoot and Natsume was also busy the same with Louis. Thirty minutes later they heard Ema calling them that the dinner is ready.

"Hmm! Yum! Ukyo-nii and Onee-chan are the best cooks in the world!"

Wataru exclaimed. Ukyo smiled and said _'thank you'_ to him while Ema patted his head since she was sitting beside him.

"Thank you Wataru-chan."

"I doubt this kid was innocent chi! I swear his making his move to you!" Juli hissed in annoyance. "Now now Juli behave please." She whispered to him. After hearing him _'hmp'_ she went back to eat.

"Soo.. imouto-chan I heard to Masa-nii that you met your childhood best friend today? Can you tell us about your friend?"

Tsubaki instigated and stared at her with smiling face. Everyone stops from eating and stares at him then turn their gaze back at Ema.

"A childhood best friend?" Subaru asked to no one or more likely to himself.

"Yes, she was a transferee student." They saw how Ema's eyes shone at the mentioned of her friend.

"She? You mean she's a girl imouto-chan?" Kaname asked her this time earning a light nudge from Ukyo.

Juli on the other hand hissed again. "Now I need also to keep Mi-chi away from these wolves!" Ema patted his head again to calm him down.

"Ah, Yes."

Ema didn't notice the relief sighs and looks of her brothers except for Yusuke who was listening and turned back to his meal again.

"Her name is Inagami Rina. I met her when I was five years old. She, her baby brother and her mom were new in our town and their house was just in front of ours." Her feature turned soft when she remembered those memories.

"Looks like she's a good friend." Lori said and gave her a warm smile.

"Ehhh... now I'm jealous with your friend imouto-chan, she's so important to you~" Tsubaki with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Knock it off Tsubaki." Azusa warned him.

"Ne onee-chan! When we gonna meet her? You said that we will going to meet her right?" Wataru asked this time. His innocent eyes are looking at her with eagerness. That caught everyone's attention again.

"No way! Chi did you suggest that idea? These wolves better watch their back!" Ema ignored her pet and nodded her head in Wataru's direction.

"Yes. Yusuke-kun met her already so I hope everyone is okay with that, Rin-chan is one of the most important persons in my life. She's like a sister to me and I want her to meet you."

At the mentioned of Yusuke's name his brothers stared at him who on the other hand stopped midway from eating.

"Sooo... Yusuke met her. Ne how does she look like? Is she cute like our imouto-chan?~" Yusuke panic when Tsubaki asks him first.

"J..Just see her for yourselves!"

He stuttered turning back to his meal. Even though he was trying to hide his blushed face his brothers still noticed it aside from Ema who was still oblivious. Well he have to admit that the new transferee was quite… uhm cute.

"Ehhh~Then I'll take that blush of yours as yess~" Tsubaki teasingly add.

"Tsuba-nii!"

Tsubaki laughed hard but Azusa hit him instead.

"Ow… Azusa you don't have to do that."

"You red hair scoundrel!" Juli jumped on Ema's shoulder and attacked Yusuke.

"What! Stop! Why is it attacking me-!" Yusuke shouted in panic and hit the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Juli! Stop!" Ema gasped and went to their direction to retrieve her pet.

"Why is the squirrel mad?"

Subaru asked. Kaname chuckled, while Masaomi shook his head to answer Subaru's question. Lori continued from eating, Tsubaki didn't stop from laughing, Ukyo furrowed his brows while watching the scene and Azusa on the other hand heaved a tired sigh.

"This is one of the best family dinner I ever had!" Wataru cheerfully declared.

* * *

 **Thank you A. A. Enchanted Crystal Blade! I actually didn't see that little mistake, I was too excited to post that it never crossed my mind to re-read it again so thank you so much. I hope you find it more interesting after reading this latest chap.. n_n**


	3. Chapter 3: Encountering Paragons

**Chapter 3: Encountering Paragons**

* * *

The cold breeze of early morning gently hit her body, she closed her eyes before releasing a content sigh. The last she checked the time it was still 04:17 in the morning, heaving a sigh again and remembered how she woke up first before her alarm clock rang.

"That dream again."

She murmured to herself as a frown appearing on her face thinking about it, ever since she came to a decision on coming back to this town her dream about that night became frequent and because of that she's having trouble in sleeping. Shaking her head to clear her mind and decided to have a walk since it was still early to prepare for school, maybe at the park but she's still new in this town and she didn't know where it was even though they used to live here, she was too young to remember this place, plus she wanted to go to a convenience store to buy some goods at least until tomorrow and decided to have her groceries this weekend.

Changing her sleeping clothes immediately, she put on a gray jacket that reaches her knees with hood and a black tight and a pair of shoes.

"Let's use the power of asking Rina..." She mumbled locking her apartment's door and walked away.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _Oh Great. Now I'm lost._

Rina sourly thought. She was planning to ask whomever she saw on her way but saw no one and decided to find it by herself, in the end she got lost and having trouble of where she was now. _Ugh so much for a walk._ Rina groaned in frustration, thinking about asking some help from Ema but she didn't want to bother her friend because it was still early and she might still be sleeping. For almost twenty minutes of walking she got confused with the intersection streets.

A frown suddenly showed on her face noticing that it was still empty.

"Where to go now?" Asking herself and placed her hands on her hips.

"Uhm."

Rina jumped a bit hearing a voice from behind. She turned around and saw a nice-looking tall man with grayish black hair and grey eyes? She wasn't sure and he's wearing a jersey with logo of Meiji University, a white shirt inside and a bottle of water in his right hand.

 _Finally!_

Rina mentally jumped in happiness and smiled widely at him, but when the guy saw this he was taken aback which made her smile weakened and created a perplexing look after.

 _W-What's wrong with him?_

"A..Are you lost?" He shyly asks. Rina blinked her eyes at his question.

"How did you know that?"

His feature turned panic and uncomfortable air surrounded them, noticing his uneasiness at the unexpected query she decided to ask a different question since he's the only person who can help her right now. "Never mind that, where is the nearest convenience store here?" A relief look showed on his face but this time his cheeks turned pink while scratching the nape of his neck and his eyes wavering and completely avoiding looking at her face, signs that the guy was not comfortable in talking... Specially with women. She tried to hide the light tugging upward of her lips and just tilted her head to the side as if looking for something.

"Just turn right and head straight you can find it there..." He quietly said.

"Ah thank you so much." Rina smiled, turned her back at him and walked away. She was about to cross the street but stopped again remembering she doesn't know where her apartment's direction was. Returning her gaze back at the stranger guy and noticed that he was going to leave also. "Wait!" He stopped from his track and stared back at her.

Running back at him she asked again. "Sorry but can you tell me where the direction of Yugihama Building is? I was living there so I might get lost again you know kinda new in this place..." She grazed her arm in embarrassment and noticed how understanding dawned on the guy's face and nodded his head again. "When you reach the store you'll have to turn right again then you'll see a building turn left and you will reach what you're looking at."

She grinned at him this time. "May I know your name senpai?" His face turned into a deep shade of red.

"A..Asahina Subaru." He stammered.

 _Ohhh an Asahina…_

"Well thank you so much for the help." Rina gave him another smile. "By the way I'm Inagami Rina, nice to meet you." She turned her back again this time and waved her hand while walking away. "I'll see you around Subaru-san!"

Subaru remained on his feet and watched the vanishing form of the girl. He thought that somehow he had heard her name somewhere...

It was really familiar.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

Rina was silently reading a book when Ema and Yusuke entered the room. "Good morning Rin-chan." Ema greeted seating on her chair.

"Ema-chi! Good morning! You too Yusuke-kun~" Rina beamed at them. She was sitting behind Ema and Yusuke who just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Rin-chan are you vacant tomorrow?" Ema questioned with an excited look on her face.

"Ehh... Are you perhaps asking me on a date my Ema-chi? Because I'm certainly free tomorrow..." She teasingly asked and grabbed her chin to lean Ema's face closer to her. Yusuke who was silently watching them saw what Rina was planning to do to his Ema.

"O..Oi! What are you doing?"

 _Gotcha._

She slants her head at Yusuke's direction and a smirk appears on her lips. Rina saw the pink shades on his cheeks and can't help but widens her smile. "You know Yusuke-kun... If I didn't know you are her step brother I would think that you're an overprotective boyfriend." She bluntly stated, Yusuke was so stunned and blushed harder instead. Curling her lips, Rina tried her best not to laugh at his face that was redder than his hair.

"Hey! I...I'm not!" He stuttered. "You don't have to do that to Ema you know!"

Rina can't stop herself anymore and laugh...

Hard.

"Oh god that was hilarious Yusuke-kun! Your face and your hair, oh man you're like a strawberry." Wiping away some tears in her eyes and can't stop from laughing again whenever she looked at him.

"W..What strawberry?" Yusuke whispered.

"Uhh.." Ema sweat dropped.

"Oh c'mon Yusu-kun! It's Ema-chi's favorite fruit!" Then she leaned this time to him and whispered seductively into his ear. "Don't you like it? You-are-her-favorite-now~" She said the last few words in a teasing manner and winked at him. Yusuke quickly got up on his seat, pinching his nose hard and ran instantly outside their classroom.

"Is he all right? I think I saw blood…" Ema asked concern etched on her face.

"Na... He's fine Ema-chi, he just need some fresh air~" A mischievous smirk seen on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Uhu, soo am I right? Are we having a date tomorrow?" Changing the topic right away Ema's face turned bright.

"Yes. I want to spend some time with you..." Rina smiled fondly at her friend.

"Sure. As long as your brothers won't intervene our little time~" Speaking of Ema's brothers Rina didn't mention about meeting Subaru today because the guy seems so nice, so far and besides she likes the thrill of surprise.

"Uhm yes of course. Can Juli come? He really wants to see you."

"Aww he said that! I'm so touch! Yes he can come, that squirrel and I need a little catch up also." _Investigation of Ema-chi's Step Brothers Initiate_. A devilish smile appeared on Rina's face as she thought about her plan, Yusuke may be harmless for her friend but she doesn't know about the others, including Subaru that she met today.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow."

"Me too Ema-chi!"

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"Goodbye Eri-sensei..." Bowing her head and closing the classroom door Rina finally released the huge sigh she was holding the whole time before walking away to that room. She didn't manage to go home early with Ema because Eri sensei asked her to stay for a while. An impassive look shown on her face as she recalling their _'talk'_.

 _"Please sit down Inagami-san."_

 _Rina nodded her head and do as Eri sensei said._

 _"Ah Inagami-san you must be wondering why I've asked you to stay." Eri sensei started and smiled at her. "You see, since you are a late transferee and all of the senior students have passed their forms in which university they are going..." Rina suddenly gripped her bag's handle tightly. "I need you to tell your parents to come here tomorrow so that we can talk about your plans and—"_

 _"Sensei." Rina interrupted. "First of all I am planning to go to Meiji University since it was convenient considering it was few miles away, second my mom was dead two years ago, my dad left us when my younger brother was born and I don't have any relatives live near in this place I don't even know if I have one. My only guardian now is my mom's friend that was supposed to be looking at me but she was out of the country for some business matter." A blank look while telling those things to her sensei who on the other hand was really surprised at her unexpected confession._

 _An awkward stillness has enveloped the room._

 _"Oh? Uhm sorry Inagami-san I didn't know that... "_

 _"It's fine sensei, I should be the one saying sorry for interrupting you… " She quietly said. "Can I ask you a favor?"_

 _Her sensei batted her eyes. "O..Of course."_

 _"If it's okay, can you sign the form for me sensei? Just say that you are my guardian instead since..." Trailing off her words Rina lost in her thought unconsciously._

 _"Okay Inagami-san. I'll see what we can do about it." Eri sensei answered softly and a smile casted on her face. Rina stared at her in surprise and bow her head._

 _"Thank you so much sensei. I owe you for this." She said and a thin line formed on her lips._

Shaking her head to clear her mind and gripping her bag tightly again she leisurely walked down the school stairs but abruptly stopped. To her dismay, she saw the rude guy on her first day and looked like he was going upstairs. "Well well well... Look what we have here." Rina rolled her eyes at the arrogant attitude of this guy. "We meet again stupid woman." She glowered at him but didn't respond to his comment instead she continued to head down when all of a sudden the rude guy blocked her way.

"I don't have time with your antic brat so get out of my way." She blankly stated.

"Ehh... What's with the bad mood miss?" Rina didn't reply, crossing her arms on her chest and still giving him a void look.

"Are you perhaps… Dumped by your boyfriend?" She twitched in annoyance and saw how a smirk showed upon his lips. That crappy smirk really unnerves her.

"That's the most stupid question I've ever heard." She spats, pushing him to the side and was about to leave him when the rude guy speaks again.

"I know~ since it's impossible for you to have one."

 _Snap._

Rina stops midway on her walk and stares at him through her shoulder.

 _This jerk! You are so gonna pay for that!_

"What, did I hit a nerve?" He mocked and widened his smirk.

Turning around and went in front of him Rina immediately grabbed his collar's shirt which really surprised him and adjacent his face to her. "You know I do have a boyfriend before... But I broke up with him since he technically used me." Her eyes trailing down to his lips up to his nose until meeting his surprise brown eyes, she tried to ignore how positively he was so charming but she set it aside and moved even closer. The next thing she said made the guy widened his eyes again. "Why don't you be my new boyfriend?" She huskily whispered to his ear. Grinning in triumph at the lack of response from the rude guy she harshly let him go and an impassive mask casted her feautures again. The guy seemed to snap from his dazed at the sudden pushed. "Just kidding moron, I would never like to have a boyfriend especially someone like you. Jerk!" Sticking out her tongue after and ran instantly leaving him alone.

The guy seems to freeze on his spot until his phone rings and breaks him from his reverie, a scowl immediately emerges on his face at what happened. Hearing his phone rings again he takes it out of his pocket and swipes the answer button. "Masa-nii..."

 _"Fuuto where are you? I thought you're free today why didn't you come home with Ema and Yusuke?"_

"I just left something in my room and… Something came up, but I'm heading home now." He answered, smirking to himself.

 _"Okay, be safe then."_

"Yeah see you later." Putting his phone back into his pocket and gazed back where he last seen the stupid yet interesting girl, a laugh escaped from his lips after that.

Aside from Ema who seemed to be immuned from his looks and advances... this girl is kinda different. She didn't give a shit about his physical appearance and a feisty one might he add, she seemed to know the weakness of men and used it as a strong weapon. And now Fuuto found her very interesting.

 _I would never like to have a boyfriend especially someone like you. Jerk!_

He grinned. "Very interesting indeed..."

* * *

 **To A. A. Crystal Blade:**

 **Awww... That's so sweet of you also... and thank you for that. I decided to dedicate the second chap because you are my first ever reviewer Π_Π I hope you stick around until the end and see more of your reviews! Thanks for following this story!**

 **Faeries323:**

 **I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for 'favorite' and 'follow' I would love to see another review for this chapter**

 **-Aza**


	4. Chapter 4: Unforseen Cross Paths

**Chapter 4: Unforeseen Cross Paths**

 **Reminder: English is not my first language. If you will notice some grammatical errors please bear with it for now! Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Brothers Conflict. Just my OCs!**

* * *

"Chi! Maybe you should hurry we're going to be late." Juli pouted while watching Ema looking for something.

"I know… just.. a moment I was looking for my phone… Ah! Finally, let's go Juli." The said squirrel jumped on her shoulder and both exited her room. When she reaches the living room most of her brothers are there and watching on the TV. Wataru was the first one to notice her presence and smiled happily, while the rest of them followed his gaze and they saw Ema walking down the stairs wearing an open-necked long sleeves pink shirt, button-through blue skirt reaching her knees, a sling cute bag and a pair of flat shoes, her hair was down and a hairpin on its side showing the side of her face down to her neck. Everyone in the room awed at her and trying to hide their flushed face, excluding for Louis who's smiling so tenderly.

"Wow! You look so beautiful onee-chan!" Wataru exclaimed and went in front of her.

Ema pats his head and smiles at him. "Thank you Wataru-chan. Thank you also Louis-san for doing my hair."

"You are always welcome Chi-chan." His gentle answer to his sister.

"My imouto-chan was so cute… Can we come also~?" Tsubaki trying to hug her from behind but Juli sneered causing him to back away immediately and scowled at the squirrel.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki-san… Maybe next time." Ema said and securely held Juli to calm him down.

"That's right! No wolves are allowed to come with you chi!" Juli lashed out while Ema was still holding him firmly so that he won't attack any of her brothers.

"Aww… Okay! But next time just the two of us then~"

"Tsuba-nii!" Yusuke's protest was heard in the background.

"Like hell I would let that happen!" Juli shouted this time.

Azusa punched his twin lightly on his shoulder and glanced at her, a warm smile gracing his mouth. "Just enjoy your time with your friend Ema."

"Thank you Azusa-san."

"Be careful…" Yusuke muttered and a blush seen on his cheeks, she curtly nodded her head and beamed at him.

Lori, who was quiet the whole time went to her side. "You should wear your hair down like that it suits you."

"Thank you Lori-san, I'll do it sometimes..." She uttered giving him a genuine smile.

"Looking cute on your outfit imouto-chan, such a lucky friend to have your time today right Suba-chan?" Kaname's comment and winked at her. Subaru didn't answer him and concealed his flush face by looking at the other direction.

"Where are you going nee-chan? And who's this friend you are meeting?" Fuuto asked seriously with crinkled eyebrows. He didn't like the idea of his nee-chan having a date to a friend. Even if she was her close friend.

Tsubaki scoffed. "You didn't know brat?" A smirk on his lips as he asked mockingly his younger brother, Fuuto shot him a glare.

"Are you stupid? I should not be asking about that if I know." Tubaki frowned at him and about to retort when Azusa stopped him and dragged him away from Fuuto.

"Sorry Fuuto if we didn't mention about that… Ema told us about meeting her childhood best friend again that's why they are having a bonding time today to catch up." Masaomi explained. "And she's attending the same school with you so maybe you will see her there and meet her." Fuuto silently sigh in relief and got curious again, maybe some time he will go to his nee-chan's classroom to see this childhood best friend of her.

"Chi! We need to go, we're gonna be late!"

Snapping her attention at Juli and bobbed her head in agreement. "I need to go... I'll be back before sun down." Smiling at them again she headed towards the elevator.

"Bye bye onee-chan! Have fun!"

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"Chi does she even know the train station?" Juli asked with concern. Ema was running faster since they are late with the said meet up.

"Yes, I gave her directions so she will be fine."

"I hope so… Mi-chi is not really good in directions."

She giggled. "Yeah… But she's smart, I'm sure she won't be lost…"

"Oh look chi! I can see her!" With an excitement in his tone Juli tugged Ema's hair a little and point Rina's direction. Ema saw her sitting on a waiting bench and kept looking at her phone.

"Rin-chan!"

The said girl snapped her head at her direction and beamed. "Ema-chi! Finally!" She exclaimed and standing from her sitting position. She was wearing a loose-fitting printed white shirt, a jeans short matching a pair of sneakers and sling bag, her hair was in pony tail not braided like she usually do.

Ema stops in front of her and gasping some air. "I..I'm… S..Sorry…"

"It's okay at least you're here. And by the way you look so cute on that outfit!"

"Thank you Rin-chan, you look cute also."

"Mi-chi!"

Rina's eyes flickered when she saw Juli on Ema's shoulder, her smile broadened. "Juli! My squirrel adorable friend!" She grabbed and squeezed him in a tight embrace. "I missed you so much! Do you have a girlfriend now? Kids? I want to meet them!"

"Y-You… are s-squishing m-me Mi-chi!"

"Oh, sorry…" Letting him go and putting him back on Ema's shoulder.

Juli shot her a glare. "And I don't have a girlfriend or kids!"

Rina giggled at his outburst. "Really? That's a shame… Oh well I'll find a female squirrel so that you'll build a family! How does it sound?" With an impished grin on her face now she saw how Juli's face turned red.

"Mi-chi! You never changed, you're still mean to me!" He puffed his cheeks in irritation and this time they both laughed at him.

"Alright alright… I'm sorry. There…" Stroking his head and kissed him, Juli tilted his head to hide his embarrassed face. "So… Where are we going first?" Rina asked while staring at the train that just came.

"Well… Let's see when we get there. C'mon Rin-chan!" Holding her hand instantaneously she dragged Rina inside the train.

Once reaching their destination Ema drags Rina to a nearby mall to watch a movie, Ema wants to watch a romantic film while Rina wants a Sci-fi film so they both decided to play 'rock, paper and scissors' for whoever wins will watch the movie she wants. In the end Ema won the game and they both watched the latest romantic movie that month, Rina pouted her lips and just waited to finish the movie. After that, they went to a nearest ice cream shop since Rina was craving for a chocolate flavored ice cream, Juli ordered his favorite vanilla ice cream and Ema her strawberry flavor. They also went to an ocean park which is the new sightseeing place in that city, then to a toy store since Ema wants to buy a gift for Wataru.

"I'm famished Ema-chi…"

She grumbled while touching her tummy. "Already Mi-chi? You just ate awhi—" Juli stopped when Rina glared at him and hide at Ema's back. Ema smiled a little and pointed a fast food chain just in front of the toy store.

"Let's have some snack there."

Rina's eyes glimmered and snatched Ema's hand. "Yay! Let's go."

Looking around they luckily found an empty table. "I'll take your order so wait here." Ema said. They both bobbed their heads and watched her retreating form. When Rina made sure that her friend was gone she glanced at Juli and gave him a toothy grin while Juli gave her a suspicious look.

"Why are you smiling like that Mi-chi?"

"Sheesh… I'm just going to ask you about Ema-chi's new family." Rolling her eyes and continued. "So are they treating her nice?" Placing her hand on her cheeks and tilting her head to the side.

He crossed his arms, irritation swiftly clouded his face. "At first they were fine Mi-chi… But later on I found out that most of her brothers have feelings for her! Those wolves!"

"Feelings? You mean they like her as a woman?" Her face turned serious. Rina knew that Yusuke like Ema more than a sister but knowing most of her brothers like her in a romantic way is a different matter.

"Yes! That red hair freak had a crush on her! That basketball player stole her first kiss, even though it was an accident but still! And the twin I mean the triplet! Including that monk pervert and the idol brat! Lori may be quiet but he was also interested to chi! Even their youngest!"

"Wait, Ema-chi has an idol brother? Wow, that's cool~~"

"Mi-chi, I'm being serious here."

"Sorry." Scratching the back of her neck she grinned apologetically. "So~~the red hair freak? Are you referring Yusuke?"

"Yes! You should watch Chi at school for me Mi-chi." Rina bobs her head.

"And who's the basketball player?"

"Subaru! That guy is quiet but he's a danger!"

 _Subaru? He's the one that stole Ema-chi's first kiss? But he doesn't look like to steal a kiss from a girl… he's too shy to do that. Oh well, looks can be deceiving huh…_

"The triplet?"

"Those scoundrels… beware of them Mi-chi especially that Tsubaki and Natsume, they are so pushy! Azusa may not be that way but still."

"Uh hu… The pervert monk wait, she have a monk brother? That's nice, maybe I should ask some advice about my—" Stop midway from her sentence when she noticed Juli's dull expression and nervously laughed. "Never mind, uhm the idol brat?" Juli shook his head before continuing from his explanation.

"Kaname is a monk and a pervert, really! When you meet him beware around him. And Fuuto was a jerk but still interested to Chi."

"Lori?"

"A prince type that's why he's a threat!"

"How about the youngest? How old is he by the way?"

"Ten. But that kid is smart! He was using his charm and cuteness."

"Oh Juli you are overreacting he's just a kid." She shook her head and tapped the squirrel's nose.

"Believe me Mi-chi!"

"Yeah whatever… so, as I count correctly there are nine brothers… What about the rest? Are they also interested to Ema-chi?" Looking back at Ema's direction that was still ordering their food and turned her gaze back at Juli.

"Oh yeah right Louis is safe he's with me sort of he's kinda mysterious though. Masaomi and Ukyo seem to like Chi but they also know their limit so the two are fine for me… And Hikaru! Well… This guy is still a puzzle to me but be careful around him Mi-chi he's a cheeky one and seems to know what's happening around him. I don't know if he likes chi just like his brothers but I think he's safe."

She curtly nodded. "Hmm… Guarding Ema to them was a hard job Juli since they are all living under the same roof… What's gotten into Uncle Rintarou's mind? I mean leaving his only girl to a place with thirteen men." Her exasperated words.

"I have to agree." Juli nodded.

Placing her hand under her chin before grinning at him. "You know, I can't help her with this problem…"

"What?! You're her best friend Mi-chi you should help her with these wolves, they will surely hurt Chi if we didn't stop them!" Stomping his feet on the table and started telling stories about how these wolves advancing to Ema and son on, she rolled her eyes and softly tapped his head.

"You know Juli, people tend to like someone when they saw something interesting in them or they found her unusual and they all like Ema-chi in a different way because honestly who would not like someone so kind and lovable like her, plus she was pretty cute…" A toothy grin showed on her face.

Juli groaned in frustration. "Unbelievable... Mi-chi...unbelievable." She laughed at his reaction which made the squirrel to deepen his frown. "Not funny Mi-chi."

"Ok ok... I'm kidding! Geez you're no fun... No way in hell I will let that happen Juli!" The said squirrel bats his eyes in confusion. "You are right these brothers of her are making our dear Ema suffer, but I was wondering why Ema-chi didn't share this difficult situation she was in." she continued. "I feel so bad for her somehow, all she ever wanted was a family but her brothers made the situation unexpectedly difficult with their growing feelings for her."

"You and Chi have the same personality Mi-chi and you know she doesn't like to bother you for this complex problem she was in. She's more concern to you."

"I know that…" Her voice was low and a warm smile appeared on her face.

"That's why I need your help with these wolves."

"Okay, I'll help you guarding Ema." His eyes glimmered and jumped on her shoulder.

"Really! But you have to be careful also Mi-chi." She softly smiled at him and touched his head. "Don't worry my squirrel adorable friend! I can handle myself! Okay?"

Juli gave her an irritating look. "And stop calling me that!" She chuckled but stopped when she noticed some people are staring at her direction.

"Crap..."

"What's the matter Mi-chi?"

"They thought I lost my mind since I was talking to a squirrel."

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"An arcade? Seriously Ema-chi you know I hate this kind of place…" A bored look on her features while pointing the said place.

"Please... Just let me play once… twice I mean and then I'll stop." Ema intertwined her hands together and giving her friend a puppy eyes.

Rina moaned in frustration. "Damn, don't give me that look…"

"Pretty pleaseee…"

"You know Mi-chi, she won't stop bothering you if you don't let her do what she wants." Juli exasperatedly sigh.

"Yeah… I know that, same old same old." Tilting her lips upward she gazed at her friend. "Fine, but I'll wait there okay?" She pointed a tea café nearby.

"Okay! Thanks Rin-chan. Come with me Juli."

The squirrel pouted. "Fine." Rina chuckled at the distressed look on Juli's face and watched their back as they enter the arcade.

When their forms vanished from her sight Rina decided to go to the tea café that she was supposed to stay while waiting for Ema. Luckily she found an empty table considering the tea café was full and deciding to have an order she pulled out her book inside her bag and started reading silently. Few minutes have passed before someone unexpectedly approached her direction.

"Miss?"

Looking away from the book she was reading Rina stared at that person who gently tapped her from behind. She saw a man with orange hair, he has hard yet soft violet eyes and wearing a formal suit, a headphone around his neck and a birthmark under his chin, she have to admit the guy was really good-looking.

"Can I help you?" She finally asked after observing him.

"I well… all the tables are full and I just saw that you were alone so I was hoping if I can I seat here…? Just for a while." He smiles slightly. Rina blinked her eyes but didn't respond, the guy rubbed the nape of his neck in awkwardness. "Sorry… Do you have someone with you I didn't mean to intrude I was waiting for my client, I'll just wait… "

"No, it's okay… I'll be leaving in few minutes and besides I don't mind having some company for a little while."

"Thank you." He smiled again. Nodding her head in acknowledgment and turned her gaze back at the book she's reading. The silence between them is not awkward, it was comfortable and pleasant which truly surprised Rina because she never experienced this to a completely stranger. A good-looking might she add.

"A romance novel?"

She blinked her eyes. "Ahh yes."

"Hm, I like reading this kind of thing but I'm into mystery."

"Really! I am also and comedy, I'm not really a fan of this but the plot caught my attention, it was rather entertaining."

"Can I see the back page?"

Rina handed her book and waited for him to finish reading it before Natsume smirked to himself and gave back her book. "Infidelity huh… I never knew you would be entertained in this thing. Are you even allowed to read this kind of book?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please I'll be turning eighteen in few months besides no one is gonna scold for reading this kind of stuff. Anyways, I am not talking about infidelity, it's the main characters I was curious, especially the women."

Natsume cocked his brow in curiosity. "What do you mean? Can you at least give me a little background?"

Rina started talking, Natsume didn't know what comes into his mind that moment but the girl was weird at first, but the more she talks he just realized that he was kind of fascinated. Perhaps because she easily got along with him considering they both like reading books or maybe because he felt at ease with her presence. Just like with Ema…

"And they both love the guy so much, but I think the other woman should be with him not his wife."

That caught Natsume's attention. "Why is that? Most readers would side on the wife."

"I knew that but in this story told the whole background of the other woman, actually she never had a good start with the guy, she hated him for his cockiness and all since she was his secretary but he got into an accident and she was there, she saved him. She remained at his side since he forgot his family and wife…"

"Hm, that's kind of cliché."

"Yeah, but I kinda like her personality she reminds me of someone dear to me, you know she tried her best to ignore his advances, his affection. But I guess you can't really deny your feelings towards the person you really love don't you think? That's how cruel love is. If it's not playing you, it's using you instead…"

Natsume quietly watched her void expression, somehow he can feel that she was not talking about the story anymore and it was quiet disturbing to see her completely blank… gone the happy and easy-going girl.

"Excuse me sir can I take your order?" The waiter asked, interrupting both of them, Rina cleared her throat and took her green tea as she drank it silently.

"Ah just black tea." Natsume answered.

"Okay, is that all sir? Maybe you should try our latest combo dessert for a couple like you."

Rina choked up hearing that statement. "W..We're not a couple!" She managed to say and using her handkerchief she frantically wiped her mouth and gave the waiter a glare.

She didn't see the smile form on the man's lips. "She's right we're not what you think." He said this time.

The waiter embarrassingly says his apology while stuttering and leave them alone. "Geez… That idiot made it awkward." She said while frowning.

"Sorry, it was my fault..." The man said and gave her an apologizing look.

"Nah, it's okay." Staring at her wrist watch she placed her book inside her bag again. "I think my friend is done, thank you for keeping me company even though for a short time, I really enjoy talking to you uh—"

"Asahina… Asahina Natsume." He said. Rina Tried to cover her stunned look by smiling and was hoping he didn't notice her forceful smile.

 _An Asahina again? What's with them and their looks?_

"Inagami Rina. Please to meet you. Well, I really have to go… Bye Natsume-san." Bowing her head and giving him a bright smile this time she walked out the café. "Too bad though... He's my type." She muttered and shrugging off the thought after.

Natsume watched her retreating form and a smile gracing his lips, her silhouette gradually disappeared from his sight, finally he turned his gaze away and quickly saw something on the table, the girl named Rina left her handkerchief. He took the said thing and stared at it for a long moment. Thinking if he would return it since he can still go after her or keep it until they'll meet again, he hope so.

Staring at it again he decided to choose the latter.

"Maybe next time, if we see each other again… I'll give it back to you Inagami-san." Natsume mumbles to himself and put it inside the pocket of his coat. While waiting for his client the rest of his time was clouded with thoughts with this certain girl.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter is done and honestly I'm not quite satisfied, funny right? Anyways... I would love to know your thoughts about this!**

 **-Aza**


	5. Chapter 5: Unique Amorous

**Chapter 5: Unique Amorous**

 **Reminder: English is not my first language. If you'll see anything wrong especially in grammatical errors just ignore it haha!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Brothers Conflict! Just my OCs.**

* * *

Rina was having her morning walk as usual given that she woke up early again this time. Watching the empty streets with calm look and heading to the park since she knew where to find it now thanks to Ema. Reaching the her destination she saw an empty bench and decided to relax because she had a long walk getting in this place, sitting down and sighing in content while closing her eyes Rina thought about the past events that had happened.

Her best friend was having trouble about her new family, a big trouble in her opinion. Opening her eyes as she watched the vacant place she can't helped but puckered her brows about Ema's situation. She thought that her friend's new brothers are so selfish, just thinking about their own feelings and not thinking about her friend. So far, Yusuke, Subaru and Natsume looked fine but as Juli said she should be careful and help Ema solving this problem. She considered asking Ema about her complex situation but didn't want to push her friend if she was not saying anything yet. So Rina decided to wait… And if they are going to hurt her with their action she will confront them. She will do it for Ema's sake, for her best friend…

Rina shook her head to clear her mind and heaved a sigh again. Seeing that the sun is rising she hums a song while watching the birds chirping. After staying for long she decided to go home, standing on her feet she turned around and surprised to see Subaru not far away, the said guy jumped a bit as she caught his form. "Ah Subaru-san nice seeing you again." She lifts her right arm as she greets him.

Subaru nodded his head. "Nice seeing you too Inagami-san." A slight tinted color on his cheeks as he greeted back.

"You know Subaru-san just call me Rina, I kinda don't like formalities especially I'm calling you by your first name already." She said while smiling.

"Okay. R..Rina-san." As if testing her name on his lips.

Rina's grin widened. "Now we're friends." She stated suddenly that made Subaru's feature turned surprise. "Well, you help me the first time we've met that's why I'm considering you my friend now. Uhm is it alright to you? I didn't mean to…"

"Y..Yeah, it's fine."

"Great!" Clapping her hand once, Subaru can't help but smile a little at her. This girl surprised him a lot, the first time they met was nothing unusual to him, she spotted her twice, one when he was going to the park and second when he was going back to Sunshine residence and that made him conclude that the girl was indeed lost. For Subaru she was just a lost girl who was looking for a convenience store, helping her and giving direction was his intention but the moment she smiled at him it changed…

 _She was glowing…_

Subaru for some reason wants to see her smile again, no he wants to _see_ her so he didn't expect the person who clouding his mind that morning was sitting alone on a bench at the park he usually end up doing his exercise or resting after running. He didn't dare go near to her and just stared at her back, the tranquility and swaying of morning air make him sighed in satisfaction as he kept from standing there, watching as the ray of sun gradually hit her silhouette form. She was indeed glowing that moment…

"Oh, I have to go I'm having some errand to do." He saw Rina looking at her wrist watch and a little apologetic in her tone.

If he was disappointed he didn't show it.

"When can I see you again?" Rina was caught off guard by his question, looking again at Subaru and observed that he was so stiff and hiding his features from her view. Subaru scratched the back of his neck while thinking what he just asked and was not quite sure why it just came out from his mouth. "I..I mean will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yes." Rina genuinely smiled at him. Nothing to say anymore he dipped his head in understanding. "I'll see you again Subaru-san." Smiling one last time she left him alone and ran leaving Subaru on his own.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"You learned fast kid." Rina snapped her head at her direction and beamed at her.

"I told you Shioka-san I worked before as a waitress so this job is not new to me." She said to her co-worker Manabi Shioka, she's one of the oldest waitress and the longest worker here in the tea café she was working now. Rina liked her even though she just met her today. Shioka is strict, straightforward and has small patience but for her she's a nice person.

"Yeah whatever… So, you never told me why you needed a job." Tapping her forefinger on the counter while waiting for customers.

"Shortage in money…" She answered briefly. Shioka didn't say anything or question her, one of the reasons why she likes the woman.

"Well… The same reason with your co-workers kid." Shioka patted her shoulder and left her alone at the counter to do her job. Rina watched her retreating form and a frown casted on her feature. It was true she's having a financial problem and her savings will not going to make it till next month if she didn't find a job immediately.

A heavy sigh escaping her lips.

She lied.

She lied that her mom's friend was taking care of her because she was long gone and left the country after her mother's death and all the savings and money that her mother left for her was almost diminishing. And besides, she doesn't want to use her credit card… That person might find her and take her away from this place…

Away from her mom's memories and…

From Ema.

That's why Rina made a decision to find a job and this tea café was looking for another waitress. The said café was big and nice, plus it's just five streets away from her apartment and for that she was thankful. Thinking how it's hard for her to adjust since her shift during weekdays was at night and weekend was morning at least she's lucky that her shift is until ten in the evening. Well, speaking of that her shift was almost over. Shioka accidentally shows up.

"Shioka-san…"

"Shift's over already?" She nods her head. "Oh well, see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, I have to go. Bye Shioka-san." The young woman didn't answer her and just gave her a gesture of _'leave already'_. Rina shook her head while a smile on her lips before leaving. She was out of the café after changing her uniform. Taking a deep breath as a please sigh escaping from her lips before walking away at the café. As she strolled on the busy street Rina spotted a small flower shop nearby and suddenly ceased from her track. Her face formed a blank façade and watched the shop before unconsciously walking towards the place, staring at some flowers being displayed outside. Her void expression didn't change and grabbed a piece of tulip, staring at it for a long moment.

A red tulip…

Her mother's favorite flower.

So lost in her thought she didn't even notice the presence of another person beside her and saw how she was holding the flower with care. This makes him curious and without hesitation he asks the girl.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Rina got startled to hear that question and tilted her head to the side. The stranger who asked her suddenly was a guy, he has slate colored hair with matching beautiful hazel eyes and he's really good looking. He seemed to be older than her by a year or two she wasn't sure but Rina thought he looked like a prince.

A literal prince in front of her.

She almost forgot that he asked her a question so she smiled at him. "Yeah… My mom's favorite flower…" Rina doesn't know why she was saying this thing to him.

"Most of the people like this flower, especially the red one since it symbolizes love."

The guy didn't notice the thin line formed on Rina's lips. "Yeah my mom told me about that… She said that dad gave it to her on their first date."

He remained silent and his lips tilted upward forming a smile as he remembered something.

"That's why I hate the red ones…" She mumbled to herself. The guy batted his eyelashes at her words. Realizing what she said she gasped in astonishment.

 _Did I say that out loud?_

"Sorry! I was… Uhm… Crap." She stammered.

He was curious why she said those words knowing that his father gave it to her mom means that his love for her will be eternal. "That's okay, here take this." He gently gave her a piece of Alstroemeria instead. Rina hesitated but took it anyway and smiled. "It's a gift, don't worry I already paid for it."

"Thank you, even though you don't even know me."

"You're welcome... it's a symbol of friendship."

"Eh?"

"That flower it symbolizes friendship."

Rina blinked her eyes many times before smiling genuinely. "That's so nice. You seem to know a lot about flowers. By the way I'm Inagami Rina." Lori momentarily widened his eyes, that name was familiar... That's right he was not mistaken this girl was his sister's friend.

"I'm Asahina…Lori."

 _Oh crap._

"O-Oh…uhm nice to meet you! By the way it was so nice talking you but I'm meeting a friend so I really have to go."

"Likewise, I'll see you around Inagami-san." she waved at him one last time before crossing the street and her figure slowly disappearing from his sight. Lori was curious, the girl seems kind and friendly, but he was more curious how she and Ema became friends, he can't pin point it out but she and Ema are kind of contrast in personality. It was refreshing to interact with someone like her, like you felt at ease for some reason. When was the last time he felt such thing?

"Lori-nii!"

Lori turned around and saw his two brothers standing not far away from him. He smiled at them. "Masa-nii, Wataru-chan... What are you doing here?" Lori asked and approached the two, Wataru let go of Masaomi's hand and run to him giving him a warm hug. Lori softly smiled and stroke his head.

"We were going to buy some ice cream Lori-nii!" The adorable child gave him a toothy grin.

"You can come with us if you want Lori we are buying for everyone at home." His eldest brother suggests. Lori turned back his gaze where did he last saw the girl and then to his two brothers.

"I'll come." He answered finally. His youngest brother jumped in happiness and held his hand.

"Yey! Lori-nii is coming! I want ice cream!"

"Wataru, calm down don't drag Lori like that." Masaomi said in a firm yet soothingly manner. The child cutely pouted and let Lori's hand go.

"Sorry Lori-nii." Lori patted his head again.

"It's okay. Ah Masa-nii I'm gonna pay for this flower, can you wait for a moment?" He showed a red tulip on his right hand.

"Oh, okay. We'll wait here." Lori went inside the flower shop leaving his brothers, after a minute he went out and smiled at the two. "Let's go." Masaomi bobbed his head and took Wataru's right hand while Lori was holding Wataru's left hand.

"Ne Lori-nii." Turning his attention at his younger brother he gave Wataru a questioning look. "Why did you buy that red tulip? We already have those in our garden right?" Wataru asked innocently.

"I know Wataru-chan but this one…" A genuine smile appears on his lips. "…is unique." Wataru got confused but didn't ask him again.

"I don't know what's made it unique Lori-nii, it's still the same with those flowers you have in the garden." Lori laughed a bit and just stared ahead. Masaomi was also confused while listening to his two younger brothers. It's been a long time since he saw Lori smile like that and he was happy. Maybe the flower has something to do with it?

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"Good morning Ema-chi!" Rina hugged her from behind before seating on her seat.

"Rin-chan, you surprised me." Ema said and smiled at her.

"I didn't mean to. Oh hi Yusuke-kun good morning!" Yusuke only grunted when she greeted him. Not even batting an eye on her direction and trying to hide his face. Rina smirked to herself because he was obviously avoiding her, she just shrugged off his weirdness and stared back at her childhood best friend.

"Ne, Ema-chi why everyone was so busy?"

"Right, I forgot to tell you about that everyone was busy because of the upcoming cultural festival."

"Oh. It's cultural fest already huh…" Putting her both hands under her chin while staring at her classmates. "When will it be?"

Ema's soft feature got excited. "Four weeks from now. I was wondering what will be our theme this year."

"Ugh I hope not those maid cafés, I really hate it." A distaste look on her face while remembering something, Ema chuckled because her friend was not really a fan of those girlish motifs, when they were in middle school they had to bribe her just to wear those fairy costumes for the play.

"Let's hope Rin-chan… it will be announced next week." Rina puffed her cheeks.

"I'm having a bad feeling for that Ema-chi." Their little chit chat was interrupted when most of the girls in the classroom ran outside while squealing. The group of girls were whispering about someone which made Rina confused. "What's going on?"

"Damn that brat again." She saw Yusuke slumped on his desk and muttering some curses under his breath. She gazed at her friend and gave her a questioning look.

"Uhm you see…" The girls scream louder this time when the door of their room opened abruptly and revealing a familiar boy.

"Fuuto-sama!"

"Can I have your autograph please?!"

"We love you Fuuto-sama!"

"Please be my boyfriend!"

"Marry me!"

"Damn Fuuto…" Yusuke mumbled. "My ears are bleeding." Irritation clearly in his tone.

Rina blinked her eyes recognizing the moron who was surrounded by girls and slumping immediately on her desk to hide her face.

 _What is he doing here? Does he and Yusuke are acquainted?_ She thought in alarm.

"Sorry girls, I have some business. Please excuse me." She can't help but rolled her eyes at his sickening dramatic sweet voice and heard his footsteps closing at Ema's direction.

"Onee-chan good morning." Sitting on Ema's desk as he greeted her, leaning his face closer to Ema which made some of the girls whispered.

 _What? Onee-chan? Are you f*cking kidding me! This arrogant guy is an Asahina?_

"Oi Fuuto!" She heard Yusuke's protest and a sound of chair moving. Fuuto gave his brother a bored look and just ignored him.

"Good morning Fuuto-kun." Ema kindly greeted back.

"Soo… Onee-chan, I came here to meet this childhood best friend of yours." A smirked form on his lips. Rina who was listening can't help but get annoyed at his tone.

 _Oh Sh*t._

"And why do you want to meet her Fuuto?" Yusuke annoyingly asked.

"Ahh… Rin-chan?" Ema's innocent eyes blinked at him while Rina groaned silently.

"Ehh you called her Rin-chan? So where is she?"

 _Curse him._

Maybe she was so lucky because the school bell rang unexpectedly, sign that the class is going to starts soon and their teachers are on their way to start their duty. Rina pursed her lips in relief whereas Fuuto clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Perhaps next time onee-chan class is going to start. I'll see you around my precious onee-chan…" They watched him walk out the room, lastly Rina release a long breathe of sigh she was holding.

 _I hate that moron…_

"That brat, why does he wants to meet Rina anyway…" She heard Yusuke mumbled but didn't ask him and turned her attention at her friend.

"Ema-chi who's that weird dude?"

"Oh right, he's Asahina Fuuto he's a freshman student here and one of my step brothers Rin-chan. He is an idol that's why he is really famous."

 _Ehh? He's the idol brat that Juli talking about? Forget that cool part._

"Hmm… You're lucky you have an idol brother. I wonder if he is being hard to you. I mean I don't want to offend you but he looks like a spoiled brat." Rina said with a bored face.

"Oh uhm… Fuuto-kun was nice in a way and… He's not what you think he is."

Ema muttered in a soft way and beamed at her. Rina was surprised that Ema was saving the ass of this guy, she was sure that the guy was beyond rude. She just only met him twice and from her opinion she will not going to like that brat he was obviously bad-mannered, self-centered, annoying and…

 _Arrogant…_

"Well! I hope to meet him soon~" Grinning cutely at her friend Ema nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

 **First of all to those who followed and favorited my story thank you so much! I was touched that you wasted some minutes in reading this story and giving reviews. Awww...**

 **So! Rina have met the prince of Asahina Brothers well for me all of them are princes! Kyahh fan girl mode~~! ,**

 **I want to know your thoughts about this chapter, seeing that little by little our Rina is meeting the Asahina Brothers. Oh and her reason for lying! You will slowly know her past and the real reason behind her lie.**

 **Criticism is really much appreciated my bunnies! And I hope you like this chap.**

 **-Aza**


	6. Chapter 6: A Short Bygone Reminisced

**Chapter 6: A Short Bygone Reminisced**

 **Reminder: English is not my first Language. Ignore it if you'll see or notice some grammatical errors!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Brothers Conflict! Just Rina Inagami and other OCs in the story.**

* * *

"Are you heading to your new job Rin-chan?" Ema asked her while they were walking and heading home that afternoon, well more likely to Ema and Yusuke. Rina nodded her head while Yusuke suddenly twitched his ear as he listened to the two.

"Yes, Ema-chi you can visit me anytime there I will text you the direction if you want."

"Okay! I'll visit you later then and I'll bring Juli." Rina put her arms on Ema's shoulder pulling her closer.

"And don't bring any unnecessary baggage Ema-chi okay~?" Giving Yusuke a malicious side glance, the said guy stopped momentarily from his path and a cold chill ran to his back.

 _Scary._

Yusuke thought as he followed the two again who were closely chattering about something mainly about Rina's part time job. He was confused, why Rina is having a part time job? Is she having trouble with money? This made his face frown and fixed his eyes on Rina. The said girl abruptly stopped from her track and smiled at Ema.

"Looks like I have to go this way. I'll see you later Ema-chi."

"Yeah, be careful on your way Rin-chan."

Waving at them and saying her 'thanks' and 'you too' she run leaving them alone. When they made sure that her form was gone Yusuke turned his gaze at Ema.

"Uhm… Ema."

She glanced at him and an innocent look appeared on her face. "What is it Yusuke-kun?"

"Why does… Uhm… Rina working..." Rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort he decided not to ask her anymore and swiftly faced his back on her. "Ah never mind … L..Let's just go home." And with that he strolled off, but he was just five steps away from Ema when he noticed that the girl was not following him, he slanted his head looking back at her. "Ema?"

She was silent and her bangs hiding her eyes, he can see how she's holding her bag tightly and a thin line gracing her delicate lips. "Rin-chan was an orphan Yusuke-kun…" His jaw tightened, caught off guard at the information. He doesn't want to intrude or know Rina's life because for him he was still an outsider.

"Ema you don't have to-"

"She needs to help herself and make her own money, she didn't mention this but I think she was hiding something to me which made me conclude that she run away, that's all I can say for now but if you want to know more about her you can ask Rin-chan personally. I'm sure she won't mind sharing her past since you are friends already."

Astounded. Yusuke jaws slacken.

 _Rina was considering him a friend?_

It never crossed his mind about being friend with Rina, she never mentioned it either that's why they were just civil with each other because of Ema... And because she was her childhood best friend.

Catching his silence Ema gave him a tender smile.

"She may be smiling outside but Rin-chan…" Trailing her words and stared at where Rina went off, her tone was sad and concern. Yusuke still remained silent and waited for her to finish but she gradually shook her small head. "Let's go home Yusuke-kun." She stated afterwards ending their talk about Rina.

Yusuke watch her back as she walk away from him leaving him alone in his own thought.

 _Run away from who?_

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

Rina decided to change her school uniform into something comfortable, luckily her shift will start at six today, as she walked at the slight busy street she suddenly passed into a small playground. There are children playing and she can't help but smile at the scene and remembered someone or particularly her younger brother. She continued to watch them as she passed by but stopped momentarily from her path and noticed a kid who was sitting alone on a bleacher. Instead of continuing on her way she headed to where the child was and saw that it was an adorable young boy, he was 10-12 years of age and has salmon-colored hair. His doe beautiful brown eyes suddenly landed on her form and blinking at her innocently.

"Do you need something onee-san?"

 _Oh._

"Uhm nothing… I… I just saw you're alone. Is there any problem?" Rina stuttered as she asked the boy and saw how he gave her a confusing look.

 _Great, now he thinks I'm creepy._

Rina mentally slapped herself and groaned. "J..Just just never mind."

She was about to leave but stopped when she felt a light touch on her right wrist, looking back at the boy and was taken aback seeing how he's giving her a genuine smile. "You're so kind onee-san! Thank you for worrying. Actually I'm not alone my friends are playing over there." Pointing the direction of the group of children playing not far from them, returning his smile Rina seated beside him.

"Then why are you here? Why are you not playing with them?"

"Hm… we were playing tag when suddenly I tripped on something and got this small wound so I stopped for a moment and seated here." The boy stared at his right knee, Rina saw the wound and gave him a soft look.

"That's a pretty big wound for me, lucky you I got some materials to clean that." Grinning at him and saw how his big brown eyes flickered.

"Eh! Really onee-san? Then can you clean my wound please…"

 _So adorable._

"Of course."

She crouched down in front of him and started cleaning up his wound, after making sure that it was dirt free she put a band aid on it. "You know, you remind me of my little brother. He's the same age like you…" Rina said quietly as her feature turned gentle and sad but the child didn't notice this because her bangs hiding her eyes.

 _"Rin-nee! Let's play! Let's play!" A child excitedly said as he continued to jump in front of her. A fourteen year old Rina stared at his little brother._

 _"Calm down Jiro, I have to finish my homework first then we'll play okay?" She said and turning her attention back at her work._

 _Jiro pouted. "But I never got a chance to see you the whole day Rin-nee. You we're so busy these past few days…" Rina can't help but gave his brother a tender look, she stood up from her position and went in front of him._

 _"I'll promise this will not take long then we will play whenever you want and I will buy your favorite ice cream tomorrow, is that fine?" The child's eyes glimmered in happiness and embraced her._

 _"Yey! Then I'll hold onto that Rin-nee!" Rina hug him back and laugh._

 _"Hai, hai…"_

 _"Rin-nee I love you."_

 _"Rin-nee! It hurts! Please make it stop!"_

 _"I can't stand it anymore…"_

 _"I..It hurts…"_

 _"I'm sorry Rin-nee."_

"Onee-san?" Rina blinked her eyes and focused her stares at the child again who gave her a concern look. "Are you alright onee-san? I've been calling you but you are not answering…"

 _Damn._

Silence.

"Onee-san?"

"Oh... I'm fine! Don't worry… I just remembered something." Giving the child a close eyes smile and touching his head. "It's all done." He nodded his head and beamed at her in return.

"Thank you so much! Ne, onee-san what's your name?"

"My name's Inagami Rin—"

"Wataru!"

They both looked at the person who called the child's name. Rina saw a tall man with brown hair and wearing a casual clothing, he has this kind and gentle aura around him and a handsome feature that any girls would look at. "Masa-nii!" He exclaimed and waved at him she didn't miss the happy look formed on the child's face. He slowly approached them, noticing that his youngest brother was with a girl he batted his eyes.

"Masa-nii!" Wataru jumped at him and gave him a warm hug, Masaomi smiled at him. "Masa-nii, I got a new friend! She helped me by cleaning my wound! She was kind and pretty!"

 _Aww… Such a sweet child._

Rina chuckled quietly.

"Really? How did you get a wound?" A concerned look on his face while Masaomi asked his youngest brother and crouched down in front of him.

"Uhm… He tripped on something while playing tag with his friends." Rina said. Masaomi turned his gaze at her.

The girl was slim and average in height, she has a navy black hair which was braided neatly and a deep blue-violet eyes. Pale skin and soft facial appearances. His first thought was she was pretty…

"Masa-nii?"

Snapping his head and shaking off the unexpected thought Masaomi tried to hide his tinted cheeks and smiled at his little brother. He just checked the wound and satisfied that it was done right. Looking at her he smiled warmly. "Thank you so much for helping my brother."

"You're welcome. I just happened to pass here when I noticed he was alone." This time she was grinning at him. "I couldn't ignore him so I approached his direction and see what's wrong…" Her last statement was almost a whisper.

Rina felt a warm touch on her arm and saw Wataru's small hand. "Ne onee-san, I never tell you my name right?" He beamed lightening her mood again, she chuckled and bobbed her head. "My name is Asahina Wataru!"

"And my name is Asahina Masaomi." He smiled. They didn't notice the astonished look on her face as they introduced themselves.

 _A..Asahina again? Well crap, meeting two Asahina in one day._

"N.. Nice to meet you… I'm Inagami Rin—" Startled at the sudden rang of her phone she excused herself to answer the call. "Shioka-san?"

"I like her Masa-nii, Rin-nee was so kind." Her older brother raised his brows at the sudden declaration.

"Rin-nee?"

"Yes! I will call her Rin-nee! She's my friend now and I hope to see her again. Masa-nii if you are going to pick me up after school you can always find me here from now on!" Masaomi smiled at him and ruffled his hair; he returned his gaze at the said girl who was still busy talking on the phone. He was surprised that his younger brother likes her so much instantly and he can't help but got curious to this young girl. He wants to know about her too, especially that her name is kind of familiar…

"I'm sorry but I have to go I'm gonna be late at my work…"

Rina regretfully said and smiled while Wataru got saddened at the news. "Ehh… Already?"

"Wataru."

"I'm sorry…" Wataru pouted, Rina soothingly stroke his head and grinned.

"Nice meeting you both, Wataru-chan, Masaomi-san… I'll see you around." Waving at them while giving a big smile.

"Rin-nee! I'll see you here at the playground again tomorrow!"

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"What's bothering you kid? You've been quiet since you came here. Is it about your best friend who didn't get here for some family emergency?" Shioka asked as she examined the receipts and computing them. Rina flinched in her position.

"What are you talking about I'm fine Shioka-san! Ema-chi is needed by her new family now… She can always visit me here next time." She smirked.

"Uhu… Then what's bothering you? I've known you for a short time kid but… you couldn't fool me." She gave her a side glance look while still doing her work.

 _Rin-nee! I'll see you here at the playground again tomorrow!_

She bit her lower lip. "I assure you Shioka-san nothing's bothering me." Rina stubbornly said and a scowl appeared on her small face.

"Fine, just go home already your shift is over." Surprised at her order she stared at the clock and saw that her shift was really over, she was thinking too much that she forgot the time. Without saying anything she just nodded her head and left the woman at the counter and didn't see the apprehension look on Shioka's face.

Few minutes have passed before a figure of a girl went outside the café. Rina was having a little headache at what happened today.

 _Rin-nee! I'll see you here at the playground again tomorrow!_

She was bothered. No one ever caledl her that aside from her little brother… And she kinda felt sad hearing that again. Releasing a deep sigh again and strolled off to head home. She wanted to call her friend but Ema was kinda busy right now since she mentioned a while ago on the phone that her twin brothers got a misunderstanding and she needed to do something to help them.

Sigh.

 _Ema was too kind… No doubt all of her brothers have fallen in love with her, most of them I think…_

'Thud.'

"Ow—!"

She grunted in pain as she bumped into someone and falling on her knees, her butt hitting the ground hard. "Damn it, that crappy hurts…" Touching the part that pained she can't stop muttering some curses under her breathe.

 _Why am I bumping into people lately?! Like literally ugh!_

"Are you alright?"

A violet eye stared at her blue-violet ones; he has messy white hair that covering his right eye and a beauty mark under at the lefts side. Rina can't help but remembered one of the Asahina brothers that she met accidentally during her friendship date with Ema. This man has the same features and color of eyes with Asahina Natsume, though they have similar color the eyes of Natsume was serious yet soft, sad and longing but this one was also sad but not like Natsume, it was regretful…? For what? For bumping into her?

"Are you alright miss?" He asked again but this time he was kind of irritated, Rina frowned at that.

"Yeah, at least, thanks to you." She sarcastically answered and standing on her feet. The guy scoffed at her which made Rina's scowl deepened. "What's your problem? You're the one who's blocking the way that's why I bumped into you."

"I was not blocking the way, I was running when I noticed that you are crossing this way and I can't stop myself from knocking you off."

This time Rina scoffed at him and crossed her arms on her chest. "Yeah, whatever at least just say sorry." She didn't miss the annoying look that appears on his handsome face.

 _Wait did I just think that he's handsome?_

"Fine, I'm sorry. Is that okay?"

"You lack of sincerity." She bluntly stated, the guy clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Whatever, I don't need you to lecture me how to say a proper sorry. I don't even know you." And with that he turned his back on her and walked away like nothing happened. Rina was beyond irritated at the attitude of that guy, how dare him walked away and not giving an appropriate sorry to her!

"Calm down Rina… Calm down." She chanted cooling herself down, watching the vanishing figure of the rude guy she can't help but frowned again. "For some reason he reminds me of that brat idol…" Shaking her head and walking away on that street when she noticed a device on the ground. It was a phone and she thought that the guy who ran into her has left this thing.

"Maybe it fell out in his pocket when he ran into me." Muttering to herself while she frowned again. She hated to do this but she needed to bring it back to him even though the guy was so boorish and her conscience won't let her sleep. Grumbling she took the phone and ran to the direction where he last saw the rude dude.

After some minutes of finding the boorish guy she finally saw him under a big cherry tree not far from a bridge. He was sitting there and in deep thought while watching the calm water and the glistening lights coming from the houses on the other side of river. Walking smoothly towards him she observed that he didn't move or stare at her, he didn't notice her presence yet she concluded.

"Sorry to disturb you from your… deep thinking but you left this."

She said casually as she handed the phone to him. He didn't reply to her and just kept staring ahead, completely ignoring her presence. Rina grumbled inwardly in infuriation.

"Hey, are you deaf? I said you _left_ your phone."

Glancing finally at her the guy stared at her hand where his phone was and gently took it. "Thanks."

She remained standing from her spot and watched the weird guy who kept his stares ahead, the sight was kind of familiar that's why she was hesitating to leave. After battling her inner self whether to leave or remained rooted in her position her conscience won again this time. "You know… It's kind of choking you when you keep your thoughts to yourselves especially if you want to let it out… bottling it up may lose your sanity and… and yeah you get the picture."

 _Look who's talking..._

Rina wants to slap herself. Why she was saying that suddenly? Like he was helping the boorish dude, no way in hell she would help him. Okay she was helping him already.

"What's your name?"

He asked her while keeping his stares forward. She didn't respond, instead she seated not far away from him and waited for few minutes.

"I don't give my name to some random weirdo-rude-stranger…"

Rina answered frankly, the guy tilted his lips upward and forming a smirk at the feisty attitude of this girl. "Then if I tell you mine would you tell me yours?"

"Depends…" Gazing finally at her his brows furrowed. "If you sincerely say you're sorry about earlier… I'll consider your offer." she continued with a smug smirk.

Hearing his 'tsk' Rina looked at his direction. "You're irritating." He almost hissed but not much annoyed this time. She laughed quietly which made the guy turned his stare back at her and a little surprise shown on his face.

"I usually got that first impression a lot."

"And you are happy with that?"

A devilish grin appears on her lips. "Of course not, it's just that… It's fascinating to see some people's reaction." Puffing her cheeks she went on. "Unfortunately you are one of them." Suddenly her tone turned into dull and stared at him blankly. A long silence emitted the air before a loud cackled heard from the guy beside her. "Great you're laughing." She mockingly stated.

The guy continued from laughing and wiping some tears that formed in his eyes. "Sorry… I..haha… You're so blunt and it's funny!" He managed to say between laughs. Raising her eyebrow she grumbled afterwards and muttered something incoherent.

"Well at least you forgot you're problem for a while." Abruptly stopped from laughing the guy gaped at her. "I'm not trying to cheer you up jerk if that's what you're thinking…" She mumbled and glanced at the other direction, she didn't notice the genuine smile emerged on his mouth.

Another silence plugged them again but this time a comfortable one. The falling petals of cherry blossom dancing along with the cold air that made Rina shivered from her position, looking at her wrist watch she decided to go home since it was very late and she still have a class tomorrow.

"I should go." She announced and standing on her feet.

"Ehh~ Already? But I still need some company."

His tone turned into a childish one which made Rina hauled up her eyebrow again at his sudden changed of behavior. Noticing also his pouty lips she can't help but laughed quietly.

 _So he acts like a child sometimes._

Rolling her eyes she retorted. "Oh please… I think you can managed on your own." Patting her pants to remove some dirt she looked at him again. "Have a good night." She said and began to march away from him.

"I'm sorry about earlier…"

Pausing from her track she stared at him through her shoulder and Rina can feel the sincerity in his tone this time. "My name's Tsubaki…" The guy gave her a teasing smile and continued. "Asahina Tsubaki. Since I sincerely apologized to you may I know your name?" She batted her eyelashes and her jaw dropped a little.

 _Well sh*t, three Asahina in a day._

Trying to hide her surprised face by smiling she answered him finally. "Rina… Inagami Rina." Turning her back to him finally and walked away as the air become colder…

But it's not kind of cold that would make you shiver and sick it was the kind of cold that really warm you inside for some strange reason…

* * *

 **Sooo~~~ R &R**

 **It may take long to update again. But it might change all you have to do is to feed me with your reviews! There! I hope you enjoy~~~**

 **-Aza**


	7. Chapter 7: Wily and Dreamt

**Chapter 7: Wily and Dreamt as Uncertainty Rises**

 **Reminder: yeah English is not my first language, any grammatical errors seen please ignore it for now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Brothers Conflict.**

* * *

A yawn escaped from Rina's lips as she was going to school that morning, she's lacking some sleep these past few weeks and if this continues she might get sick from exhaustion and can't do her work in school and tea café. Breathing out the frustration about her problem she continued on her way but ceased from her track noticing that Ema was waiting at their meeting spot with Yusuke beside and a beautiful woman with a long wavy brunette hair. The woman was wearing a crimson dress with black jacket and a thigh boots with tight. They seem to be talking and know each other well and Rina assumes that the woman may be a friend with both of them. Getting nearer she paused from her track again when the woman noticed her closing figure and swiftly smiled causing Ema and Yusuke to turn their gazes at her direction.

"Rin-chan!"

Rina waved at her best friend and grinned. "Good morning Ema-chi, Yusuke-kun."

"Good morning!" Ema went beside her as she greeted back while Yusuke dipped his head and still ignoring to look at her face. Rina cocked her brows in confusion, he seemed to be doing that lately.

"My my my… Who's this imouto-chan? Why is she causing Yusuke… let's say anxious?"

"W..What? No I'm not."

"Ahh you're blushing this time."

"I'm not blushing Hika-nii! I'm feeling I little under the weather that's all and stop teasing me!"

Hikaru's meaningful stare and smile made Yusuke nervous. "I see… Then don't exert yourself too much Yusuke. Okay?"

Rina jaw dropped slightly hearing her—no his voice finally and what did Yusuke call him.

Now that she observed him closely, he has the same features with the other siblings that she had met. This one, even though was cross—dressing Rina can't deny the manly and pleasing voice when he spoke. She thinks that he's more good looking if he wears a men's clothing.

"Hikaru-san, this is my childhood best friend Inagami Rina. Rin-chan this is one my of my brothers his name is Asahina Hikaru."

She bowed her small head a bit and smiled at him. Hikaru went in front of Rina and gave her a close eyes smile. "Hmm… Please to meet you Inagami-san."

"Just Rina. I'm not really a fan of formalities."

"Okay then Rina-san call me Hikaru in return." He continued and stared at her. She saw how his eyes flickered in fascination and noticed his piercing gaze as if looking into her soul. This man is dangerous, she thought but not in a harmful way though. He seems to observe more than talking.

 _He's a cunning man that's why he's dangerous._

Trying to maintain her façade she didn't let her guard down with this gorgeous man and kept her innocent face. Hikaru seemed to know this so he remained smiling at the interesting girl.

 _How intriguing…_

"Can I ask you Hikaru-san?"

Hikaru can already guessed what she was going to ask but this will be an opportunity for him to know more about her, knowing that her step-sister has a childhood best friend makes the situation more stirring since Yusuke seems to be fond on her, he was curious what will happen if the rest of his brothers meet her. Smirking to himself at the thought of another piece in his game that will surely complicate things more. "Sure. But I will ask a few questions in return~" He teasingly replied which made Rina lifted her brows at him this time.

 _You want to play a game with me huh._

"Okay!" She beamed and continued. "So… Are you gay?" Rina bluntly asked.

Yusuke tried to cover his grin while Ema gasped quietly at her friend's apathetic attitude, it was nothing new to her because Rina sometimes act this way to know someone, but even her never question Hikaru about his true sexuality when he first met him. Her indifferent tone made Hikaru smirked.

 _Ahh a candid one._

Without any hesitation Hikaru hoisted his right hand, touching Rina's chin to lean her face closer to him which made Yusuke protest in the background but he ignored his younger brother and continued to watch the girl who's face didn't show any discomfort or annoyance, instead she was more amused at the action.

"Would you like me to show you the answer?"

 _Just like a fox, a sly one in nature. Too bad though… we're in the same boat._

Grinning at him Rina gave him a challenging look.

"Hm… How about I'll do it." She whispered. Caught off guard at her answer Hikaru remained silent. Rina giggled and moved back to have some space between them again. "Sorry, I'm just messing around Hikaru-san. I think you are a guy who likes to cross—dress for whatever reason." She said, Ema sighed in relief while Yusuke deepened his frown because of what his brother did, on Hikaru's part he was speechless and still staring at her. He's a cheeky one, he knew that and being beaten by this girl in his own game was beyond fascinating…

He tilted his lips upward forming a smirk again and laughed quietly in the end, he didn't miss the amusing look that Rina was giving to him.

"My apologies… I can't help myself from laughing. You are such an interesting girl Rina-san…" His eyes darkens for a while before it turns normal. "To answer your question, I'm just a plain guy really who still love to date women especially the intriguing ones and I'm a novelist, to gain more information I have to cross-dress to observe more closely." He shrugged off.

Rina's eyes glimmered. "Really? That's good news!"

Ema and Yusuke gave her a questioning look while Hikaru widened his smirked this time.

"What's good news about it?" Yusuke finally spoke as he stared at her then to his brother.

Grazing her cheek softly and smiling shyly at them she answered demurely. "I have a thing to men who have long hair. It's a shame if you are a gay that's why it's good news because you aren't."

A long dead silence emitted the air after saying that and Rina was trying her best to hold her laughter. She wanted to take out her phone and took a picture on them because of their reactions even though she wanted to see Hikaru most but the said guy was not at all affected because he kept on smiling like he knew she was just messing with them. At least Yusuke and Ema's reactions were enough.

"No!"

Startled at the sudden outburst of Yusuke, Rina gave him a weird look. Hikaru laughed again this time and patted Yusuke's shoulder.

"I would love to continue this conversation with you Rina-san but I'm gonna be late with my meeting and you three also."

Rina wanted to pout at this, she was having fun talking to him but he was right they'll going to be late if they stay longer. Among the Asahina brothers that she met, Hikaru is far more interesting…

"By the way Rina-san you owe me, I still have questions that you needed to answer. Perhaps next time we see each other I would like to have a nice talk, _alone_ this time." Giving her a meaningful glance which made Rina to gulp for some reason.

 _Uh oh. Red mark red mark!_

"So! I must go. Be careful on your way~" Waving his hand once and walked away but stopped for a moment and looked at them again. Rina didn't like the smile that became visible on his lips, like he was scheming something to corner her. "Maybe you should invite her in our family dinner this coming Saturday imouto-chan… So that everyone can meet Rina-san."

 _Are you sh*tting me?_

"We're having a family dinner? Why does nobody told me about that?" Yusuke asked surprisingly while Ema smiled, happy about the information.

"Really? I'm glad! I was planning to ask all of you if I can invite Rin-chan now that you mentioned it I'm so happy. Thank you Hikaru-san."

 _Using Ema to corner me in that wolves' den. Well technically not though since Ema was going to ask me anyway. Ugh it was too soon…_

He genuinely smiled at Ema this time. "You're welcome just for you imouto-chan…"

"Rin-chan, you're going right? I want you to meet all of my brothers this time."

The three of them stared at her. Rina sighed in defeat and nodded her head. "Yes, I will go." She offered her a big smile.

Hikaru clapped his hands. "Great! Now I really have to go. Janeh~" Leaving the three finally. They watched his fading form until it was gone; they were silent for few minutes before Yusuke broke it.

"Uhh… Maybe we should go also." He awkwardly said, Rina grinned at him and placed her arm on his shoulder making the red hair turned stiff at the sudden contact.

"Yusu-kun's right, c'mon Ema-chi!" Holding her best friend's hand as she dragged both of them. Ema giggled at her friend's action.

Yusuke on the other hand turned even stiffer, his mind shouting in alarmed. _Too close! Too close!_

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"F*ck no~~!" Rina groaned.

Ema's brows furrowed. "Rin-chan language please…!" Sighing at the same.

Yusuke got surprised, his lips leaning upward as a smirk came into view; hearing Rina cursed like that was quite entertaining. The three of them were at the rooftop and having their lunch together, he heard Rina moaned again in frustration.

"But Ema-chi! I can't believe that the class president agreed on that theme, maid café is he serious?"

Ema inaudibly laugh this time. She already knew that her best friend would react this way, for her, it's quite enjoyable to watch Rina like this, brooding like a child. "We don't have any choice Rin-chan and beside it was not only a maid café it's also a butler café so we all be participating no one is excuse, if you won't then Eri-sensei will surely fail you in her subjects."

Frowning at the mentioned of their sensei's name Rina muttered something incoherent under her breath. Yusuke was just listening, he can't deny but he was excited to see both Ema and Rina wearing maid costumes especially Ema, finally having a nice school festival this year and the last one he should be enjoying every moment of it he promised to himself. A tint pink appeared on his cheeks as he imagined both of them and was certainly sure that they look cute on a maid outfit, particularly Ema. His dreamy look caught immediately by Rina and a wicked grin seen on her mouth

"Looks like Yusu-kun is thinking something perverted~"

At the mentioned of his name Yusuke flinched. _Oh crap._

"I'm not!"

"Ehh... Really? I hope you are not thinking about Ema-chi wearing a sexy maid outfit~"

Rina giggled at Yusuke's reaction, his whole face heat up almost choking the food in his mouth.

"Rin-chan…" Ema softly nudge her best friend and gave her a disapproving look. She gave Yusuke a bottle of water which immediately drunk by him and composed himself after that.

"Aww… I was having fun teasing him Ema-chi." She pouted but Ema raised her brows and gestured her to say sorry to Yusuke. "Fine, I'm sorry Yusu-kun I'm just messing with you."

"It's okay…" He said while scratching the nape of his neck, clearing his throat he started to eat in silence and avoiding her gaze. Rina smiled softly at him, maybe she went too far this time yet the red hair didn't even put up a fight which is kind of not him, perhaps he was just guilty but oh well teenage boys do have a thing in such stuff but she just don't like the idea where Ema was involved in such thing… for now she'll forgive him. "I.. I assure you I'm not thinking that way Rina." He muttered, a blush creeping in his cheeks.

Rina found the situation kinda cute because obviously he doesn't want Ema to think that he was some kind of pervert. _Ahh I think I really went too far…_ She smiled, she decided to stop tormenting him.

"You know Yusu-kun…" She started, placing her hand on her cheeks and giving him the most genuine smile she ever had. "You're too nice… too nice that it's impossible not to like you."

Yusuke's eyes became wide, gawking at Rina who was talking to Ema again as if nothing happened. He just heard it right, Rina likes him? He knew that she likes him not in a romantic way but as a friend, but hearing her said those words was making him feel some butterflies inside his tummy and weird sensation crawling in his gut. His mouth sealed and trying to calm his fast beating heart. _What was that? Why did I feel weird suddenly?_ Yusuke felt this familiar feeling before, that's right he felt the same thing when he saw Ema for the first time smiling so innocently at him. Is that even possible? Feeling it again to another person? He was quite uncertain if what he felt with Ema was the same with Rina, somehow it was kind of different, this sensation… _Why do I feel so overjoyed?_

"Ah before I forget about this family dinner that Hikaru-san mentioned, is it formal?"

Rina asked giving both Ema and Yusuke a look. Ema shook her head and smiled.

"No Rin-chan… Just a simple dinner in our home, too bad though father and Miwa I mean mother can't make it they are still busy."

She nodded. "Well at least it's not formal." Shrugging her shoulder and continued to eat. "Anyway, maybe I should cook something to bring what do you think Ema-chi?"

"That… would be lovely. My brothers will gonna like it Rin-chan. Right Yusuke-kun?" She asked.

"Yeah… I guess, since most of us like to eat…" Yusuke shrugged off.

"Great! Can you come with me tomorrow? I need to buy groceries."

Ema bobbed her head and smiled, Yusuke who was listening at their exchanged was silent. His expression was so eager as if he wanted to say something and Rina sitting beside him noticed this, rolling her eyes she continued again.

"Yeah Yusu-kun, you can come with us this time."

His eyes got wider and can't help but smile finally. Rina blinked her eyes in surprise, honestly she never saw Yusuke smile! I mean most of the time she always saw him frowning or serious or bored even but never smiling. It's kind of refreshing actually. He looks like a kid!

"Maybe you should smile a lot Yusu-kun you look cute when you do that."

She said casually grinning at him but sincere at the same time. The said guy flushed furiously at her sudden comment. _What is wrong with her?!_ "I'll… think about it."

"Aww he's shy~ don't worry it'll be our little secret." She whispered and slapped Yusuke's back making the red hair Asahina groaned in pain. "So, I'll text the detail when we are going to meet okay?"

"Okay!"

Ema eagerly replied. Yusuke just nodded his head while stroking his sore back, Rina beamed at them before giving Yusuke a gentle pat on his back when she noticed he was still in pain. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, I just got a little surprise." Rina bobbed her head and started talking to Ema.

Yusuke remained quiet the whole lunch and observing the two girls talking to each other, his eyes landed on the black haired beauty again, Rina in his opinion so far was kind and sometimes showing her gentle side, he's still not sure what to feel but something is really strange going on to him. He had a crush on Ema since he was a freshman, her smile was his inspiration and to protect, she was his light truly… but something changed…

Inagami Rina.

Just hearing her name was making him nervous, more nervous than the presence of Ema. He doesn't understand this, Rina was making him feel weird things… Of course not perverted ones. Like whenever he saw her the time will stop and the background will freeze, light particles will cover her and become brighter than the sun, too bright that he needs to turn his gaze away to calm his fast beating heart… It was so strange!

And he doesn't like these confusing feelings…

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"Stop frowning you're making our customers go away." Rina jumped hearing Shioka's voice from behind as she was bringing an empty tray on her right hand. The woman has a bored look on her attractive face as she went beside her.

"I was not Shioka-san." Pouting her lips and glancing at her. "These receipts are giving me headaches…"

Shioka rolled her eyes and shoved the tray to Rina's chest which surprised her at the unexpected action. "Another customer near the big window on the left, go." Taking her position Shioka started working while Rina blinked her eyes but still obeyed her order.

When she reached her destination, his back was facing her. Forming a beautiful smile she went in front of him to get his order. "Good evening sir, may I take your—"

Rina was so shocked after seeing his face, first came to her mind was Asahina Tsubaki, this guy has _almost_ the same feature as him… His eyes and face but the differences are the hair color, the beauty mark and the eyeglass that the stranger was wearing.

 _Wait! Is he one of the Asahina brothers too?_

"Are you alright miss?" He asked. Rina instantly recovered from her trance.

 _How embarrassing!_

She mentally slapped herself, now the guy thought that she was gawking at him which is very inappropriate since she was a waitress and he was the customer.

"Y..Yeah! Sorry, uhm… can I take your order sir?" Giving him a nervous smile.

The guy nodded his head and returned her smile which made Rina sighed in relief and wrote down his orders. After that she left him alone and went back to the counter.

Azusa was confused; the girl is giving him a weird look like she has seen a ghost. But immediately snapped from her daze when he asked her, she seemed fine because she managed to beam before nodding even though she was obviously embarrassed.

 _Cute._

When she left him Azusa thought that the girl was new, both he and Tsubaki sometimes visit this tea café to do their practice here or when having some bonding time.

 _Speaking of Tsubaki, he was late…_

They were supposed to meet here before going to the event where the autograph signing of famous Seiyuus are going to be held, he took out his phone and called his twin brother. "Tsubaki where are you now? You called me in the middle of my work telling me not to go home because we're heading straight to that event and instructed me to wait you here in Sunuriji tea café, what is taking you so long anyway?" An impatient tone as he asked his brother who on the other line chuckled at his irritated voice.

 _"Relax Azusa~ you'll get old soon if you keep frowning~"_ Tsubaki's teasing voice heard from the other line, Azusa adjusted his eyeglass as his lips twitched in annoyance. _"And to answer your question I need to help our imouto-chan with something~"_

"With what? You didn't do anything stupid right?"

His voice was neutral but his face was frowning deeply this time, he knew Tsubaki so much and if he wanted something he will do everything just to become his. Tsubaki laughed again, amused at his twin questions.

 _"Nope, nothing really~~"_

Heaving a sigh at his twin attitude Azusa looks at his wrist watch. "Just hurry up, because the event will be starting at 8:00."

 _"Okay! Just give me few more minutes Azusa~ I need to find a suitable outfit for that event since many cute girls are coming~"_ Azusa mentally slapped his face.

 _Of course._

Groaning this time he continued. "I'll give you 10 minutes."

 _"Oi—"_

Azusa hanged him up before he can finished his protest. Taking off his eyeglass then massaging the bridge of his nose because talking to Tsubaki in that state was kind of giving him stress, suddenly the waitress who asked him a while ago about his orders showed up.

"Here's your order sir."

Turning his gaze at her he smiled. "Thank you."

Rina was gawking at him again; the guy was so different when he's taking his eye glass off he was handsome she have to admit, at that thought a frown came into sight.

 _Most of them are good looking. How annoying... How is that possible anyway?_

Looking away immediately and going to leave him alone when something caught her eyes beside the guy's chair. _Is that a manga book?_ Rina looked at him again and without hesitation she asked. "Uhm is that yours?" Pointing the book beside his chair. He followed her gaze and saw his manga book on the floor.

"Yes, thank you again I didn't see that it has fallen out in my bag."

"You like anime?"

Rina avidly asked because she's a huge fan, especially shonen jump animes! She likes romance/comedy also. Her eyes were flickering in excitement, Azusa saw this and smiled again at her.

"Yes, I love anime since I was a child and the main reason why I became a Seiyuu."

She gasped in surprised and giving Azusa a _'no shit sherlock'_ look that made him laugh quietly. Now that he mentioned it she thought his voice was kind of familiar and to be honest it was beautiful, her eyes became wide. "Wait! Are you perhaps Zhehiro Alerro the lead character of Darker Days Saga?"

 _Please say yes, please say yes…_

Azusa batted his eyelid. That anime was his first debut; it was his first role that leads him to become one of the famous Seiyuus today together with Tsubaki who was the lead villain character's voice.

"Yes, it was my first role actually." He answered finally.

 _Oh my god!_

Azusa got startled when the waitress swiftly came in front of him, her face was brimming with happiness and her cheeks were pink and puffy. She was so adorable that moment he thought.

"I need your autograph Zhehiro-sama please…"

Rina's voice became sweet as she asked him which made Azusa to turn red and just nodded his head.

"Uhm sure."

Ecstatic. That's what Rina was feeling right now, she never thought of meeting her favorite character's Seiyuu and it was definitely a dream come true to her. "Here."

Turning her attention and grin again at him this time. "Thank you so much! Uhh—" Gazing at her note where the guy signed his autograph she saw his full name and confirmed her suspicion.

 _I thought so…_

Maintaining her happy face she continued. "Thank you Azusa-san."

"No problem." He returned her smile.

"I'm Inagami Rina by the way… Just call me Rina and it's nice meeting you. I hope to see you again Azusa-san."

"Likewise Rina-san."

A gasp broke out again from her lips remembering that she was still in the middle of work. "Crap, uhm I need to go back to work. I'll see you around…" She said leaving him but paused from her track and glanced at him again. "Maybe you should stop wearing glasses Azusa-san, you look good without it." Beaming one last time and leaving him finally.

Azusa was flabbergasted… He was too surprise that he didn't manage to reply at her sudden comment, he was used to compliments but for a strange reason that girl made him flushed. Few minutes have passed before he was snapped from his shock hearing his phone ring and Tsubaki's name was seen on the screen, clearing his throat he answered the call at once.

 _"Azusa I'm outside the café, you can come out now so we can go~"_

Tsubaki sing-songed on the other line.

"Okay, I'm going out."

His short replied. He was out after few seconds and saw Tsubaki not far away from the café, waving at him. "Yo Azusa! W-What… Why is your face red? Are you okay?" A puzzle look shown on his face while asking his twin brother.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry." Trying to hide his face and waving at him, Tsubaki's lips tilted upward.

"Ehh...I think I know the reason now why you are blushing! Did you perhaps see a cute girl?~"

His teasing question made Azusa jerk his head to him and frown. "Cut it out Tsubaki, we're almost late on that event because of you… Let's go."

"Okaaay~" Tsubaki put his arm on his shoulder while still grinning and they both headed to his parking car. Azusa releasing a huge sigh and smiled at his twin brother's action.

* * *

 **Tadaa!**

 **I want to clarify that the anime was not real I just made it up hehe.**

 **Hope you'll like this chapter. Janeh!**

 **-Aza**


	8. Chapter 8: Memories and Realization

**Chapter 8: Memories and Realization**

 **Reminder: Again English is not my first language so be gentle.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately Brothers Conflict is not mine. Just Rina Inagami, other OCs and the plot.**

* * *

 _The chirping of birds were heard in that early morning, wet and green leaves of plants as the ray of sun hitting the world with dawdling motion while people started their day peacefully._

 _"Rin, if you won't get up right this moment I will personally drag you out of the bed and haul you down to the kitchen!" A voice of a woman heard from behind Rina's closed door which made the fifteen year old girl groan in frustration._

 _"Don't give me that sound girl I am serious."_

 _Her deadly tone gave Rina an icy feeling through her body._

 _"Alright alright! I'm up… geez you'll add another wrinkle on your face." She grumbled quietly and jumping out of bed._

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"Nothing! I said I'm up." She huffed._

 _"Good, now hurry up and move your ass I don't want you to be late at your first day!" Even though Rina can't see the face of her mother saying that she knew she was grinning in victory which caused her to roll her eyes._

 _"I'll be down in few minutes."_

 _She heard the fading sound of her mother's footsteps before Rina took her phone on the table and check if there are emails, seeing that it was all came from her best friend Ema her lips twisting into an amused smile while reading her mails._

 ** _Good morning Rin-chan! You should get up now because it's our first day of school!_**

 ** _Dad prepared a breakfast for me before he left earlier than I thought. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him._**

 ** _I'll see you later!_**

 _Putting her phone back at the table and started her day with a hot shower._

 _"Good morning Rin-nee!" Rina heard younger brother's greeting as she walk down the stairs wearing her school uniform._

 _"Good morning to you too Jiro." She ruffled his hair and seated beside him. "Good morning mom."_

 _Inagami Runo just waved her hand and continued to prepare the breakfast for them._

 _"Ne Rin-nee are you excited?" His ten year old brother asked._

 _"Of course not, school is still the same… There's nothing to be excited about it." Shrugging off her shoulder._

 _Runo scoffed at this which made Rina to stare at her mother and raising her brows._

 _"You're always excited when you were just the same age with Jiro, you always want to wear something beautiful so that your new classmates gonna like you or your crush will look at you." Her smirk widened when she saw how Rina's face turned red._

 _"I'm not! I was… I was just a kid that time okay! I'm different now…" Puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms in irritation. "And he's not my crush mom how many times do I have to tell you that he was just a friend!"_

 _"Yeah, I think his name was Ryuuji~" Jiro snickered, Rina shot him a glare._

 _"A friend? Then why are you blushing whenever you saw him? There was one time you keep staring at him playing soccer and almost tripped by a rock."_

 _"That… that was just… I was watching the game not staring at him!"_

 _"Yeah, couldn't fool me dear."_

 _"I was there also Rin-nee."_

 _"Oh c'mon guys! It's still early and you two are picking me already, that's not fair." She pouted and frowning at the same time, Jiro and Runo finally laugh at this._

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _Broken glasses of car's window spreading on the ground as three people stuck inside an upside down vehicle, blood covering them._

 _"Rin-nee it hurts!"_

 _"Shh...don't think just pressed harder so the bleeding will at least stop... Got it?" She soothingly said and kissed her brother's forehead. The young boy nodded, painful eyes brimming with tears._

 _Rina checked his wound on his hip, feeling satisfied that her brother followed her instruction she looked at her mother._

 _"Mom?!"_

 _"...I-I'm cool"_

 _She tried not to laugh at her answer, but the pain behind those words made the teen concern. "Are you hurt?"_

 _"..N-Nah, nothing I can't handle, Jiro?"_

 _"He has a wound..." She bit her tongue to stop herself saying that the wound was deep. "...but he's fine."_

 _"You?"_

 _"Just a gash on my back and shoulder other than that I'm good."_

 _She heard her mother sigh before she groaned in pain. "Ah damn..."_

 _"Mom?"_

 _"...can you move Jiro closer to me?"_

 _"I...I can't his wound..."_

 _"...okay, I'll just-" She saw how her mother tried to remove her seatbelt and succesfully undid it making her fall in her position. Her groaned of pain made Rina panic._

 _"Mom?!" The next thing she knew her mother was already beside her checking her whole body when she was satisfied Runo went to Jiro to check him up, her face frowned._

 _"Rina! Hurry call some help!"_

 _"But mom, I can't leave you both here-"_

 _She wailed, deperation behind her firm tone. They were just happy teasing each other during the ride just to celebrate her birthday and going to a simple restaurant when this huge truck appeared from nowhere and hitting the car on the side making it roll three times because of the impact._

 _She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to her mother who was wearing a serious mask._

 _"Go." Softly pushing her daughter out and smiling at her. "We'll be fine."_

 _"I...I but..."_

 _"Rina."_

 _The firm command of her mother made the teen sigh in defeat, holding back the tears that forming in her eyes she immediately called for help. Some people were in the incident and started to approach her. She was just few feet away, when she heard the coming siren of the police and ambulance. Her face lit up and stared back at the upside down car where her mother and brother still inside. She saw her mom... Smiled genuinely at her still holding her brother who was unconscious in her arms... The hope in her heart was so strong..._

 _Until a loud blast was heard on the background after few minutes._

 _"No!"_

Rina shot from her bed as she woke up from her dream, a dream turned into a nightmare.

She was sweating and panting at the same time, her hand clutching her chest to calm her breathing, her body quivered in shock. She tightly closed her eyes again, after some moments her breathing was back to normal and she slowly opened her eyes seeing that her room is still dark. Snapping her small head to the side and glanced at her clock, her tired eyes read it was still 03:00 in the morning. Running her fingers through the dark locks of her hair a sigh escaping from her trembling lips, it's always like this, she would dream her moment with her family, a happy and wonderful memories until the incident of what happened two years ago will ruin her supposed to be happy dream. Wiping some sweat on her face and decided to have a coffee since she would never go back to sleep after waking up like that, standing up on her feet she approached her dresser and took a frame inside, staring at it longingly a thin line unfold on her lips. She crouched down holding the frame tighter to her chest and started crying in pure sorrow.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

Yusuke and Ema entered their classroom earlier than they usually do. Approaching their seats they noticed Rina was also there and slumping on her desk. Ema concern washed over her feature and moved toward her childhood best friend.

"Rin-chan?"

Ema gently touched her shoulder but Rina didn't even flinch or move from her position. Watching intently her slumping figure, her even breathing and close eyes Ema let go the sigh she was holding.

"What's the matter Ema?"

Yusuke asked from behind and staring at the slouching figure of Rina. Placing his bag on the table and went to Ema's side.

"She's sleeping."

Ema's short replied but worry clearly in her tone. A prompt frown flashed before averting his attention to Rina. He was surprised, he never thought that Rina's the type to sleep in the classroom even though the class didn't start yet, she was usually seen reading a book if she was the first one to come to school or talking to some of their classmates.

"Maybe you should wake her Ema, class will be starting soon."

Nodding her head she gently shook her friend's shoulder. "Rin-chan wake up… wake up."

She moaned for a moment and moved a little but didn't budge to open her eyes. "Few more minutes…" She mumbled instead.

They both raised their eyebrows and this time Yusuke tried to wake her up, trying to control his shaking hand so that Ema won't noticed it he softly patted her shoulder.

Rina groaned in irritation this time. "Okay I'm up!" Standing up suddenly and raising her arms in the air which surprisingly hit Yusuke's face hard and he fall on his knees. Ema was so shocked and moved a step back thankfully that she was not the one hit by her friend's sudden action.

"Geez… You're so impatient mom—" Rina trailed off her words when she noticed her surroundings. "Oh…" _A dream?_ _Wait, when did I fall asleep? All I remembered is that I was reading a book._ Gazing at her surrounding again she saw that most of her classmates were giving her an astonished look including Ema. "Uhm… Good morning?" she awkwardly greeted.

"Rin-chan…" Ema called touching her friend on her arm that caught Rina's attention. Blinking her eyes for few seconds and smiled afterwards.

"Ema-chi! Good morning." She said as if nothing happened.

"Ow…"

Ema and Rina heard Yusuke's groaned and turned their gaze at him. Rina's eyes widen. "Yusu-kun! Your nose is bleeding!" She gasped in horror and crouched down in front of him Ema following her action whereas their other classmates didn't move and remain from their spots while still staring at them, Rina noticing their action furrowed her brows. "Who did this to you?!" She hissed snatching his hand away from his bleeding nose and used her handkerchief to wipe the red liquid. Yusuke, blushing furiously, tried not to laugh at her question but didn't answer it instead, Ema did.

"You don't remember Rin-chan?" She chuckled nervously. "You were sleeping when we came here and we decided to wake you up. I tried at first but you just moved a little and went back to sleep but when Yusuke-kun did you suddenly got irritated and stood up from your slouching position accidentally hitting Yusuke's face by your raised arms." Her long explanation. Rina's mouth hanged open at the revelation, turning her stare back at Yusuke she rapidly gave him an apologetic look.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry! I thought I was…"

Yusuke waved his hand. "It's fine… I was just surprised that you made my nose bleed, you hit like a man though." Realizing what he said his eyes gone wide. "I mean! You hit like—"

Rina laughed and shook her head. "No harm feelings… No doubt I made your nose bled because I was a member of Judo club in my previous school."

Ema and Yusuke were surprised at this new information.

"Well… just ask later maybe I should bring you to the infirmary first Yusu-kun."

"No! I mean it's okay I think the bleedi—"

"She's right Yusuke-kun… Let the school nurse see that."

Sighing in defeat he nods his head. The three of them stood up, both she and Ema helping Yusuke on his feet. "Ema-chi since the class is going to start can you stay and tell to Eri-sensei about what happened."

She smiled to Rina and curtly nodded her head in agreement, Rina and Yusuke went out the room both heading to the school clinic.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"The bleeding finally stops Asahina-san but you can stay here for a while before you can return to your classroom. For now, just remained on that bed, do not lie down got it?"

He bobbed his head and did what the school nurse said while Rina went beside him since there was an empty chair placed beside the bed.

"I'll be leaving you two here okay? I'll be right back shortly."

They both nodded their heads as they watched her form went out of the room. The sound of the door closing made the red hair flinched in his position. Now, that he was alone with Rina his heart won't stop beating so fast while the said girl turned her head at his direction and smiled making his heart to beat even faster and sweat a little. _Damn it! This is not his style! Why was he so anxious anyway?_

"Are you alright Yusu-kun?"

Startled at her question he still managed to answer. "N—Yes, I'm okay…"

He saw how her feature turned serious.

"Can I ask you something Yusuke?"

 _Did she just call me without honorific?_

Even with her serious face Yusuke was oddly elated hearing Rina calling him familiarly.

"Did you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah… What do you want to ask?"

"Why most of our classmates are scared to go near to you?"

Caught off guard at her question Yusuke's expression became impassive and chose to stay silent.

"Should I guess? Because I assure you there is nothing to worry about Yusuke."

His eyes widened and fixed it on her. Rina's face was soft this time and a genuine smile casting her lips.

"I'm your friend and I don't care what I've heard about you Yusuke… I've known you enough to know that you are a kind and reliable person so whatever people say about you, do not mind them. They can judge you whatever they want and sometimes it hurts but…"

 _Thud._

 _Thud. Thud._

"They're not the reason why your world is turning around… but because of those people who really know the real you, the bad and the good side of you."

 _Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

There it goes again… His heart was beating fast once more.

 _Crap._

He mentally moaned in frustration and stared at Rina who was still talking. Her words lost in the background and focusing his attention on her features, he admitted the first time he saw her she was pretty, but knowing her each day was making her more than that.

He had to admit Ema's smile was beautiful, but Rina….

Her smile and deep blue-violet eyes… were _striking_.

But even though she was smiling there was something wrong in those.

After Ema told him about her little secret he was very much surprised and finally knew the real reason behind those sad jewels.

She was alone…

But she doesn't need pity he can clearly see that and makes him admire her more each passing days, she was strong, determine, caring and…

Beautiful.

There he finally said it, Rina was beautiful in her own way…

Momentarily stopped from his thinking he turned his attention back at Rina who was still talking, the longer he stared it's getting clearer to him now this weird and confusing feelings toward the ebony haired girl.

He had a crush on Ema, he liked her for almost two years… But Rina has something special in his heart and for the first time Yusuke experiences the difference between someone you like and someone you have fallen in love with. He was not naïve and he guessed he already knew the difference from the start anyway, in a short span of period Rina did actually made him fall for her unconsciously. Perhaps she was the one that was too naïve to notice everything… Yusuke inwardly sighed and smirked to himself.

 _Yes. He was absolutely and undeniably in love with Rina._

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"I think this is quite a lot Rin-chan." Ema voiced her concern.

"Don't worry Ema-chi! I just got my paycheck today and besides I want to make a good impression to your brothers."

"Rin-chan…"

"I know, I'm sweet~"

Ema chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Okay, but next time you don't have to do this anymore okay?"

Squeezing her hand Rina gave her friend a tender look. "I'll think about it." She winked. "So~ care to help me to prepare this food tomorrow before the dinner starts?"

"Sure Rin-chan, I would love to!"

"Great!"

They both headed home after buying the ingredients. Deciding to go first at Rina's apartment and helped her friend to bring the bags full of goods. Reaching their destination and entering in Rina's apartment Ema can't help but roamed her eyes around and amazed at her friend's little home since it was her first time visiting here after knowing she transferred in the same school she's attending. But Ema observed there is something missing in this place.

"You can sit on the couch Ema-chi, I'll prepare some snacks for us."

She swiftly nods in her direction leaving Ema on her own at the living area. Looking around, her eyes caught a picture frame slumped on the table, grabbing the frame and stared at it, her eyes became gentle and poignant and knew now what is missing in this place. Ema can still remember how warm in the household of Inagami residence and she really missed it but that warm feeling was no longer in here, it was placed with cold and icy feeling. Putting back the frame and closing her eyes, trying to erase the distress feeling and the tears that wanting to fall, Rina was being strong and as her best friend she needed to be stronger for her also.

"Ema-chi?" Slanting her head and saw Rina standing from behind. "Are you okay?"

"Of course! I was just thinking uhm… about Yusuke-kun, he… he was excited to come with us but he needs to go home for some matter."

Rina lifted her brow at her friend's statement. If she knew she was lying she didn't comment and shrug it off and Ema was thankful for that.

"Don't worry about him."

Placing the tray she brought on the table and seated beside her. Now that Ema mentioned about Yusuke Rina furrowed her brows remembering how he suddenly became weird… no weirder after leaving the clinic that morning. Staring at Ema, Rina thought about the family dinner tomorrow and meeting her brothers soon…

"Ema-chi, do any of your brothers have a girlfriend?"

She fluttered her eyes at the unexpected question. "Uhh… I think none of them have a girlfriend…"

Bobbing her head and gave Ema a smile.

"Hmm… How come they have no girlfriends or wife? How old is the eldest anyway?"

"I think Masaomi-san is 31."

 _Masaomi? That guy with Wataru-chan?_

"That's strange… maybe they are into boys or…" Rina glance at her without facing Ema. "They have the same someone they like?" She saw it, even in a split moment Rina saw how Ema flinched without changing her expression. "Well at least I can date one of them, what do you think Ema-chi?" She asked brightly.

 _Kidding._

"O..Oh I think so. I guess, after all they are singles." A relief smile shown on her lips.

"What about you Ema-chi? Do you have someone you like?"

Only a shake of her head was Ema's answer.

"Seriously? Wow… that's amazing, you are still single then after I left?"

Ema bobbed her head this time.

"Oh my… We need to work on that. I mean, I'm not forcing you it's just that, it's better to have experience when it comes to love my friend because love is a dangerous and sneaky thing." Wiggling her brows Rina gave her a shifty smirk and making Ema smiled nervously.

"Uhm.. Rin-chan, what are you thinking?"

She knew Rina too well, that kind of smirk was really scary and definitely she's up too something.

"After the dinner with your family, I will make a plan on setting you up with a kind and perfect guy Ema-chi so be prepared!"

 _Oh Kami-sama…_

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 **~omake~**

"Yusu-kun? Hello? Are you still with me?" Fluttering his eyes Yusuke snapped out from his thought and focused his attention again at Rina, her face was closer this time, eyes blinking innocently. "You are not listening aren't you?" She asked while scowling.

"I am!"

He got confused when her face contorted in astonishment, her hands grabbed his face rapidly making him jerked from shock at the unexpected contact.

"Maybe you should lie down Yusu-kun, your nose is bleeding again! Geez, why your face was red anyway? Are you thinking something perverted?"

Glowering at him. Yusuke shook his head in defense.

"Really? Then what's the cause of that flush face of yours?"

"I... I was..."

"What?"

He knew it was very unromantic confessing his love here but this is also the right moment since they are both alone and so close to each other and he doesn't want to miss this chance though.

 _This is it._

Closing his eyes firmly before opening it again, taking her hands away from his face and wiped the red flowing liquid using the tissue that the nurse handed to him before leaving. After some moment Yusuke gave Rina a serious stare which really confused her.

"Rina..."

"What?"

"I... I think I'm in love with you."

A deadly silence covered between them before Rina gasped in bewilderment.

"Oh my god, I think I hit your head not your nose! We should call an ambulance to bring you to the hospital. You're hallucinating Yusuke! If anything happens to you I will never going to forgive myself!"

He smack himself. Feeling a jug of water being poured to him at the unexpected answer.

 _Damn, this is more difficult than I thought._

* * *

 **Yay! Down another chap! Yusuke's our star for this chapter next will be the family dinner and still working on it haha.. So for those who don't know _'om_** ** _ake'_** **it's a Japanese term means** ** _'extra or bonus'_**

 **I want to thank Guest for keep reviewing! Thank you a lot and please stick till the end. Your sweet short reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **Please R &R**

 **No flames**

 **-Aza**

 **E**

 _ **Edited: 04-25-18**_


	9. Chapter 9: Feast with Wolves

**Chapter 9: Feast with Wolves**

 **Reminder: English is totally not my first language so I'm begging you to please be gentle…**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Brothers Conflict just my OCs.**

* * *

I am nervous right now. Right, I am definitely nervo—

I am definitely absolutely f*cking nervous!

I groaned inwardly, each minutes passed by I just realized how edgy I am meeting Ema's new family. Staring outside the train's window I bumped my head and relinquished the nervous sigh I've been holding since my day started.

"Relax Rin-chan." I jerked my head seeing Ema's gentle face. "Everything will going to be alright, trust me you'll gonna like my brothers." She said, at least her comfort calm me somehow.

I smirked and grabbed her hand. "Thanks Ema-chi! We'll see about that later."

"Don't worry Mi-chi! I will protect you and Chi from those wolves." Juli shouted, wearing a smug and determine blazing eyes.

"Aww~ my squirrel adorable friend! Thank you so much, I really appreciate your concern but Ema-chi needs the protection most I can handle myself!"

"Uhm guys, why do I need protection they are my brothers…"

Juli jumped from Ema's shoulder to mine, giving my friend a serious stare. "I know what kind of men are they chi, your kindness is what makes them so attracted towards you!" And there he goes again ranting about Ema's brothers. So much for having some peace…

I got my shift this morning until afternoon after that we prepared the food I'm going to bring for Ema's brothers and before we knew it's almost dark when we reach our destination, strolling in the street under dusky skies and glittering lights of stars which made the sight more beautiful and pleasing, I found the air familiar as memories of my childhood days with Ema flash in my sight. My lips tilted upward smiling softly before brushing the thought as Ema and I both stopped in front of a five story white walled beautiful mansion. My jaw dropped literally at what I saw, well for a big family like them they sure needed a huge house but I never thought this could be big. This place is so beautiful and the cherry tree, man… how Miwa-san did manage this? That woman got a lot of money to invest.

"You're living here?" I asked in amazement while tugging Ema's shirt her soft laugh snapped me from gawking. "What?"

"Nothing… your reaction was so cute Rin-chan." She chuckled.

"Glad you found me cute." My brows furrowed, pouting at the same time. Ema's soft laugh was her answer.

"Just remember Mi-chi what I've told you okay?"

"Wait, you didn't even tell me anything."

"At the train when you—ugh never mind." He grumbled.

My lips tilted upward and just chuckled at his annoyance. "Let's get inside, everyone is waiting for us." Ema said holding my hand.

I grinned. "Let's go!"

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

Inside the Sunshine Residence, people are busy doing their own work, Ukyo is in the kitchen, Masaomi and Wataru are helping Hikaru to set up the table whilst Lori is placing the new set of flowers in the vase. The rest are in the living area, Yusuke and Subaru are playing the newest game that Natsume brought while Kaname, Tsubaki Azusa, Fuuto and Louis are watching them.

"Damn I lost." Yusuke moaned annoyingly. "It's hard to reach the level ten Natsu-nii there's a lot of enemies in this level and upgrading the weapons are kind of hard also 'cause you have to earn points and big money which is limited each level especially the money, maybe you should do some changes even Suba-nii can't finish the level nine." He complained earning an approval nod from Subaru.

"Hn. Thanks for telling me that Yusuke, I'll see what we can do about it." He said. "Even the other new game I've brought for Ema has a problem."

"Ehh~ Natsume already doing his first move to our imouto-chan." Tsubaki teased encircling his arm on his shoulder while poking his cheek, Natsume didn't comment and heave a sigh disregarding his words, he won't admit it but it's partially true.

"Tch. Look who's talking."

"What is it brat? Got a problem with that?" Tsubaki shifted from Natsume and went in front of Fuuto who is casually seating on the couch, arms folded. "You sounded jealous if you ask me." Azusa sensing the rising tension between his brothers butted in and grabbed his twin, dragging him away from Fuuto. "Oi Azusa let me go—"

"Just calm down will you?" Azusa chided.

Kaname laughed, so amused at his brothers. "Always ends in conflict when it comes to our imouto-chan." Leaning at the couch he looked outside seeing the sky almost dark in his sight. "They'll be here soon."

Louis followed his gazed and smiled. "Maybe you should stop, like Kana-nii said our guest is going to be here soon." His gentle voice made his brothers glanced at him.

"Louis is right, in few minutes Ema with her friend will be here shortly so clean up the mess and seat appropriately everyone." Masaomi showed up with Wataru beside him, eyes wide and delighted.

"I'm so excited to meet onee-chan's best friend!"

"I should put this away then." Natsume said, taking he's sample game and left his brothers heading to his old room.

"Don't you think this is too much?" Fuuto asked, brows furrowed.

"Don't say that Fuuto, this is for Ema… besides, we all want to meet this person who has a big part in her life." Hikaru leaned on the wall and giving them a side glance, his lips forming a smile and frankly he was quite excited of what will happen later.

A scowl became visible on Yusuke's face hearing his younger brother's question. "Hika-nii was right Fuuto. Ema will be sad if she heard you saying that."

Fuuto knew there is something more to that and smirked. "Why so irritated Yusuke? Are you perhaps interested in this girl? Because that would be good at least you aren't in my way." _For Ema's heart._

"What do you mean I'm in your way? And it's not your business if I like her or not brat!"

"What did you call me?"

"Brat."

"Delinquent frea—"

"Okay—that's enough both of you." Azusa stopped them sighing at the same. "Can you please not fight for once?"

"Azusa's right, I can sense they are almost here or maybe in the elevator now." Kaname gave agreed, his eyes closing in concentration.

"Is that another sideline Kana-nii? Fortune telling?" All of them momentarily stopped from talking hearing the elevator's sound, signed that somebody has just came. Their eyes landed on Kaname and giving him a strange look.

"What? I was just guessing, don't mind Fuuto's words."

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

The mansion was absolutely gorgeous and unexpectedly clean for a place full of wolv— I mean men, they have even a garden Ema mentioned, it was well taken by one of her brothers by none other than Lori, no doubt with that because the Asahina prince was suitable in that field. She told me also that each of her brothers has its own task to maintain this huge house aside from her two brothers Hikaru and Natsume who have been living on their own. Fuuto rarely go home because of his busy career as idol and Louis? Who is a hairstylist. Darn, most of them are successful in their own careers which is very impressive in my opinion. But even though they are all successful in their own careers, why most of them especially the older ones are not in a relationship? That's really impossible. I mean, they should be at least seeing someone. How many times I would think of the possibilities and reasons why they aren't seeing someone it was really impossible! I've seen most of them and they are all undeniably attractive, and reality speaking I would end up thinking that they are gays.

I jerked and snapped out from my thought hearing the ding sound of the elevator and gazed at Ema.

"Come Rin-chan." She grabbed my hand again and tugged me out of the elevator. When we reached an empty hallway Ema let my hand go and said that I should wait here for a moment, Juli who was on Ema's shoulder jumped on mine again as its feature turned somber. I rolled my eyes and poked his cheek.

"Chill Juli, you're so uptight."

He tilted his head while folding his little arms. "I thought you're nervous?"

I shook my head and an amuse smile seen on my lips, "I don't know, for some reason my nervous disappeared Juli." I laughed receiving a scowl from him.

"Why do I feel like you sounded excited now? I thought you're with me Mi-chi?" I rolled my eyes again and about to retort when Ema came back, smiling at me.

"Ri-chan." Ema called and gestured to go near to her, I slowly walked and stopped beside her turning my gaze ahead and saw all of his brothers seating on the couch, well not all of them a guy with blond hair wearing an eyeglass was standing behind Yusuke, Hikaru was also standing and leaning on the wall, he's not cross-dressing this time making him more appealing and handsome in my eyes. Now that they finally saw me their expressions are priceless, except for Yusuke, Lori and Hikaru and the two that I've never met.

I was laughing in my mind, damn this is what we called worth the wait. Worth to see their priceless faces!

I jolted when Juli tugged my hair. "Why are they giving you a weird look Mi-chi?" Juli asked on my shoulder, I shrugged and preferred not to answer his question because I'm sure he will not going to like it.

"Let's go Rin-chan." Ema said, I followed her walking down the stairs until we got closer to them. We stopped in front of them as I saw Ema beamed beside me and hold my hand.

"Everyone I want you to meet my childhood best friend Inagami Rina. Rin-chan these are my brothers—"

"You?!"

"Rina-san?"

"Rin-nee?!"

"Rina?"

They stated at once excluding the two that I haven't met yet. Yusuke, Lori, Hikaru and the two stranger Asahina got surprise at the outburst of most of their brothers.

"Uhm hi everyone… I'm Inagami Rina pleased to meet you finally." I bowed before grinning at them and placed my both hands behind my back.

"Do you know Rin-chan?" Ema's voice broke them from gawking at me and composed themselves again.

"You're nee-chan's childhood best friend?" The idol brat asked me first, face frowning before he smirked. I lifted my eyebrows but didn't answer his question. I don't like the way he's smiling though.

"Mi-chi you have met these wolves?! Why you didn't tell me?!" Juli screeched making my ears bleed in his loudness, darn, with his small size Juli sure has a big voice. I was going to reply when I felt a warm embrace on my waist seeing the youngest Asahina was the culprit and wearing an adorable smile.

"Rin-nee!"

"Hi Wataru-chan." I affectionately said stroking his hair at the same time. "I'm so excited meeting my onee-chan's friend and after seeing that it was you I was beyond happy!" He let me go still giving me the best smile I've ever seen from him. Masaomi who was in his side was still wearing a surprise look.

"This is really unexpected Rina-san. No wonder your name sounded familiar when we first met."

I chuckled. "I can explained Masaomi-san." Staring at the eldest Asahina this time.

"Rin-chan how come they know you?" Ema whispered, her delicate feature frowned a little.

"It was a pure accident Ema-chi."

"Then why you didn't tell me?"

"I'll tell everything later okay?" I whispered and winked. Her eyes glint, knowing her for too long telling me that she was displeased about hiding this information from her. Crap, Ema is so scary when she do that.

"What's going on?" I heard Yusuke's sudden question and gazed at him. I opened my mouth to answer him but interrupted again when a good-looking blond and hazel nut eyes guy wearing a monk dress came in front of me, took my hand and placed a gentle kiss which really startled me. I faintly heard the protest sound of Yusuke in the background.

"Please to meet you Inagami-san just like my imouto-chan a pretty lady standing in front of me, by the way my name's Asahina Kaname the third son."

The pervert monk.

"Oh thanks. Please to meet you also Kaname-san call me Rina." I can hear Juli's hissing in my ear causing Kaname to step back, Ema witnessed this and swiftly took him off my shoulder and held her pet down.

"Ehh~ this is a surprised Rina, I knew that somehow your name ring a bell to me." He showed from behind me and placed his right arm on my shoulder, smirking. "I'm glad we see each other again."

"Too bad I was really hoping not to see you again Tsubaki-san." He laughed at my sarcastic reply and pulling me closer to him. "Maybe we should spend some time, what do you think?" Winking at me, my blue-violet eyes rolled at this.

"Yeah sure Tsubaki-kun~"

"Pfft! Haha don't say it like that you're encouraging me."

"I was being sarcastic." I deadpanned.

He chuckled again. "Ahh you're cute when you talk that way~"

"You're making her uncomfortable Tsubaki." I jumped a little seeing how Azusa hit him lightly on his shoulder and dragged him away while giving me an apologetic smile.

Zhehiro-sama!

I waved and beamed brightly at him, faint shade of pink crawled to his neck while nodding in response which immediately noticed by Tsubaki. "Ehh…so that's why…" I blinked, his tone turned serious for a split second before he grinned. "Ne Azusa I was wondering why we didn't share to each other about meeting a strange girl?"

"Did you just call me strange?"

I deadpanned again but Tsubaki just snickered while Azusa cleared his throat and smacked him, apologizing to me about what his twin said.

"Even though it was unexpected it's good to see you again Rina-san." Natsume showed up from Tsubaki's back. Unlike the last time I saw him he's wearing a casual clothes today but his headphone is still around his neck and a smile emerged from his mouth.

"Likewise Natsume-san." I said and returned his smile.

"Ehh.. You know Natsume too? Are you possibly stalking us Rina~?" His teasing question, I twitched hitting him on his shoulder.

"As if, why would I do that anyway?" Tsubaki smirked putting his arm on Natsume's shoulder doing the same thing to Azusa. "By the way Rina, me and Azusa are identical twin while Natsume is our fraternal brother."

"Oh" Now that I observe both of them finally, they are indeed identical! I knew it! That's why when I first saw Azusa he reminds me of Tsubaki so much.

"I actually knew you were Ema's friend that she was talking about when you said your name the first time we met." Lori's voice made my head jerked to the side seeing him standing beside me and I smiled.

"Frankly I did too, that's why I… I rushed home that day, I'm sorry about that. And also about what I said you know the red tulip comment… I just remembered something that's why I reacted that way."

"It's okay. Besides, you have your own story and I wouldn't judge you for that."

"Thank you so much…" His eyes turn gentle and dipped his head in understanding. "The flower you gave to me means friendship right?"

"Yes."

"Then that means we are friends from now on." I whispered to him. "Don't tell anybody." I added playfully.

Lori laughed gently and dipped his head again. "Of course."

I saw Subaru standing beside Hikaru, he nodded his head in acknowledgment as vague pink shade seen on his cheeks. I tenderly smiles in his direction as he done the same thing, after that a handsome blond hair wearing an eyeglass with blue eyes approaches me.

"Everyone seems to know you and I was curious how though… My name's Asahina Ukyo, second son and it's nice meeting you Inagami-san." He offered his right hand and I quickly complied offering my left hand. His soft blue eyes and calm demeanor is really soothing.

"Me too Ukyo-san and please do me a favor I would love to hear if you call me by my first name."

"Okay... Rina-san." He smiled.

I felt a light touch on my hair and saw another guy who has pale purple colored eyes, messy ash brown hair plaited nicely and his bangs covering his right eye. This is getting into my nerve! How come they are all annoyingly gorgeous! Maybe Miwa has a secret and she—gosh what am I thinking? I mentally smack myself at that thought.

"Your navy black hair is beautiful…" He said, smiling tenderly. "My name is Asahina Louis the eight son pleasure to finally meet you Mi-chan."

How…

"If you have spare time I would like to style your hair."

Too shock to reply at his request I just bobbed my head in accord. "Mi-chi… Louis can understand me for your info." Juli whispered, enough for me to hear even though Ema was holding him.

"Eh? Really?" I glances back at Louis who keeps smiling at me but suddenly Fuuto's face appears in my sight, too close for my taste. "You are crossing my personal space." I annoyingly said.

"Oi Fuuto give her some room!"

His dull countenance was only his answered to Yusuke, ignoring his brother and turned back his attention to me. "I don't how you managed to get away from my sight during school days but…" Leaning his face and whispered in my ear. "Let's have a nice time together from now on Rina." Moving back to have some space between us again, his smirk widens as he introduce himself lastly to me. "My name's Asahina Fuuto, twelfth son. Pleased to meet you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah me as well..."

"Perhaps let's settle first before Rina will explain how most of you get acquainted, the table is ready." Hikaru's baritone voice broke our little chit chat. "Come Rina, you'll have a lot of explanation that we would love to hear." He said, eyes glimmering and motioned his hand to go first.

"Let's go nee-chan, I'll sit beside you."

Scowling at Fuuto who suddenly grabbed Ema's hand and dragged her away from me, that brat. Tearing my eyes away when somebody tugged my hand and saw Wataru with an adorable smile. "Shall we Rin-nee?"

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

So yeah, here we are having the family dinner with an extra and that's me. The seating arrangement was rather not good because Ema was not seating beside me, well at least Wataru was right next to me while Ukyo who is still in the kitchen is going to sit on the other, Kaname was next to him, then Ema and the brat idol. Masaomi was of course sitting on Wataru's other side then Hikaru, Yusuke and Louis. Subaru was seating beside Fuuto then next to him was Azusa, Tsubaki and Lastly Natsume. Masaomi suggested introducing formally themselves again before the dinner starts, at first it was quiet until Ukyo showed up bringing the food I've brought for them.

"Soo~you cooked this for us Rina? How thoughtful of you." Tsubaki instigated glancing at my direction, a mischievous grin came into view.

"Nah, just want to bring something since I'm intruding your family dinner already. By the way Ukyo-san these foods are absolutely good, can you teach me?" I looked at him, his face so surprised. "If you have time I mean." My toothy grin broadened seeing his embarrassed face, guys are so cute when they act shy.

"S-Sure Rina-san."

"Great!" I heard Fuuto clicked his tongue and making my brows creased in annoyance.

Brat.

"Anyways Rina-san, we would love to know more about you… can you tell us something a little to yourself? If you don't mind." Kaname with his flirting smile asked, in my opinion Kaname isn't that really bad, maybe just his flirtatious attitude but he was nice sort of since I never got a chance to meet him before this family dinner. I kinda like him for some reason possibly being his monk has something to do with it?

I curled my lips smiling at him. "Ema-chi and I have been friends since we moved into their neighborhood and we got separated for some personal matter, I attended this boarding school and decided to come back here because I just want to…" I finished without blinking. Kaname didn't question my vague reason of my separation to Ema and why I came back here, he's staring at me with blank expression for minutes before smiling finally. Hikaru who was sitting right next to Masaomi took his glass of wine staring at the content for a long moment before drinking the liquid.

"Rin-nee, what about your family? You told me once that you remind me of your younger brother right." All of them peered their eyes on me.

Ema and Yusuke turned stiff hearing that statement from Wataru, Ema stared at her friend and a worry look written on her face, it's a sensitive subject for Rina and Ema doesn't want to see her get upset.

"Oh uhm I don't have any family anymore including my younger brother Wataru-chan." A heavy silence emitted the air after I told that without hesitation or a sad look on my face instead I was giving them a tender smile, I didn't miss their surprise expression including Ema who never thought I would tell to her brothers about this. Wataru's happy face became sad and wanted to apologize to me but I waved my hand. "Don't worry Wataru-chan I'm okay." I winked lightening his mood. "But I have a request though." His doe brown eyes became wide and swiftly nodded his head so eager to do my demand.

So cute!

I can sensed everyone stares and curious what will I do, but actually I don't want them to feel so sad for me, I don't need it. Yeah it sounded so mean but seriously I don't need their pity. I hold his face using my both hands leaning his face closer to mine and quickly gave him a peck on his nose. His adorable face flushed immediately hiding it in my sight.

Oh man… Why such an adorable reaction!

"There! I missed doing that to my brother when he was younger than you." I pouted and laughed a little. I came back to my meal and stopped midway from eating when I noticed how quiet it was, turning my gaze at their stunned faces apart from Ema and Hikaru who was smiling at his brothers' reaction, I asked. "What?"

"Can you do that to me also?"

 **-thwack-**

"Ow… Where did you get that frying pan?"

"Just behave for tonight Kaname and I won't tell you where." Adjusting his eyeglasses and frowned at him.

Masaomi cleared his throat and said that we should eat first before firing another question to me. I grinned in victory and smiled at them. I got them distracted!

The rest of the dinner is quite comfortable, they stop asking me about my personal background and focus about my relationship with Ema, they even asked if my friend got a boyfriend during her middle school days and an impish idea came to my mind telling she got one and it was her first love, Ema wanted to protest but I managed tag her with my scheme. I almost rolled my eyes at her brothers' serious faces, damn I was just joking but they almost wanted to kill the imaginary boy I'm creating. Geez, how possessive these guys are.

Hikaru though, is such a scary chap, he really knows I'm messing with them including Kaname. Louis like Juli said is such a mysterious dude, his gentle feature didn't twitch or change and keeps staring at my hair?

Until Hikaru asked me how I've met most of his brothers which caught everyone's attention again.

"Oh, uhm… It was a pure accident really, maybe I was really meant to meet most of you in process before this dinner… Sorry that sounds so tacky." I didn't mean to be so cheesy, but what can I say it was so clichéd to meet so suddenly most of Ema's brothers before this. Yes, I believe in destiny, fate, divine intervention or whatever but mann… this is the most clichéd thing I've ever experience.

"Don't worry Rin-chan, you sounded cute for me." Tsubaki said.

Rin-chan? Is Tsubaki flirting with me? I thought Kaname owns that title.

"Uhh… Thank you?" His faint chuckle received a meaningful stares from his brothers, I don't know, they were staring Tsubaki in a funny way but I waved the thought swiftly.

"Maybe we should not ask her anymore about our unexpected meeting, let's keep it that way, the most important now is we all met her." Surprisingly Fuuto speaks without glancing at any of us, barely smirk and continues to eat.

"I have to agree with Fuuto." Subaru's calm voice startled me because he's been quiet since I came here.

"I must say even though you're a brat Fuuto, I agree also. Right Azusa?" Tsubaki grinned, ignoring the shot glare of his idol brother was giving to him, Azusa sighed and frowned at his twin but nodded in agreement. "I hope you don't mind Rina-san."

"Oh. Um sure. If that's okay with them…" This is really confusing me. Why they didn't want me to tell? I mean there's nothing to hide about it.

"I'm fine with it also." Natsume said, Lori remained silent but I think he's agreeing with his brothers.

"Oh well, I can't force you then."

Hikaru's eyes twinkled before he smiled at me.

"Rin-nee! You can tell how we and Masa-nii meet, I'll be happy! Is that okay Masa-nii?" The thirty one year old Asahina gently tousled his hair and nodded. Wataru's exclaim made the awkward atmosphere gone, which really made me happy.

"Sure Wataru-chan."

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"Natsume is going to drive you home, since he won't be staying tonight." Ukyo stated.

Bowing my head a bit before I smiled to all of them. "I really have a great time, thank you so much for inviting me."

"We enjoy also having you here Rina-san, I hope you find time visiting here." Masaomi, he's gentle tone made me smile wider.

"Of course! I would love to right Ema-chi?"

"If you find time okay?"

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly, "Okay." I turned my gaze at Juli who's mad at me after we decided to leave him at Ema's room before the dinner started.

"Don't talk to me Mi-chi I'm still angry."

I rolled my eyes, tapping his nose softly. "Aww don't be mad my squirrel adorable friend I will buy you your favorite nut tomorrow okay? I'll give it to Ema so that she can give it to you." He twitched and making me giggled in process at his annoyance.

He puffed his cheeks, "Make it more since you are being mean to me!"

Ignoring his outburst, I turned my gaze back at the rest of the Asahina and said my gratitude and goodbye, Kaname gave another gentle kiss on my hand and asked me if we can have a time alone once I visit again but Ukyo hit him a frying pan and making me wonder where did he get it, Louis offered me for a second time to style my hair if I came back, his gentle demeanor is really amazing and I nodded in response returning his smile. Wataru gave me a warm hug and kissed me on my cheek, running back at Masaomi's side but I didn't miss his flushed face, before I can tease him Tsubaki suddenly put his arm on my shoulder, I think I can hear the protest sound of Juli and Yusuke but he pays no attention to them and smiles at me. Telling once more that we can have a date but with Ema around also, my only answer was a blunt look which made him laugh at my reaction but stopped when Azusa hit him again, smiling at their antics but bid my goodbye finally at the twin.

Fuuto and Yusuke were fighting who should go first, geez, I almost rolled my eyes and patted both of their shoulders to stop their stupid fight. Hikaru, eyes flickering as always approached me and smirked, I was a little disappointed though because most of the dinner he remained silent, observing his brothers, which is really him. I wanted to see his cheeky side again though. He offered his hand to shake and I complied, startled how his hand lingered on mine and letting it go leaving his calling card, but before I could asked him he was out of my sight and returned to Kaname's side. Subaru was the last one who came to me, my features soft seeing his warm cheeks and rubbed his neck that I've known his way of calming himself when he's nervous and still managed to say his goodbye to me. It saddened me that Lori is not here, somehow he just vanished in our sight right after dinner.

"Let's go Rina."

Natsume's voice broke me from thinking and nodded. Ema gave me a warm hug and told me that I still owe her an explanation, I nervously laughed and replied to her that I will tell everything on Monday. Bidding my last goodbye to everyone before Natsume and I exited the living area.

When we are out of the house I was surprised to see Lori standing not far from the cherry tree and seemed to be waiting. Natsume and I both stopped from our track.

"Lori, what are you doing? It's cold out here you might get sick."

Natsume asked, feature never changing but concern clearly in his tone. Lori slightly smiled but didn't reply to his brother instead he went in front of me.

"I was planning to give this to you before you go." My eyes widened, he handed me a piece of gardenia flower in my hand. "I picked it personally to our garden."

"Oh, thank you Lori-san. I really appreciate it." My gentle answered staring at him again.

"You are always welcome Rina-san. Be careful on your way both of you…"

He said before turning his back to us. I waved at his retreating form before I turned my attention to Natsume who was wearing a serious mask.

"We should go Natsume-san."

He snapped his gazed in my direction and dipped his head in agreement.

"Do you know the real meaning of gardenia Rina?" He asked. I raised my brows, confused at his question. I know flowers are another way of telling your true feelings but the only flower I know its meaning was the red tulip. "I guess you don't know… Don't worry, it means purity." He said, barely smiling. "Let's go."

I nodded and smiled. Aw.. Lori is such a sweet guy, no doubt he's the prince type.

Unknown to Rina, Natsume gazed back at where they last seen his brother and then stared back at her.

 _Gardenia was usually mean secret love Rina…_

* * *

 **I'm back! Mee, so delayed I know, just something happened uhm not good... And these past few days my mind lost focus... I need to bring it back again, soo~ I hope this satify you a little. 5k+** **words aren't bad.**

 **Oh, no omake this time~**

 **-Aza**

* * *

 **Kidding.**

 **Enjoy~ (•_)**

* * *

 **~omake~**

We both entered the elevator, I saw Natsume pushed the ground button and we stayed silent for a moment. I watched Natsume's reflection thinking about the dinner a while ago, I wanted to ask most of them why they chose not to tell how we've met since there was nothing to hide about it. What's the big deal anyway? They are being weird.

"I want to return something." Startled, I blinked my eyes and saw he took something from his pocket and my eyes widened. Is that my handkerchief?

"Oh"

"You left it when we first met." Understanding dawned at me, right, I was looking for it after I left the tea café and when I tried to look in that place again but didn't find it and Natsume was also not there anymore I considered it lost.

"Thank you, even though you didn't know me that much you decided to keep it and I am very happy Natsume-san." I beamed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why you don't want tell how we met? I mean is there a problem with it?"

"No, nothing actually. I don't know what's behind my brothers' reason but for me…" His eyes bore into mine. "..it's kind of personal Rina."

My brows puckered, baffling stupidly. "..ookay." This is getting too weird but brushed the thought. Maybe I should asked a different question. "Do you have someone you like?" Aside from Ema. I finished in my mind. When I look at him I saw how Natsume's face stupefied at my sudden inquiry. I almost wanted to laugh but chose not to since he became quiet. "Sorry, I guess I was being too nosy." I bit my lower lip, yeah I'm being nosy, I can't help it this is about Ema and I just want to investigate.

"I have someone."

Yeah I know Ema.

"Hm… Such a lucky girl~"

Silence again covered between us. Is it me or the air became a bit tense?

"I am also interested with someone else."

Huh?

Before I could ask him the elevator stopped and suddenly opened.

"Shall we?" He asked.

* * *

 **And yesss! One down! Thank you for those who followed and favorited my story, I appreciate that you wasted some precious time of yours.**

 **R & R.**

 **No flames but criticism is very much appreciated. ;)**

 **-Aza**

 ** _Edited: 04-26-18_**


	10. Chapter 10: Warm Lips

**Chapter 10: Warm Lips**

 **Reminder: English is not my first language. Yep definitely not.**

 **Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict is not mine. Just Rina Inagami and other OCs.**

* * *

"Here Ema-chi, one bowl chocolate strawberry cake. Enjoy~!"

My smile broadened watching her lips opened in awe and eyes sparkling in happiness at the presented heaven in front of her. "Oh my… this looks delicious." She eagerly snatched the spoon, took a bite and closed her eyes in happiness.

"Of course." My smugged replied. "It's our most famous and saleable dessert we have." I added seating at the same time on the empty chair beside her since my shift that day was almost over and I can spent the rest of my time with her. "So, what brings you here? I thought you're busy today since its Sunday and Sunday is a family day~" My cooed question to Ema and putting my hands on my cheeks watching her munched the delectable dessert. Honestly, I didn't expect Ema to visit me today after the dinner last night and because it's Sunday, I thought she will spend her time with them since her brothers looked so eager to have her attention, I tilted my head when I saw how she stopped from eating and put down the spoon back on the plate.

"I just want to see you…" Ema muttered and gazed at me again. "... and want to know how you met my brothers accidentally." She added and made eye contact to me for a split second before turning back to her dessert.

"Ouch, you deeply hurt me Ema-chi. I thought you want to see me…" I pouted and wiped the fake tears, I glanced at her face again and blinked my eyes in surprise.

Did she just roll her eyes to me? Wow… that's new.

"Of course I want to see you and don't pout at me like that, did you forget? You hide this from me, your best friend."

Uh oh. She's so upset.

I sighed in defeat and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled quietly.

Her face became soft and nodded her head. "I forgive you Rin-chan…" She smiled again making me sigh this time in relief. "I've known you for so long but is there any particular reason why did you hide it from me?"

I chuckled. "Oh c'mon Ema-chi you do know how much I like surprises!"

She shook her head and laughed a little. "Of course..."

My smile weakened as my feature turned serious, my eyes pierced through her own which really startled Ema making her fidget from her position at my scrutinizing stare. "And Ema-chi…"

I saw how her body turned stiff avoiding my eyes finally and missed the amuse smirk appeared on my lips. "You do know how much I'd like to observe too." She flinched, hearing how I've said those words with significance. "Yes Ema-chi, I know your brothers like you more than a sister…" I spoke softly and releasing another sigh for that day.

I didn't dare to speak as she was silent for few minutes, instead I waited, giving my friend some moment to compose herself and think. I was happy that at least I've found a way to confess her problem to me about the affections of her new brothers towards her and without forcing her about it.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about this." She uttered finally after the long silence, eyes sad. "I was hiding it also from you…" Looking at me with regretful look and almost wanted to slap myself for making her feel like this. "I'm so ashamed right now." She added, I gave her a tender smile took her hand and softly squeezed it.

"I forgive you also Ema-chi, don't worry I'm not upset." I said, beaming at her and trying to alleviate her mood. "What about you told me how you've spent your time with your brothers and I will tell mine after? Is that okay?"

She bobbed her head, glad at my suggestion. That's how we started our long talk about the Asahina brothers, she started from the day she moved to the Sunshine Residence until most of her brothers confessed their feelings for her. In return I told everything about accidentally meeting them and why did I hide it from her.

"Rin-chan… just don't keep a secret to me again okay? Promise me."

I paused.

Briefly some memories flash in my sight unfolding a thin line on my lips.

"Rin-chan?"

I blinked my eyes and turned my attention to Ema again, her face concerned.

I guess I was silent for a minute and lost in my thought, damn, get a grip Rina and don't think too much about it just focus on what's happening and forget about him for now.

"Rin-chan? Are you alright?" Remembering what she asked to me a while ago a forceful smile appeared on my lips.

"Oh sorry! Uhm sure! No more secrets…"

I whispered, feeling guilty at lying to her _again_. I don't want to burden her anymore, right now that she's having a big trouble of how to talk to her brothers about their feelings, I'll find a right time to tell her the truth but for now she needed a lot of things to do first. I gazed at her face seeing how genuine her smile is and made me cringue in my position, increasing the culpable feeling in my gut.

"Great! No more secrets." Ema clapped her hands and widened her smile.

 _Secret._

I really hate that word.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

After our long talk Ema decided to go home noticing the black clouds forming in the skies. She was brighter after the talk we have a while ago which really made me happy but also sad seeing this will not lasts somehow…

Brushing off the dreadful feeling creeping again in my gut and watched the dark gray sky instead, I bid my goodbye to Shioka and to the rest of my co-workers before walking away at the tea café I'm working. My paced was fast since I forgot to bring my umbrella seeing the dark sky is ready to pour down the heavy rain, my face frowned remembering how I didn't manage to watch the news about weather today because I woke up late and was too busy to do it, grumbling inwardly when tiredness hit me like a rock and ceased from my track. I guess I really needed some sleep…

"Maybe I should take a cab." I muttered to myself. My eyes wandered.

But before I could stopped a cab the rain suddenly fell down, wetting the whole place instantly. I run to the nearest place I could stay for a moment since the heavy rain made the surrounding sightless and impossible for me to go on.

I noticed I was in front of a small bookstore but decided not to go inside considering I'm totally soaked, wiping my face and clothes I sighed in disappointment and silently watched the heavy pouring rain…

I didn't know how long I've been standing there while blankly keeping my gaze ahead still watching the rain. I guess it's true that the rain made you feel melancholic, it looks like the sky is mourning for something special that has loss and keeps dropping all the frustration and grief with each drop of water it pours. It was so much like me somehow…

A scowl appearing on my feature.

Geez, why suddenly being dramatic Rina?

Staring at the sky I decided to not wait for the rain to stop because I'm already drenched besides, I can get home fast if I'll run. Thank goodness the rain was not falling harder now, with a made up decision and ready to do my plan I took a step forward as a start but to my surprised someone suddenly grabbed my left hand and making me jerked, my eyes landed in his violet ones.

I blinked as Natsume's frowning face came into view.

"Natsume-san?" I smiled at him and facing him fully this time. "You scared me."

"If you're planning to go home with this heavy rain I think that's not a good idea Rina."

I chuckled. "I was hoping to go home before it turns dark." My eyes looked upward again.

"You should wait for the rain to stop you might get sick if you do what I'm thinking." His feature turned soft.

I laughed quietly and shook my head. "Nah that's impossible I can assure Natsume-san." My toothy grin widened when his handsome face puckered again but didn't comment at my stubborn statement. "What are you doing here anyway?" I inquired giving him a curious glance and saw the bag he was bringing.

Noticing my gaze he lifted the bag. "I bought some few books for entertainment. I usually read it in my office if I'm not busy…" I raised my brows but didn't ask him and just nodded my head in understanding. We were silent for a minute, I can see he was looking at my drenched look especially at my face where I think some strands of hair sticking on my cheeks, something flashed in his eyes but faded quickly. I shrugged it off and turned my gaze ahead noticing the rain is till pouring hard I frowned for a moment then I smiled again when I turned my gaze at Natsume. "I should go, nice to see you again by the way."

"My car was parked not far from here… I can take you home." He offered immediately while faintly smiling at me.

My smile widened.

"Why you didn't say that earlier Natsume-san because I would love to!" My toothy grin didn't waver and saw how Natsume's eyes glint in fascination and chuckled.

"Wait here then."

"Okay!"

He was out of my view leaving me there and watching his back figure vanishing in my sight. Some moments passed before a car suddenly stopped in front of the store, the window sill slightly opened and saw Natsume at the driver's seat. "Get in." he said opening the car's door from his position. I swiftly did what he say and closed the door sighing at the same time, putting my seat belt on and smiled at him. "Ready?" he asked.

I bobbed my head. "Yup!"

He smirked and drove me home again for the second time.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

The car stopped in front of the Yugihama building while the rain is still pouring hard, I stared at Natsume again and smiled. "Thank you so much Natsume-san."

"It's okay, I can't just leave Ema's best friend there when the rain pouring like this..."

I lifted my eyebrow. "So if I'm not Ema's best friend are you going to leave me there?"

He shook his head before a smirked came into sight. "Even if you are not her best friend I'm still not going to leave you there Rina…" My curiosity spiked at his statement. "Because you are definitely intriguing."

I laughed. "Sheesh Natsume-san! You sounded like you have a crush on me." His flushed face made me laughed harder and patted his shoulder. "Sorry I was just kidding, since I'm your sister's best friend right from this moment you should start being used to my teasing attitude."

His eyes glimmered again and smiled finally. "I guess."

I watched him through the corner of my eye and noticed his drenched clothes. I didn't ask him during our trip because I think I knew what the reason behind it and felt guilty somehow, maybe he parked his car farther than I thought. "Would you like to have a coffee at least before you go home?" I offered this time. His hesitation somehow amused me before he finally agreed.

"Yeah sure." He said.

I gave him a closed eyes smile. "Good. Let's go!"

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

Opening my apartment's door I switch the lights on. "Welcome to my humble abode." I said grinning at the same time and raising my arm as if presenting something in front of him which made the orange hair Asahina smiled in return. We both entered the living area, I told him to put his things on the table and wait for me while I'm going to change, I left him in the living area for few minutes before I returned already changed and bringing a clean towel and a shirt.

"Here Natsume-san use this to dry yourself." I said giving the towel to him which he took in accord.

"Thank you." I nodded my head.

"I have some men clothing that I used to wear when I'm in the mood." I saw he lifted his brows and I laughed. "Don't worry I bought it since I like wearing those shirts, it's really comfortable. Unfortunately I don't have any men pants."

"No it's okay I'm going home in few minutes so you don't have to bother yourself."

I shook my head. "Nope, you are my guest." I grinned patting his shoulder again and gave him my shirt. "Bathroom's at the right I'll prepare your coffee." I said leaving him alone again. When I return at the living area and bringing his coffee I saw him sitting on the couch, already changed and a towel on his head as he scanned the channel on the TV. I placed his cup of coffee on the table and smiled at me. "So what are you watching?" I asked as a yawn escaped my lips and sitting beside him, he glanced at me before turning his gaze back at the TV. Damn, my eyes are getting heavy… Maybe those past few weeks of lacking some sleep are getting to me now.

"Looking for something interesting and so far… I can't find anything." His response, suddenly turning the television off and put back the remote on the table. "Can I ask you Rina?"

"Hm?"

My eyelids are faintly closing.

"I noticed that you seem tired today? Are you alright?" I didn't quite catch his question because honestly my drowsiness is overcoming my senses and I wasn't able to answer him. "Rina?"

"S..Sorry." I mumbled leaning my head comfortably on the couch as I closed my eyes. "Thank you Natsume… I owe you one." I managed to add forgetting I've called him with his name without honorific leaning my head closely to the warm source and sighed in satisfaction. Then everything went black but before I could lose myself to the world of dreams I felt something warm pressed on my lips.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

She was already sleeping before she could even answer Natsume, on the other hand the orange hair Asahina sighed heavily and gently tucked some strands of Rina's hair. "You shouldn't be sleeping like that Rina… I'm still a guy. You trust so easily and that's a bad character." He muttered. "Such a careless girl." He added smirking to himself. He wanted to wake her up but for some reason the girl beside him was depriving herself from sleeping, the bags under her eyes are quite visible, sign that she wasn't getting enough rest.

Natsume made a decision to just let her sleep and bring her to her room so that she'll be more comfortable while resting. Gently tucking her form in his arms he lifted her up and headed towards he thinks her room and then with so much tenderness she put her down the bed and placing a sheet on her body.

He stayed beside her, watching her, if someone would see him they will surely think that he was a creep watching a girl to sleep. But he didn't care, this is an opportunity for him to study Rina's feature. It was really possible to be fond with someone immediately, like something special is connecting him to her that he can't ignore, he can't ignore her. Why she's so different? He can't understand, but one thing is for sure he was definitely attracted to the ebony haired girl which he would never thought he will experience again because he was also attracted to her friend, to Ema. How is that possible?

He softly stroke Rina's cheek, what is the difference anyway? He was getting confused, if he do something to clear his mind will he get the answer right? His hand ceased from touching her cheek, then with determination he leaned towards her face and gently place his lips on hers.

Quickly Natsume pulled away and his eyes widened. Composing himself, he immediately left the room, making sure that the door was lock he exited the apartment and walked away to that place. Still feeling the loud thumping of his heart and the soft chapped lips of a certain ebony haired girl on his lips because as clear as the skies that was so dark a moment ago…

He finally got his answer.

* * *

 **Yay! I'm back. Sorry for the late update... I just want to inform my readers that starting this month I won't be able to post as fast I did before because of school work... Mannn... I kinda hate it though. School is so mean to me. T_T**

 **Yup Natsume did something to our Rina. But don't worry it's just a peck nothing serious hehehe.**

 **R and R**

 **-Aza**

 _ **Edited: 04-26-18**_


	11. Chapter 11: Unwell Rina

**Chapter 11: Unwell Rina**

 **Heeya!**

 **Reminder: Again and again English isn't my first language so pleassee be gentle.**

 **Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict is not mine. Just my OCs.**

* * *

Students are going to school that early morning, autumn season will be over soon and the air is becoming colder this time. Ema and Yusuke both entered their classroom and notice their busy classmates considering the cultural festival is coming soon. Ema saw that Rina's table was still empty which was very unusual for her friend to be late, now that the first period will going to start soon, putting her bag on her desk she took her phone out and texted her friend instantly.

"Ema?" Tilting her head to the side and stared at the red hair Asahina who was giving her a curious look. "Are you going to text Rina?"

She curtly nodded. "She usually sends me a message if she will going to be late." She softly mumbled and turning her gaze back at the empty chair. Yusuke frowned and went to Ema's side.

"Don't worry maybe she's on her way here but forgot to bring her phone." He said and smiled at her step sister who smiled in return.

"Yeah… Let's wait for a moment then."

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

The class has already started, while all of the students do their task to listen to the teacher's lecture there are two persons who are distracted because of a specific dark-violet eyed girl who unexpectedly absent that day. Most of them are listening while the rest are occupied with something including the red hair Asahina and Ema who keeps glancing at the empty chair behind her with concern etched on her face. Yusuke doing the same thing can't help himself from frowning again, though he keeps his gaze ahead and trying his best to listen since midterm exam is also coming soon but he can't, he obviously can't when a specific girl clouding his worry mind. Looking at the wall clock, he observed that the time is ticking so slowly than before and making him sigh loudly in frustration.

Again.

"If you find my class boring Asahina-san please get out of the classroom." Himoto sensei said, displeased.

"S..Sorry sensei…"

"Just stop sighing loudly okay? You're distracting the whole class."

Embarrassed, Yusuke nodded in understanding and stared at his notes again as a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. Ema who silently watched the scene gently stared at her brother. Happy somehow that she's not the only one affected at the sudden absence of her best friend. She already decided after the class that she would go to her apartment and check Rina, there must be something happened right?

Biting her pen lightly as a scowl formed on her delicate face thinking how it's odd for her friend not to text or call about the sudden absence. Rina wasn't like this, she usually informed Ema when something happen unless… Biting her pen harder this time she forced herself to listen and decided to think about it later after the class.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

The rest of the class was nothing unusual until the bell rang, making all the students sigh in happiness for another day, including Ema and Yusuke who looked at each other and seem to be talking with their eyes then they both bobbed their heads as if they agreed on something. Standing on their own seats Ema was the first one to exit the room Yusuke following her behind but both stopped from their pace when they saw Futo leaning on the wall and surrounded by girls.

Noticing their stares Futo excused himself and made his way to Ema and Yusuke who on the other hand frowned at his younger brother. "Are you going home?" Futo asked Ema but his eyes wandered as if looking for someone.

"Ah—"

"What are you looking at? Are you looking for someone?" Yusuke asked seriously stopping Ema from answering the idol.

Smirking, Futo placed his hands in his pants pocket. "Why yes, I was wondering why Rina isn't with you." His smirk widened seeing his red hair brother twitched in irritation.

"Oh she was absent Futo-kun and I don't know what was the reason though… We were planning to visit her." Ema answered, voice low and concern.

Futo's mischievous grin faltered seeing how Ema was so worried about her friend. He thought maybe this was the first time Rina did this to her which made the pinkish hair Asahina frowned a little. Watching his older brother, whose face serious and staring at the other side, trying to avoid his curious look made him sigh in the end. "I'm coming." His brief statement turning his back at the two and walk ahead. Ema's face brightened and followed Futo the same with Yusuke who kept muttering something under his breathe.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

Three people were standing in front of Rina's apartment, Yusuke, first time to go here was edgy. Why? It may sounded ridiculous but it's his first time to visit a girl's home especially if that person was the one you like.

 _Damn, calm down Yusuke._

"Nervous?"

Scowling at his brother's question and meaningful smile he lightly nudged Futo who nudged him back while grinning knowingly, Futo wasn't stupid not to notice his behavior towards the navy haired girl. He may found this very interesting but... he was also irritated for some reason. Irritated huh? How unusual for him to act like this especially when a certain girl involve, except for his onee-chan though.

Ema who was oblivious at the two Asahina killing each other through eye contacts pressed the buzzer twice before the door slightly opened revealing the long wavy haired Asahina.

"H-Hikaru-san?"

Ema's surprised face made Hikaru smile, Yusuke and Futo snapped both their heads and widened their eyes seeing their novelist brother. "Hika-nii!" they both exclaimed making Hikaru laughed in amusement.

"Your reactions are really amazing especially the two of you." He said, smiling at his two brothers' now scowling face. Opening the door widely he motioned the three to enter. "Come in first before I answer your questions."

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"You mean she sent the message to a wrong number which was yours Hikaru-san?"

Ema asked staring at her friend's sleeping face. She was relieved that Hikaru took care of her and somehow happy that Rina sent the message for her to Hikaru, she doesn't know how her friend got his number but it doesn't matter anymore as long she was fine. Yusuke who was silently listening to his older brother explanation furrowed his brows and gazed at him.

"How come she got your number?"

His suspicious query, Hikaru gave his brother a smile.

"That's a secret~" His tease replied and widened his smirk when he saw Yusuke grumbled in annoyance.

"Did you perhaps give your number to her?" Futo asked this time crossing his arms on his chest and giving his brother a dull look.

 _Interesting..._

"How perceptive of you Futo..." He laughed considering his idol brother frowned finally at his reply.

Ema who was listening to his brothers didn't sense any tension among the three and thought that they were just having some conversation, brushing some strands of Rina's hair out of her face before turning her gaze at the clock that was resting on the table and noticed that it's almost dinner, she gasped, remembering how she forgot to inform the rest of her brothers that she'll be staying here for the night.

"What's the matter Ema?" Yusuke asked.

"I forgot to call Ukyo-san, it's almost dinner and we're still not home."

"Don't worry Ema I already informed them if that's your concern." Hikaru's statement made his two younger brothers snapped their heads in his direction again. "I got the feeling that you'll forget informing them when it comes to Rina."

Ema sighed in relief and smiled at her brother. "Thank you so much Hikaru-san." Staring at her friend sleeping face again. "It's true though… that I intend to forget some things when Rin-chan is involved." Her face turned sad, Futo who was on the other side of the bed saw this, making his handsome feature twisted in displeasure. He understands how important Rina to her but ever since she came back to Ema's life something changed and he doesn't like it for some reason, especially Rina was making some drastic changes not only in their lives but also his feelings towards Ema and personally he doesn't like this... getting confused and all. It's a trouble in his opinion, a big trouble which really frustrates him to no end.

"Maybe I should prepare some dinner before Rin-chan will wake up." Ema announced stopping Futo from his inner turmoil.

"I'm going to help you Ema, you too Yusuke we need your assistance, I need you to buy some goods since Rina run out of supplies." Hikaru said.

"But why me?"

"You know why Yusuke." Hikaru smiled making the eleventh Asahina grumbled.

"Can you stay here Futo-kun? I mean if ever Rin-chan would wake up at least she will saw someone here." Ema asked staring at the pinkish hair idol who blankly nodded his head in agreement. Yusuke muttered something incoherent and glared at Futo who smirked at him in return.

"I hope you will be a good boy Futo."

Hikaru said giving his brother a meaningful glance. Futo puckered his brows but didn't comment on that. The three of them went out of the room leaving Futo and sleeping Rina alone. When he made sure that the three are gone Futo sat down beside the sleeping figure and watched the girl's visage for a couple of minutes. She was pretty, reckless, cheeky and frank, all those things made her intriguing in a way you want to dig in more about her. A riveting feeling form in his gut that he can't ignore anymore... And if this continue he was not stupid what will be the end of this weird feelings he was getting from the sleeping girl. He felt the same thing with his sister though but towards Rina he was sure this is different and... perhaps deeper.

"How annoying..." He muttered.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

Bit by bit my unconsciousness is slipping away, the headache and heavy feeling I've felt that morning was somehow gone a little, my body was well-rested and I sighed in satisfaction at that thought.

I guess it's not so bad to send the message to Hikaru-san.

I suddenly felt the warming of my cheeks and brushed off what happened before I slept. My eyes fluttered, opening it leisurely.

"Good evening." I batted my eyes when Futo's face came into view and was so closed to mine. Even with my weak state I still managed to slap him.

Hard.

"What was that for?!" He shouted.

"Uhh… instinct?" My impassive answered.

I saw how he clicked his tongue in irritation before crossing his arms this time. "Are you feeling well?"

Even though he sounded annoyed I can still hear the worry in his tone that made me smile softly at him. "Yeah… Thanks for asking Futo." I closed my eyes when suddenly I felt dizziness and dark spots formed in my vision. I felt something moved on my side as my bed dipped slightly sign that Futo seated again on my bed.

"Are you alright?"

His tone changed, gone the irritation and solely concern in it. I opened my eyes again and managed to smile faintly even though he was frowning. "Not really…" I muttered and decided to slump my head on his shoulder that really startled him at the unexpected action. "Give me a moment…" I whispered.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"Give me a moment…" She whispered.

He shuddered inwardly at the sudden closeness. Her smell invaded his nostrils, her true scent. She was not wearing any perfume… It was not like those dramas or fiction that a guy would smell a girl with vanilla, sweet, rose or whatever scent lingered to her. Rina, somehow wasn't smell good or bad it was a nice scent, a perfect fit for someone like her. Someone so troublesome...

"I'm fine." She abruptly moved away, Futo jerked a little and missing already her heat and scent.

"Tch. Do I look like a pillow to lean your head on my shoulder?" He asked annoyingly, composing himself again. Rina smiled at him before she laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Nope. But you're close enough." She said. Slowly leaving his side and attempting to stand up.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Can't you tell? I'm trying to go out because I'm hungry."

Futo rolled his eyes this time and immediately went to her side to help her stood up. "I think nee-chan and Hika-nii were done cooking our dinner."

Rina's eyes sparkled when Futo mentioned her best friend's name. "Really? Ema-chi is here."

"Yeah, she was really trouble when you didn't message or call her."

Futo blankly stated and saw how her feature saddened. "But Hika-nii told us what happened, you're really stupid though sending the message to a wrong number." He said before holding her waist suddenly. "Shall we princess?" He smirked when he noticed her scowling expression.

"Hey! Don't call me that brat."

She retorted earning a disapproval look from the idol, she snickered but stopped when Futo dropped her on the bed again. Everything was so fast, the next thing she knew Futo was on top of her and holding both of her hands to restrain her movement. "What do you think you're doing?" Futo smirked when he saw the faint pink appearing on her cheeks and it was obvious that she found the position very uncomfortable.

"First don't call me brat." He said quietly leaning his face closer to her. "Second I'm just a year younger than you so… don't treat me like a child Rina because I'm a lot more matured than what you think." He almost whispered the last statement into her ear.

"You have no problems before when I'm calling you brat."

"Because I was not sure before…"

Rina blinked her eyes in confusion. "…of what?"

"Of my feelings towards you… I think…" Futo gently moved his face on her, noses almost touching at the closeness. "..you bewitched me." He whispered.

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

"Was my acting good?" Futo smirked seeing her stunned face. "It's a famous a line from the movie _That Witch Girl._ "

Rina blinked her eyes again. "Whoa, you can act? I didn't know that I thought you're just a foolish idol jerk."

Futo glared at her before closing their gap again, the said girl got alarmed when she felt his breathe on her face. "You want me to demonstrate the kissing scene~"

"No! Just get off me already you pervert!" Futo chuckled at her heated face but he was not finished yet. He can tolerate Yusuke calling him brat but when Rina said it something hit a nerve to him, he doesn't like that she sees him like a child.

He stared at her face and still frowning at him when he made no action at her demand. Futo's brows puckered and clicked his tongue again. "Don't ever call me a brat again."

"Fine…sheesh you don't have to do that anyway." He moved away and standing up again. Rina felt relief that the idol Asahina did what she told, a soft touch on her arm snapped her again and saw Futo giving her a grinned. "You're hungry right? So let's go." He said before helping her again standing on her feet.

Rina stared at him for a long moment and said. "You know Futo you can be a great actor in my opinion. Except that you almost gave me a heart attack baka." She grumbled the last sentence and walked out her room leaving the idol to himself.

"Ahh this is a problem, you hit the right button Rina. You really are a troublesome girl."

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"Waa… this is really delicious Ema-chi. I miss your cooking." Rina cheerfully said. Yusuke watching her eat enthusiastically felt really happy because she seemed fine now, though, he was not fine leaving her with Futo.

"Glad you like it Rin-chan, we prepared all of these so you'll get better soon."

"Oh right, sorry if I didn't text you Ema-chi and thank you Hikaru-san for taking good care of me."

Rina shyly said. Ema shook her head and smiled. "It's okay Rin-chan, at least Hikaru-san took care of you. I'm still glad that you sent the message to him."

"Don't worry Rina, I actually enjoy every moment of it." Hikaru said sipping his coffee. He glanced at Rina's direction and smirked seeing the pink shades crawling in her cheeks.

"That's not funny Hikaru-san." Rina moaned exasperatedly.

"Why? Did something happen Rin-chan?"

Hikaru chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about Ema." He said sipping his coffee again.

Ema blinked her eyes but nodded her head in understanding and began to eat again. Futo and Yusuke who are silent didn't like the answer of their brother. There is something behind his words that really bothered them.

Rina rolled her eyes, though she was glad that Hikaru answered Ema's question.

The silence among them didn't last long when the doorbell rang, snapping all of their heads to the door's direction before their gaze landed on Rina who batted her eyes in confusion.

"Uhh… I will see who it is."

Ema said and left. Few minutes have passed before Ema showed up with a wide smile on her face. "This is really unexpected but everyone is here!"

"What?"

* * *

 **My baaddd…**

 **Damn, took me long though and I'm sorry. Anyways… I want to thank these following people who favorited and followed my stories even though I already thank those others I still wanted to thank you again:**

 **A.A Enchanted Crystal Blade, AlexisR4, Arisugawa Rin, AstroLibra, Faeries232, Hershey gurl, Houda 708, KatherineAker, LowBlooded-Bipolar, Luxray24, Lynaida, , Neko249, Rindo Seiren, TheRebelQueen13, Yukichi730, YumeChikaraAra, catailyn, deriz, filipina068, keraatchley5, tweetiepie478 and Catzybooker**

 **A really big thanks guys! ^0^/**

 **Oh and the movie I just made it up tehe.**

 **Please review I would like to know your thoughts about this chapter.**

 **-Aza**

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 **~omake~**

Hikaru was seating comfortably on his swivel chair inside his office when he received a text message from an unknown number.

 **Ema-chi I can't go to school today because I'm sick. I'll see you later** _._

 _Ema-chi?_

The only person he knew calling his sister like that is Rina, his face turned serious. He immediately got up from his position, took his things and left his office without saying goodbye to his colleagues.

Rina jolted from her position when her doorbell rang surprisingly, when she opened the door her eyes widened seeing the long haired Asahina smiling at her.

"Hi Rina."

"Hikaru-san?" She blinked her eyes. "Uhm… What are you doing here?"

"The text that was supposed to be for my sister was sent to me Rina."

"Eh…? Really?" He smirked at her dumbfounded look which he really found cute. "Ugh, sorry… just I was… wait how did you find my apartment?"

"GPS." His brief replied.

"Right. Uhm come in." She opened her door widely, Hikaru complied and noticed that Rina was still wearing her pajama. "Sorry it's a little mess…" She muttered, embarrass.

"How are you feeling?"

He asked, Rina got startled when he felt his hand on her forehead. "I uh… I got a headache but I already ate some medicine." She uttered weakly. She closed her eyes when dark spots showd up in her vision.

"Hm." He hummed in reply. He noticed her distorted face when he decided to lift her up bridal style which really startled the navy haired girl. Rina can't help but blushed furiously at the action, she admitted the first time that Hikaru was the most interesting among the Asahina brothers that's why being held by this man was really caught her off guard.

"W..What.. Hikaru-san!"

She panic. "Where's your room?" He ignored her protest and wandered his eyes looking for a certain room and when he saw the only room on the right he went there while still ignoring her complaint.

"I can still walk Hikaru-san!"

He smiled knowingly at her weak attempt to free herself but he held her tighter.

"I know that, but you are not supposed to."

Hikaru this time seriously responded making the blue-violet eyed girl stop from squirming, looking at his handsome feature and tilted her head quickly to the side hiding her blushing face.

 _Damn him…_

She grumbled inwardly.

"Is this is your first time being held by a guy?"

She scoffed at his question but didn't reply until they reached their destination and slowly placed her on her bed. "Now rest since you already took your medicine." He grinned.

"You are such a cheeky man." She huffed.

"I know that." He laughed and patted her head. "Now rest." He smoothly said before leaving her finally in her room.

* * *

 ** _Edited: 04-27-18_**


	12. Chapter 12: Worried Asahinas'

**Chapter 12: Worried Asahinas'**

* * *

"Uhh… I will see who it is."

Ema said before leaving us four. Few minutes have passed when Ema showed up with a bright smile on her face. "This is really unexpected but everyone is here!"

"What?"

Me, Yusuke and Futo simultaneously stated while Hikaru remained impassive and seemed not be affected at the sudden visit of his brothers, I guess he knew already they'll be here. My surprised face didn't waver when the said people showed up from Ema's back except for Subaru, Lori, Louis and Natsume.

"Rin-nee!" I was snapped out seeing the youngest Asahina literally running towards my direction and hugged me tightly almost making me fall from my position thanks to Hikaru for holding my chair properly and stopping us from falling. "I was so worried when Ukyo-nii said that… that you got sick!" He muttered while his face hiding from my sight and the way he said those words touched my heart so much, I never thought Wataru would feel that way. "Masa-nii is a doctor he will help you to get better." He said staring at my face this time, my eyes softened when I finally saw his concern look and teary eyes.

"Don't worry Wataru-chan I'm fine now… sorry if I made you worried and thank you." I affectionately patted his head before lightly kissing his forehead which caught Kaname and Tsubaki's attention from the simple action.

"Eh~ I'm jealous." Tsubaki pouted.

"Sometimes being a kid has a big advantage." Kaname said suddenly and earning a hard nudge from Ukyo who frowned at him.

"I'll check you up later just to make sure you're okay Rina." Masaomi caught my attention as he move forward bringing a hand bag, his gentle and concern feature made me confuse. I thought they all came here to check Ema and used me as an excuse to see her but why are they acting like they care for me also? I just only met most of them once or twice but…

"You should stop over thinking Rina." I jerked my head to Hikaru's direction who this time crossed his arms and giving me a serious visage that I rarely see from him. "Whatever in that pretty mind of yours just forget about it and follow Masaomi, he will check you up after you are done eating." I huffed at his statement. My cheeks are warming up again, even though he is scolding me in a way he still manage to compliment me also.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Your submissive side is quiet charming…"

I puffed my cheeks at his comment as my face turning even redder. Damn Hikaru, he really loves to tease me when everyone is here.

"Ahem!"

I jolted when Tsubaki suddenly pulled a chair before seating beside me. "By the way Rina-chan! We've brought dinner for you and Ema." His toothy grin somehow amused me because he was ignoring Yusuke's protest beside him considering he swiftly took his position.

"Uhh—thank you. I didn't expect you brought something. I guess you cooked this for us Ukyo-san?" I turned my attention to the blond Asahina who smiled in return at my inquiry.

"Yes, after Hikaru called me I asked everyone if they wanted to visit you since you're not feeling well. Though not everyone was not in the residence that time because of their schedule but I already informed them of your situation."

My face turned soft. "I really appreciate it Ukyo-san, actually I thank all of you for checking me up. I never actually expecting this, I mean I never thought that you'll bother yourself visiting me here." I mumbled and gazed to all of them, I saw how their features turned tender before I felt someone touched my shoulder.

"We never thought of you as a bothersome it's actually the contrary Rina."

My eyes widened when Azusa said those words and saw most of them smiled at me. I was speechless and remained silent for few minutes.

 _Such a nice words to hear. I wonder if he finds me a bothersome…_

"I think you should finish eating Rina, Masa-nii will going to check you up after." Hikaru broke down the sudden silence. "And it's better if everyone will join us right?" He added as everyone immediately agreed at his suggestion.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"How is she Masa-nii?"

Yusuke asked immediately when Masaomi came out from Rina's room. His eldest brother smiled tenderly before answering his younger brother.

"She's okay, her fever is finally gone and she's resting right now since the cause of her sickness was fatigue." He said, patting the head of Wataru who's on his side instantly when he went out the room. "Ema was also there lying beside her so I decided to leave the two." His smile didn't falter as he saw how his brothers sighs in relief.

"At least she's fine now." Azusa uttered and gazed at Rina's room.

"You're right. But something bothering me though, Hika-nii how did you know that Rina is sick?" Tsubaki inquired staring at his brother who was sitting on the couch beside Kaname and Ukyo. His brown eyes glanced at Tsubaki's direction before closing it with a faint smile on his lips.

"It's actually unexpected that Rina sent the message to a wrong person."

"You mean she sent it to you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah… It's kind of cute when I saw her dumbfounded look." He can't help but chuckled silently at his brothers' reaction.

"How did she get your number?"

Tsubaki questioned again, this time his face frowning.

"He gave it to her." Futo answered, displeased.

"I was going to tell it first Futo but you ruined my moment~" His lips quirked in fascination and his tone earning a disapproval look from his brothers which made him laugh a little but stopped when the door rang again this time and the heavy air surrounded them vanished quickly.

"Maybe that's them I'll go check the door."

Ukyo announced leaving them and answered the door. Few minutes before Ukyo came back this time with Natsume, Subaru, Louis and Lori behind him.

"Finally here huh Natsume~" Tsubaki greeted his brother placing his arm on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late, the meeting just finished later than I thought." He sighed.

"How is she?" Subaru questioned with his more serious tone and look.

"She's fine now Subaru… She and Ema are both resting inside her room."

Masaomi answered to his brother, Subaru nodded, though he wanted to check her up he chose not to since she needed some rest. He decided to visit her again and alone this time.

"Well that's good at least Mi-chan is fine, would you like to go to them Juli?"

They saw how the squirrel eagerly bobbed his head and has this look of concern, it looks like that he's telling something to Louis which really confused his brothers because he seemed to understand the said animal.

"Okay, don't worry I think they didn't do anything though." He gently said as his smiling face didn't dither at the angry squirrel. "I'll put Juli inside Mi-chan's room please excuse us."

"Can you give these flowers to Rina, Louis-nii?"

Lori said handing the bouquet of white lilies to his older brother which earned a meaningful glance from the rest of Asahina brothers. Louis smiled gently at him and took the flowers before he left his brothers at the living area.

"Maybe I should bring Rin-nee something next time." Wataru pouted, Masaomi and Ukyo looked at him and made them smile at the sudden statement and obvious jealousy of their youngest one.

Kaname hearing Wataru's comment chuckled before turning his attention to Natsume when he noticed he was also bringing something. "Aren't you going to give that to Rina, Natsu-chan?"

He smirked when he saw how his orange hair brother twitched in annoyance.

"Stop calling me that Kana-nii." He said, though he was impassive his brothers knew that he was embarrassed. Tsubaki observed this and a mischievous smiled appear on his lips.

"Aw.. Natsu-chan~ don't be embarrass~"

"Tsubaki be quiet."

Azusa chided elbowing his twin.

"Itai… Don't be so mean Azusa!" He grumbled.

"Then stop acting like a kid."

"Sheesh… I can't help it."

Hikaru putting his empty cup of coffee on the table stared at his orange hair brother and asked. "So, what did you bring?" Natsume stared back at him before tilting his head to the side as if avoiding his brother's scrutinizing gaze.

"I just want to give something back to Rina."

All of them got confused and wanted to ask him but they didn't manage to do that because suddenly Louis showed up with Ema and Rina beside him. The blue-violet eyed girl noticed Natsume, Subaru and Lori's presence and immediately her lips formed a smile and greeted them enthusiastically.

"Good evening Lori-san, Subaru-san, Natsume-san!"

With his gentle smile Lori greeted her also. "Good evening Rina. Good to see that you are feeling well now."

"Yep, thanks for the flowers anyways, they are really beautiful. I went out because we heard the door's buzzer…"

"No problem." His smiling face earned another smile from Rina before the said girl turned her attention to the two newly come.

"Azusa-san mentioned you're on training Subaru-san, I really appreciate that you've come here to visit me." She grinned and Subaru smiled faintly back at her.

"Yes, I was really going to go here earlier but my coach wouldn't let me go."

Rina's face turned gentle. "It's alright, I told you your presence is really much appreciated." She added as she touched him lightly on his arm.

"Rina."

She tilted her head to Natsume's direction and raised her brows.

"Natsume-san, please to see you again." She smiled and noticed a paper bag he was bringing. "Let me guess, are you going to return the shirt you've borrowed yesterday?"

"Yesterday? Natsume-san went here yesterday?" Ema asked him and a confused look written on her face.

This time all of his brothers gave him a look and frowning at the same time. They finally understand what Natsume meant of bringing something back to Rina.

"Yeah, it's actually accident that we've met yesterday." He said without hesitation while giving his brothers a blank look. "It was raining hard when I saw her outside the bookstore I went, I was going home that I decided to take her home first because she was also in a hurry. My clothes were drenched so she let me used one of her men shirts when we reach her apartment."

"Uh hu, Natsume-san was a lifesaver." Rina nodded grinning at the same time.

"Hm… I was wondering what happened yesterday though." Hikaru crossing his arms stared at his brother who stared back at him.

"Oh, nothing though. I was actually sorry that I fell asleep yesterday Natsume-san, I didn't even get a chance to thank you for bringing me into my room before you left so thank you."

"What? You fell asleep!" Juli surprisingly silent, burst on Ema's shoulder and making the said girl flinched at his loud voice. "This is unforgivable I should give this scum a punishment do not touch a girl in her weakness moment!"

Juli screeched again and planning to jump but Ema held him down to stop him from attacking the said man. Ema and Rina sighed in frustration at his action.

"What do you mean you fell asleep?" Yusuke seriously asked staring at Natsume.

"I was so tired yesterday, I guess my body needed it so much." Rina said.

"I see…" Hikaru muttered as he closed his eyes before opening it again.

"Lucky you that it was Natsume..." Kaname interrupted. "Next time don't trust too easily especially men."

"Hehe… Right, I'll keep that in mind." Did something change in the air? Rina somehow felt that there is something heavy in the air now. "Uhm, would you like some tea guys?"

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"Perhaps we should go home, it's late and most of you still have classes and works tomorrow." Ukyo announced, smiling apologetically to me. "You need also to rest Rina."

"Already?" I sadly asked. I was having fun talking with them, it's kind of refreshing to see some people in my little home now, since I've moved here this place feels so cold and dull.

"Like Ukyo-nii said you needed some rest Rina, we decided to let Ema and Louis to stay to be your company tonight." Hikaru smoothly stated, I pouted but didn't comment at his words. "Besides, I think the squirrel wouldn't let any of us to stay except for Ema and Louis." He said as the corner of his lips tilted upward while giving Juli a look.

 _You are such a scary dude Hikaru…_

I thought, smiling inwardly at his statement.

"This bastard really annoys me." Juli huffed and crossed his arms in irritation as he giving the long haired Asahina a glare. "At least he wasn't stupid like these two."

"Why is it giving us an insulting look?" Yusuke frowned. I snickered silently at Yusuke's question, if only they understand what he said about them.

"Pch. Maybe it's hungry, give him some nut Yusuke. I mean, don't bother it might go crazy _again_ if he eats." Futo spiteful comment. I mentally slapped my face, the idiot, he really wanted to die.

"The brat!"

"Uhm, Thank you again for visiting me here!" I nervously laughed this time and glanced at Ema who is having some trouble holding down her pet.

"No problem, for us you are a family now." Masaomi this time stated giving me his very warmest smile, I got stunned at his unexpected words and watched all of them with surprised look, they are all smiling to me except for Futo who is leaning on the wall but I can still tell that the brat was agreeing with Masaomi, I don't know how to describe this feeling when he said those words… Somehow I feel elated for some reason and involuntarily placed my hand on my chest as I realized this nice feeling.

 _The same thing I felt during those days when they are still with me._

 _I missed those days…_

All of a sudden I felt a soft touched on my hand and jerked my head to the side seeing Ema's face. She was smiling knowingly at me and squeezed my hand.

"You heard him right, you are a family now." She whispered. I nodded my head and turned my head to all of them again without hesitation I smiled and thank them from the bottom of my heart.

"Thank you."

Ema who was beside me got surprised.

"Such a beautiful face." Kaname with his flirtatious side said suddenly and softly touch my chin to raise my face. "We would love to see you smile more often like that." I fluttered my eyes and my cheeks show some pink on it, no doubt most girls would love to be with him, when he's using his charm his handsome features become more handsome.

"Oh… uhm sure…"

He gently smiled again. "Good, what about we spent—"

-thwack!-

"That's enough you are wasting some time talking." Ukyo adjust his glasses as his blue eyes narrowed at his blond brother's action before sighing. Rina sweat dropped with the scene and laughed inwardly to both of them, their antics were really amusing somehow. Ukyo especially since he used my frying pan to hit Kaname. My attention turned to the youngest Asahina as he approached me with adorable concern look and relief.

"Rin-nee, get some rest okay? Same goes with you onee-chan."

"Aw~ sure Wataru-chan, right Ema?"

"Hm, you also Wataru-chan."

Ema patted his head softly when the ten year old boy grinned at us finally.

"We are not going to take any longer, Louis, I hope you'll take care of them, yes?"

"Of course." His gentle answer to Masaomi.

"You should get out of here you scumbags!" Juli screeched my vein pooped with his annoying voice so I hit him lightly on his head. "Ouch! Mi-chan what was that for?!"

"Will you calm down and low your voice." I chided and crossed my arms, grateful that he only grumbled.

"If we get a chance to leave the work earlier Tsubaki and I will visit you tomorrow." Azusa surprisingly approached me. "I hope you don't mind." He added, his tender violet eyes staring straight to mine. I shook my head and grinned at him.

"I assure you Azusa-san I don't mind."

"Great then~" Tsubaki encircled his arms on his twin's shoulder. "We're looking forward for tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes at his smiling face but didn't reply, the rest of the Asahina bid their goodbyes to me and exited my apartment, I was left alone at the living area since Louis and Ema took their siblings out when my door buzzed again for the third time, I answered it right away because maybe Ema and Louis are back but to my surprise Subaru was standing in front of my door.

"Subaru-san? Did you forget something?"

I asked, blinking my eyes in puzzlement. He was silent, what really confused me was his serious look that he was giving to me, I never saw this side of him. After the day we first met, every morning we always see each other at the park and ended up watching the sunrise together. Subaru is really a quiet person, but Juli mentioned that when it comes to his feelings he never hesitated to show it especially if that person is very special.

"Subaru-san?"

I asked again because his silence is making me uneasy.

"Did something happen?"

I tilted my head and gave him a curious look.

"What are you talking about Subaru-san? I don't understand—"

"I want to know _what really happened_ … yesterday."

 _What? Did he come back just to ask me about yesterday?_

"Uhm… As far as I remembered Natsume-san just only brought me into my room—"

"Is that all? You don't remember anything aside from that?"

"Subaru-san, why are you so curious about yesterday. If you want to know you can also ask Natsume-san by yourself."

He was silent again and avoided my eyes.

 _Are Natsume and Subaru not in good term?_

I sighed in frustration and decided to answer what he really wanted to know. "As I said before after Natsume sent me home yesterday I invited him to stay for a while and have some coffee since the heavy rain was still pouring down, he's drenched and I let him borrowed one of my shirt and then I suddenly fell asleep on the couch while we were talking." I explained.

"I see…"

Silence covered between us _again_ , it's kinda awkward though because Subaru didn't move from his position. I thought after hearing my story he would bid his goodbye again but…

"Subaru-san I think—"

I didn't manage to finish my sentence when unexpectedly Subaru pulled me into his chest. His scent enveloped my senses, his masculine scent that his was really nice and refreshing. With this closeness I can hear his fast beating heart, the strangest thing is his warmth soothes me somehow.

 _It was a pleasant feeling…_

"Goodnight Rina."

He whispered before letting me go, he was gone the moment I regained my composure and blinked my eyes at his action.

"What was that for…?"

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling better and well rested, Ema and Louis got up earlier than me that morning so when I woke up the smell of food invaded my senses. They both greeted me the moment they saw my silhouette form as I did the same thing. The breakfast that morning was so good and peaceful.

"Rin-chan, I think you should rest for now and go back to school tomorrow. I'll inform sensei about it and Shioka-san, just please have some rest for this day… okay?"

"But Ema-chi…"

"I agree with Chi."

"It would be best Mi-chan, besides you seem to need it a lot." Louis gentle words. I looked at them in exasperation because what can I do? They seemed so determine to let me stay today in my house and rest.

"Fineee…"

"Good girl." Ema patted my head as I puffed my cheeks.

Ema left my apartment first because she still needed to go to school, after forty minutes Louis also bid his goodbye because he has an appointment today, I asked him a favor to bring Juli along with him because I remembered that today Tsubaki and Azusa were going to visit me… so yeah you get the picture, it'll be a disaster I am sure of it. Luckily the squirrel didn't get suspicious at my reason so he agreed immediately.

"Louis-san, thanks for everything."

"My pleasure Mi-chan, just call me if you need anything."

"Hm, take care both of you."

"Remember Mi-chi, rest!"

"Hai, hai…"

I waved at them while watching their retreating form, I closed my apartment's door after that and stared at my empty place. I sighed heavily and decided to spend the rest of my day in reading…

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

I was awoken by a loud buzzed of my doorbell, I didn't notice I fell asleep while reading. A yawn escaped my lips when I heard the doorbell buzzed again. Standing on my feet I leisurely walk to the door and opened it revealing the twin Asahina in front of me.

"Yo!"

Tsubaki grinned while raising his right arm, Azusa only smiled at me.

"Tsubaki-san…Azusa-san, you really came."

"Of course we will! We promised you right?" Tsubaki said still grinning and encircled his arm around my shoulder. "And…you look like you just woke up, considering your messy hair Rin-chan~." He snickered.

"Oh shoot! Let me fix my hair!" I rattled trying to tame my hair again, I forgot about it! I heard Tsubaki's snickered again and shot him a glare.

"That's really cute ne Azusa?"

Azusa sighed. "Just ignore him Rina-san, anyways, have you eaten your lunch?"

"Eh? It's noon already? I slept that long…" My shocked realization, wow… that's why I feel so well. I guess Ema was right after all.

"Then I'll take that as a no, in that case we will treat you a nice lunch in a restaurant."

My eyes sparkled. "Really? I don't say really no when it comes to free food. Then let me change just give me few minutes!"

Tsubaki and Azusa smiled at me, I let them wait in my living area while I was changing. After fifteen minutes the three of us are driving away from my apartment building and heading to one of the favorite Japanese restaurants of the twin.

"Whoa… these looked so delicious."

"Just pick anything you like Rina-chan! Anything since Azusa will going to pay~" His cooed words and then groaning afterwards when Azusa hit his head. "Itai!"

"Don't mind him so anything you wanted to try?"

I bobbed my head in excitement. "Yup!"

The rest of the meal was nice and I wouldn't be lying that I didn't enjoy every minute of it. Their antics are so funny and familiar, it was very obvious the twin respect each other even though they were showing it in a different way, it was quite admirable.

"Ahhh… I am so full thanks for the free meal guys." I beamed this time, we are out of the restaurant and this time we're walking in a busy street, they mentioned about going to the park since autumn season will be over soon but the trees were still beautiful with its foliage red color that were slowly falling out it will be great place to relax especially after eating a wonderful meal according to Tsubaki. We've reached the certain place and found a nice spot. Though it's getting colder it does not bothering me at all.

"..Wow, it's not so bad, I guess you're not all the talk Tsubaki-san." Tsubaki's smug smile became visible in our sight. "You really made my day and I'm really grateful for it guys…" I gave them my most genuine smile before grabbing their arms. "How about let's take a picture ne?"

"Sure~" Tsubaki agreed giving to him my phone but before he could take a picture some girls approached our direction and asked the twin.

"Uhm excuse me. Can we take a picture with you guys?"

A cute blond said, her face was so red that she look like a tomato. The rest behind her gave the twin a hopeful look.

"Uhm, sure." Azusa said not so sure to his answer. After hearing his answer it became all too fast! It was like a stampede that the girls just showed up from nowhere! I was force to separate myself from the twin but someone grabbed my hand and gently pulled me closer, my back hit something warm and when I looked behind Tsubaki's form encaging my body completely.

"Sorry girls but if you want to take pictures with us our girlfriend should be with it also~"

My body turned stiff and I gave Tsubaki a nasty look, his statement earned a shock gasps from the girls.

"Ehh!"

"You're kidding! She was involved not only him but both of them!"

"They're her lovers!"

I can hear Tsubaki's snickered but he groan afterwards when Azusa hit him on his head. "You are making a scene Tsubaki." He hissed in annoyance.

"That's impossible! You, you're just a plain girl!" Someone outbursts and pointed me with disdain. My lips quirked in annoyance. "You guys are beautiful you should find someone better than her!" Another one shouted.

"Oi—" I gently squeezed Tsubaki's hand to stop him from answering these stupid girls.

"Yeah… I agree to that." I said, neutral. Tsubaki let me go and was about to disagree when I encircled my right arm on his shoulder and I did the same thing to Azusa on the left before smiling wickedly to the girls. "But too bad they have fallen to a plain girl like me." I pulled them down in my level and did something that will surely made the girls die in jealousy. I just kissed their cheeks and smiled innocently. "They're mine so back off bitches!" My menacing voice sends a chilling shiver to their back and instantly they slowly dispersed in our sight. "That went well…" I said, smirking to myself and immediately let the twin go. "So… now that it's quiet we shoul—" I raised my brows when I noticed their blushing cheeks before Azusa cleared his throat.

"W-We should go I think…"

"Y-Yeah! It's getting hotter in this place." Tsubaki agreed. I inwardly rolled my eyes. _Men._

"Oh geez at least don't make it obvious guys, you look like tomatoes!" I teased and laughed afterwards. "Let's go! I think it's time to go home." I skipped away from them

The twin just stared at the silhouette form of Rina as she was skipping away from their direction, Tsubaki looked at Azusa and smiled. "You did feel it too right?"

"..yeah."

"That was the first."

"Hm, what do you think Tsubaki?"

"She's so confusing. But… What can I say? She's more charming that way."

"Guys! C'mon!" Rina called them again.

* * *

 **Heyyaahh!**

 **First of all I'm sorry for those who waited so long… if there are?**

 **Second thank you** ** _Guest!_** **I hope this satisfy you hehe. Let's see if one of those two choices of yours really fitted Rina. ^_**

 **Since Guest opened it already I want to know who you really want to be with Rin-chan?! I guess I will try going to use survey for this, you can comment who you want and well… Let's see if I can still change the plot after the survey.**

 **So! I hope you like this chapter! Janeh!**

 **Ops, no omake** ** _really_** **this time hehe**

 _ **Edited: 04-28-18**_


	13. Chapter 13: Conflict and Feelings

**Chapter 13: Conflict and Feelings**

 **Disclaimer:** **I** **don't own Brothers Conflict! Just my OCs!**

 **Reminder: English isn't my first language. Okay? So be gentle ne~**

* * *

"Ugh I hate this costume." I moaned in irritation before I heard Ema's soft laugh beside me. "Glad you found this amusing Ema-chi. Seriously are you even my friend?" My brows furrowed in irritation and crossed my arms.

"Sorry, it's just that you look so cute. So stop making that kind of face and smile the customers will notice your sour look."

I can easily do that if I'm not wearing this kind of clothes.

"Sheesh, fine but I still hate this."

After my two days of absent, the cultural festival came so fast. We are all busy preparing for the upcoming event that most of us ended up late going home, I can't even report back to the café I'm working but I'm glad Shioka helped me explaining my situation to our manager, since I just recovered from sickness our manager gave me at least another three days to rest, which unexpectedly surprised us at his thoughtfulness. He is so kind and understanding even though I never saw him once.

Aside from that hearing the news about Azusa not feeling well surprised me, Ema mentioned that he's so busy with his new project that he can barely take a rest. I guess his body took its toll...

"Ema-chi after this festival I was wondering if I could come with you… I want to visit Azusa-san."

Ema smiled gently at me before she dipped her small head. "Of course Rin-chan. Azusa-san will be happy to see you."

"Great! Now let's get this over I'm tired of this stupid idiots staring weirdly at me. C'mon Ema-chi!"

She huffed, Ema chuckled silently and thinking how naïve her friend is, if she only knew the reason why most guys staring at her. Her costume really suited her, she looks like a doll dressed cutely. It didn't help that her maid outfit was all black since each of their customes has different designs and style. She was like a devious maid but producing a seductive vibe because of her red lipstick. But for Ema, looking at her dressed like this made her even more cute, too cute that she wanted to hug her.

"Ema-chi, hurry up we still need to give these flyers."

Ema snapped back and nodded her head again.

On the other side, Yuusuke who was with some of his classmates can't help but stare at both of the girls especially the navy hair one. He was right, Rina suited the outfit perfectly. He got flustered whenever their eyes meet or when they are bumping slightly on each other which really confused the said girl. That's why he remained his distance and just watched Rina from afar.

"Hey do you know that girl with dark hair wearing a maid outfit?"

Yuusuke's ear twitched at the sudden conversation of some students.

"Huh? Which one? There are five of them…"

The other one said confusingly.

"Stupid! That one with brunette cute girl also."

"Oohh… Yeah she looks like a doll."

Yuusuke frowned this time and already knew who they were talking about.

"I think she's that transferee student."

"Do you know her name?"

"Wait, hmm… Ria… Rima…"

"Never mind, I'll gonna ask her personally."

The said guy didn't even manage to take a step when Yuusuke blocked his way.

"Hey! Get out of…"

He stopped midway when he noticed the dark aura coming from Yuusuke and his piercing sharp glare that he was giving. The stranger guy gulped in nervousness as sweat formed on his forehead.

"You were saying?"

His spiteful question, the two guys squealed and ran outside instantly earning a confusing look from some students who witnessed the scene.

"What's going there?" Rina asked. Ema shrugged off her shoulder.

"I don't know... But they sounded so scared."

"Idiots, this is not even a horror house."

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

I moaned in tiredness when we finally got our rest, we were the first batch of group to serve the customers which surprisingly a lot than what we thought. Both me and Ema are behind the school building since this perfect spot is quiet considering only few students pass by in this area, I lay down on the ground and sighs in satisfaction at finally getting the rest I've been asking.

"Waa… Finally. My calves are killing me." I grumbled before closing my eyes, my lips tilted upward when I heard Ema's little laugh beside me.

"That's a lot of customers than we expected right?"

"Hm…"

My brief answered. Though it's kind of annoying how most of them are boys, I almost wanted to smack one of them because he was making a move to Ema and my innocent friend didn't seem to notice this, she's too naïve for this kind of situation.

"I feel thirsty, Rin-chan would you like something to drink?"

I opened my eyes and slanted my head to her direction.

"Why yes, c'mon I'll go with."

She shook her head before beaming at me. "No, stay here. Have some rest okay?"

"But—"

"No buts."

She stood up and smiled at me before she left without hearing my protest. I sighed as my lips showed a faint smile before focusing my attention at the sky again. Ema seems doing fine... She didn't tell me anything about her brothers so far which means her days with them are peaceful and no dramatics situation she's in now. That's a good sign though but also weird, well when I say weird I'm thinking maybe they chose to remain in low profile to find a better moment and ask Ema to go out with one of them! That's weird right! Or maybe I'm the only one thinking they're weird... Pch, anyways not just they're only being weird but I noticed some changes at the Asahina Brothers also , most of them are acting strange not only to Ema but also to me! See they are definitely weird. I can't pin point that strange thing though. But I needed to focus my attention on finding Ema a date since Christmas is almost coming. Yep, letting my friend fall to someone else is the best plan to get rid of her brothers romantic feelings towards her! Ha! I'm so smart.

"Ehh~ I found you finally."

My eye twitched and brows puckered in irritation when I heard Futo's annoying sweet voice getting closed in my direction. I didn't dare to look at him until I felt him seated beside me.

So much for having some peace huh…

"What do you want now Futo?" I griped.

"Not happy to see me eh? I'm hurt Rina."

I rolled my eyes and can clearly imagined that annoying smirk of him. "Can you just be quiet I was having some fun staring at the sky in silence..."

My incoherent reply emphasizing the last word, thankfully though he complied at my requests and only felt a light move, I'm guessing he laid down beside me. It surprised me how the air between us became comfortable and faster than I thought, Futo from my point of view was in between of being annoying and nice? Maybe the first time we've met he's a total jerk, a big total jerk, but now I think…

I glanced at him and saw how he was seriously staring at the sky, he was wearing a vampire outfit, he looked like one though, a beautiful vampire beside me. I can't help but watch his feature longer than I did before. Indeed he was a handsome boy, his pinkish light hair complimented his features that must really caught most of the girls who saw him. His eyelashes are longer than I thought and his lips are pinkish for a guy like him. Is he even really a boy?

It still annoys me how all them are attractive... It's just so unfair!

"I didn't know you like watching me like this Rina. Are you perhaps have fallen in my charms?"

I fluttered my eyes at his comment but frowned instantly when I saw how his lips quirked showing his stupid smirk again. I really wanted to wipe it off of his face.

"Don't flatter yourself." I huffed. Closing my eyes this time and sigh in contentment.

"It suits you."

I opened my eyes and saw Futo already sitting from his position, his eyes bored into mine.

"Thanks." I laughed a bit, mocking him in a way. "You also, you look like a real vampire with those fangs, yeah really suits you." I grinned as I pointed his mouth.

His face scowled at my teasing tone and suddenly grabbed my hand before a smile crawl onto his lips, this smile made me nervous though because I never saw this from him, like he transformed into a new character. "Yes, a vampire who caught an innocent and clueless girl…" His smirk widened and pushed me on the ground, hovering my form afterwards. I was too stunned at his action and what happened during the day I got sick flashed in my mind suddenly. It's the same thing he did but this time he was wearing a serious mask, gone the annoying smirk on his face…

"Get off me this instance Futo, Ema-chi might see—"

"Why…"

My eyes fluttered again at his question. I flinched when his hand holding my arm tightened.

"Oi, what's your problem—?"

"Ever since…" His lips formed a thinned line. "Ever since you came in our life, you… you changed everything."

I looked at him wide eyes, my lips partly opened but closed it again when I thought of his words...

Changed everything? What did I do to change everything?

"You confused me to no ends and it annoys me you know that." He almost whispered, loosening his hold to my hand but didn't let me go and leaned his face to my neck. His warm breath tickled me and making me shuddered a little at the action, my face turned red at our position, if somebody saw us they would think that we are doing something inappropriate. Especially Ema will be coming back here soon and I don't want to know what will happen next… Maybe I should kick him!

"Futo snap out of it idiot!"

I warned at first giving him a chance to think because if I hit him now he will surely not like the pain, but to my dismay he made no move.

"I thought. I thought I was falling in love with her but…"

My eyes broadened when I felt a soft warm lips on my neck, I gasped in astonishment when he planted a gentle kiss before biting it lightly that will surely leave a mark. My face heat up at the unexpected action. Before I could hit or kick him he was fast gone and saw he was already standing and smirking at me.

"What was that?!" I glared at him, his smirk didn't waver when he observed my tinted cheeks.

"Listen carefully Rina, from now on I will definitely do everything just to have you."

Eh? H-Have me?

He chuckled at my stupid reaction before leaving me alone still wearing that annoying smirk on his lips. My mouth still hanging opened.

"What… just happened?"

 _Listen carefully Rina, from now on_ _I_ _will definitely do everything just to have you._

"Crap…"

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

When did it start?

Why I didn't notice it from the beginning?

I thought Futo likes Ema?

So many questions came into my mind after those sudden words from the idol brat, maybe he was making fun of me since I mocked him with his outfit or…

 _"Ever since you came in our life, you… you changed everything."_

 _"You confused me to no ends and it annoys me you know that."_

" _I_ _thought…_ _I_ _thought_ _I_ _was falling in love with her but…"_

Oh my god! Is this what he's talking about! I changed everything including his feelings towards Ema?

"Rin-chan are you alright?" I was snapped out in my thought and glanced at my friend who was giving me a concern look. "You've been quiet since I brought you a drink… Is something bothering you?"

I blinked my eyes before a reassuring smile shown on my lips.

"Nah, just Futo though… he just came after you left and disturb me for some minutes." I laughed a little, though it sounded so wrong to me Ema didn't seem to notice it.

"Oh. Speaking of him, he was acting weird."

My brows raised. "Weird? How so?"

"You see when we were distributing those flyers he suddenly showed up and asked some of my time since he wanted to enjoy the cultural festival, it was kind of fast though because the next thing I knew I was in a dark room, he started teasing me and… and almost bit me on my neck since he was wearing a vampire costume but he seemed to freeze on his spot before he apologized to me and let me out of that room."

I blinked my eyes again.

"He... almost bit you?"

"Hm. He also whispered strange to me… I think he whispered 'something changed' sort of... "

No shit sherlock, he was definitely serious...

I moaned inwardly.

"Rin-chan?"

"That's really strange." I laughed nervously. "Just forget about him and let's make the rest of the festival enjoyable!"

She chuckled at my sudden statement.

"Yeah, we should."

"Right, let's go back I think our break is over."

She nodded her head as both of us headed back.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"You both are pretty late. Help inside the café."

Yuusuke said as he saw both of us entered the room.

"Okay!"

Ema happily agreed as she left us immediately to help. I was watching her back with gentle smile on my lips.

"I should go."

I mumbled, surprisingly weak for my taste. Damn Futo, this is his fault...

I groaned silently.

"Did something happen?"

I jerked my head to Yuusuke's direction and tried to hide my smile. Always the observant one ne...

"No, I'll just… I'll start helping immediately."

My replied and a forceful smile came into his view before leaving the red hair Asahina.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"I'm home."

"Welcome back!"

They both heard Tsubaki's voice as Ema and Rina both went down the stairs, they saw him sitting on the couch with a smile on his lips and it widened when he saw Rina with Ema.

"This is unexpected Rina-chan but I'm glad to see you again~" His teasing tone.

"Yeah me too…"

His smile faltered when he noticed her dull reply.

"I'll prepare some snacks. I'll leave you two be."

Ema announced as she left the two at the living area, Rina with a blank look watched her friend's vanishing form still thinking and bothered at Futo's words a while ago.

"So~ What made you decide to visit us? Did you miss me perhaps?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hm, but the real reason I visit here is to check Azusa-san... How is he?"

"He's resting but still not okay."

Tsubaki answered. She nodded in understanding before silence covered the two of them.

"Did you not have fun?"

Rina stared at Tsubaki again when she heard his question. She noticed also his serious look.

"Of course not, we have so much fun."

She puffed crossing her arms and a smile appeared on her lips. Tsubaki remained silent for a moment and suddenly noticed a bite mark on her neck.

"Who does that kiss mark on your neck belong to?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

Huh!

"Oh… this is nothing! It's not a kiss mark, an insect bite me so haha—"

Her hand suddenly went to her neck covering the bite mark from his sight. Cursing inwardly at herself, she forgot about it because she was too focused on what that brat had told her.

"I'm not foolish Rina." His serious statement made the girl flinched from her position and got surprise when Tsubaki grabbed her wrist and move it away from his view, Rina tried to free her hand but he firmly held it and pulled her form closer to him. "Who did this to you?" His impatient questioned leaning his face to her.

"Tsubaki-san will you listen to me! I'm telling the—"

"It's really hard on me when I see that." Her eyes gone wide at his sudden statement. "I thought our meeting was just an accident… I was already falling for Ema but… you showed up in the picture and suddenly twisted everything…"

She got startled when he cupped her face.

"Don't get me wrong I still love my sister but I knew there is always something different when it comes to you."

What?

"I wanted to say you this ever since I started realizing my true feelings for you."

"Tsubaki-san, you don't know what you are saying, you are just confused…"

Rina panic, she didn't want to know what words would slipped from his mouth, if she was right what she was thinking then this is trouble…

"I like you… a lot."

His face turned soft and leaned his face even more to her, Rina placed her both hands to his chest to cease him. "Stop Tsubaki-san!"

"Tsubaki."

Both of them jerked their heads to the side and saw Azusa, Rina immediately moved away making some gap between her and Tsubaki again.

"Azusa." Tsubaki frowned. "Why are you interrupting us?"

"I don't plan to be an interruption." Azusa's calm look didn't waver. "She is bothered, don't you see?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with you. This is our problem between us so stay out of it."

"Tsubaki listen..."

Tsubaki shook his head and looked at his twin. "I don't understand Azusa! I know what you feel because we're twin and I know you like her too!"

"I'm worried about you Tsubaki." His face turned soft. "I know you are pushy when it comes to your feelings and sometimes you are acting selfishly and forgetting the feelings of other…"

"Enough! I don't want to hear you talking about this."

Rina who was silently watching the two Asahina was beyond troubled and worried, this was not what she's expecting when she came with Ema just to visit Azusa. Now that Tsubaki confessed his feelings to her, her mind became even more bothered.

"Tsubaki-san, Azusa-san please stop! This is not the right time." Rina chided. "Especially Azusa-san is not feeling well..."

"No Rina this is the only right time to talk about our feelings."

"Tsubaki-san... Please." Rina's exasperated sigh before she went to Azusa's side. "C'mon Azusa-san I'll help you get back to your room."

Azusa looked at me for a long moment and then to his twin."…I was only"

He didn't even manage to finish his sentence when suddenly everything turns dark and his body became heavy at once, making him collapsed and startling both Rina and Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki…"

"Azusa-san!"

"Azusa!

* * *

 **Ta da! Surprise!**

 **I was gonna post this chapter yesterday but the net won't let me, oh well..**

 **Merry Christmas and advance Happy New Year, hoping you'll have** **a** **nice and enjoyable holiday!**

 **-Aza**

 _ **Edited: 04-30-18**_


	14. Chapter 14: Veracity and Possibility

**Chapter 14: Veracity and Possibility**

 **Disclaimer:** **I** **don't own Brothers Conflict.**

 **Reminder: English is not my first language.**

 **A/N:**

 **I know it took me long to post this but** **I** **hope it was worth the wait (even though this is more about Rina's feeling of what happened),** **I** **will try my best to update as soon as possible but** **I** **won't promise. So here it is…**

* * *

I was waiting for Ema and the others outside the hospital where Azusa brought, Masaomi who also working in this hospital said that Azusa was alright, thankfully he was brought immediately here at the hospital and now all he needed to do is to rest while his medical result will be tomorrow. After Masaomi told us the news I excused myself to go out and told Ema that I'll be waiting outside, I found an empty bench not far at the entrance of the hospital and stayed here for a moment.

Well, indeed I never expected the turn of events. It was a surprise that the two Asahina have liked me, in fact I thought they were just making fun of me and trying to get close to me...

Who am I kidding? Ugh, here I go again denying what it's obvious.

I bit my lower lip and covered my face with my hands in frustration, this isn't my plan after all! I was really caught of guard at this unexpected situation, who knew Futo and Tsubaki would like me that way? My plan was just to get rid of their feelings to my friend not to switch it to mine! Is this fate way to mess with us, make complicated things even more complicated? I frowned suddenly at that thought. "Crap fate… Always having a fun messing with people's lives…" I muttered under breath before releasing a huge sigh. "Fate huh…" My lip thinned as I brought my gaze upward at the night sky.

"Have some coffee Mi-chan."

I got startled at the soft baritone voice of Louis, I tilted my head to the side when I saw him standing behind me and was offering a cup of hot coffee, wearing his usual tender look on his face. I looked at him for several minutes as my void expression didn't seem to affect him, his gaze and smile remained as I took silently his offer before bowing my head in gratitude.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"You're welcome." He said, this time he gave me a smile. "Can I take a seat beside you?"

He asked, I stared at his face again before nodding my head as I slowly sipped the coffee he gave, tasting the bitter sweet liquid. I never got a chance to personally know Louis at first but when he and his brothers visited to check up on me and asked to stay with me and Ema I got the chance to talk to him that night, well, it's not the long talk I've expected because honestly Louis was more mysterious than what he looks, even in that short exchanged I could still tell that he was looking for something…

 _ **Four days ago…**_

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night with the same dream again… I felt sweat covering me as my ragged breathing gladly didn't wake the two beside me, I huffed silently and decided to have a glass of water before turning back to sleep considering the time, I managed to move without waking Ema and Juli and exited my room successfully. I could finally tell that the fever has gone thanks to Ema's delicious foods and presence, and also her brothers, well somehow… Fine their presence did actually help eased my loneliness.

I was about to go to the kitchen when I saw that the wide window leading to my balcony was opened and noticed Louis standing outside, his back facing me and seemed in deep thought. Slowly I walked towards his direction, he was leaning on the railing as the cold wind hit our bodies, making me shivered from my position.

"You shouldn't be outside Mi-chan, you just came from a fever…" I jumped a little when I felt him put something on me and his nice scent immediately hit my senses, I saw his jacket covering my form as I gazed up at him and smiled in appreciation, there he goes again his eyes and smile didn't seem to collide to his true feeling accordingly.

"I can assure you Louis-san I'm totally fine now… and thank you for that." I leaned on the railing and watched the empty street. "Can I ask you?" I inquired still looking ahead. He stilled before I caught a glimpse of him tucking his hand in his pants pocket.

"Of course, what is it that you are curious about Mi-chan?"

Meeting his gaze I saw for the first time the serious look on his face but that didn't stop me from asking him. "Are you… Are you happy?" his visage changed. ".. I mean, I know you are happy but… are you really are?"

That questioned remained unanswered, he just became quiet for few moments until he patted my head and smiled at me whispering something in my ear and left.

"What do you mean about what you've said during that night Louis-san?"

I asked lastly after the long silence between us.

"That night? You mean when we were both at the balcony?"

Staring at his face I nodded my head in confirmation. "Yes, why did you ask the same thing?" I added.

He was quiet again before turning his attention upward and apparently thinking of something. His thoughtful expression changed as his face became blank for a moment. "When you asked me if I'm happy, I really am Mi-chan… I really am. I don't know why you asked such thing but I wouldn't be lying that something also is missing…" His gaze met mine and I fluttered my eyes at how he was looking at me.

Like he was lost…

"Maybe not now… but someday I'll tell you why." He smiled again and suddenly became the Louis I knew, I quietly bobbed my head and didn't comment at his statement. "..besides, we are just the same don't you think?"

My lips form a light smile at his question.

"Yeah… I guess you are right about that."

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

When morning came Ema and Yusuke told me that Azusa was doing okay and he was improving a lot according to Masaomi, both of them talked about visiting him after class but I decided not to come with them because I still got a work to catch up considering I was gone for almost a week at my job. Ema did not notice my excuse, well partly, since I'm not ready to face Azusa for now. I'm still blaming myself about what happened though and I know Tsubaki felt the same way but I hope Ema did the comforting part which she really did. I just told them that if I have time tomorrow I will come and visit him at least.

Once I reached the café I received a text message from Ema that Azusa, based on his test result, have a meningitis but nothing to worry about, after proper medication and rest he will be fine. She also said that Azusa was looking for me and he really needed to talk to me. Though it made me guilty I chose not to reply Ema for a moment and started working and averted my attention on my work.

Not until I got sidetracked again and lost in my thought…

"Maybe you shouldn't have come today kid, you're too distracted." Shioka, whom I've missed, spoke beside me. Her impassive face suddenly in front of me. "And don't ever tell me that you aren't." She immediately added, I inwardly chuckled at her blunt statement and avoided her scrutinizing stare.

"Sorry, can't help it." I said and sighing at the same time. "I just… I think, I should have come with them to check on Azusa-san." I quietly continued before meeting her forest green eyes (Did I ever mentioned but her eyes are my favorite).

"Azusa? You mean that guy with eyeglasses?"

She inquired and settling beside me. "Hm, He has a meningitis, Ema-chi texted me a while ago but he's doing fine now." She remained quiet after that, I gaped at her as her eyes bore into mine again giving me this look that I couldn't point out. Shioka, as quiet as she may be, was somehow can read people by looking into their eyes, she was really good at it and if she knows something she will keep it to herself. She doesn't like to involve herself too much, unless that person needs some advice.

"If you are really worried then check him up later, I'll take cover your shift if you leave at seven." My eyes widened at her suggestion, she gave me a faint smile before patting my head. "Besides, customers rarely come that time so it'll be no problem." She waved off.

"Shioka-san…"

"I told you kid from now on call me Shio, I just realized how old it's sounded when you call me like that." She chided but not in a way that she's mad, like she was suggesting it. She was planning to leave me on my own before I can utter a word but I managed to stop her by softly touching her arm.

"Thank you, I wish you are my big sister Shio." I warmly smiled, I didn't miss the surprise look on her face and the pink shades slowly crawling on her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Just do your job until then." She swiftly marched, an embarrass Shioka was indeed rare and cute. I quickly took my phone and texted Ema.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

I reached the hospital rather early than later because Shioka told me to go early before the visiting hour ends, what confused and scared me at the same time was what she said.

 _"It's better to go early, clear some stuff and go home immediately. Teenage girls like you shouldn't be out late at night."_

"Clear some stuff huh… is she a mind reader? She scares me sometimes." I frowned before shaking my head, I stopped in front of Azusa's room and stayed at my spot for a minute before I decided to knock softly.

"Come in."

I heard his voice behind the door and slowly opened it.

"Good evening Azusa-san."

I greeted immediately when I saw him on the bed, he seemed to be reading because of the book he was holding. I'm guessing it was a manga book.

"Likewise Rina… Though it'll be better if you stop calling me with honorific." He gently started as he close the manga book and put it beside him.

"Right… Uhm, Did I interrupt you?"

"No, definitely not." I nodded my head as I swiftly move towards his direction and occupied the empty chair beside his bed.

"I'm happy that you are doing okay, Ema texted me about your medical results." I said. "If you'll get better again don't push yourself too much at work Azusa." I chided softly.

"I will keep that in mind and thank you for your concern. I'm really glad you still came even though the visiting time will be over in… I think 30 minutes?" He lightly chuckled before his feature turned soft.

"Well... that will be enough I guess." I softly started, I can feel his stare but I didn't dare to look at him because the guilt slowly creeping in my gut again, I heave a huge sigh first and decided to tell him the truth. "Look I know it was rude of me to make an excuse not to visit you… and honestly I was feeling guilty about it, no, I'm feeling guiltier and—"

"Rina." I stopped abruptly at my explanation. "You don't have to feel guilty about what happened." He said. "I know that you are blaming yourself about me and Tsubaki's misunderstanding yesterday..."

Of course he knew, that made me feel so guilty!

"Ema told me that Tsubaki-san was still not talking to anyone. How cannot be that my fault Azusa? If I told him immediately what I really feel that night then maybe it wouldn't end up like this…"

"What do you really feel about him Rina?"

He interrupted again, caught off guard at that question I finally looked at him, his serious yet gentle look made me nervous a little.

"Of course Tsubaki-san is a friend… that's what I really feel about him, honestly I was kind of glad that you stopped him that night." I muttered, avoiding his gaze again.

"That's wrong."

What?

"I haven't done anything that would make you thankful. It's exactly how Tsubaki said, I was interrupting you." This time I looked back at him with wide eyes.

What? All this time I thought he did that to help me?

"He was also right... about my feeling towards you"

"Azusa…"

My throat went dry at the unexpected revelation. I was so lost of words... Then Ema's gentle face flashed in my sight and felt a pang of pain. I just realized how it was so hard for her to handle this kind of situation. I have to fix this, I knew Ema was too soft to reject her brothers and I understand that but... in my situation I think I'll hurt them even more if I won't tell them what I really truly feel.

"Rina." I snapped and looked at Azusa again, he was worried at my sudden silence. "If... if you only see Tsubaki as a friend..." His face softened and the hurt hidden behind his eyes was so visible in my sight. "...that includes me then…"

That statement wasn't a question, I thought. I closed my eyes for a moment before releasing a sigh for the tenth time that day, I gently took Azusa's hand which made the purple hair Asahina jerked in surprise, his cheeks turned pink while he adjusted his eyeglasses in embarrassment. My determined eyes stared at him again.

"I'm sorry…" I started, his bashful behavior quickly vanishing. "..it's just, I don't want you to wait. I'll be more than happy if stay what we are now." I sincerely smiled. "I don't want you to expect anything or hurt you that's why I'm saying this early."

My sober expression made Azusa silent for few seconds until I saw something dawned on his face. His eyes determined at this realization and then his gaze held mine again.

"But that doesn't mean you'll never fall in love with us?" I fluttered my eyes at his question before softly letting his hand go.

He was right I never thought of that possibility, yeah it was true I found them very fascinating and *cough* handsome *cough* but nothing more than that, I never considered such thing because well since they already have feelings to my best friend right? So I thought their feelings for her would be that strong... But it seemed with this revelation I think the three of them were just infatuated to her. I am relieved really, at least not only possible but maybe the rest of them are feeling the same way... If Azusa's question of me falling in love with one of them the answer to his question may be possible also but...

The sudden announcement about visiting time ended stopped me from my inner thought, he was still waiting for my answer which honestly kind of hard to tell him my opinion about it right now.

"I… maybe I should go."

I said faintly smiling at him which he returned accordingly.

"Yeah… be careful on your way."

I nodded my head, somehow glad that he wouldn't push me to answer his inquiry. "Goodnight Azusa." I said and slowly walked towards the door's direction but Azusa stopped me unexpectedly.

"You didn't answer my question." I ceased from my track and stared at him through my shoulder.

or so I thought...

"I… I haven't thought of that possibility." I whispered honestly and I knew Azusa heard it. "I'll visit you again if I have a chance. Goodnight Azusa." And with that I exited his room quietly.

I reached my apartment without even realizing it, the moment I saw the familiar door of my little home I was snapped out in my reverie. I immediately took the key out of my bag but was stopped when I felt someone's watching me.

What makes me surprise is that someone whom I talking is standing not far away from me.

I guess I was too absorbed in my thought that I didn't even see him there. Yep it was a him and you'll be more surprised if I say that someone was Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki-san…?"

He gave me a faint smile as he walked slowly towards me. "Can we talk?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **There you go, now that's kind of boring? What do you think?**

 **Well, first of all** **I** **want to thank you guys who keeps checking and reminding me to post the next chap, so** **I** **hope this satisfy you** **a** **little.** **I'm** **working now the next one so don't forget to review! Just** **little words and that will make me happy but I'll be more than happy to receive some criticism (but not too harsh** , **just make it more nicely okay?) and besides,** **I** **always reminding you about English and stuff haha!**

 **Don't forget to click the review button! See you on the next chap bunnies!**

 **-Aza**

 ** _Edited:_ _04-30-18_**


	15. Chapter 15: Agreement of Emotions

**Chapter 15: Agreement of Emotions**

 **Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict isn't mine.**

 **Reminder: Again and again… English is not my first language tehe!**

* * *

Ema and I were both at the rooftop and having our lunch break, Yusuke who wasn't with us decided not to have lunch with us since there was something urgent he needed to do, something about forgetting his homework in English and now he needed to cope with that and went to the library alone.

His determination fascinates me because I know he was doing this stuff (studies and reviews) to go to the same University with Ema and I didn't see anything wrong with that as long as he stands as a big brother who needs to protect his little sister that would be a nice thing to do.

My lips twisted feebly upward, watching my friend talked about their plan this Christmas and obviously convincing me to go with them but I didn't comment on that yet since I don't want to cause anymore fuss to their family. And speaking of them, I wasn't satisfied with the conversation I have with Azusa yesterday because there were few things I didn't tell him yet…

Unlike the talked I have with Tsubaki last night, I kinda felt at ease somehow after our conversation.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"Can we talk?" His tone was in between demand and begging, I knew my perturbed appearance made Tsubaki worried also but I didn't hesitate to agree and nod my head with a weak smile on my lips.

"Sure." I uttered quietly.

I opened my apartment's door and gestured him to come inside. I instructed him to sit down on the couch while I prepare a hot tea for him and then we will have our talk that he wanted. When I finished preparing the said drink I came back to the living area and served it to him, taking a seat not far away from him.

"Uhm… How long you have been waiting for me Tsubaki-san?" I slowly asked titling my head to see his expression carefully.

"Not long… I think I've been standing outside for an hour or less... I guess." He said, his face was blank.

"Oh."

He was waiting for me that long?

"I… just came from the hospital..."

"I know." His brief words. He gazed at me and noticed my questioning look. "I asked Ema…" He added before the quietness concealed the room. Okay, so this is awkward, the abrupt silence made me anxious and I knew from the way Tsubaki's pondering look he was finding a proper words to start this conversation.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, sincerity clearly in his tone. "About last night…" I remained silent and continued to listen. "Azusa was right about what he said, I'm so selfish that I never thought of people's feelings… I never consider how you felt and how you will react about my sudden confession, I was too mad and didn't realize I was being a jerk and for that I am very sorry."

My expression turned soft seeing his guilt countenance, so this is why he wanted to talk to me. I always appreciate those people who admits their mistakes and immediately apologize for it. Tsubaki may be childish, annoying and selfish but he was really kind. He was caring and honest especially to his feelings.

"It's alright Tsubaki-san… I forgive you .. I just never thought you would like me that way…"

There was a silence again, his eyes locked on mine for a brief moment as a sincere smile crawling on his lips. "...I'm glad."

My face frowned suddenly when Ema came to my mind, I forgot he mentioned her also during his sudden confession, I don't know why he suddenly said that without thinking but I'm sure due to his emotions. At least I can finally corner him, in this way he wouldn't notice I've already know most of them have feelings for Ema. "You said…you were almost falling for my friend but I came in the picture and twisted everything, if I'm not mistaken do you like Ema-chi in a romantic way Tsubaki-san?"

He rubbed the nape of his neck and avoided my eyes in shame. "Y-Yes."

"Tsubaki-san, that is really mean of you." He whipped his head to my direction again, his posture became stiff when he noticed my hard look. "How… how can you do that to her, she just only wants to have a family, a family that will take care of her. I've known Ema for so long and I know… She longed for it since she was a child. And you, you are making it hard for her..." I chided.

There was a tense quiet between us, his eyes still avoiding mine.

"I'm sorry. Ema… Ema was really something that's why I can't help but fell for her." He gripped his hands together before I saw his lips formed a thin line. "But that was before Rina, that's why I'm going to treat her as my only sister and treasure her with my life. If that's the only way to compensate for all the mistakes I've done."

He was sincere. Absolutely sincere, and how can I get angry with that tone and words.

"You should apologize to her. I'm just a concern friend who just wants only happiness for her." I heaved a huge sigh before I gave him a genuine smile. He looked at me for a long moment before he returned my smile and nodded his head.

Silence concealed us again but the tense atmosphere eased a little.

"I already told you that I visited Azusa right?" I didn't try to hide how I've called Azusa without honorific and saw how his face pained a little at that. I feel bad though but honestly I can't just lied also to him. "We talked about what happened… and uhm he really missed you I can see it on his face."

His feature turned upset again at my statement. "I see." A guilty and depressed Tsubaki was not really a pleasant sight. I bit my lower lip before releasing a sigh. Again.

"Tsubaki-san."

"Yes?"

"When did it start? You, liking me?"

I asked without hesitation as his face got a little surprise at my inquiry, he looked at me for few moments and smiled finally.

"I don't know actually, it just occurred to me one day... When we first met, I actually don't like you but the moment you gave my phone back and took a seat next to me and decided to stay I concluded that perhaps you aren't that bad... You are too kind for a completely stranger. I wanted to see you and have a proper talk again but I guess I was too absorbed with my thoughts and feelings that day and even forgot to say thank you to you for at least helping me in a way." My eyes widened a little. "And then the family dinner came, when Ema finally introduced you to us I was so surprised and happy at the same time to the point that I wanted you as my friend, at first I thought because you are very intriguing that I can't help to know more about you... I'm feeling at ease whenever you're around and I know it sounds ridiculous and irrational because we just met twice or thrice… but honestly it doesn't matter to me." He cleared his throat, as if realizing he's been babbling too much. "What I'm trying to say is not because you are beautiful but… because you… You are kind and caring… especially to Ema, to us. Your cheeky personality, your smile, your presence… everything about you warms me here and it actually confused me at first…" He pointed his gut and I didn't miss the tinge of pink on his cheeks. He immediately diverted his face to hide his embarrassment before his fine features darkened in annoyance. "Until that night when I saw that kiss mark, something snapped inside of me. That's when I recognized those emotions... The jealousy and pain. It became so clear to me at once that moment."

I kept my mouth shut for few seconds, trying to absorb all the things that he said. He was clearly telling the truth and for me to doubt this was plain stupidity. But that's the problem, I can't accept his sweet confession, his sincere feelings because I would be the baddest person in this story if I lie again, I already lied to them and I din't want to add another lie in my list. It's too much for me...

"Rina." I stared at his handsome face again. "Would you tell me who did that kiss mark belong to?" His serious tone, my lips kept sealed at his query and avoided his gaze.

"...it's better that you didn't know Tsubaki-san."

This time I held his gaze, his serious mask didn't last long when I kept my mouth shut and in the end he sigh in defeat. I cleared my throat, getting his attention and pinned his lovely violet eyes once again on mine. "Tsubaki-san, listen carefully... Azusa and I have talked about this and I already told him about my feelings… I'm fine being friends with you guys. I don't want you to make it awkward or expect anything from me... I don't really want to hurt you both. I care for all of you from the bottom of my heart and that's the truth." I gripped my hands together. "You are like my brothers to me. Just like Ema-chi feels towards you."

Silence covered between us again, my eyes never leaving his form while his bangs hiding his own, I can't tell what in his mind now but I'm sure he was thinking properly about my words.

"For now…" he looked at me seriously. "For now, I will accept your rejection Rina. If there is a chance that maybe someday you will fall for me or to Azusa, I'll wait until then... So I'm still hoping."

Just like Azusa's words. Yep they are definitely twin. I thought of his words for some minutes, I rubbed the bridge of my nose before sighing in defeat. It seems that both of them are so stubborn about this and I can't do anything but to let them do what they want, whatever the future provides for us I will gladly accept it. "You can still date anyone you know besides, that handsome face of yours wouldn't miss by just some pretty girls there." I teased lightening the mood, finally we both agreed on this.

He curled his lips. "So you found me handsome ne? I'm flattered Rin-chan~" His childish attitude came back and I felt relieved and sad, I know he was not comfortable with this but I couldn't do anything. The last resort is to avoid any actions to make their feelings grow stronger for me. Right, that will be the best thing to do…

"Of course, actually, I found all of you handsome and don't you dare tell it to them. It's our little secret." I grinned.

Yeah, maybe this will be the best for us.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"So yes, we are going to Naeba Ski Resort to celebrate the Holy Night since Futo-kun was having a live concert also there and I was hoping you'll come because Masaomi-san and Ukyo-san agreed about it, actually I didn't' even suggesting it yet but they suddenly opened it up and… Rin-chan?" I didn't quiet catch what she said but I knew she called me and that stopped me from my reverie. Her face contorted in disapproval.

"You are not listening."

She pouted before an audible laugh heard from me. "Sorry… Ema-chi I need to tell you something."

She fluttered her eyes at my sudden seriousness. "Uhm… Sure what is it?"

"Did you notice something weird about your brothers especially the twin and the idol?"

Her eyes widening as if she knew the answer to that. "Yes! Tsubaki-san and Futo-kun especially, Tsubaki-san, he seems normal now I mean when I say normal he… he stops uhm.. advancing? No that's a strange word to describe.." She muttered almost to herself. "..he acts like a real brother to me the same with Futo-kun and Azusa-san…"

"You mean…"

"They aren't acting like they used to me before, they are still caring and sweet but I know something changed Rin-chan…" She sounded relief and happy though and it's refreshing to see her like this.

"Actually, their weird behavior has something to do with what I will tell you."

I started the day of the school festival where Futo showed up suddenly when she left me to buy some beverages. I told her what he did and said that time, then when I came with her to visit and saw Tsubaki in the living area alone, how he confessed to me and Azusa interrupting us. And the conversation I have between me and the twin last night…

"Oh my…" I looked at Ema after finishing my story and can clearly see the worried and sadness in her eyes. "… I never thought they.."

I shook my head and faintly smiled at her. "I already told them my true feelings and about the possibility of me falling for them, I would be lying that's not possible but there is always a chance you know… you can't tell what will be the fate's plan in the near future." I gazed up the sky and a thoughtful look on my face. "But honestly your brothers aren't that bad, so yeah there is a possibility…"

"You're so valiant Rin-chan and I envy you for that… " I snapped my head to look at her again, her face troubled. "I can't tell towards them what I really feel and… I was really scared to hurt them."

Ema was so kind…

"I understand your sentiment, but would it be better if anyone of them will push their feelings to you again might as well tell it right away to avoid confusion… and perhaps conflicts?"

"Yeah… I guess you are right about that… maybe I should do that, if ever they…" I boobed my head in understanding as I beamed at her finally. I think after the talked I have last night with Tsubaki I kinda felt relieved… the same with Azusa, but I still needed to talk to him again since we sort of missed some things unlike the talked I have with Tsubaki.

"You're visiting Azusa today right?"

"Yes, are you coming?"

I curtly nodded my head. "Yep, I think the talked we have yesterday wasn't finished yet."

"I see, well, I can spare a time for both of you." She beamed at me.

The comfortable peace between me and Ema didn't last long when she opened up again their family's plan this Christmas and celebrating it in a Ski Resort (damn, white Christmas is my favorite.) because the idol brat was having a live concert… yep I almost forgot about that which reminds me about my plan on setting Ema on a blind date. "I think I'll pass Ema, c'mon this is a family time I don't want to be a freeloader." I quirked my brows, still slightly smiling at the same time.

"But… They all agreed of you coming with us, wouldn't be that fun? And besides, you don't plan on staying alone at your apartment. Right?"

I rolled my eyes when she gave me that puppy eyes again.

"Nope, I'm planning to cover up my missing days in my job, besides I'm almost out of money." She pouted at me but I didn't give in at her sad look. Though it made me guilty I don't want to get more attached with her brothers especially Futo and the twin…

"Bu-"

"I'll just spent the New Year's Eve with you… is that okay now?"

Her eyes lit up at my suggestion.

"Really? Then it's a deal! I'll just text you after we get back."

She warmly smiled. My lips tilted upward a little before releasing a quiet sigh.

"Okay." My brief answered. "And I'll set you up on a date by the way."

"Rin-chan!"

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

True to my words I went to visit Azusa again with Ema this time, grateful that we've been dismissed early today. Yusuke told us that he still needed to stay at school for some matters, I didn't try to ask him even though I knew from the way he move and talk he was lying. Still, I let him be and both me and Ema bid our goodbyes to him. When we reached the hospital we saw most of the nurses and some few girls roaming in front of Azusa's room and some of them were quietly peeking inside which made us confuse at the sudden commotion.

"Uhm… Do you think something happened to Azusa-san?" Ema asked worriedly, I didn't reply to her but I can't help but get worried also because why would there be so many nurses in a patient's front room right? I grabbed Ema's hand and softly tapped one of the nurses.

"Excuse me? Uhm did something happened?"

The nurse stared at us before she shook her head and giggled. Yep when I say giggled, like a school girl who saw her crush passed by! I almost raised my eyebrows when I saw her red face.

"Oh no, we just didn't expect that Mr. Asahina has so many handsome brothers including him though…"

Ema and I sweat dropped with her statement.

"Wait, if I'm not mistaken you are their sister right?" this time she asked Ema with a glint in her eyes, uh oh. I don't like the way she stared at my friend.

"Ah…yes." Ema answered unsure of the situation.

"Ohh… you people are gorgeous!" She giggled again. "Say, can we please ask their numbers? I mean… you know we just want to be friends with them…"

Her inquiry caught the attention of other nurses who heard the little exchanged and surrounded us immediately asking Ema about her brothers, well since I was beside her I needed to protect my friend. Damn, how should we get out of here?

"Can you set up a date for me and Dr. Asahina?"

"What's the name of the blond guy?"

"Does that jersey guy still single?"

"Can you introduce us to that guy who has earphone around his neck?"

"Is the long hair guy into girls? Cause you know I don't mind if ever he's a gay…"

"I really like that guy with stylish hair, he's so handsome."

"If ever Mr. Asahina gonna be discharged tell him I'm available."

I almost rolled my eyes at their questions and weird statements, now I know who they are talking about but they shouldn't be mobbing here. This is unprofessional people!

"Rin-chan…"

Ema whispered beside me, I gazed at her and saw the troubled look on her small face. I inwardly sighed in frustration and frowned at them. If they won't stop bugging my friend I'll do some drastic measure.

"There you are…"

All of us stared at Kaname's charming look as he came towards us, he came out of nowhere and making me look at him in suspicion while the mob of girls let him through with a dreamy look on their faces. I quirked my lips a little when I saw their reaction, I can't blame them though since Kaname was really handsome… just a bit perverted. I jerked at the sudden arm resting on my shoulder and stared at Kaname, he was also holding Ema like he did to me and still wearing his ever charming smile.

"How long have you been standing here we are waiting for both of you." His sweet tone made me twitched. "Let's get inside Azu-chan will gonna be happy to see you." He slowly lead us inside Azusa's room as he winked to the nurses (who collapsed literally on the floor) and closed the door, I quickly locked it to stop them from peeking. Kaname chuckled at my action but I just rolled my eyes before releasing a huge sigh, I still needed to thank him even though he just suspiciously popped out of nowhere. I was snapped in my thought feeling Kaname's hand softly squeezing my shoulder to get my attention, that's when I saw Natsume, Subaru, Hikaru and Louis. They seem to be talking some things but momentarily stopped when they saw us.

"Uhm… Hi?" I said, waving a little at them.

"Hello Mi-chan, Chi-chan." Louis greeted us first.

"I didn't know you would be here…" Ema muttered beside Kaname but I knew she was lightly smiling at them.

"What happened to you two? Why you look so relieved?"

Hikaru asked, I didn't miss the amusement in his eyes like he knew what happened outside.

You sly fox…

I grumbled. "Yeah well a mob of girls was outside the room if you are aware and we almost got trapped! And my innocent Ema-chi here were fired by many questions of who were these good looking princes and as her friend who was very powerless to protect her needed to do their job since these princes weren't there." I said dramatically while wiping my fake tears.

Hikaru's chuckled heard in the background. Natsume only smiled while Louis look so apologetic to me.

"Mob of girls…?"

Subaru asked to himself, sheesh he was cute when he do that.

"But one prince came to rescue his princesses right?"

Oh right, I forgot about that.

"Ah yes! Thank you for that Kaname-san, you're a life saver~!" Since he was still holding my shoulder I hugged him which caught the blond unexpectedly, before he could even composed himself I let him go and grabbed Ema beside him and went to Louis side.

"Well, I feel bad now, we didn't know you've been through a lot to get in here." Natsume who was on the other side spoke wearing his working attire and his ever serious mask but his tone somewhat impish.

"Pch, lucky you, that idol brat isn't here." I mumbled to myself.

"It's okay, like Rin-chan said, Kaname-san really saves us out there." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Anyways, I'm so glad to see you are doing fine Azusa"

I think the air inside the room became heavy, honestly I'm not naïve not to notice the sudden seriousness of Natsume, Subaru and Hikaru while Kaname's façade was blank. I have to admit it was quiet unfair why I'm calling Azusa without honorific but I didn't know they will make a big deal out of it. Even Ema looked a little surprised.

"So~ Ema-chi and I didn't expect you to be here since most of you are busy I guess..." I grinned, hopefully lessening the heavy mood in the air.

"Rin-chan was right. I am really happy to see you here and I know Azusa-san feel the same way."

Thank goodness, Ema catch up so easily.

"Well, I was really planning to visit Azusa today since I have some spare time, seeing he was doing fine I am deeply happy." Hikaru patted Azusa's head as he said those words. ".. but I became happier to see the two of you." His tone was sincere and no teasing smile on his face.

"Likewise Hikaru-san." I grinned. I have to admit I missed these guys.

The rest of the visiting time went on small talks about Azusa's health, about their busy schedules, Ema and of course me. Louis and Hikaru bid their goodbyes first because they still have works waiting for them, Natsume though still have plenty of time that's why he was staying for a while, Kaname has day-off this afternoon so he'll be staying also same goes with Subaru since his practice finished earlier today.

"Right, I'll be leaving in fifteen minutes, I'm still going to catch up my absent days in my work." I said suddenly when I looked at my wrist watch.

"Already huh, I can give you a ride Rina…" Natsume spoke beside me. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"It's okay, it's just few blocks away, and I can walk that far." I winked at him, he didn't respond for a moment before he cleared his throat and nodded his head. "Before that can we talk for a moment Azusa?"

Ema looked at me, curiosity written on her small face, Kaname, Natsume and Subaru stared at Azusa who dipped his head in understanding and asked us to be left alone. I looked at Ema as understanding dawned on her face, Natsume and Subaru were hesitant to leave us but Ema managed to drag them out of the room while Kaname waved at us before closing the door.

It took a minute of stillness in the room when I looked at Azusa and slowly occupied the empty chair beside his bed. "I wouldn't want to make this long so I'll be frank Azusa." I tenderly started. "Tsubaki-san went to my apartment last night to talk also. He, he apologized for his action…"

"Tsubaki…"

Azusa was softly smiling but also worried. "Let's just say we did talk about his feelings towards me and I told him what I really feel. I rejected him... Also."

"I see…"

"You know, he told the same thing to me. About the possibility of me falling for you."

He didn't get surprise at my statement, his lips quirk a little and I think he was expecting this from Tsubaki.

"And you answered me that you didn't thought of that possibility."

I nodded my head. "That's true, that's why I want to tell you that Tsubaki-san and I agreed to be just friends… if ever I would fall for anyone of you I would like to let it happen naturally. So, I hope you'll be fine in it, being friends."

He was quiet for a moment before I saw him releasing a huge breath and smiled finally at me but I can tell he was kind of disappointed.

"Okay, if that's your decision. But, don't ever think I'm going to give up that easily." My eyes widen at his words. "I know you told me already not to wait or hope for anything… for now I'm okay in this arrangement but I'm still hoping someday... someday you might change your mind."

I was quiet for some moment before I gaped at him and soon a genuine smile seen on my mouth. "...you both are so stubborn."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Boyah! Update again, one chapter is longer than** **I** **thought, anyways thanks for those people who followed and favorited my story!**

 **to MagiXZ:**

 **Aww.. Glad you like my OC! Just keep reading and maybe, you'll change your mind who you really wants to be with her. I'm hoping to see more of your reviews.** **^_^**

 **R &R**

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 **~omake~**

After I bid my goodbye to Ema and the rest of her brothers I immediately left the room. I was outside the hospital when I took a deep breath and let it out with a content smile casted on my face.

"You look happy?"

I almost jumped in my position hearing Hikaru's voice behind me.

"What… are you still doing here?"

I composed myself and finally gazed at him, his annoying smirk planted on his mouth.

"Before I can take my leave I was called by my boss that I am free for the rest of the day. So I decided to come back here." I dipped my head at his answer.

"Well, that's too bad I was heading to my work. I'll be on my way, see you around Hikaru-san." I paused from my track when I felt Hikaru's hand stopping me. I glanced at him through my shoulder with an inquisitive expression on my face. "Uhm… Is there anything you need?"

"I can give you a ride." I didn't even manage to decline his offer when he interrupted me. "And I won't take _No_ for an answer." He said with a sly smirk on his lips before dragging me away to the hospital and stopped in front of his car.

"Aw c'mon Rina-san! Tell us who that hot guy who drove you off here."

"Is he single? Can I get his number please…"

"He looks like a model, perhaps you can introduce us next time?"

"He's so handsome, are you dating?"

"You didn't mention you have a hot looking guy friend."

I can clearly imagined how happy Hikaru was in my situation right now. I knew it from the way he held me on my shoulder and his flirtatious wink after he dropped me off that he was up to something, I didn't know my co-workers were literally leaning on the wide window glass and have this meaningful smiles while watching the whole scene.

Ugh, I'm having a headache, this is Hikaru's fault!

* * *

 _ **Edited: 05-01-18**_


	16. Chapter 16: Change of Plan

**Chapter 16: Change** **of Plan**

 **Boyah!**

 **Reminder: English? Na uh, not my Mother Tongue. Any** **grammatical error, spelling, etc... please consider** **it** **for now tehe!**

* * *

 _"It's unfortunate that Fuu-chan isn't here." Kaname muttered beside Masaomi. "Even though it's a rare chance that we can all gather together like this." His feature turned gentle._

 _"Although someone is happy because of it…" Hikaru's waggish smirk didn't miss by everyone._

 _"Ha! Of course!" Yusuke's answer immediately wearing his happy yet wicked smile._

 _"Even so, I can only hope that he can at least eat at home…"_

 _Ema said softly._

 _"He's so pitiful…"_

 _Hikaru added before eyeing my friend with a tender face this time. "Anyways, Ema's roast beef is delicious and the sweet strawberry chocolate cake you've brought Rina." He complimented both of us._

 _Yep, I was with them. I was invited again because Ema insisted since I am not coming with them in this Ski resort so at least I can have dinner with them before the holy night which is the day after tomorrow. It was almost two weeks when everything became peaceful again, I heard from Ema that Azusa and Tsubaki had already talked and mended up their misunderstanding, since Tsubaki avoided visiting him for two days. I was deeply happy though because everything became normal between the two, after that nothing really unusual happened until this dinner with them._

 _I waved my hand a little before I grinned. "Nah, I just thought I could bring at least a small gift since I don't have anything to give to you guys this Christmas."_

 _"Just your presence is enough Rin-nee!" Touched by Wataru's word I patted his head since he was sitting beside me._

 _"Though it's a shame that Fuu-chan didn't even get a bite of this delectable cake you've baked and even though the one that Kyou-nii makes each year is very delicious, it seems Ema outdid him."_

 _Kaname complimented both of us this time, even though I never tasted Ukyo's roast beef I have to agree so far Ema's the best._

 _"I second the motion." I said giving my friend beside me a wide smile. She smiled back at me before I heard her whisper 'thank you'._

 _"Thank you so much Kaname-san." She looked at his direction._

 _"Yup it's truly delicious." This time its Yusuke's approval heard in the background, they do really want to get a point of complimenting my friend huh. "Especially the cake…" He added, almost embarrassed._

 _"Delicious enough to make one of them your bride right?" Hikaru playfully said while he was holding a glass of wine._

 _I think I heard Yusuke's choking a little before I heard him muttered something incoherent. Sometimes Hikaru really love doing this especially to the red hair Asahina._

 _"Even though Ema asked you already, do you really not want to come with us Rina?"_

 _Masaomi asked and making the rest of his brothers looked at me. I bobbed my head in confirmation before I beamed at him._

 _"It's really a shame that you cannot come with us, even though it would be great to have you there celebrating." Tsubaki pouted._

 _"Tsubaki's right, since it was a ski Resort." Azusa agreed. "It would be fun."_

 _"Sorry I really have to cover some of my missing days at work."_

 _"Speaking of work, Rina, are you perhaps acquainted to Manabe-san?"_

 _Kaname inquired, making me blink at him hearing my co-worker's name. "Manabe Shioka?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Uhh yes, she's a friend and a co-worker in this tea café I'm working… why?"_

 _He chuckled. "Nah, we just bumped into each other." Hi vague answer, I got suspicious when I noticed his meaningful smile but I didn't question him anymore._

 _"It looks like Kana-nii got interested with someone eh. It's really unusual for him."_

 _Tsubaki teased earning a hit from Azusa who was silently eating. His groaned of pain heard while Kaname didn't comment on that, his smile still remained and seemed not affected at his younger brother's words._

 _"At least he was interested with someone else not at someone who was here." Hikaru sudden words made us quiet for some minutes before his light laugh heard in the background. "I was just kidding…"_

 _I inwardly rolled my eyes, typical Hikaru._

 _"Anyways, since I can't go with you… I want to greet all of you a Merry Christmas!"_

 _My sudden statement and finally relieving the discomfort in the air._

That's what happened last night when I had dinner with them, I looked at the clock and noticed that my shift was almost over, I turned my attention around me and noticed so many customers still coming since it was weekend. Well, it's not surprising though because tomorrow is holy night and lots of people will surely show until then. I was still in deep thought when I felt a presence beside, my eye twitched in annoyance at the arm encircling my shoulder.

"Sheesh… so many customers and most of them are couples." He sighed. "I wish I could celebrate the Christmas with someone special." I gazed at him and saw how he wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes before hitting his gut with my elbow.

"The hand Ken… the hand." I curled my lips when I heard his moan of pain.

Nasagino Kenjie was a newly hired waiter, he's been working for one month but he's getting good terms with everyone including me and Shioka, he isn't that hard to get along especially if he has this easy going character, he's naughty sometimes but he's really nice. He was attending an all-boys private high school nearby the vicinity, I was curious why he was looking for a job since clearly he doesn't need one, he was not really rich but enough to sustain their needs every day and his school fees he said. He told us that the reason why he wants to work, it's because he wants to experience how to do a part time job while he was still studying. He has brown hair, tall like Lori and tan skin. What struck me was his eyes because it was a deep shade of blue green, it was beautiful though. He's a bit weird from the start, clumsy and bubbly for a guy and since he's the same age like me I was forced to guide the moron with everything until he was able to do the job properly. Well, that explains how we became friends.

"It's not my fault, it has its own life!" He whined. I silently laugh at his silly antic. "I don't even know it has rested on your shoulder." His fake tears didn't stop, I finally laughed when Shioka showed up behind him and smacked his head.

"Itai…" He groaned again and scratching his sore head.

"Get back to work idiot, the customers are starting to notice you." He saluted to her before he swiftly walked or more like running away from us. I saw Shioka sighed in frustration and stared at me. "Are you sure you're going to set him up on date with Ema-san?" She asked, doubt clearly in her tone.

"Yep." I beamed at her. She shook her head in disbelief but I can see her lips tilting upward, she found the idea of Kenjie having a date with a demure girl amusing.

"Do they both know that you are setting them up on a date?"

"Yes, but they don't have any idea who will it be." I winked and a quiet (evil) laugh heard on my lips.

"Stop smirking kid, it's quiet disturbing."

I pouted at her. Quickly, about last night conversation with Kaname came into my mind.

"Ne, Shio, do you know Asahina Kaname?"

Her questioning look made me think that she doesn't know the monk Asahina. So I decided to describe him, maybe she can remember him… What surprised me most is her displeased countenance when she finally recognized who I am talking about. She told me that she met him when her best friend invited her in this small party in her house since she was promoted to her work, he was there, Kaname wasn't so hard to notice (considering his..ahem handsome face). You see, most of the girls surrounded him when she entered, except for her friend of course. He was invited because her best friend's boyfriend was a close friend of Kaname.

"Hm, he always have this charm and charisma when it comes to girls Shio..."

I chuckled. She rolled her eyes and continued her story. Nothing unusual though they just bumped into each other when she was going out to have some air. Of course knowing Kaname with his gentleman and pervert attitude (since he always hit any beautiful girls he saw) he helped her. Shioka remained blank while he was helping her, her countenance though made him curious.

 _"I_ _hate your hair."_

Was all she said before leaving him.

I really tried not to laugh, but damn, I can clearly imagined how she said those words with completely blank façade.

"What's funny kid?"

"Pfft… nah, nothing haha just it's cute? Haha…sorry."

"Pch, what a coincidence, that pervert was an Asahina huh." She frowned. "How did he even know my name? Actually never mind, I forgot he was acquainted to Shira's boyfriend."

"Honestly I found your first meeting absolutely entertaining." I chuckled again. "Why did you say that anyway? I mean honestly Kaname's hair wasn't that bad."

She shrugged off her shoulder before avoiding my gaze. "I don't know I just blurted it out…"

I shook my head in amusement. "Anyways, we are still open tomorrow night right?"

"Nope, this is a rare chance that boss will let us go tomorrow, he wants us to celebrate with our family." She looked at me again and a smirk seen on her lips.

What?

"You didn't know? I thought Kenjie told you already about it." The said guy passed beside us and noticed our stares, especially the glaring eyes of Shioka. "Did you forget to tell her aren't you Kenjie?"

I snickered inwardly when I noticed how his back shivered at her irritated tone.

"Uhm… it slipped in my mind… tehe." He immediately ran away and entered the kitchen again. Shioka sighed beside me and excused herself to give him some lesson.

I chuckled a little before I bobbed my head leaving me alone at the counter, oh well, I guess I am celebrating the Christmas Eve alone huh.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

Two figures went out the tea café together as both of them sigh in relieve.

"Damn, my legs hurt." Kenjie groaned in exasperation. I rolled my eyes.

"Just sleep, it'll be gone tomorrow." My nonchalant comment, my scarf around my neck almost covering half of my face. "I'll go ahead. Don't forget about our plan this new year's eve, if you won't show up I'll sue you." I glanced at him with a warning look on my expression before I heard his light laugh.

"Yeah, yeah… besides, you're pretty scary when you get angry."

"You better be." My last warning before I turned my back and waving my hand at the same time.

"They should be careful to you… I mean be careful!"

He shouted but before I could shot him a glare he was already running in a different direction, I shook my head as I continued on my way to go home, the busy street filled with Christmas decorations and people who were having some fun time since tomorrow night will be Christmas. The air is really getting colder, I blow my hands to warm it up since I forgot to wear my gloves today.

"Here use this."

I got startled at that familiar voice and stopped from my track. I looked behind me and saw Natsume offering a pair of gloves. "Natsume-san?" I turned around and faced him. "… wait, what are you doing here I thought you're with Ema and the other at this Ski Resort. Are you following me?" my wary query. His lips twisted into a smile before he gently took my right hand and slipped on the glove which obviously big before he took my left and did the same thing, I think this gloves belong to him.

"Did you eat your dinner?" he asked before letting my hand go.

"Have ever occurred to you that if somebody ask you a question you shouldn't answer it with a question also. It's was kind of rude you know that." His smirk widened but he still didn't answer my question instead he grabbed my right hand again and tugged me softly. "Hey, you shouldn't dragging people like this especially girls like me." I huffed when he didn't answer my question again.

What is wrong with him anyway? Showing up suddenly like a stalker and lending me gloves which are bigger for my hands and dragging me to somewhere.

We both stopped in a Korean restaurant, he didn't hesitate to enter with me still holding my hand. We found a nice spot and settled there, swiftly a waiter gave us the menu and asked our orders. Since I'm kinda mad at him I decided not to take an order, instead I just order a cup of tea which Natsume disapproved and chose for my place. The waiter left us while me still glaring at him.

"You can't just do that, what if I'm not hungry? You just wasted my money." I puffed my cheeks before crossing my arms.

"I know you're hungry and you don't have to worry because I'm the one paying."

I whipped my head to face him again, and just like that my lips curved into a big smile. "Why you didn't say that earlier, excuse me waiter!"

Natsume smiled inwardly, finding Rina very amusing as she added another order. Luckily though because he brought extra money for this.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

He drove me home again after eating our dinner, he was quiet the whole time but I'm used to it, Natsume was not a talkative person but not also a quiet type. I thought he was driving me home when I noticed that he turned to a different direction, I looked at him in confusion.

"Uhh… my home's on the other way Natsume-san?"

"I know, I just want to take you somewhere first before I drop you off." His quiet words, still staring ahead. I remained silent and gave him side glances until we reached this certain place that he wanted to go. What surprises me is that it was a playground, this is where I first met Wataru and Masaomi.

"You want to play before I go home?" My dull countenance didn't affect him, instead he got out of the car and gestured me to follow him. "Don't you think you're too old to do this kind of stuff? Not too old like an old man… just in the middle of twenties or something and I think—"

"Five minutes."

"Pardon?"

He leaned on the car's window. "We will stay for five minutes and then I'll drive you home."

This is getting weirder. First he suddenly showed up after my shift and then giving me a free dinner after that bringing me in this place.

"Pch fine." My answer and sighing in exasperation, I got out of the car and followed him. He stops from his track for a moment with a lost look on his face, I glanced at him before he continued and decided to sit on the swing as I followed also his action. "What's this emo atmosphere around you? Is there a problem?" My worried question. He didn't answer me which is getting into my nerves 'cause he didn't answer most of them from the beginning he showed up.

"Who was that guy with you a while ago?"

I rolled my eyes when he answered me again with a question. "That's not an answer Natsume-san. I asked first, and for your info you're just the only guy I'm with right now I don't remember being with some guy." I huffed again.

"I'm serious Rina." I finally gazed at him and saw he was giving me this oh so serious look I've never seen from him. His stares hold mine, I didn't even know how long we've been in that eye contact contest but I didn't bat my eyes. "Don't give me that look, I'm serious also and I don't remember any—wait, are you referring Kenjie?"

"So his name is Kenjie…"

"…are you perhaps been outside the café for long?"

"Yes."

Finally. He answered me!

"You should have waited inside the café instead of freezing to death outside you know…"

"Is he a friend? This Kenjie?" He asked again.

"Uhh yes." I puckered my brows before a mischievous smirk showed on my lips. "If I didn't know you so much I would think you sounded jealous." I laughed a little and patted his shoulder, when I noticed he didn't react my laugh died down swiftly before I cleared my throat. "Sorry, that was a joke."

The silence between us became awkward, well for my part since he wasn't seemed affected by it.

"I showed up because Ema asked me to fetch and bring you to the Ski Resort together with Hika-nii."

I whipped my head to his direction and gave him a confusing look. "I already told you…"

He smirked at me. "She already knew you're free tomorrow."

Huh? She knew already? How? I just knew the news right after Shioka told me. Wait, yesterday… I gasped inwardly when I remembered Ema fetched me yesterday at my work and while waiting for me I saw Kenjie was talking to her like they have known each other for long. Maybe that idiot mentioned it to her and asked Kenjie a favor not to remind me about it. Damn, Ema was so sneaky some time.

"Did you know?"

"Yes, after you went home yesterday."

I shook my head in disbelief and sighed in defeat.

"Wait, why just only Hikaru coming what about the others?"

"Ema, together with Masao-nii, Kana-nii and Yusuke went ahead, the rest can't go because of the unexpected works for Ukyo-nii, the twins and Louis-nii, Subaru made a promise to celebrate with his team, Lori did the same thing with his colleagues, and Wataru… made also a promised to our mother."

"Oh…"

"We stayed behind because I needed to finish some works the same with Hika-nii. But after that we are free…"

I bobbed my head in understanding. Damn, so much for avoiding these men. Well, at least the twins aren't there (sorry for thinking that way Tsubaki, Azusa), now I think it's a better time to talk with that idol brat, stuff like feelings isn't really fun to deal with anyway.

"Are you going or not?"

I snapped my head to look at him again before releasing a defeated sigh. "Do I have any choice?"

* * *

 **One down!**

 **R &R**

 **tenchu.**

 **-Aza**

 _ **Edited: 05-02-18**_


	17. Chapter 17: Misfortunes

**Chapter 17: Misfortunes**

 **Hope you'll gonna like this.**

* * *

It was early morning when we reach the ski resort, the mountain of snow made me wonder in amazement and fascination, the whole place was covered with white which makes it more beautiful and enchanting in my point of view. Hikaru told me that Fuuto rented VIP hotel rooms for them as he heard about the news of celebrating the holy night in this resort. I have to admit that brat has a big income for his age (which made me jealous… a little tehe). I leaned even more on the glass when Hikaru pointed a huge Christmas tree from here as we got higher and many people surrounding the said thing my face lighten at the scene and can't wait to see it up close.

Natsume and Hikaru's features turned gentle seeing her smile like this.

As we got out of the elevator I saw Ema and Yuusuke waiting for us, her beautiful innocent smile instinctively spotted on her face when she saw our figures.

"Rin-chan!"

She smoothly waved her hand and walked towards us before giving me a firm hug. "Glad you came."

I let her go before I grinned knowingly. "Of course, though you really are sly one Ema-chi." I whispered that part.

"Sorry."

She chuckled lightly before greeting the two behind me and softly tugged me to the others who were waiting for us. I was greeted by them immediately when they saw me entered. It seems like they are still having their breakfast because of the delicious scent covering the whole place. My face heat up hearing my stomach grumbled loudly causing everyone to be quite (..well excuse me for not having the breakfast this morning because I overslept! I was still in my pajama when Hikaru knocked on my door that morning). I shot him a glare when I saw his annoying smirk. Masaomi gently patted my head and invited us to eat breakfast with them since after this we will be going to enjoy the rest of the day in snow which means snowboarding baby ha!

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

Just like the plan we went out wearing our proper outfits for this weather except for Masaomi and Hikaru who decided to stay at the hotel, I looked around and noticed so many people. Well, considering it was holy night tonight and Fuuto was having a live concert also. I saw Natsume not far away and doing snowboarding alone, I have to admit he was really cool doing this gliding part without effort.

I fixed my purple bonnet before looking back at Ema and Yuusuke. He was giving us an instructions of how to use snowboard. It was rather cute how he eagerly volunteered to teach us with this. I blow my hand not because I'm cold since my blue purple winter outfit warms me enough in this weather thanks to Ema for buying this for me.

"Just make sure that your heels make a small gap… Lift a bit and bring it down."

Ema and I followed his instruction and did what he said, I never mentioned but both of us are really suck in sports. At least most.

"Strap the belt around your ankle tightly." He continued and kneeled in front of Ema. I followed his action again and strapped the belt around my ankle carefully. "You are doing it wrong Rina." I jerked and stared at him, I looked at how he strapped the belt around Ema's ankle then to mine.

"I think I did it right, I just followed you…"

"No, you strap it wrongly, look…" He pointed. "It's a little loose, this ski slope is rather unsteady so it can get dangerous."

"Oh."

Well, he was right. I thought it'll be comfortable in that way.

"Here let me do it again…" He gently loosens the strap and straps it again around my ankle. When he's done I patted his head before I grinned happily.

"Thank you Yusu-kun."

"Y-You're welcome." His brief reply avoiding my gaze immediately.

Natsume showed up suddenly doing this cool gliding and hitting some snow to Yusuke.

"Natsu-nii!"

"Natsume-san."

"You three not gonna be sliding down yet?" He asked.

"We are still in the middle of preparing."

Yusuke answered while wiping away the snow on his face.

"Natsume-san is good at snowboarding huh." Ema admired. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Is that so? What I did was just gliding down and it's only self-taught."

My eye twitched in annoyance, not to him though, I just found it unfair how some people was born with natural talent.

"I don't think that at all, you are very cool." My friend added.

"Yeah, its quiet unfair, if we only have confidence to do that." I puffed my cheeks.

"I see. Well, thank you. I'm sure you can do it also." He said before looking at our snowboards. "Did you rent that?"

"Ah yes." Ema replied.

"Aren't you both first time snowboarding? Isn't the shorter one better?"

"Really?" I whispered to myself before staring at my snowboard, I like this one because it was color purple which matches my outfit today and besides it's my favorite color.

"There is nothing like that. The rental shop was crowded and I just picked the best out there!"

Yusuke crossed his arms, I looked through my shoulder when I heard a gliding sound coming towards us and saw Kaname stopped in the middle of Ema and I. "Is it alright to just go with what Yuu-chan chose?"

"Do you have the right to say that? We only decided to go there yesterday, that's why I haven't done enough preparation!" He huffed.

"I think this is alright, besides, I trusts Yusu-kun." I grinned before I stared at him and winked at the same time. He blushed furiously before clearing his throat.

"Well, everything is fate. So here we all are, which is a sign of good luck."

"So the good quality of this snow is considered as good luck too?" Natsume asked.

"Yep. We are now currently enjoying such a good luck on this ski slope." He finished before putting his hands on our shoulders. "Well then, imouto-chan, Rina, let's go so I can teach you."

"Hey!" Yusuke interrupted. "I will be the one to teach them!"

"Huh? Yuu-chan, are you hungry? That must be why you're this irritated."

"Am not! I'm still full!"

I almost chuckled at Kaname's question since clearly he was doing this on purpose. "Well then, let's go imouto-chan, Rina."

"Just let him be and go with me." Yusuke interrupted again.

"Ehh…uhmm…"

My friend beside me looks so troubled, I sighed in irritation at this two. I gently grab my friend's hand and gestures her to reject the two.

"It is not Yuu-chan that I want to follow, but both of them."

"I told you to stop with that!"

My vein popped with them and decided to end their little fight. "You can teach me Kaname-san while Yusuke can teach Ema-chi is that okay?" I, this time interrupted their mini banter and both stopped as they stared at me. I heard Ema's long outbreath when suddenly I felt her gently gliding down away with us since I was still holding her hand I firmly held her tightly hoping to stop her from gliding but to no avail she didn't considering it was a slope, unexpectedly I glided down also with her, hands still holding. Kaname and Yusuke tried to reach us but they bumped into each other instead.

"Oh sh-!"

I saw Natsume reacted immediately, since Ema was closer to him I softly pushed my friend towards his direction. I was glad he caught her instantly before she glided down farther with me.

"Good caught Natsume-san!"

I shouted while beaming at his way.

"Rin-chan!"

That's what I last heard before I slides down faster.

No shit Sherlock! I'm gonna die!

I think the whole ski resort heard my shriek. I tried to control my board but I was too scared to do that because maybe I roll down instead of gliding down, I don't want to break any of my body parts after this one day vacation!

"Rina!"

I heard Natsume's calling my name. I tried to looked on my shoulder and saw he was following me behind, not just only him but Yusuke also. I wanted to jump in happiness but it was died down immediately when I noticed I was gliding down faster and faster.

Are you kidding me!

"Ahh!"

Everything turned fast because the next thing I knew someone showed up in my front of me, swiftly grab my waist and pulled me to him, I shrieked again when we both stumbled and fall on our knees. In some weird way I ended up above the stranger but my face still hit the snow.

"Itai…" I groaned before wiping away some snow on my face and move my body away from the stranger.

"Are you alright?" I didn't glance at him but I know he was standing up again on his feet.

"Yeah, I think so…" I sighed in relief before fixing my bonnet that was covering my face. "Thank you any –" I stopped when I looked up at the stranger. I think not just only the snow made everything frozen but also time when I recognized my savior. I felt my lips parting slightly as my eyes turned wide.

"R-Rina?"

His familiar dark brown eyes are wide like mine and chisel brownish hair with black tint at the tip flashed in my sight, I think my throat turned dry seeing his very familiar handsome face.

"Rina!"

I whipped my head when I saw Natsume and Yusuke stopped in front of us before they both kneeled in front of me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

Yusuke asked me first. I shook my head and smiled at them. "Nope I'm totally fine…."

"Are you certain?" Natsume asked seriously, I nodded my head in confirmation. "That's a relief." His feature turned gentle before he turned his attention at the stranger (well not really a stranger for my part of course). "Thank you for saving her."

"Ah, it's fine. Besides, I can't just stand there and watch since I was nearby when I saw what happened..."

I gazed at both of them, before I felt Yusuke's gentle hand and helped me on my feet again. He apologized to me but I beamed at him and patted his head again. "Don't worry. Like Kaname-san said, it was fate." I whispered. Before turning my attention to the two talking. "Thank you again."

They both stopped when they heard me. "Ah… no problem Rina. It's good to see you again…"

He almost whispered to himself, eyes turned tender. I nodded my head before I smiled a little. "Yeah… good to see you too."

"How you've been doing?"

"I'm doing fine, my new school is great and I got new friends." My brief answered to him.

"I see… that's good to hear…" He scratched the back of his head. "This is really unexpected, I mean… it's been a while. Since you know we kinda didn't have a good tal –"

"It's okay."

I purposely interrupted him since there are audiences. I don't want to talk about what happened between us right now maybe next time but for now... I was glad he did get my message when he noticed my firm gaze.

"Uhm… I'll see you later then." He said still staring at me, what confuses me is he didn't make a move and remain from his spot. I can see he was in deep thought and struggling inside, I think he wanted to say something. "Maybe..." He started. "Maybe... If you have time I mean we could talk..."

I sigh quietly, such a good timing to ask such thing. "Not now but maybe tomorrow..." I declined obviously hoping to end this conversation.

His eyes held mine for a long moment before he nodded his head in approval and finally bid us goodbye, I sighed inwardly and watched him walked away from us. Natsume's questioning gaze landed on my form.

"A friend?"

"Ah yes." Sort of. "It was actually surprising to see him here…"

"Who is he?" Yusuke's enquiry beside me.

"His name is Kagami Ichino." I answered. "He was my sempai in Itada High."

"I see. So that's why he called you familiarly." Natsume muttered.

"Actually there's more to that…" I crossed my arms before looking back where the said guy gone off. "He's my ex."

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"I'm tired, but I think I can handle it now…" I puffed my cheeks as I laid down on the snow, I can remember how Ema's face looked relieved and happy when she saw us coming back towards their direction, I can see clearly the brimming tears in her eyes as she hugged me tightly, Kaname asked me immediately afterwards, his sincere and worried face made me smile also. After that unexpected ordeal I managed to convince Ema that I'm totally fine and we can still go on and learn snowboarding. Since I already mentioned that Yusuke gonna teach her I was left under the care of the blond monk who was sitting beside me.

"You are a fast learner in my opinion Rina." He said. "I hope what happened a while ago will not going to happen again since you can do it properly now."

"You think so?"

I tilted my head in his direction. "Yes, just a little polishing and you're ready. Besides, a fair maiden like you need extra skills right?" His warming smile and sincere words made me smile back at him.

"Aww... You really know how to sweet talk a girl."

He chuckled. "I was being honest here. It's not the only reason though, I just don't want to repeat what happened a while ago to you or to imouto-chan." He finished calmly.

"I like this side of you Kaname-san..." I mumbled to him before gazing up the sky. "Since you always wore a mask... I mean, you always used this other one to hide your true emotions. I just like this one it's different yet refreshing... Do you get what I mean?" He was quiet beside me and I glanced back at him. "Kaname-san?"

"Now I know why the others found you very interesting Rina."

My face contorted in confusion before his serious facade turned into gentle and a smile crept on his lips. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you, has something happened after you were saved by this guy?"

I tilted my head again. "Uhh… nothing? Why?"

"Well, it's seems my brothers aren't pleased because of that."

"Pch, you're just jumping into conclusion Kaname-san, besides it's not just a mere guy who saved me, he was a former schoolmate and my ex."

I turned my stare at the sky again.

"Hmm… interesting."

Interesting indeed, it seems this one day get away have become more than that considering Ichino was here... So much for having some fun, this just only proves how fate is so cruel to me. No, I think it was being super cruel to me, like what, of all places Ichino chose to celebrate here? So much for making my life exciting and miserable...

I groaned mentally but stopped when we heard Yusuke calling us out.

"Oi! Kana-nii! Rina!"

"Did he just climb up from down there up here?

Kaname's awed tone made me jerk from my position and looked at Yusuke, he stopped right in front of me and still catching his breath.

"Wow. You're amazing Yusu-kun..." I muttered in bewilderment. I did really admire his determination and stamina though...

He was still catching his breath before he put his right hand on my snowboard and gazed at me. "Hey, let's eat."

I cocked my eyebrow at his statement. "Uhm sure? Wait, where's Ema-chi anyway?"

"She's over there with Natsu-nii. I wanted to invite her but she seems having fun in learning the snowboarding..." He pointed their direction at the same time.

My questioning gaze landed onto him again. "I thought you'll gonna teach her?"

"Yeah... But... "

He scratched the nape of his neck while a pink tinge slowly forming in his cheeks, he momentarily looked at my face before avoiding it again. Before I could asked his weird behavior Kaname chuckled beside me before he patted Yusuke's head.

"I'll go to them, just come back after you're done eating."

Was his words before gliding away to us.

"Why does it sound like you're making an excuse to have me alone Yusu-kun?"

I asked still looking where Kaname gone off before glancing at him and saw how his body turned rigid while his face heating up.

"W-What? I'm not! I really am hungry!"

I snickered at his obvious defense. But oh well, Yusuke was really fun to tease.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

We ended up in a restaurant after teasing him for some moment. Yusuke immediately ordered a bowl of Ramen while I chose to have a cup of tea since really I'm still full. His slurping sound made me looked at the red hair and smiled fondly at his satisfied face until he noticed my stares.

"Do you want some? To warm you up?"

"It's alright this tea is enough to warm me. Thanks for offering anyway."

My lips quirked into a smile before I sipped my tea.

"You are able to slide for a bit right? Do you want to try the advance level course?"

"Well...yeah but I think I need more time to practice."

"It's alright! I will help you!" His eager reply. "I can pick the course if you want so that you can follow me."

I raised my brows before I placed my hand on my chin and considering his offer, well aside from his eagerness which really fascinates me I think it would be fine, since he was going to pick up the course.

"Okay then."

My brief words. His lips formed a wide smile, almost big for my taste though and still gawking at me.

"Is something wrong?" I cocked my brow when he said 'nothing' and continued to eat. My sharp eyes didn't miss his warm cheeks. I was still looking at him when I noticed his lost expression but I shrugged off his weirdness and sipped my tea again. We were covered for few seconds in silence until Hikaru showed up and seated at the empty chair between us.

"Hikaru-san." My nochalant greeting as I sipped my tea after.

"Hi Rina."

His ever smile on his face, I glanced at Yusuke when he just only noticed his brother's presence and rolled my eyes when the red hair jerk in pain, I'm guessing Hikaru kicked him to get his attention.

"Are you imagining something in your head again aren't you?"

"..leave me alone." Yusuke huffed before eyeing the wine he was holding. "Anyway, why are drinking alcohol while it's still afternoon?"

Hikaru rested his cheek on his hand before he stared at me knowingly. "I hold no interests in snowboarding after all. Since I have something better..."

My brows furrowed because I do well know what's behind those words. I rolled my eyes again at his smiling face and didn't comment on that.

He always loves to tease people...

"We have to go Hika-nii, let's go Rina."

Yusuke said suddenly almost startling me in my position but nonetheless I nodded my head and bid my goodbye to the long haired Asahina.

"I'll see you later Yuu-chan, Rina..."

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

My frown deepened noticing the weather as we both rode at the cable car to go higher the slope, the snow slowly fell from the sky and the longer I observed my instinct told me not to continue anymore, I looked at my companion but he seems too engrossed of whatever he was thinking.

When we reach the peak the snow fell harder with wind accompanying it this time and made the place sightless in our eyes, I bit my lower lip and got nervous when I heard Yusuke's muttering curses in front of me.

"Is it safe to glide down with this weather Yusuke?" I shouted because the wind was getting stronger in my opinion.

"Don't worry, just...just follow me okay? Let's glide down slowly."

My lips formed a thin line but I agreed anyway. At first it was fine since I can still see his back from my view he was slowly sliding down and I followed his track, it went well at first until I panic when his form swiftly vanish in my sight because of the strong wind.

"Yusuke!"

I called. I stopped on my track and looked around first, I clicked my tongue in annoyance not to him but to myself, I knew it from the start that something's wrong with the weather but I held back and didn't tell it to him. I decided to glide down slowly since I don't have a choice of course.

I was doing okay at first until I saw this branches going to hit me and I was too late to avoid it. My face hit something hard as I stumbled down few yards before I stopped and groaned, I felt pain on my right foot and a little on my right cheek, if I'm not mistaken I got a cut there since I can feel something flowing down my chin but I think it's not too deep I hope, I just laid down there and huffed in frustration. Way to go Rina, you can't walk with your condition now...

"Ah sh*t..."

I cursed and just stayed in my position. Hoping that Yusuke will come back with some help this time.

* * *

 **Dudun...**

 **Many thanks to those who followed and favorited my story! You guys made my day tehe!**

 **R &R**

 **-Aza**

 _ **Edited: 05-04-18**_


	18. Chapter 18: Impulse Affection

**Chapter 18: Impulse Affection**

* * *

My eyes slowly opened when I felt something warm pressed on my cheek, it was blurry at first, I tried to blink it twice before my sight became normal and saw Kaname's worry expression.

"I got you Rina..."

"Kaname-san..."

I whispered and managed to smile in relief. His feature turned solemn when he saw something on my face, I think the wound on my right cheek was the cause. Since his hand was already resting on my cheek he gently wipes the frozen blood.

"Are you hurt somewhere else?"

"Well, my right foot hurts somehow..."

I sighed and tried to move my body, I think I was stuck here for several minutes that I didn't even know I lost consciousness. I used my both arms as support to lift my upper body but Kaname's tender hands stop me from moving.

"Don't push yourself, I need to get you out of here and let Masao-nii check you."

Was all he said, I yelped a little when he lifted me up unexpectedly.

"This is more faster, besides you can't walk in your condition Rina. Now, hold onto me tightly so you won't fall."

I sighed again and bobbed my head in agreement, I encircled my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Is this fine?"

"Yes, that's good."

"Sorry, I've cause a lot of trouble today..." I whispered again. I felt his hands tightening for a moment before he tilted his head causing his cheek to touch mine.

"You have nothing to sorry... It's just fate. I was glad Yusuke came back immediately to tell us what happened. Now I'll glide down slowly so do not move Rina... Okay?"

"Hm."

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"I don't see anything wrong with the bone so I think you have a light sprain Rina, all you have to do is rest for few minutes and the pain will fade away soon."

I inwardly sighs in relief before beaming at Masaomi. I felt Ema's hand on mine and when I looked at her she was still brimming in tears, even though they can't see it she wanted to cry in happiness after she saw us coming back in the hotel. I soothingly touch her hand in return and smile.

"Thank you so much Masaomi-san..."

"You should thank Kaname instead."

I looked at the said monk and noticed his still concern expression.

"Thank you Kaname-san, I'm truly grateful."

The corner of my mouth turn up almost feeling the band aid on my cheek, I was glad it wasn't deep Masaomi said and it won't leave a mark after it heals. My smile faltered when he remained quiet.

"Kaname-san? Are you alright?"

"I just don't like a family getting hurt, I don't want to see any misfortune befall in this family..."

A thin line formed on my lips, I saw how the look on Masaomi and Natsume's faces changed momentarily and remained quite also, I caught Ema's curious look but she didn't say anything about Kaname's cryptic words.

Have something happened with them before Ema get into their family?

A misfortune...

Family...

My expression became soft suddenly at that thought. "Thank you for considering me as a family Kaname-san..."

"The moment Ema introduced you to us you've been already a part of our family Rina..." Masaomi said this time, I glanced up at his handsome face and can't help but smile sincerely at his touching words.

"I'm really sorry Rina, because of me you were hurt..."

Yusuke, his regretful look made me sigh again and place my hand on the top of his head, ever since Kaname brought me back in the hotel he never left my side. "Well, technically it was my fault Yusu-kun... not just only I made you guys worried but also I didn't warn you that something isn't right about the weather. So nothing to say sorry..."

I grinned, hoping to alleviate his sad mood and softly stroke his head (surprised at how soft his red hair was). His eyes avoided mine before he took my hand. "I'm still gonna say really am sorry." He said sincerely and placed my hand on his cheek for few seconds and then let me go. I blinked my eyes in confusion because his unexpected action made me blush a little, seriously that was really a sweet gesture Yusuke made so far...

"I'll bring her to her room then."

Natsume broke my reverie before I heard Masaomi's agreement.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

I was left under the care of Masaomi and Ema, even though I didn't show it I'm kinda dissapointed that I won't be able to watch the idol brat's concert, I never heard him sing and in spite of his arrogance I'm really curious about it. We are still having a nice chat when Kaname entered and told Ema that she got a phone call from her father, she promptly excused herself and left me and Masaomi in my room.

"It's unfortunate that I'm not going to see Futo's live concert..."

I said sighing at the same time.

"I'll inform him about the incident, all you have to do is rest and tomorrow you might be able to walk properly again..."

I nodded my head before closing my eyes in contentment.

"Ne Masaomi-san... Thanks for staying for few minutes... I never mentioned it to you but your presence really made me calm."

I muttered before opening my eyes and gazed at his gentle feature.

"I'm glad to hear that." His eyes landed on my wounded cheek. "I'll give you a special cream to heal that wound on your cheek faster and leave no mark..."

"Thanks... You're really kind."

"By the way I heard also what happened this morning..."

I groaned and my face flustered at the mentioned of my unfortunate occurrence this morning. "Please don't remind me about it, I was really caught off guard that time. Though I'm glad I was rescued by Ichino."

Masaomi raised his eyebrows. "Ichino?"

"Ahh... It seems they didn't mention that part, Ichino was my former classmate."

"Well, whoever he was I'm still thankful to him that he came in time of your need."

I flinched a little with the last part. "Yeah... He always do that before... until he lied to me."

I suddenly lost in my thought when I remembered how Ichino and I became friends at first until it turn more than that. He was such a good guy, too good that it never occured to me I wasn't enough for him... That he used me to...

I jerked when I felt a warm hand on my cheek, I didn't noticed that Masaomi moved from his chair and already seating on my bed

"You're upset... I don't know what happened between the two of you but please... Don't made that kind of face it really bothers me for some reason."

He said concern etched on his handsome face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I heaved a huge sigh before grinning widely at him. "Is this better?"

His gentle demeanor came back and tenderly caressed my cheek. "Smiling suits you best..." He whispered and slowly took his hand away. "Oh right, the onsen in this hotel has an indoor bath so you should go in later since I reserved it already."

Just hearing him say that made me happier. "Thank you so much! I really needed a bath after what happened..." I chuckled.

"Don't push yourself too much. Then have a good rest, we will going to Futo's live concert and we'll come back after..."

I shook my head in understanding and watched him walk out my room. I heard voices outside though but I didn't quite catch their words before I heard the closing sound of the door, suddenly a yawn escaped my lips and decided to have a short nap before taking a bath at this onsen.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"Ahhh... Damn this feels so good."

I sigh in contentment as the warm water touch my body, I think every part of it is being massaged even the pain in my ankle was surprisingly gone for a moment. At least this day isn't going to end a disaster...

I leaned my head on the wall and closed my eyes to relax. Kaname and Masaomi are both very gentle and considerate, I never thought I would see this side of them especially Kaname. I'm still wondering what's behind his words a while ago but I'm in no position to dig in furthermore with their family background, whatever it is, it seems it was a sad disaster in their family.

Just like mine...

My deep thought ended when I heard the sound of shower being on. My eyes snapped open and saw somebody taking a shower. I thought Masaomi reserved this onsen, why was there someone in here beside me? My expression turned alarm when I noticed his back figure and inspected the lean and firm muscles of the intruder, my eyes widened because obviously it wasn't a girl and the only person I knew who has long wavy hair is...

I swiftly turned my back after he turned the shower off and heard his light foot steps coming towards my direction, I heard the splashed of water and can guess he also went in to the tub to relax.

"Hi Rina."

I winced, too embarrassed to look at him. "I.. I thought you're with them Hikaru-san?"

"Well, I was in the middle of watching when I decided to take a bath."

Even though I'm not looking at him I can clearly imagine his annoying smirk. My god! I never thought he would go this far teasing me, this is too intimate!

"I-I see..."

"By the way, I heard they are going to launch fireworks at the Christmas tree on the ski slope area at around ten. If your ankle isn't hurt anymore, would you like to come and see it?"

"Yeah! Sure!"

It almost sounded a squeak to me when I answered and still didn't look at him, I bet he was having fun at my uncomfortable situation. I twitched in annoyance hearing his light laugh before I heard the gushing out of water and felt a move on my side, I almost panic when I saw him beside me suddenly.

"This is embarrassing..." I muttered, blushing furiously. "I should head first." I said trying my best to cover my assets. I glanced at his face and grateful that he still has consideration closing his eyes. I didn't wait for his answer and swiftly move away but I yelp in surprised when he grabbed my arm and pulled me gently beside him again, what bothered me is we're too close than before to the point that I can even feel his warmth at this closeness.

"Hikaru-san! What do you think you're doing?!"

I asked shockingly and jerked when I felt his hand rested on my wounded cheek, my red face became even redder because of the way his heated yet concern gaze looked at me. "You should be more careful... It saddened me when you get hurt Rina."

My eyes widened at his statement, he was using his serious male tone to me that sends weird sensation at my gut but even in this kind of situation I managed to reply at him. "Uhm... Thanks for the concern Hikaru-san, I'll be more careful next... time." I think my heart skip a beat when I noticed how he looked at me starting from my lightly parted lips, to my nose up to my eyes. I don't know how long we've been in that position but I can feel my breathing started to become ragged in my opinion which made me want to slap myself in this weird and inappropriate situation I'm in.

"Now head along, I think they'll gonna launch the fireworks soon."

He said before letting me go, is it me or his voice became husky?

After those words slipped from his mouth the spell broken, I blinked my eyes and immediately got out of the water and forgotten he was still looking at me.

"Watch your step..."

I heard from him again. I nodded my head and exited without uttering a word. I stayed in my room for a couple of minutes trying to calm my heart beating. I seated on the bed and closed my eyes trying to process everything this day's events...

This is a bigger one problem.

I shook my head to clear my mind and decided to change a proper outfit. It took few minutes when I get a grip of myself and bravely enough that I made a decision to confront Hikaru with his sudden odd behavior, as much as I'm concern I have an idea why he was doing this and I'm gonna be lying if I say I'm not affected by it.

It took me another several minutes of pacing back and forth in my room when I made up my mind and promptly got out of my room to go and talk to him. I don't know if he came back already but I went to his room nonetheless and knocked. "Hikaru-san..." It was quite for a long moment so I concluded he was still taking a bath and decided to wait at the living area. I was about to leave when the door opened revealing the half naked man I'm planning to talk. I almost choked in surprise and my face turned overly red again. "W-Wha..." I stammered, he cocked his brows at my reaction before his amused laugh snapped me. "So-Sorry! I.. I didn't... I mean I was gonna... Uhm talk but it seems... Uhhh."

"Calm down Rina... I don't understand if you keep mumbling like that."

"I want to talk to you but I'll just wait at the living room!" I almost want to slam my face on the floor because the way I said those words almost sounded a squeak for my taste. "I'll see you later-!"

He grabbed my arm again, dragging me inside his room and closed the door before cornering me with his both hands that are resting beside my head. My breath hitched at his hovering form. Goodness! He was fucking half naked! If you want me to be specific he was topless and he was only wearing a pants! Only in his pants which means his naked! chest almost on my face.

I cleared my throat and tried to act normal before looking at his face, what made the situation even worse is the dim light of his room that gives a sensual vibe in the air. I mentally smacked myself at that thought and focused at Hikaru's face again. "Hikaru-san, you're acting strange." I gulped. He didn't answer me for few seconds and suddenly felt his light touch on my bangs before going down to my chin and lifted my face. "I..d-don't know what made this odd behavior but I'm guessing you are acting like you have something special feeling for me. Am I right?"

He quirked his lips in amusement. "Always a straightforward huh...but that's one of your charm. I'm glad I don't have any hard time to tell you what's obvious."

My eyes gone wide. "You're seriously...?"

"Yes Rina... Just like my brothers... I felt the same way with you maybe even more." He whispered underneath his breath almost giving me a shiver at the hoarse voice. "I say, I'll give you time to choose, but bare in mind this is a competition from now on." His serious demeanor almost gave me a heart attack before I saw him move away, releasing me finally and softly tugged me beside him, he opened his door again and smiled at me. "I'll see you later then."

I blinked my eyes trying to process what he said before I quickly walked out the room and didn't even look back at him but I heard his chuckle and his room's door closing. I was breathing hard and clutching my chest so hard. What he did was too much for me, too much!

"Damn...he...he was so mean! Ugh oh my god, I'm trembling I need to sit down first. Yeah, I need to calm... Woo!"

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

I walk through the elevator still daze at what happened.

Hikaru was... Really gorgeous and sh*t! What am I thinking? snap out of it Rina, you're not like this!

I sighed again and pressed the ground button, the door closed automatically but stopped when somebody's hand jerk inside to stop it. When it opened again Futo's form flash in my sight. "Futo? I thought you have a concert?"

"It's finished, besides, I heard about the incident so I rushed in here to meet you." He said as he entered the elevator and went to my side.

"I guess it's a success then." I said before staring outside since through here the Christmas tree is visible from our sight. "It's a shame I didn't get to watch your concert." My tone somehow teasing but honestly I was being sincere.

"Yeah... I was sad and dissapointed."

I cocked my eyebrow at his serious tone. "Well sorry for dissappointing you I got this-"

"It's not your fault, Yuusuke was just too stupid that's why..."

I frowned at his mean words. "It's not his fault okay? I was also at fault."

He clicked his tongue in annoyance but remained quiet and saw how he placed his hands inside his pant's pocket. "Sorry... I didn't mean to snap." He muttered underneath his breath. He stared at me again as lifted his right hand and rested it on my cheek.

What's with them touching my cheek? It's not really a big wound in my opinion. "I just don't like the idea of you getting hurt... Even so I'm glad you only had a small wound and sprain."

"Uhh thanks for the concern Futo, and stop doing that kind of face I'm not used to it." I tried to tease him again as the corner of my lips tilted upward.

He didn't comment on that but in a split seconds he came back to himself again and suddenly put his hand beside my head while the other rested on my back trapping me in my position.

"And he's back..." I rolled my eyes.

"I told you I was sad not to see you during my concert... Let's say I need a compensation for that."

He whispered in my ear before I felt him bit it, nearly jumping me from surprise at the act. "Futo!" I warned while blushing, this brat is really crossing the line. I can feel the quivering of his body as I heard his chuckled through my ear.

"I must say Rina, I like you calling me that way... It turns me on."

My face became even redder and about to retort when I felt his hand on the back of my neck and slowly leaning my face to him.

"Now I have to get my compensation..."

He quietly said bringing his face closer and closer to mine. I hitched when I felt his breath on my lips but the sudden flash of light both froze us from our spot, Futo released me softly as we both saw someone from the other elevator on the right since it was made of glass, he immediately press the opened button and Hikaru's form came into our view, he was holding his phone and I'm guessing he's the one who took the picture.

"This picture is really a big scoop for a public figure like you Futo..."

"What are you planning to do?" Futo seriously asked.

"Maybe if I sell this to weekly magazine or something it might sell well don't you think?"

He said while still looking at his phone, a playful smirked gracing his mouth. Futo hissed in irritation and tried to take it from him.

"Don't fuck with me-!"

Quickly Hikaru caught his hand and his teasing mask became serious.

"You are the one fucking around here... It's not good for your social standing brat."

My jaw dropped literally, it was my first time seeing Hikaru displeased like this. I guess Futo was caught off guard also but he recovered fast and heard his light laugh in the background.

"So you finally show your true nature huh."

Hikaru hearing this smiled at his younger brother. "You should show your true self also Futo." he said before entering the elevator. "We'll, see you later..."

He pressed the closed button and smiled at me this time.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

I awed in amazement when I got a better closed look of the huge Christmas tree, I saw Ema and the others staring at the tree and I gradually went to her side making her jerked in surprise but smiled in the end when she recognized me.

"Ema-chi..."

I greeted, her face brightened. "Rin-chan, glad you made it. Hikaru-san told me he was going to tell you about this fireworks display."

"Yeah... He did." Almost giving me a heart attack at what he did, both in the bathroom and his room.

"It seems that we made it on time."

I heard Hikaru said that as he went in between Masaomi and Natsume's side.

"How was your foot? Does it still hurt?" Masaomi looked at me while asking with a tone of concern.

"Nope, I can't still walk properly but the pain is bearable." I smirked.

"That's a relief then..."

"They will launch the fireworks in few seconds, have you seen Fuu-chan?"

Kaname asked while staring at his wrist watch.

"Right here..."

The said guy showed up behind Yuusuke making the red hair jumped in surprise. "..what the... You shouldn't do that brat!"

"What? That actually scared you? You've been so soft Yuusuke."

"What? Me? Soft? Are kidding me brat? Maybe you're referring yourself."

"Whatever, you jump like a scared child."

I rolled my eyes when they started their mini banter but it was stopped immediately when the dark sky lighted by colorful fireworks. Ema and I stared in admiration and joy before my best friend's gaze held mine. "Merry Christmas Rin-chan." She softly stated and held my hand.

I beamed at her also. "Merry Christmas to you too Ema-chi." before I returned my eyes upward again.

* * *

 _ **Edited: 05-03-18**_


	19. Chapter 19: Memories of him

**Chpter 19: Memories of Him**

 **Hi everyone, I know it took me so long but I hope this chapter will satisfy you a little, now the thing is, in this chapter there are no Asahina Brothers involved, maybe the last but this is all about Rina's past with Ichino, you know his ex... Anyways no more talking I'll let you be. Enjoy~**

* * *

Ema watched her friend as she laid down on her bed, they just got home from their vacation at Naeba Resort and since they reached the town almost afternoon Ema asked Rina to spent the night at their house and go home tomorrow, besides, she wants to spend her time with Rina and it's been a long while since they got a sleepover together. She looked at Rina again and noticed her holding a piece of paper, a letter from someone she never told yet.

"Why aren't you reading it Rin-chan?"

Ema softly asked as she approached her friend and laid also beside her. Her silence made Ema think that perhaps this person who gave her the letter was so important... That even made Rina hesitant in opening the said thing.

"You didn't see who left it right?" Rina finally asked.

Ema shook her head. "No, I just saw it on the front door when I came back first to get my phone in our room. I hesitated first to pick it up but when I saw your name written on back of the note I quickly picked it up and kept it until the Christmas Eve ended. Sorry I forgot to give it to you that night, I just only remember this when I saw it in my pocket just a while go." Rina nodded in understanding and sighed after that. "Do you know who wrote that letter?"

Both of them look at each other for a long moment before Rina said 'yes' to her and stared back at the piece of paper she was holding. "He was someone I... Would say have a part in my life that I couldn't forget."

Ema didn't say anything, that statement somehow conclude her that this guy made something either good or bad which left her friend to say such thing. "You wouldn't mind Rin-chan... Telling me about him?"

A long paused again and a contemplative look seen on her face, the light snores of Juli who is sleeping at the corner was heard in the background before Rina releases a huge out breathe.

 _"She's the new transferee right?"_

 _"Yeah, she's a quiet one, even though it's been a week since she transferred here she never talks to anyone."_

 _"Really? Maybe she's just shy."_

 _"I don't think so, I heard from our other classmates that Menori-chan approached her and knowing Menori-chan's kind and gentle traits she wanted to make friend with the new transferee but she ignored her."_

 _"Really? That's so cold and mean..."_

 _"Yeah, poor Menori-chan, that's her first time being ignored by someone."_

 _"Pch, now that I heard about it I don't want to get near to her."_

 _"Shh, lower your voices she might hear us talking about her."_

 _I know._

 _I always know that you're talking about me, I always know that nobody wants to get near to me..._

 _But I don't care, I know it's very insensitive of me to act this way but can you blame me?_

 _I closed my eyes trying to maintain my poker face before I sighed and rested my cheek on my hand while looking at the window. It's been a week since I transferred in Itada High and it's also been a week after the burial of my mother and younger brother..._

 _I wanted to make friends..._

 _I really does but..._

 _But I can't, my mind won't let me, my heart still broken and my soul is grieving..._ _That's why I wanted to be alone, giving myself some time..._

 _Sigh..._

 _I'm used to this._

 _Ever since I was transferred here I never met this close relative of mine who took me in. He was my uncle, rich and a businessman, I only saw his picture in magazines and posters and have to admit he was quite charming, he seemed like age of my mother. He was too busy to give me some time to meet him properly though. Mr. Mizo, his personal assistant was the person whom I will consider my guardian. He's the person who I met first because after the burial he appeared in our home's door saying I have a close relative who eventually took my custody as a guardian since I was still underage... I would say I was emotionally unstable and still mourning that time but swiftly declined his offer saying I can take care of myself. Ema and uncle Rintarou were there when he showed up though and without me knowing they talked to him privately._

 _I was still blankly staring at the picture frames of my mother and brother when I felt a presence beside me and the scent I've known for so long invaded my senses._

 _"You should come with them Rin-chan..." Her soothing tone, I remained placid as I tenderly touch the frames trying to engrave their images deep down in my soul. "He never said anything aside from that this relative of yours is...is in your father side."_

 _Momentarily my eyes gone wide a little before I gave my friend a quick glance. "Whoever he or she is, I don't want to have any connection to my father."_

 _I can imagined her upset expression and felt her soft touch on my hand. "C'mon Rin-chan, he's still your father... Besides, don't you want to know who he really was?"_

 _I finally casts her a long glance and a frown showing at the same time. "Ema-chi if I will come with them I won't be able to see you, uncle Rintarou and Juli anymore! Can't you understand, I don't want to lose another family..." I tried to hold back my tears, my voice painfully tight while my hands are trembling. "I don't want to lose a family..." I choked out, tears finally falling in my eyes._

 _Ema didn't notice her tears also falling but she still managed to smile at me and squeezed my hand. "You won't... I promised you that, if time will come that we will get separated I'm sure fate will help us find each other again, the bond we made will be and always be here in our hearts, I want you to find out more about yourself. Please Rin-chan, give it a chance." She softly finished before giving me a gentle hug._

 _That's the last time we've talked and ever since then I can't contact my friend anymore, the sad part I don't have uncle Rintarou's number and that's making each of my days even more frustrating._

 _"The number you have dialed is unattended or out of coverage area please try again later..."_

 _I sigh loudly and put back my phone in my pocket. It was noon and having lunch alone in the rooftop has been my past time here, well this spot was surprisingly empty, so far nobody come in here which somehow favor in my situation. I stared at the clear sky and frowned a little at how annoying its clearness as if mocking me on purpose..._

 _"Damn, I get even upset at the lucent sky... Stupid me."_

 _I muttered before taking out my lunch box and started eating in silence. My face saddened when I remembered my time with Ema, we used to eat lunch together at my previous school's rooftop..._

 _"You always eat alone. Don't you have friends?"_

 _"Ah crap, I can even hear a voice now..." I took a big bite with a gloom face and I was about to take another bite but paused from my action. Seconds, minutes it took a long moment and realized something is off with that voice it was too realistic to be just an imagination..._

 _Wait, that's not an imagination right?_

 _I slowly tilted my head to the side and saw a guy leaning on the railings, hands tuck in his pocket and smiling sheepishly at me. I swallowed hard but choking up instead because even though from my distance I can see clearly his deep brown eyes which are so beautiful in my opinion. Is it supposed to be like that? His eyes are like jewels shining so brightly._

 _Never mind that I'm fucking choking because of him! I immediately took a gulp of my juice box and relaxed when the burning feeling in my gut was slowly fading. I sighed in relief and wiped some sweat formed in my forehead. 'Damn, I almost got die...okay that's a bit exaggerating but still.'_

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah... Just give me few seconds-"_

 _My eyes literally gone wide when I saw him now in front of me. Kneeling, cheek rested on his hand and a faint smile casted his lips. I guess it's just my instinct but since he suddenly showed up I tried to punch his face._

 _"Woah...you don't have to punch someone who asked you nicely."_

 _fluttered my eyes because he caught my hand, moved it away from his face and wore a genuine smile this time. "..I kinda like you now."_

 _His words made my face flushed in embarrassment, how could he say such thing in a casual tone! Does he has no shame!_

 _"Yah!" I took my hand back still red at his unexpected statement. "You don't say such thing to someone you just met you weirdo."_

 _How can this guy made me loose my cool? I've been brooding for a week and he...just a simple smile..._

 _He laughed at my reaction. "Sorry, that's not what I mean... I just found you fascinating that's why I said those words, my bad..."_

 _"Wow... I'm deeply flattered."_

 _The sarcasm in my tone made him chuckled again. My eye twitched, he was getting into my nerves now, the way he laugh at me sounds so insulting! As much as I want to ignore him I can't stop myself from observing his whole feature._

 _He has small freckles on his cheeks and emphasizing even more when you look at it closely, his hard jawline compliment his whole face, giving a masculine appeal that will surely develop in years to come, his pointed nose was nice and lips I can guess was soft. But what caught me the most is his eyes... It's common brown eyes but for some odd reason it's so beautiful, deep and bright maybe because it has a tinge of hazel around its iris..._

 _Wait._

 _Why am I thinking this way? Why am I talking like he was so dreamy?!_

 _The horror thoughts gave me a shudder and glared at the guy in front of me, since he ceased from laughing he was giving me a wondering look. "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh... I've never seen you before, for a week of observing you I guess you're a transferee right?"_

 _A week?_

 _I gasped in astonishment. "You... You're a stalker aren't you?!"_

 _His eyes turned wide. "W-What? No! You always eat here but you're not even aware I was here also, geez, I don't know why but you're too engrossed at your thoughts that you can't even see me." His exasperated words stop me from scowling. "You see, this is my spot and I've got surprised when you showed up one day muttering something about phone or whatever then you started eating in silence not batting an eye in my direction. I always lie in that spot but for a week of doing the same thing you never noticed my presence." Pointing at the spot at the same time. My mouth went dry, trying to process his words._

 _I almost punched him on the face and then accusing him for being a stalker. Damn, am I being too bitch... I chewed my lips and shunned his beautiful eyes, I don't know how long I've been silent but in the end I decided to apologize. "..I'm sorry."_

 _I mumbled, swiftly took my bentou and left him without looking back, his voice rang in the background as he kept calling me._

 _It was weird how after that occurence we always ended stumbling meeting each other but I never wanted to know his name..._

* * *

 _ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ_

* * *

 _"Hi Inagami-san."_

 _A soft feminine voice made me jumped in surprise, I was out to buy some suppplies for my project when Anakawa Menori showed up right at my back. I looked through my shoulder and her pretty auburn hair glistened in my sight even though it's almost dark her beautiful face can still amazingly noticed. She was wearing a casual clothing and bringing a bag of I think snacks._

 _"I just saw you passed by so I immediately wanted to say hi..."_

 _Her sightly smile casted her lips and slowly walked towards me. Menori from my opinion was a bubbly girl whom loved by most students especially boys. She was quite popular, well who wouldn't be I mean she's definitely attractive and has a voluptuous body that any men would stare at but surprisingly she doesn't know about it. Yeah she maybe stupid and naive but she was kind and pure..._

 _"Uhm... You're going back to the dorm?"_

 _"...yeah."_

 _My brief answered. Her face lit up and smiled._

 _"That's good! Can I walk back with you? If that's okay..."_

 _I stared at her for a long moment and noticed her blushing cheeks. She was embarrassed and concerned that maybe I'll decline her offer. She was so far nice and as much as I'm concern I'm being mean to her so I decided to agree and nodded my head. We walked in silence but I'm fully aware that she's been sneaking some quick glances. "Do you want to say or ask anything?" I asked, still looking ahead._

 _"O-Oh nothing! I'm just glad you noticed me already."_

 _She said softly, I stared at her and stopped in my track. "Look, I know I'm being mean for no reason... But all I want for a moment is a peace of mind that's why I'm ignoring all of you."_

 _I blurted out suddenly trying to hide the true emotion behind it._

 _Her eyes widened for a moment before it turned soft. "You're hurting..." My hand twitched, trying to ignore what she said and started walking again. "Please Rina-san, I want to make friends with you."_

 _Her pleading tone made me stop again. Why was she so persistent about this?_

 _"I... I want to be your friend. So don't make a wall around you... I can feel it that you are kind and a happy person before..."_

 _"Exactly Anakawa-san that was before." My dry answer before leaving her alone._

 _ **You're hurting...**_

 _I stopped from my track trying to calm my erratic beating of my heart, I groaned and covered my eyes with my hand because suddenly, I felt the pain again._

 _ **You're hurting...**_

 _"Of course I was still f*cking hurting!"_

 _I snapped and crouched down, trying to control my trembling body._ _Get a grip Rina...this is not you... Mom, Jiro and Ema wouldn't be happy if you keep doing this... So try to calm, Menori just wanted to make friends._

 _I don't know how long I've been in my position, but I'm guessing more or less seven minutes. I managed to calm myself and stood up and decided to wait for Menori and apologize for my behavior. Few minutes have passed again when I noticed something was off with the situation..._

 _My eyes literally gone wide when I noticed that Menori wasn't still coming since I've been standing in my position for almost ten minutes and this is the only route back to their dormitory she should be here right now but... I looked and ran back towards the spot where I left her and to my horror she was sorrounded by three guys! I can see clearly that she was in trouble seeing her scared look and the menacing smiles of these goons. My eyes turned sharp as I ran immediately to her side startling all of them at my sudden appearance. The stench of alcohol burned my nose and the way they're looking at us was almost making me vomit in disgust._

 _"Rina-san!" She cried, a hint of relief in her tone._

 _"Are you hurt?" She shook her head and tears brimming in her eyes. "Good, just stay at my back."_

 _"Woa... Look what we've got here! Another cutie ne? We're getting so lucky today don't you think Iki?"_

 _"Yeah, who would have thought Kami-sama would be so generous! You both can take the red hair this one is totally my type."_

 _My stomach churned at his maniac face, even though I tried to act brave my hands are shaking like hell! Who wouldn't be? The security rarely passes by and this area is quite dark so this was an advantage situation for them._

 _"Rina-san..."_

 _I can feel the tight grasp of Menori on my arm and even though I'm not looking at her she was already crying, realizing that no one will gonna help us. I bit my lower lip and glowered at these monsters._

 _"I will advise you not to touch us you disgusting leeches or you'll regret it."_

 _I spats, the pure of hate and loathing in my tone made them smile wickedly._

 _"Ohh... Feisty isn't she? Don't worry girlie this will be over soon I'll give you a nice and fine timee~"_

 _"You..." I gritted my teeth in anger and immediately grabbed the collar of the closest guy and my fist closing for a punch, but it didn't hit something instead a hand stopped me and pulled me away locking me suddenly in an arm. A cry of pain heard from me as he twisted my wrist painfully and bringing some tears in my eyes._

 _"Wrong move girlie." I got nauseous as the jerk holding me whispered in my ear feeling his disgusting breathe._

 _"Rina-san!"_

 _Menori's alarming voice made me snapped and kicked the lower region of the guy holding me. He let me go instantly and heard his moan of pain, the two remaining studs who were holding Menori glared at me. I was about to help her when I felt an arm stopping me._

 _"You bitch!"_

 _He slapped me so hard that even made my vision blurred in a minute and hit the floor hard. Menori's cry heard in the background as I felt a tug on my shirt, trying to ripped it open. I don't know how long I've been lying on the ground but I heard some grunt of pain and moan of cry like somebody is having a fight. The warmth source hovering my form was gone and everything turns quiet except for Menori's cry... Trying to call me..._

 _Rina..._

 _Wait. That's not Menori's voice._

 _"Rina-san! Rina-san! Please wake up..." I fluttered my eyes open, her crying face came into view before she smiled in relief. "Rina-san!" She cried again and hugged me. "I'm glad you're okay..."_

 _"What happened? Where am I?"_

 _Her face softened. "You're in the hospital Rina-san... The incident last night, when you collapsed Ichi-Kagami-san somehow passed by and... He saved us, he's also the one who brought you here."_

 _My blank look didn't waver and still trying to process what happened... We almost got raped..._

 _I almost got raped..._

 _"I see..."_

 _My croaked voice heard at last. I looked at the other way hiding my crying face, Menori didn't say anything and gently touched my hair._

 _Kagami? Whoever he is, I want to thank this guy._

* * *

 _ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ_

* * *

 _"I heard what happened, actually the whole school knew it already..."_

 _"Hm."_

 _"..your cheek, is it still sore?"_

 _I found his concern gaze and I got tongue-tied for few seconds. It's been a week after our first encountered and let's say it was strange how we became friends without me knowing. Maybe because I noticed how he was only taking a nap during lunch and never saw him eating anything that one day I brought something for him until I got used to bring extra bentou for him._

 _"Bearable..."_

 _My short answer before starting to eat in silence since it was lunchtime. It was weird how everyone became so nice to me. But even though I'm still ignoring them they didn't seem to care anymore like they are used to this kind of treatment. I almost didn't get away because most of the girls in the class wanted to have lunch with me but Menori did save me that time she seemed to know I needed space and asked them to leave me since there's some urgent I needed to do._

 _With all this turn of events there was still disappointing about it, after the incident Mr. Mizo told me that the three studs were already caught and the authority took care of them. He told me that my uncle unfortunately can't see me yet since he was out of country for two months instead he just brought a bouquet of white tulips, which reminds me of my mother's favorite flower._

 _"You know... If you keep frowning like that the food will turn dull."_

 _I rolled my eyes but still remained quiet. I heard his gasped of astonishment._

 _"Did you just roll your eyes? Wow... That's amazing." I shot him a glare and was caught off guard at his genuine smile which always made my heart fluttered and it's starting to annoy me. "That's good I think, I thought you would create another wall around you after what happened."_

 _My lips parted and grasped my chopstick harder. I'm really getting annoyed at his cool mask, his concern and expressive eyes, his calm demeanor and his extremely beatiful smile! I hated all of it!_

 _"Why do you act like you do care? Don't you get it, I don't know your name because I chose not to know. Because once I've known it... I will start to..." I bit my tongue, stopping myself from saying the word 'care' instead, I averted my stares and kept it ahead. I decided not to finish my lunch and head back to the classroom when his unexpected query paused me._

 _"You always want to push people away don't you?"_

 _I heard his light footsteps coming towards me before it stopped, I didn't dare look back and can feel his presence behind me._

 _"_ _I do care. In fact, you feel the same also Rina." I faced him immediately and was about to protest for calling me familiarly when he continued talking again. "The moment you brought extra bentou for me... I was actually not expecting such kind gesture because I always skip lunch not because I can't have one but because I love napping in that time."_

 _I want to smack his face. God... This guy is such a lazy one! How could he chose to sleep rather than eating, that's not healthy at all he was-_

 _His gentle laugh interrupted my nagging thoughts. "..you're like an open book Rina, I can guess what's on your mind now by watching your expression. It's really fascinating... "_

 _"Fascinates? Am I some kind of entertainment to you...?" I snapped._

 _"..that's not what I mean and you know it."_

 _My only answer to him is a placid look, he didn't move or bat an eye instead he extend his hand and making me take a step back. His blank demeanor surprised me though, his hand as if wanted to touch me stop in front of my face but never touching me and spread his hand covering his facade in my view._

 _"_ _This is how I described our relationship. You're really so close, almost at the tip of my finger but... The longer I extends my hand the farther you're getting away. It seems like you are doing it purposely."_

 _He said, there was something behind his tone that made me flinch, a familiar painful sensation slowly creeping in my gut. "But, I didn't mean I would just give up that fast..." His hand disappeared in my sight and a large grin seen on his face. "...you can't get rid of me that easily Rina."_

 _I guess that's my mistake... Because unbeknownst to me his words started to form a small crack on the wall I've made..._

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _"Look it's Ichino-senpai!"_

 _Most of my classmates specifically girls went to windows when they heard one of them shouted. Since I was coincidentally near the window I got to see who are they talking about. A group of senior students where having a PE class at the field and playing soccer, as I was scanning the class I saw him... The rooftop weirdo baka._

 _"Eehhh he's so cool..."_

 _"..I wish I could see that care free smile closely."_

 _"Hm. He's so gentleman and nice..."_

 _"..yeah, all of his classmates admire him though because he was so kind."_

 _Something isn't right, don't tell me they are talking about him? I suddenly saw him waving his hand towards here and the girls squeal in happiness and return his wave. Pch, so he was the school knight eh._

 _Ichino... So that's what his name._

 _"What are you looking at?" Menori asked before she went to my side._

 _"It's Ichino-senpai, I heard you both are pretty close during your childhood years."_

 _"O-Oh, yeah..." The flushing of her cheeks was really visible._

 _"Are you still close?"_

 _The little twitched of her hand was caught in my point of view and even though she was trying to smile that little action told me the truth._

 _"I...well, we chat but...you know we are just kids that time so we kinda forgot about it hehe..."_

 _The rest of the conversation faded slowly and turned my gaze outside. I remained impassive but something deep in mind bothers me, I tried to ignore it but..._

 _Sigh._

 _Why am I worried anyway?_

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _"..hey, uhm... I want to say something."_

 _I tried to hide my flushed cheeks, it took me one week and three days after the incident to know who was this person who saved us. And it took me by surprised that this moron in front of me was the one. I don't know why he didn't tell or mention this to me because maybe he was waiting for me to discover this on my own..._

 _His confusing look made want to slap him but I cleared my throat and hide my face in his view. "..thank you." I didn't look at him. The long silence in the bacground unnerve me to no end. "Oi-"_

 _"You're welcome Rin." I snapped my head towards his direction and saw how he was smiling at me with pure happiness. "Thought you'd never know. So, I want to introduce myself formally. My name's Kagami Ichino, please to meet you finally."_

 _He extends his hand in front of me still wearing that stupid smile. It took me few minutes to comply at his action and nodded my head still avoiding his gaze. Trying to control the fast beating of my heart..._

 _Why was he smiling so brightly..._

 _It's too glowing..._

 _It's too breathtaking..._

 _It's too beautiful..._

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _"I can't believe someone like you good at this."_

 _My blanked visage. His eyes twitched in annoyance and cleared his throat. "And what's that supposed to mean? Do you really think I'm not good in academics Rin?"_

 _"Well... I thought the only thing you do is all about Judo." I shrugged off._

 _"That's my past time, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. Sheesh you're so judgemental Rin." He crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks. "Seriously are you even my friend?"_

 _I rolled my eyes. "Just teach me already lunch break is almost over."_

 _"Hai hai... as you wish princess." The glower look I'm giving to him made him smirk and ruffled my hair. "Don't be so displeased about it."_

 _"Damn you."_

 _His light laughter heard after that._

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _"What's your theme?"_

 _"Ahh... None of your business."_

 _"Oi that's cold if you won't tell me I'm gonna ask Menori."_

 _I cocked my brow at his statement. "I didn't know you both are close at each other." My nochalant tone and gave him a side glance trying to see his reaction._

 _"Well, not really... Let's say she's one of my fans." He laughed faintly noticing my look saying don't-fuck-with-me-you-liar._

 _"Fine, she's a childhood friend..." I saw how a lost look appeared on his face and he didn't notice about it, his silence told me that something must happened between them. He cleared his throat as if he got caught at his trance before smirking at me. "Really? What's your theme this school fest?"_

 _The long silence emitted in the background. As much as I'm concern of why he was so curious about this I sighed in defeat in the end. "...cosplay cafe."_

 _His poker face remained for few minutes before he pouted. "Boring~!"_

 _"Shut up!"_

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _Christmas Eve, tonight this is the first time I'll be celebrating the said occasion without them... It's lacking and definitely lonely._

 _Even though Mr. Mizo told me that they'll make something this evening I don't want to bother them anymore so I decided to go alone at the nearest shrine to pray. I can manage to celebrate alone, eat something in a simple restaurant and watch a fireworks display in the park. Yes, I can manage..._

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _My dull question. I glances at the man beside me. His extremely bright smile was always plastered on his face._

 _"Hm? Oh right, like everyone doing I'm also praying."_

 _He said as a matter of fact and closed his hands together before closing his eyes in concentration. I looked at him for a long moment and sighed in the end and did the same thing._

 _Kami-sama... Please tell my mom and brother that I missed them so much..._

 _"What are you praying?"_

 _I snapped my eyes open and stared at Ichino. "..that's none of your business." Ignoring his presence I continue praying._

 _"You know, I pray that this coming year will be more fun because it's my last year in high school and... I want to know more about you."_

 _My concentration on praying vanished immediately, I really tried to control the fast beating of my heart and hide my pink cheeks because he... He was so annoying._

 _"..whatever."_

 _Was my only retort at his sudden words. That night I didn't celebrate the Christmas Eve alone, I didn't show it but I was relieved that Ichino was with me because I'm certainly sure spending the rest of the occasion crying..._

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _The new year came fast, Menori and her gang invited me that night. The eagerness I felt was quickly gone when Ichino was also there, since one of Menori's friend has a brother who was also a classmate and friends with Ichino. I can feel the awkward atmosphere between the two though and have to admit it's really distracting._

 _The thing is I can't talk to anyone freely since Ichino was in front with Menori beside him, obviously she and his friends trying to put them together. In my part I decided to stay at the back and act nochalant which didn't went in my plan because one of Ichino's friends was beside me. I got no problem with Eichi-senpai, really he was quiet and not snobbish and so far he isn't bad._

 _"Watch your step." His voice snapped me surprisely from my thoughts, too stun that I didn't see a tiny crater causing me to loose my balance and tripped on my foot. The faint sound I made was heard by Eichi and quickly caught my hand pulling me towards him again but this time closer. "Are you okay?"_

 _His monotone question made the rest of the gang turned their stares at us I managed to reply before he let me go and started teasing us about getting close without them knowing. I ignored their meaningful glances but among those stares there's one who doesn't look that way._

 _Ichino._

 _He... He was totally blank so I can't figure what he was thinking. That night I felt something wasn't right with him. The night ended fast and we went back to dorm and bid our goodbyes, but Ichino never even batted a glance in my direction._

 _I tried to hide it but deep inside I was so diappointed..._ _Hurt._

 _I_ _didn't get a sleep that night._

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _My fast beating heart was so loud, I can't hear nothing except for it. The scene folded in my eyes made me want to slap myself and snap me from looking for too long._

 _The air become colder since winter has come, Ichino asked me to meet him at the rooftop after the class because he wanted to say something urgent... He seemed serious about it. And now... Why was Menori kissing him? Why am I feeling hurt about it? Are they both dating each other without me knowing?_

 _Ridiculous. Why do I even care... I'm just a friend I shouldn't get upset about it._

 _But..._

 _Tears._

 _I felt my tears flowing in my eyes without me realizing it._

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _I avoided Ichino purposely, since it's winter I started eating my lunch in my classroom with Menori, she was still the same though. Bubbly and bright, but in my observant eyes I can see there is something wrong. I didn't try to ask her about it since she was avoiding my gaze. This went on until three days when he confronted me alone. I was left in the classroom alone since it's my duty to get my classmates' notes, the door swiftly opened and revealing the guy I've been avoiding for the past days. My heart started to pound again but I tried my best to act normal and focused on my task at hand. The ambiance started to feel heavy and the quietness covering us somehow made me anxious... I heard his gentle footsteps coming towards my direction. "What do you want Ichino? I'm kind of busy right now." I found my voice finally, the apprehension and anxiety have mix in and I can't tell if he noticed this._

 _He stopped right in front of me. The familiar scent that I've missed hit my senses, his presence and warmth made me realized I've longed for it and completely struck at this realization. Is that why I'm crying that night? Because he was so important that I didn't know it until that day..._

 _"You have been avoiding me these past three days... And you didn't show up that night... Why?"_

 _How foolish._

 _I wanted to tell him what I saw but I bit my tongue and remained silent and continued to do my work. I saw how his fist tightened before he slammed both of his hand on my table stopping me finally, the action caught me off guard since the Ichino I've known was always calm and collective. "You're acting cold again..." the thinned line on his lips and the look he was giving me made me cringe in my position, this is really surprising... To see him so serious."I want to know Rina... Why are you avoiding me?"_

 _"I think you misunderstood Ichino, I'm not avoiding you... I was too busy that's why-"_

 _"Damn it! Can you just be honest for once with your feelings!"_

 _I got startled at his outburst, my lips parting slightly but soon I glowered at him and abruptly stood. "I don't know why you're acting this way but if you are not being helpful just leave me alone!"_

 _He gritted his teeth trying to calm himself. He closed his eyes for a long moment before he sighed and ran his finger through the mane of his beautiful chisel brown hair, frustration clearly on his face. "I wanted to tell you something very important... But you didn't show up, you ditched me."_

 _"I didn't."_

 _I said quickly. He snapped his eyes on me for a long moment before it widened, realization struck him immediately_

 _"_ _You... You saw us."_

 _"Look, it's none of my business anymore. I'm happy because my two friends are dating and you got it all wrong I'm not avoiding you. I simply got busy these days..."_

 _I said at once and swiftly finishing the remaining notes before bringing them. "I have to give these notes to Eri sensei please excuse me."_

 _I didn't manage to exit the room when he grabbed my arm and cornered me on the wall, the notes have slipped on my hands at the same time. "W-What the heck!" I glared at him but startled at his serious look. I saw how he put his right hand beside my head._

 _"..it's not what you think." He softly started before I felt his light touch and tucking some strands of my hair. His action made me blush and saw how his eyes turned gentle. "Menori... Was not the one I really love... She confessed to me but I turned her down immediately saying I have someone already..."_

 _My lips parted at this revelation, is that why she was spacing out whenever she's alone and the pure sadness in her eyes told me that she was hurt._

 _"..when you didn't show up the next morning at the rooftop I got anxious but I decided to conclude that maybe because it's too cold to eat outside you stay in your class so I went to see you but you're not in there, for some reason I can't see you anywhere at the school and this continued. Until I concluded that you're avoiding me on purpose..." My erratic heart beating was becoming so loud when he rested his head on my shoulder smelling his masculine scent that I love. "..the thing is I was about to tell you that night my true feelings..." He looked at me again with those gorgeous eyes and making my heart skip a beat at the emotions he was showing. "Without seeing you you for few days snapped me you know that..." He faintly laughed before I felt his hand at the nape of my neck. "..it's driving me crazy." Was his words before he softly place his lips on mine..._

 _My first kiss was strange... Because it made me feel so afraid yet happy at the surge feeling coming to him._

 _For a long time I finally felt a pure happiness in my heart._

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _It's been a month after that incident in the classroom, the level of relationship between me and Ichino have changed but the interaction between us hasn't changed at all, we still fight over small things but nothing serious... We still remained friends but it's more intimate now. For the first time since I've transfered here I am definitely happy._

 _"Stop staring at me you stupid."_

 _I mumbled giving Ichino a dirty look, he didn't waver his eyes instead and saw his lips tilted upward. "It's normal for a boyfriend to stare at his girl while eating. Is that violation of law? I don't think so besides you're pretty when you eat."_

 _My whole face heat up in embarrassment and glared at him. "You! Just start eating already or else I will eat all of these." I grumbled._

 _"And you're cute when you pout like that."_

 _I shot him another glare as he chuckled after that._

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _"When did you start liking me?"_

 _Ichino asked me out of the blue as we both watch the sunset, we are riding a ferris wheel before we go home that day, doing our first date today was tiring yet enjoyable though and have to admit I like it a lot...spending time with him ._

 _"Wha... How do I know." I said, quickly avoiding his gentle eyes. "It doesn't matter when did it start right? Because you just feel it and when you feel that you like that person you become truly happy especially if that person is beside you. Where his presence and warmth is enough to make you feel that way..."_

 _The truth is I knew when did I start liking him..._

 _The moment his eyes met mine for the first time..._

 _He stared at me, eyes so soft and gentle before he stood up from his position and went to my side still locking his eyes on mine. "I guess you're right about that." He suddenly pulled me in a warm embrace. "Well me, I fell for you the moment I saw you." He tightened his hold and rested his face at the crook of my neck. He didn't let me go for few seconds before he looked at my face with so much tenderness._

 _"..I love you Rina."_

 _My eyes broadened. This was the first time Ichino said those words._

 _"I..."_

 _I felt his lips on mine to stop me._

 _"You don't have to say it now... Rin. The most important now is I have told you what I truly feel, I love you and I don't want to loose you, you are mine and everything so don't doubt it."_

 _"Why does it sound that you will loose me? And I'm not doubting your feelings baka." I said flushing at the same time._

 _There was something flashed in his eyes, an emotion I couldn't recognize._

 _"...sorry."_

 _"Will you stop looking at me that way?"_

 _I grumbled. His lips tugging upward and close the gap between us, feeling his breathe on my mouth._

 _"I love you Inagami Rina."_

 _"I- I heard you once! so sto-hmp"_

 _His mouth captured mine again._

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _Menori avoided me whe she discovered our relationship, she kept her distance and started not talking to me. I would be lying but I'm really affected at her sudden aloofness, I'm not used to it. She's my friend and I don't want to loose that friendship she built._

 _"Menori."_

 _I called. The school was over and I planned to talk to her no matter what happened. She turned stiff for few seconds before facing me finally but not looking at me completely. "Yes, Rina-san...?"_

 _"Can we talk, alone please?"_

 _Her group of friends look at her before I saw how she nods her head giving me permission. Her friends told her that they'll wait outside._

 _"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about us."_

 _I said after we were left alone. She didn't answer for minutes, she was grasping her hand tightly before her body shook and started to cry, I panicked but she looked at me in the eyes finally and making me froze on my spot._

 _"..there's nothing to be sorry Rina-san, it's just that I can't take seeing both of you... That's why I needed some space for now." She wiped her tears before smiling at me. "I can assure you Rina-san we are still friends if that's your worry..."_

 _My lips formed a thin line. "...still, I can't stand..."_

 _She shook her head and smiled again at me. She gently took my hand and squeezed it and then she let go and exited the room without uttering a word. I watched her back form with a heavy feeling in my gut._

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _The days went on... The talk between me and Menori still bothering my thought, but what bothered me the most is Ichino's reaction when I told him about it. He seemed sad and affected, my instinct told me something wasn't right... And if I want to find out about this since from the look on his face that he was not going to tell me everything yet. I'll wait..._

 _Wait..._

 _And wait..._

 _I'm good and patient at waiting._

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _Slap!_

 _"it's not what you think Rin! I just... I wanted to tell you about us... We, we've been separated for months believe me."_

 _"Is that why you use me because I'm friends with her! Because if she discovered we were together she'll run coming back to you!"_

 _I shouted in anger trying to control the true emotion behind it._

 _"No... Yes... That's my plan... But that was before Rin. My plan backfired, I didn't know I would fall very hard to you... Please... I love you."_

 _His begging look pained me so much but the most painful part is the revelation. How many times he would tell or explain, it always ends at the word **'use'** and that hurt me so much... The pain and betrayal was more than enough to handle._

 _"Don't, it's useless to explain anymore."_

 _My calm statement, my empty face look at his upset one. He tried to open his mouth but close it again as if reading my thoughts not to talk anymore... I left the rooftop not batting any look at him._

 _That's my last encounter with Ichino, I chose not to attend the school for a week and ended up in a decision to tranfer at this school where my mother went. Seeing her picture with my brother made me think that I needed to see and visit that town she used to live because I have missed them to the point it hurts because I needed them now... I needed their cheer up words and warmth._

"That's what happened, we didn't really ended our relationship officially but he knew our relationship was over and... " Rina stopped suddenly hearing a sob beside her. Quickly staring at Ema her eyes got big seeing her crying face. ".. Wha.. Why are you crying Ema-chi?"

"I'm sorry.." She sobbed quietly and covered her eyes with her arm. "I wasn't there. I pushed you away and convinced you to find out more of yourself but it seemed that I made your life miserable because of that decision." Rina's eyes turned gentle. "I'm so sorry not because I pity you... Because I wasn't there when you needed someone to comfort you, I'm really sorry." Her lips quirked into a soft smile and tugged Ema's form towards her, giving her friend a tender hug and soothed her back.

"... Don't worry, I'm getting better now. Besides, I made a right decision to go back here... At least I told you finally that I'm not getting good terms to my uncle." She tightened her hold to her. "I'm sorry if I hide this to you." She shook her head but never utter a word. Ema's action tickles her cheeks but smiles instead still soothing her back. "He will find me soon..." _Or maybe he already have found me but he was waiting for the right time._

The two stayed in that position unbeknownst to them the door that Ema thought she closed was slightly ajar and accidentally someone overheard their conversation, he was still standing outside and leaning on the wall with his hands tuck in his pocket before he decided to leave and gave the two a private time, besides, he already heard enough. He doesn't want to intrude anymore.

* * *

 **Please** **I** **need your thoughts with this chap, hope you didn't get bored reading that long...long...long chapter! Hit the comment button okay? See you** **soon, janeh!**

 **-Aza**

 _ **Edited: 05-06-18**_


	20. Chapter 20: Disaster and Confession

**Chapter 20: Disaster and Confe** **ssion**

 **Okay first of all yesterday was special because it's anniversary of this story! I was about to post this yesterday but I got busy with some stuff hehe anyways I'm just happy that you didn't let go and still hanging until this story will finish (but let's not talk about it yet since a lot of things will surprise you in the near future) and for that I want to say my gratitude to those who followed and favorited my story from the deepest part of my happy heart. Thank you so much! You really made my day especially to those who share their thoughts about each chapters I posted. It boosted my confidence and helped my brain to improve my writing... So yeah, I'm glad. Okay, I'll stop talking and I don't want to take any longer so here is your treat bunnies!**

* * *

After the little vacation at the Naeba Ski Resort and sharing my past about my time in Itada High to Ema everything became normal again, I got back to work and Ema spent her days with her siblings. I have to admit spending my days without dramas with the Asahinas are really refreshing and nice in a way. They seemed to know I needed space for the moment which really I was thankful at their good perceptions. Anyways, enough with them, since days went on and faster than I thought, tonight is New Year's Eve and not just only about that because Ema's gonna have her first date ever!

As plan I contacted Kenjie to wait at the shrine at around eight in the evening. The hindrance though and the biggest one is her brothers presence, yeah Kenjie is stupid sometimes but I don't want him to die because I set him up on this blind date. So I decided to distract her brothers! Yep that's a lot but I can endure it just to make Ema's first date a success!

Good thing Shioka will be coming with me since she was free tonight, might as well add another member in this plan. Shioka and I reach the shrine at around eight, we saw Kenjie waiting at the entrance wearing a casual clothing, his red jacket with hood and navy blue printed shirt matching a black jeans suits the moron, he even looks cool with his cap and eyeglasses. Way to go to impress a girl huh Kenjie.

He didn't notice us at first not until we stopped right behind him and felt our presences. He turned around instantly and smiled before his eyes gone wide.

"Woah... You both look...human."

-pow-

-thwack-

I punched his stomach while Shioka hit his head at the same time making him groaned in pain.

"...itai..."

"That's not how you compliment a girl stupid and anyway, you look like sh*t in that outfit."

Shioka uttered with her poker face as always. I smirked in amusement watching his face contorted in annoyance.

"I was just kidding Shio-nee! Don't take it so personally."

-thwack-

"Ow..."

"I told you to stop calling me that kid." Irritation clearly in her tone. I chuckled inwardly before patting his shoulder.

"What Shio means is you look good tonight." I wink and beam at him. "Anyways, since you are my friend I would like to give you a warning first." I encircled my arm around his shoulder and leaned his face down in my level.

"W-What? Warning? Why I need a warning?"

His back turned stiff hearing that word but I smirked instead and whispered into his ear. "Because you'll gonna face the demons itself."

"Demons...?"

I saw how his back shivered in nervousness and watched him turned pale. "You're an evil woman." I heard Shioka's comment beside me but a mischievous smile was only my reply.

"C'mon Ken! Cheer up!" I slapped his back making him stumbled on his feet. "You're lucky I'm your friend since I won't let you die tonight!" I hold his hood immediately since he was planning to run away and pulled him towards me locking him in my arms. "Don't you dare run away moron!"

"I don't wanna die yet! I've got a lot of dreams I need to fulfill~"

Shioka who was watching the two in pure amusement shook her head. "Idiots..."

"Rin-chan!"

Kenjie and I froze from our positions and saw Ema coming towards us, she's wearing already a beautiful blue kimono with design of ornamental red beautiful flowers and matching fiery red obi that uncle Rintarou bought and delivered for her. I smiled seeing her finally all dressed, she looked pretty and classy at her outfit matching a nice hairdo and light make up which I'm sure done by Louis. I let Kenjie go at once and approached my friend giving her a firm hug.

"You look so pretty..." I muttered, genuine plainly in my tone. She let me go and smiled fondly at me.

"Thanks, you also. It seems father has a taste."

Yep, uncle Rintarou gave a present to me also after we went home from our little vacation. And yes, I agree that he has a taste choosing this beautiful kimonos for us. While Ema's blue, he chose the purple color for me, maybe because this color matches my eyes. The only difference is the style, mine was full of buttterflies and sakura petals pairing with dark blue obi that Shioka complimented after she saw me.

"Aww... Thanks!"

She chuckled before noticing my companions' presences. "Oh hi Shioka-san, Kenjie-kun... Sorry I didn't see you right away."

"Hello kid and please drop the honorific." She said, the corner of her lips curled upward.

"H-Hi Ema..."

I cocked my eyebrow at Kenjie's stuttering voice and grinned impishly when I noticed his blushing face! Ha! He found Ema pretty! That's a good start right?

"Where are the others Ema-chi?" My wary question looking around first.

"They'll be here soon but only Kaname-san, Subaru-san, Lori-kun, and Louis-san... The others won't be able to join us because of mom's request to be with them tonight."

Eh? Really?

"Even though she wants me to join them I told her about my promised to you so I made a deal that tomorrow I'll have the rest of my time with her and father."

Is fate helping me now?

"Why those four remained with you?"

"Father requested Louis-san and Kaname-san to stay with me, Subaru-san has a semi-final game this morning that's why he didn't come with them, Lori-kun has a final examination in his one subject that he missed so he also stayed."

Damn right fate is with me tonight!

"Stop smiling kid it's getting really creepy."

Shioka's comment snapped me from my inner celebration and scratched the nape of my neck. "Sorry...I'm just hap-I mean I remember something hehe..."

"Speaking of them... They should be here soon... They say they'll catch up."

"Don't worry! They'll be here soon but before that I want you to meet your date tonight! Well apparently you met him already but still!" I clapped my both hands and grinned. "Ema-chi... Ken, tonight this is your night to get to know each other so I hope you get along well after this date!"

"Eh?"

Both of them looked at me with wide eyes, Kenjie somehow blushing furiously at the idea.

" ...so my date tonight was...this is.. "

I rolled my eyes at his idiotic look and swiftly grabbed his shoulder. "Stupid! Get a grip, don't tell me this is your first time to go on a date?" I whispered impatiently.

"No! I... I was just caught off guard that's all!" He hissed still embarrass. A gasp escaped in my lips and smiled evilly at him. "Why are you smiling like an evil villain?"

I smack him. "Just make sure to make her happy tonight you understand? I'll treat you something if you do that got it?"

"Hai...hai... " he grumbled massaging his sore head. I bobbed my head in approval and came back to Ema's side.

Ema chuckled inwardly at both of us before she stared back and scanned the coming group of people. I followed her gaze and did the same thing but stopped when Shioka tugged my kimono's sleeve and pointed something on the other direction. I recognized Kaname's blond hair from here and when I get a better look he's with Subaru, Lori and Louis with Juli on his shoulder.

"Ema-chi they're over there..." I called, a beautiful smile casted her lips when she saw her siblings.

"Kaname-san! Over here..." She swiftly waved her hand, Kaname hearing Ema's calling jerked his stare towards us and waved back at her with a warm smile.

My lips quirk in amusement when I noticed that their group caught most of the peoples' attention especially girls and surprisingly even boys.

"Wow... They are your brothers... They look so cool Ema-san."

"..that's only four of them, you haven't seen the rest." I said nochalantly and crossing my arms at the same time.

I heard Ema's light laugh beside me before I heard her saying thanks to Kenjie.

"Well I never imagine you'll be more beautiful in kimono Rina." Kaname said with his ever charming smile and stopped in front of us.

"Thank you Kaname-san... You really know how to sweet talk a girl." I winked at him with an impish smile gracing my lips before my gaze landed at the three behind him and swiftly greeted them with a sincere smile this time.

"It's been a while but it's good to see you again Rina."

Lori softly started.

"Yeah, likewise Lori-san let's just say I kinda missed you." I chuckled before patting his shoulder. His feature turned soft.

Juli's scoff heard after that. "Why does it sound like you are flirting to him Mi-chi?"

I snapped my head towards his direction and grinned knowingly. "..aw I miss you also Juli! c'mon I'll give you a bear hug." Swiftly grabbing him from Louis shoulder and smoldering him. Hard. "So squishy!"

"Poor squirrel."

Shioka said, her tone showing no concern. Kenjie shook his head giving the animal a pity look.

Louis suddenly went to my side and touched my braided hair. "You'll be more pretty if you loosen your hair Mi-chan." He suggested but still gently smiling at me.

"I see, well maybe one day but not now though." I winked at him and he gave me a closed eyes smile.

"Of course..."

I placed Juli back on his shoulder who was breathing so hard, I smiled sweetly at him. "There...be good Juli." The warning behind my tone didn't miss, making him squeaked in nervousness and hide from my sight instantly.

As always Subaru just nodded his head in acknowledgement but I didn't miss his warm cheeks while complimenting me about my outfit, my smile widened before thanking him. Our little chit chat was stopped when I remembered Shioka and Kenjie behind me but I got surprise when Kaname went in front of Shioka and took her hand unexpectedly.

"Please to see you again Manabe-san." He cooly said before placing a quick kiss on her hand. Shioka jumped at the action and took he hand back, glaring at him after that.

"Yeah whatever..."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with blank look. I quirked my lips in amusement and decided to properly introduce my two companions to them.

"Anyways, everyone, I want you to meet Manabe Shioka and Nasagino Kenjie both of them are my co-workers at the tea cafe I'm working."

They exchanged greetings to each other and formally introduced themselves to one another... But what caught my attention most is how Kaname and Shioka interact towards each other. Shioka tried her best to avoid him at all cost while Kaname didn't seem to dither at her cold attitude. Maybe this night would be more interesting than I thought.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

Our plan is to go to shrine first before enjoying the rest of the time at many activities in this area. I was thinking a proper plan how to separate Ema and Kenjie alone. But it seems impossible since the boys are following us behind. Damn, I need to do something fast before the fireworks display starts.

"I know what you're thinking Rina." Shioka muttered beside me before staring fully at my face and giving me her usual blank expression. "Kid that's impossible since her brothers are right behind us."

"Thank you for the moral support Shio." My dull countenance also, sarcasm clearly in my voice. She shrugged off her shoulder as reply and ignored me again.

I was still thinking hard of how to put my plan into action when I heard Ema's faint cry and making me looked at her direction instantly, she almost stumbled on her feet when Kenjie hold her waist immediately to stop her from falling. Ema glanced at him and smiled genuinely.

"Thank you Kenjie-kun."

"..y-you're welcome."

I almost wanted to slap the idiot at his obvious flusttered look, he was like an open book that anyone could tell what he was thinking.

"Hands off you bastard!" That shout snapped my attention and saw the fuming look of Juli who was literally gonna explode any moment! He jumped from Louis shoulder but I swiftly caught him in my hands before he can attack Kenjie. "Let me go Mi-chi! This bastard lay his filthy hand to Chi that's unforgivab-hmp!" I put a big nut into his mouth to silence him. Thank goodness Ema let me held her pouch which has Juli's favorite snack.

"Woah... Is he angry?"

I rolled my eyes at Kenjie's question. "No, just hungry."

"I doubt it..."

Shioka gave an apprehensive look at Juli.

Kaname's light laugh heard behind us. "It seems not only us Juli doesn't like but also you Kenjie-san."

Sigh. He hates every man who has potential of liking Ema, sometimes his protectiveness is really annoying.

"Just ignore Juli everyone." I muttered. His screeching voice and curse words heard in the background.

After that little incident we moved on and headed straight, sometimes we passed on some food stalls and then play on some games that caught most of our attentions. The longer I observed the more people I saw coming at this place and the crowd was getting bigger in my eyes. Even me is getting anxious and frustrated at the situation of setting the two alone. I was too engrossed at my thought when I felt a hard nudge on my back and making me stumbled and fell on my knees, hitting the ground harder than I thought.

Damn, this night is becoming a disaster for me!

"Ow..."

"Rina."

Subaru's concern tone snapped me and looked at him. He kneeled in front of me and immediately helped me on my feet. "The crowd of people is getting bigger. It seems that we got separated from them."

What?

"Separated...?"

"Y-Yes... I thought they are following us behind..." Subaru scratched the nape of his neck somewhat nervous and concern at the situation we are in.

Are you f*cking kidding me?! Ema's first date, My plan... It's ruined. How could this happened? I should just set them in a nice place where they can have alone time. So stupid of me!

"Rina... Are you okay?" I jerked my head to him and weakly nodded my head.

I can't even contacted my friend because I left my phone and the reason I left it was because I was thinking about executing this plan which was obviously failed because of my stupidity. I groaned silently and bit my lower lip, why did I even think that they should have their blind date tonight? Well since it's New Year's Eve I thought this would be the best time to ugh! Stupid! Stupid!

"Let's get out of here." Subaru's serious tone made me look at him again and jumped in surprise when I felt his hand on my waist to guide me while walking. "Sorry... Y-You have to stick with me, the crowd's getting bigger I don't want us to get separate also." He muttered and flusttered at the same time.

I didn't comment since he was right and bob my head again agreeing at his words. His warmth and scent was so nice, my face softened hearing his heart beating and so fast in my opinion which will jump out of his chest any moment... Maybe because he was holding me and knowing his shyness when it comes to girls I probably made him nervous, poor Subaru.

We found a nice spot because only few people I can see passing by, Subaru gently let me go and composed himself, I let him breathe for some couple of seconds before smiling at him. "Did you bring your phone?" I asks immediately. He nods his head in answer. "Can I borrow it? I forgot to bring mine. We need to inform the others of where we are now..."

"Okay..." He took out his phone and gave it to me.

"Do you have Ema's number?"

"Yes." His brief reply.

Of course. Why did I even ask anyway?

I dipped my head and dialed her phone number. It didn't take long before she answered it and heard her soft voice. "Hello Ema-chi? Where are you guys?" My worried question.

"We really don't know actually there's too many people here and I don't even know where is Kaname-san, Lori-kun, Louis-san and Shioka-san..."

Hold up, I think I need to talk to her alone about this. I stared at Subaru and smiled sweetly asking him to buy some beverages because I got thirsty, he blinked his eyes as his cheeks showed pink hues immediately and successfully left me without wondering. I grinned in victory before talking back to my friend.

"Ema-chi? What do you mean you don't know...who's with you right now?"

"Kenjie-kun... I didn't realize we got separated from you."

My eyes gone wide and almost popping out in its socket. Don't tell me fate is helping me. Hell yeah!

The smile on my face got bigger at this news. "I see. Well we can't find you in this sea of people... I'll contact Kaname-san and the rest. All you have to do is proceed to the plan."

"Eh? Plan? You mean..."

I can imagined the flushing of her face and chuckled at how cute her expression was. "Can I talk to Kenjie?"

"Hm."

I heard rustling sound first and Ema's voice saying my name after that.

"Hello? Rina?"

"Hey moron, proceed to the plan. I don't know what you did to separate her from us but I don't care just make her happy got it?"

"W-What... Re-Really? But..."

"Just do it! I'll take care of her brothers, no need to worry okay? Besides you promised me."

"Ok-kay... Damn this is embarrassing." He whispered the last part which made me laugh because I can imagined how his whole face turned red.

"We'll meet at the river where the fireworks display can be best seen got it? Make sure to go there before it starts." I saw Subaru coming back with two cans of beverages in his hands and the timing really made me smile widely. After hearing his okay I sighed and ended the call. "Ema got also separated from Kaname-san's group but don't worry Ken's with her."

I saw how his face contorted in worry. "Then we should hurry and find her. Kana-nii maybe also looking for us."

"Don't worry I told them to wait at the river where the good view of fireworks display at. I think it'll give us more hassle to find them with that crowd. We should wait there before the fireworks display starts... Besides, she agreed about my siggestion."

I hope he didn't get suspicious with my excuse.

"I see... If that's the best then I don't see any problem."

I smiled. "Like I said don't worry Subaru-san, I trusts Ken to take care of Ema. For now we need to tell Kaname-san about the situation so that we won't have any problem finding them and reuniting our group again easily before the main event of this night."

"If... if that's the best option that will do." He muttered. I softly smiled at him this time before I promptly dialed Kaname's number and called him at once.

"Hello, Kaname-san? Where are you right now?"

"Rina, finally heard from you. I'm guessing Suba-chan's with you considering you're using his phone."

"Yeah, I forgot to bring mine. How can we meet up? Subaru-san and I are in an area were few people pass by I think we are in a forest? I don't exactly know how to describe it but since so many trees sorrounded us here yeah I think it is a forest."

"Hmm... That's a nice spot for a date."

I smacked my forehead. "C'mon Kaname-san I'm being serious here... Where are you?"

His chuckled heard on the other line. "We are at the shrine right now. Did you contact imouto-chan? Since you just mentioned Suba-chan she isn't with you right? I was about to call her since I didn't know you got separated from our group."

"Ah yes, don't worry Ema-chi is with Kenjie right now, I trusts him to take care of her and besides she and I preferred to wait at the river side where the good view of fireworks display at. It was a good option considering this mob of people... You know, it's less hassle to reunite our group again don't you think?"

"Hmm... you're right, but is it alright for you to wait that long? I don't mind finding you now."

"No!" Subaru raised his brows at my outburst. "I mean I don't want to trouble you anymore Kaname-san besides Ema-chi and I already made up our minds so yeah hehe..."

I inwardly smacked myself at my sudden outburst.

His laugh heard again but this one has something behind it. "If you insist, just make sure that you're both fine, well then how about we meet there at exactly 10:00 since the fireworks display starts in 10:15."

Yes!

"Okay, see you later!" I gave the phone back to Subaru. "It seems you are alone with me for..." I looked at my wrist watch and saw that we still have one hour to spend. "...an hour Subaru-san, why don't we spend it together!" I beamed in pure happiness before taking his hand, making him jumped in surprise.

"..okay."

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

The whole time he was with me, he was really quiet yet willing to enjoy it in a way he was not being watch. But I managed to deter that kind of attitude and indulged him more with many things like playing this game that has a cute bunny as a price if you hit all the targets. I tried to play but ended up losing it which gives me a disappointment look on my face. Subaru somehow decided to play and was amazed at how he hit all the targets without blinking. In the end the bunny stuff toy was in my arms and thanking him for the wonderful gift. After some few moments of enjoying many activities we ended up in a secluded place where from down here was the river and many people are starting to show up just waiting for the fireworks display. I noticed some families and group of friends waiting at the event, I glanced at my companion who was so quiet the whole time he's with me.

"It's nice isn't it?"

I started, he glanced at me before nodding his head in agreement. I smiled before staring back at the growing crowd, we still have ten minutes before reuniting our group, surprisingly I saw Kaname's group not far from our position and it seems they just got here. I can't still detect Ema and Ken's forms so maybe the two are still on their way.

"..my final game..."

"huh?" I looked back at Subaru when I heard him muttered something. "Are you saying something Subaru-san?"

He turned silent again and noticed a tinge color on his cheeks. He was opening his mouth at first and then closing it again.

"My final game... It will be nextweek."

"Really, that's exciting then!"

"..hm, if you want you can come and watch with Ema. I want you to see me win." His quiet yet determined words. Well, that would be a new experience for us since Ema and I never watch this kind of game.

"Okay. We'll be there."

He snapped his head at my direction and smiled a little. "Thank you..."

We were covered in silence again, I looked at my wrist watch and saw that it's almost time. "Let's go Subaru-san, I think I saw Kaname-san's group over there." I pointed their direction and hoping he would follow me but he didn't move or utter a word and remained from his spot, his action puzzled me and I tilted my head trying to see his whole expression. "Subaru-san?"

"I want to give something to you first before we go..."

He stood up from his sitting position and stopped in front of me, I suddenly saw Ema's figure coming towards Kaname's direction. The way she was smiling right now made me think that Kenjie did a great job at their short date. My thoughts suddenly interrupted when Subaru showed a small box in front of my face. I batted my eyes in confusion and when I looked at him he was blushing and avoided my gaze immediately. "What's this Subaru-san?"

"..it's my late Christmas present for you."

The expression on my face softened, actually all of his brothers gave something to me a day before we went to Naeba Ski Resort, their all gifts except for Subaru were brought by Hikaru when both he and Natsume picked me that day. I didn't expect all of them to give something but I would be lying if I say I'm not dissapointed not to see Subaru's gift.

"Thank you Subaru-san..." I grinned before taking the small box and swiftly opened the said thing, my eyes gone wide at the beautiful blue purple hairpin flashed in my view. The design was sightly, it has twin ornamental flowers with silver and blue-purple glitters stone and at the center of each flowers has swirl design that compliment the whole thing. I can't truly described it but it was extemely gorgeous.

"...Wow."

Subaru was pleased at her reaction, the sparkling of her deep pretty eyes and her lips casting her usual bright smile made his heart skip a beat at the beautiful sight. "Can I put it on for you?" He softly asked.

I swiftly shook my head in agreement before I saw him took it out and gently clipped my bangs and put it on the side, showing fully my face from his view. He gaped at me like he was familiarizing every detail of my whole features and honestly I got anxious at his gaze. "It suits you..." He finally said.

I beamed in happiness. "Really? Gee thanks, I thought it doesn't look good on me since you didn't say anything... Anyways, this is a wonderful gift Subaru-san. I like it."

"I'm glad. When I saw that hairpin it reminded me of your eyes, of you so I bought it right away."

"That's nice of you... Thank you so much."

I softly whispered. I saw how he nods his head and a faint smile casts his lips. He gently touched the hairpin again before it settled above my head and patted it. "..I wanted to tell you something also." He removed his hand on my head while his face expression changed, the look he was giving to me made me stop from grinning stupidly and got startled at how he was so determine about this, heck his serious facade is practically making me nervous, what's up to him anyway?

"..I hope after this you won't avoid me"

I tilted my head in confusion.

"The moment I saw you in that street I thought you were just an ordinary lost girl but you came to ask for my help and smiled at me after that... Your smile without hesitation triggered something in my heart. That something when you just suddenly keep popping in my mind everyday and just watching you was enough from afar. I realized one day... This feeling is getting stronger each moment I see and think of you and honestly I got scared because I never felt such strong emotion before. It scares me... yet elates me in happiness. It was really confusing, the weird combination of two different emotions. It's overwhelming sometimes especially when you're close to me like this. I wanted to see you everyday, hold you in my arms and kiss you with all my heart because Inagami Rina I've been in love with you all along."

What?

The confession he made really caught me off guard, he...he was in love with me? That is not making any sense at all, Subaru of all people confessed he was in love with me. This is... I can't...why...damn I can't even think properly.

I jumped in surprise when I felt his light touch on my cheek and the way he was staring at me with compassion and sincerity froze my thoughts for a moment. "I'll give you time to think and I'm not expecting for you to return my affection that easily but I hope you give it a chance." He said before placing a soft kiss on my forehead, the action literally made me jumped and slightly pushed him away from me.

"..wait, this is not making any sense... I mean how are you certain about this because it didn't cross my mind that you'll gonna like...I mean love me I just thought we were friends and-" I stopped babbling when Subaru gave me a warm embrace, tightening his hold every seconds. I hitched feeling his breathe on my neck as my throat went dry at this intimate action.

"S-Subaru-san...?"

"Please... Just for tonight let me hold you a little longer."

The words of fondness and a little desperation in his tone form a tight painful feeling in my gut as my eyes saddened. He was not that easy to like but the only thing I can offer towards his affection is just friendship nothing more than that. If I have only one thing to wish this New Year's Eve is to vanish their romantic feelings towards me. Honestly at first I found them weird and selfish because of their feelings for my friend but... They aren't so bad. I still consider them friends because so far they are so kind to me except for their advances of course and besides everyone has kindness within, you just have to push the right button to see that.

"...after your final game then, I can give you the answer."

I muttered under my breathe, his hold on me remained. The soothing warmth of his body somehow made me upset and I know he heard me. He didn't utter a word, his fast beating heart and the tightening of his embrace were the things I felt towards him until he let out a heavy breathe.

"..okay."

The sky suddenly lightened by the beautiful fireworks, I heard some shouts of amazement and appreciation of the display and some kids crying in happiness. Both of us remained unmoving as I looked up the sky silently, appreciating the view.

Love.

I fuckingly hate the word sometimes.

* * *

 **Aww... Am I cruel to him? I kinda like him though hehe... Anyways, I wanted to thanks those who reacted at my last chap, Guest97, Dark Rose Charm, Guest, Guest (though I would really appreciate if you put an account name instead of guest word to formally greet you guys!) and Chi-chan. You guys rock! If you want to see the hairpin Subaru gave I have a picture here just copy this link: imanager/image_ ?imageid=4881349 &width=750&hash=8baf52868a0b37e1dbd09e58b7966654  
**

 **Read and Review! Love lots!**

 **-Aza**

 _ **Edited: 05-21-18**_


	21. Chapter 21: Look Troubled

**Chapter 21: Look Troubled**

 **Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict is definitely not mine, never...**

 **Reminder: English isn't really my first language so you have to consider for now the grammatical errors, spelling, etc.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

I thought sharing my past would ease the pain I've been through, I thought telling the truth would lift some weight in my heart. Somehow, the pain and hurt still linger and for some odd reason it was more painful than before, maybe because I was looking for something that would take these away and give warmth that I've been looking for so long. The world remains gray, the clock still ticking slower in my opinion and the mask I've been showing since I made a decision not to live a life like I did at Itada High is making me sick. I'm tired of wearing it, it's suffocating...

The wretchedness I'm feeling is slowly cracking the said thing.

 _"The moment I saw you in that street I thought you were just an ordinary lost girl but you came to ask for my help and smiled at me after that... Your smile without hesitation triggered something in my heart. That something when you just suddenly keep popping in my mind everyday and just watching you was enough from afar. I realized one day... This feeling is getting stronger each moment I see and think of you and honestly I got scared because I never felt such strong emotion before. It scares me... yet elates me in happiness. It was really confusing, the weird combination of two different emotions. It's overwhelming sometimes especially when you're close to me like this. I wanted to see you everyday, hold you in my arms and kiss you with all my heart because Inagami Rina I've been in love with you all along."_

I pressed the bridge of my nose when Subaru's confession suddenly popped in my mind and sighed heavily afterwards.

It was early in the morning, too early to sit alone in the park while waiting for the sun to rise, the cold air didn't bother me even though I forgot to wear my jacket and just in my shirt and loose pants. It wasn't new to me since the nightmare kept waking me up but recently it stopped, not until new year's eve when it appeared again. Somehow I remembered that their death anniversary will be two weeks from now so maybe that's why... To remind me.

"Rina?"

My body literally gone stiff hearing that familiar voice, I almost forgot that this time he usually shows up. I hesitated at first but since he was already here there's no point of avoiding him especially if he was standing behind me. I let out a soft sigh this time before slowly glances at him through my shoulder.

"Subaru-san."

He didn't move, his eyes pinning my gaze and it surprise me for not showing any discomfort or shyness. His stares was careful, as if waiting for a reaction but when I didn't say anything he breaks his gaze as he slowly approaches and sit down beside me.

"..you're early."

He started, my feature softened at his obvious way to break the awkward air between us.

"Well, same goes with you."

I said, trying to help him by my teasing tone and a faint smile seen on my mouth. I looked at his direction again and noticed his tinted cheeks, maybe embarrass, looking away I let out a heavy breathe again ignoring his eyes on me.

"..I just got a dream that's why I was up earlier than usual."

I muttered playing some strands of my hair since I let my hair loosened that time, I didn't get a chance to put it in ponytail since I was too deep in my thought and just decided to walk outside without changing or fixing my hair.

"I see..."

The silence fell between us was oddly comforting in a way. It was strange how most of my encounter with Subaru was like this.

Calming.

"I can't sleep properly that's why..."

I just gave him a long stare before understanding set in my face. He can't sleep because he was thinking what happened three nights ago.

I jerked my head away from him and chose to close my eyes freeing my mind in these clouding thoughts, focusing instead at my sorroundings. The soft gushing sound of wind hitting our forms, the chirping of birds in the background and the sound of opening of stores nearby the area it was very relaxing even the heat striking my face, I gradually open my eyes as the sun is slowly rising from my point of view hitting the world with its warmness, a sign for us to start our day.

Yep another long day...again, well, too bad I have to move considering I have class today.

"..Louis-nii was right." His sudden statement snapped my head towards him again with a questioning expression this time. "You look prettier when you loosen your hair."

Oh.

His hand softly reach it and touching some strands of my hair with so much tenderness as if pouring his true emotion in that simple action, passing a quiet message from the bottom his heart. I blinked my eyes but never utter a word at his action...

Subaru was more opened now when showing his feelings.

Instantly, he must have realized what he did when his eyes widened and stopped from touching my hair retreating his hand immediately and apologized afterwards.

"It's fine Subaru-san I don't mind and thank you." I mumbled wearing a genuine smile.

Another moment of stillness between us and the sun was fully rise this time, I made a decision to go back since I have to prepare for school. I slowly got up in my position before landing my gaze to Subaru.

"I have to go, I'll see you around." He silently bobbed his head. "..and Subaru-san, don't distract yourself too much about that night. No matter what win this championship game. Got it?"

His surprised countenance made my smile broadened before he returned it with a faint one. "..got it."

The grin on my mouth didn't falter as I waved my hand lastly and walked away.

The rest of my time was uneventful, we get back to school and everyone was so busy studying including the red hair Asahina who suddenly asked my help in a certain subject he said wasn't good which was English, I thought he was sick since he was so red when he asked me. I checked his temperature by putting my hand on his forehead which startled the said guy and became even redder, good thing he wasn't sick and just got embarrass at asking my help he said lamely. I ignored his weird behavior and shrugged off my shoulder proceeding on helping him nonetheless.

"..okay, I'm not that good but let say I'm average in this subject I can teach some rules in grammar and help you with tenses...and maybe we'll go first at spelling out some hard words. Is that okay?"

He shook his head eagerly and smiled. Both of us are in the library that time and it's our last last subject when Nakiya Sensei announced to study instead of having his class today. Some went to the library including us but most of our classmates stay inside our room. Ema on the other hand remained also since Yumi asked her help in Math.

"Uhh... I guess we should start from easy?"

"Okay spelling then."

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"Here I told you to remember the plural forms of these nouns since it will depend the proper verb you'll gonna use. If you will get and memorize the rule you won't have any problems in this area."

"..y-yeah I know that, sorry I just got a little distracted."

He mumbled shyly while scratching the nape of his neck. I cocked my brow before staring at him intently in the eyes. Since he was sitting beside me I can visibly see his expression.

"I don't find anything that will distract you considering we are in the library and we are sitting at the corner and technically we are the only people here so tell me Yusuke what has been distracting you the whole time I'm speaking."

It wasn't a question but a demand while wearing the blank look expression and his face contorted in alarm and tried to avoid my eyes. As if I would let that happen so before he could hide his face from my view I placed each of my hands on his cheeks and firmly held his face locking our gazes, my blue-violet eyes met his dark red one.

"Remember you are doing this to pass the entrance exam of Meiji University with Ema right? So get a grip and focus Yusuke this will be your only chance so don't loose it."

His mouth hanging partly opened cheeks so puffy and red because of my hand squeezing it hard, though I found it funny he was rather cute also. I did my best not to snicker at his look now but stopped when his eyes turned neutral and slowly put my hands away from his face and mumbled something...

"..and with you."

"huh?"

"I want to pass the entrance exam of Meiji University with Ema and...you."

Oh.

My feature turned gentle. "Of course. We will do this together so let's get back to work and no distraction this time strawberry."

I teased, ignoring his protest and chuckled at his red face again.

Yep he really looks like a strawberry.

A cute one.

"Maybe I should call you strawberry from now on."

"Hey!"

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 ** _Yusuke_**

"I got it! Hey Rina check my work I think I finally understand now."

The satisfied grin plastered on my face when I finished the few questions she gave to me.

"Rina?"

She was already sleeping when I look at her direction, her form slouching and her head resting on her both hands while on the table. I didn't notice it maybe because I got fired up at her encouraging words that I took it seriously forgetting my sorrounding. I put my note back down and watch her sleeping face. I noticed she kept yawning the moment she entered the school as if she didn't get any sleep at all...

"..mom...Jiro...miss you."

She muttered in her sleep before she stopped, her lips halfway opened at the action. My face softened hearing that, I don't know how she managed to keep that bright face when deep inside she was breaking...

 _"Ah Yusuke, can you give this to Ema. She forgot her phone at the couch."_

 _Ukyo-nii stopped me from going upstairs and saw on his hand the device. I nodded my head and took it after bidding my older brother a goodnight. I walked through the hallway where the direction of Ema's room, I stopped in front of her room's door and about to knock when I noticed that it was slightly opened before I heard Rina's voice first and then Ema. Then I didn't realize I've been listening to them while leaning on the wall. I felt bad about it since I'm intruding their privacy but I can't help it especially if it's about the certain raven hair. The whole time I'm listening I didn't realize I've been clutching my hands tighter, she has been through a lot and yet she managed to keep that bright smile on her face... It was rather painful to realize what she's been doing to herself just to show to everyone she was doing okay._

I wonder if she read the letter maybe that's why she looked so troubled, my face frowned at that thought. For some strange reason I kinda don't that guy the moment I saw him, now I know why...because he had a past relationship with Rina.

My thoughts about that night started to cloud my mind again and I didn't realize I was touching her face and tucking some strands of her hair.

She was so peaceful and...beautiful.

I would never forget this little moment when she didn't know how much I wanted to touch her. Feel her warmth and maybe steal a kiss, because no matter how much I wanted to do that, I can't...

Not unless she feels the same way.

Instead I rested my head the same way like she did and just watched her sleep memorizing every detail of her face. My lips casted a sincere smile realizing she has a small mole on her right side of her nose and another at the upper left side of her lip. Her eyelashes are longer emphasizing it even more when she closes her eyes... A small scar on her chin and some freckles on her cheeks when you look up closely. Her imperfections are the beautiful things I will always see from her.

Damn it, here I go again.

I let out a quiet sigh when I realized I've been thinking some cheesy stuff again, it's really ironic to feel such strong affection to someone who can't return it and honestly it was becoming painful each day.

Unrequited love is such a cruel thing...

"..I love you." I whispered to her and hoping that maybe...maybe she'll hear me in her dream.

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"Thought you're not going to make it Rina."

Kenjie stated, resting his cheek on his hand and giving me a side glance. I sigh loudly before doing the same thing since both of us are in the counter.

"..well, instead of having a short nap I got carried away. Thankfully Ema went to the library when she noticed the time."

I grumbled. I never thought Yusuke would fell asleep also and seeing his face so close to mine jerked me suddenly and made me fall on my chair. Good thing Ema showed up late before she saw that scene. Remembering my friend I suddenly gave Kenjie a dirty look and smirked knowingly.

"You almost got late Ken, why? Did you perhaps walk Ema home today?" His stiff back made my grin widens corfirming my guess and slaps his back while wiggling my brows. "You sure work fast."

"S-Shaddup. I accidentally bump into her that's why..."

When he look at me I just gave him a blank face meaning I don't believe his lame excuse. "I read your messaged for her. Saying you will walk her home if that's okay." the mock tone didn't miss as his face heated.

"I'll be in the kitchen, just call me if you need any help."

I chuckled at his embarrass expression and let him go for the mean time, I feel relieved, knowing Kenjie was serious about my friend. The happy thoughts suddenly interrupted when I heard the ding sound of the door, sign that someone entered the cafe. The plastered smile on my face somehow faded slowly recognizing them.

"Yo!"

Tsubaki greeted me first wearing his ever known grin and winked at me. Azusa was beside him and also smiled at me.

"Rin-nee!" I snapped my attention at Wataru who was looking at me eagerly through the counter and waving at the same time. As usual Masaomi was also with them and surprisingly even Kaname in his casual clothes.

"...whoa, what a surprise to see you here." I finally said as a sincere smile gracing my lips.

"Well, we just wanted to tag along with the twins because we heard their plan on visiting you here." Masaomi gently started before looking at his twin brothers.

"Yup! It's been a while since I came here I really miss my favorite dessert!"

"I thought you'll gonna say you miss me." The fake hurt in my voice made Wataru panic.

"I miss you too Rin-nee! Please don't be sad..." He quietly mumbled making me smile in delight seeing he was a little embarrased saying that statement. His adorable expression was indeed irresistible.

"Now that you said that I'm happy now." I answered patting his head with tenderness and beam widely.

"I miss you also Rina don't you want to pat my head?"

I rolled my eyes when Tsubaki's query caught my attention and saw his puppy eyes. "C'mon Tsubaki-san that's not your cutest look try harder." Smirking after.

"Mean."

He pouted, Azusa chuckled lightly and gazed at me. "I hope we are not bothering you."

"Oh nonsense it's actually the opposite. Though next time you should at least inform me because I can't serve you right now my duty is on the counter."

"Seeing you was already enough Rina."

Kaname's statement made me look at him and rolled my eyes again giving him a meaningful stares after.

"Aww... I would be so touch Kaname-san if those words really directed to me~" I said and grinning when I saw his side lips tilted upward. "Anyways, I'll find you a nice spot please follow me." My tone suddenly changed and politely smiled to them considering I'm in the middle of work. "Since I'm duty on the counter I'll let Shio to take care of you guys."

"Meh that's too bad, it was really great if you serve as and it would be a plus if you wear a maid outfit that wou-"

Tsubaki was interrupted by Azusa's clearing throat and gave him a warning look saying don't-you-dare-finish-that-sentence. I chuckled inwardly at them before giving Tsubaki a nudge and instantly flicked his forehead making him groan at my surprise action. "Hope you'll have a nice time." I beamed before bowing and walked away but I gave a side glance look at the certain blond hair who was smiling at my direction when he noticed my stares and I returned it with a smirk before finally leaving them.

If I didn't know much that was a please smile I seen on his lips...

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

I finished my shift early that day I was kind of tired really since I didn't get enough sleep and I was really excited to indulge the rest of my time sleeping. I bid my goodbyes to everyone before exiting the cafe, to my utter surprise Kaname was still here as if waiting for someone. When he noticed my presence, immediately a charming smile casted on his mouth and slowly strolled towards me.

"Shioka will be out soon if you are waiting for her."

I didn't batted my eyes when I said those words.

"..nah, I was here for you." He gently started before placing his hand on the top of my head and softly patted it. "Though I really appreciate what you're doing."

"Really? You are a two-timer dude Kaname -san, that's not very nice." The teasing made the blond smirk.

"She'll hear you."

I rolled my eyes at his playful tone. "Seriously, why are you still here?"

"Hm, to walk you home. Everyone has something to do except for me and Wata-chan but since he's way too young to walk this late I decided to stay doing their favor but don't misundertood that because even without them asking I would love to walk you home."

"Wow...how gentleman."

Curling my lips and the mock tone still obvious while I said those words. He faintly laugh but didn't comment anyway, our long walk was not boring since I kept asking him about himself.

"..ne Kaname-san, I didn't mean to intrude but I can't help but notice that your eyes spark an interest whenever you saw Shio. Do you...like her perhaps?"

"Hmm... That's too early to say such thing Rina don't you think? But yes she peaks my interest."

I cocked my eyebrow and tilted my head trying to decipher his true expression, he was hard to read aside from Hikaru. "What peaks your interest if you don't mind sharing?"

"Hmm..." A contemplative look casts on his handsome face before landing his gaze on me. "She reminds me of you."

"Me?"

"Yes, but you two are so different. I guess that idea popped in my mind when I first met her because she didn't hesitate to say what's in her mind that moment. It was really fascinating if you ask me." He chuckled.

"Well maybe that's the reason why we get along so well...and I'll take that as a compliment."

"Of course..."

I gave him a warning look this time. "Don't you try to make a move if you're not serious got it?"

He lifted his both arms in front of him and smirked at me. "No need to be so uptight. You do know my reputation and I wouldn't deny the fact that Manabe-san was really something just like you, but since you have warned me I'll let myself low...for now."

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "Good cause you won't like me to be your enemy."

He chuckled again before placing his both hands inside his pants pocket. "I'll keep that in mind. Besides, I don't want to have a bad record in your eyes."

"Oh how considerate of you Kaname-kun~"

His eyes twinkled in amusement before hearing his laugh a little loud this time. I rolled my eyes instead before smirking after that. We reached the Yugihama Building without us realizing, I thank Kaname for walking me home that night and for the wonderful time, he was fun to be with really and our chat somehow was so refreshing... it was actually nice to talk with one of them without any romantic feelings involved, just a plain friendly chat.

"Oh by the way Rina I heard from Ema that you'll going to watch Suba-chan's final game right?"

"Yeah, he invited us to watch."

He was silent suddenly which surprised me a little since his blank facade was making me anxious inside, his completely changed demeanor caught me off guard before clearing my throat to snap his stares.

"Has something troubling you Rina?"

Okay that didn't came in my mind...

"W-What made you think that I was look troubled? I mean I don't look that way..."

I quirked my lips in amusement trying to cover the true emotion on my face, he sometimes amazed me at his good perception, I should be the one saying that he reminds me of Shioka because of this.

He gave me a long look as if studying me like a book, he seemed to consider what he's going to say but in the end he let out a quiet sigh and sounding so defeat in my opinion. He softly grabbed my arm which startled me and even more when his warm body encirled my small one and gently touched my back, comforting me.

"K-Kaname-san?"

"If something troubling you let it out Rina, imouto-chan has always been there for you. Even I can always help you in times of need as a friend and a brother. You have been through a lot and I can sense it, so when that time comes you have to let it go... Let it all out until your heart contents... Is that clear?"

I almost gave in, his words almost wracked my composure and my face distorted in utterly sadness. Good thing he can't see my face because I don't want him to know my true feelings...

Because I can still keep this up.

"...crystal clear."

I managed to say with neutral tone. Relieved that I didn't croak out the words. I felt him move and slowly let me go staring at my face again, he was looking at it for a couple of seconds and gently touched my cheek. His eyes flickered with emotions I couldn't recognize.

"Have a goodnight then."

His sincere smile casted on his lips this time before he patted my head and bid his goodbye. Not even waiting for my reply and just walked away like that...

* * *

 **There you have it. Betcha you didn't see that coming... Onto this chapter, I honestly like YuRin(Yusuke and Rina) moment, I mean calling him a strawberry! Ha! That was so cuteee~ hehe... I decided to exclude Kaname's character as one of potential candidates for Rina's heart because he has this personality that would love to support whatever is the best for his family and he was willing to help any of them even if it means sacrificing his own happiness and based from this chapter he considered Rina as a family now. Okay at first he kinda has a thing for her but for him after the occurence happened in the Ski Resort turns out he can't win her heart that easily and besides he met Shioka before their vacation so his attention caught by her also and rather strong for his opinion. So yeah! Kaname's fans out there sorryyy... It's the best thing I could put for him. I like him really but as one of Rina's friend.**

 **Onto Reviews this time:**

 _ **Guest:**_

 **Awww...that is so sweet if you. Tenchu!**

 ** _Dark Rose Charm:_**

 **That's okay, I personally like Subaru's character since I like guys with few words but more on showing their feelings through action. I see him with that kind of personality but don't loose hope ne *wink***

 _ **Chi-chan:**_

 **You are so welcome and thank you for saying that it really made my heart flutter hehe..hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Reviews without flames will be much appreciated and reviews with criticism but not so harsh will be also appreciated!**

 **See you soon bunnies!**

 **-Aza**

 _ **Edited: 05-21-18**_


	22. Chapter 22: Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 22: Unexpected Encounter**

 **Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict was never mine!**

* * *

The thing about watching this kind of game is really made you excited and anxious at the same time because it gives adrenaline feeling that rush in every nerves of your body, especially if your supporting team will win. It was really a new experience for me and Ema. Currently, Subaru's team was leading with one point and it's fourth quarter of the game, everyone who was supporting their team were nervous considering the only time left is two minutes and thirty five seconds, it was a nerve wrecking moment.

"You can do it Subaru-san..."

Ema whispered gently, closing her eyes and her hands together, praying to Kami-sama. Juli looks so apprehensive and surprisingly quiet in my opinion.

"Do not worry Ema-chi I know he can win this." I said without faltering my eyes and grinned reassuringly.

"Rina was right, Subaru and his team will win."

Natsume said with finality in his tone. His arms crossing on his chest and wearing his always serious look. We didn't expect to see him here, I thought it was just my imagination when accidentally saw a familiar orange blob head in the crowd as we entered the stadium. To my surprise the orange head Asahina was standing not far away at one of the entrances of the building, maybe he felt eyes on him and immediately recognized us when he stared at our direction.

I bobbed my head in agreement at his statement before biting my thumb, trying to ignore the nervous feeling forming inside me. The whistle of the referee snapped everyone's attention and announcing that the other team was asking for a time out, I still heard Ema's quiet sigh before I caught Subaru's eyes on our direction and swiftly my friend beside me waves her hand which makes the grey hair Asahina smiled. I grinned instead before staring at my other side seeing Natsume didn't react and just remained quiet.

The game went on, after the nerve wrecking moment of more than two minutes Subaru's team won the championship. The whole stadium shouted in happiness at this great achievement and I heard my friend sighing so loudly this time after a genuine smile formed on her lips.

"This is really a great game."

"Yeah! This is really an awesome experience, I didn't know this will be so exciting. I always perfer watching Judo competition or something related about martial arts. But team game like this is also enjoyable." I clapped my hands, my eyes sparkling at this new information.

"Since when did you start liking those martial art thing?" Juli asked incredulously.

I saw Ema shook her head as if remembering something. "Right, you once told us that you joined a club in your previous school Rin-chan."

"Yep! I was a member of Judo club back there."

I lost for a moment and a quick memory flash in my sight. I was actually forced to join it since Ichino decided or more likely he listed my name without my notice. After the incident with me and Menori he just told me that he added me as a member in this Judo club he was in. The jerk, it always made me annoy when I remembered that but I was also a little grateful. Since it was his way of showing how much he cared...

"That was interesting. I never thought someone like you would be fascinated with those sports."

The little comment of Natsume snapped my reverie, though his tone was passive I can tell he was trying to say that a girl like me would be interested with that kind of violent sport, my eyebrows raised as a smirk seen in my mouth. "..yeah well I'll take that as a compliment Natsume-san, since a girl like me can handle that kind of sport."

He didn't show it but I quickly saw the light tug of his lips.

"They're flirting again." Juli grumbled annoyingly. I can even feel his penetrating glare to both of us.

I heard Ema's quiet chuckled before I rolled my eyes and flick Juli's forehead, a satisfying smirked creep in my mouth hearing his hiss of pain.

The three of us remained in our seats, hoping to congratulate Subaru when most of the people are gone. It was unexpected but my phone vibrated and saw a message from unknown number. When I opened it Subaru's name flash in the screen and telling us to meet him outside the stadium. Ema and I went out first since Natsume decided to remain, we didn't question him but I think he was going to talk to Subaru alone.

"Ema-chi, I know it's not my place to ask about this but... Is it me? Or those two are not in good terms?" I looked at her and saw how gradually her happy face turned into a sad one. "Forget it. I didn't mean to pry." My soothing voice. I almost wanted to smack my head for being too nosy.

"No it's fine... It's just.. Subaru-san look up to Natsume-san so much..."

We both stopped from walking and there's this look on her face that I couldn't quiet tell, but somehow I recognized some sadness in her eyes. She felt bad for both of them. "Natsume-san and Subaru-san are really close before... all I know is that-"

I softly touched her shoulder and warmly smiled. "I said it was fine Ema-chi. I'm sure those two will be okay, sorry I didn't want to make you upset but I kinda get the gist of the story."

Whatever happens to them they should mend it soon... Siblings are like gems anyways, their precious and irreplaceable.

"..tch those two are fools in my opinion." Juli huffed exasperatedly. "Because of them chi is now upset!"

Aww... Juli is such a sweet pet. He really knows what to say.

"I'm fine Juli and thank you." Ema's lips tugged up slightly and patted Juli's head.

"So since Subaru-san and Natsume-san are not here yet want me to buy you drinks? I actually got thirsty after watching the game. Any requests? It's my treat."

"Now that you mentioned that Rin-chan I want a soda." Ema muttered.

"Soda it is then. What about you my adorable squirrel friend?" I smirked when I noticed how his eyes twitched in irritation at the endearment.

"Would you stop calling me with that stupid long name!"

"But I like it. You are adorable especially when you get mad like now, and obviously you are a squirrel and my friend that's why..." Shrugging off my shoulder and my smile got even bigger when his scowl deepened.

"Still! It's...it's annoying!"

"Aw man...then you leave me no choice but to use the other one." My fake distress tone before sighing loudly at the end.

The sadistic side of me felt please at his horrified look he was giving. That's good at least he still remembered it. "W-What? Oh no...oh no not that one we already agreed not to call me with that ugly name! And don't smile like a clown that creeps me out!"

I pouted. "Meh...that's harsh."

Ema chuckled at our antics. "That's not true Juli, Rin-chan you're really pretty when you smile."

"Aww. Thanks Ema-chi! You too also." My attention landed to Juli again this time. "Well, since you compare my smile into those scary clowns I will not treat you...

..

..

..

..

..

Juju-chin."

His face twisted in admonishment before it settled with utter embarassment. His whole body turned red. Literally! Like he was gonna explode any moment.

"-pfffttt! Hahahaha! Damn I missed that kind of reaction hahaha! Oh my hahaha I-I can't breathe hahaha!"

"Rin-chan some people are staring at you."

Ema said in a manner of scolding her sister.

"L-Let them haha...damn, when was the last time I laugh that hard?" I wiped some tears formed in my eyes and composed myself.

"It's official I hate you."

He muttered, clearly not happy at the sudden mentioned of his old pet name. Which I'm proudly made when I met him first. Ema giggled at his brooding look but gave me a look trying to tell me to stop messing with her pet.

"Aww... That was too mean, hate is such a strong word Juju-" I stop midway when his sharp glare pierce me. "-I mean Juli, right! I won't be able to sleep for few days when you say that now and I'm sure if I didn't get enough sleep then I'll get tired and then I won't be able to go to work which is the only source of my fund and then it will affect my schooling and my grades will drop and..."

"Okay okay! I get the picture! You sneaky girl... Using psychological method on me..." His frustrated words before crossing his tiny arms on his chest. "Fine, I don't...hate you." He puffed his cheeks.

A quiet laugh escaped my lips and gave him a genuine smile after that. "..eehh that's so sweet I love you too Juju-chin."

I wink to my friend and immediately left the two to buy the beverages. Juli's screeching voice was slowly vanishing in the background as I was skipping away from them.

* * *

It didn't take long to buy the drinks since I saw a nearby vending machine in the area. I was heading back that moment when a familiar silhouette catches my eyes, my steps faltered, blinking my eyes many times before it widens realizing or confirming my suspiscion. There standing possibly twenty feet away from me is Menori Anakawa. She was staring at me with the same wide and surprise eyes.

"Rina-san..." she whispered.

Her auburn hair got even longer than the last time I remebered which really made the said girl in front of me even more beautiful. "Menori..."

I don't really know how to say this but seeing her right now made me feel guilty and sad inside. Guilty because I didn't say goodbye before transferring considering she was still my friend. Sad because...she always reminds me of what happened...of him.

I don't know how long we've stay in that position, she was obviously hesitating and keep fisting her hands, but in the end she slowly approach me still wearing that look I can't decipher. She stopped and before I knew it she was right in front of me smiling faintly at me.

"...hi Rina-san."

Her quiet words, I carefully watched her expression and could tell the worryin her eyes, she kept biting her lower lip and avoided my gaze as much as possible. My face softened seeing her like this... She didn't change at all her mannerism still the same when she's nervous.

"Hello Menori, your hair got longer than I remembered... You look prettier by the way."

"T-Thanks...you also, you become more beautiful."

We were covered in awkward silence. She keeps fidgeting in her position but something's telling me that she was nervous not to my presence but something else. She keeps glancing at her back, as if someone will show up.

"..uhm, what are you doing here? I mean beside watching the game." I asked lightly, trying to help her get ease.

"oh uhm I was here to support my cousin, but I guess it's not their time to win the championship. Though it was really a good game."

"Yeah, definitely."

"W-What about you Rina-san?"

"Well I came here to watch the game of my brother's best friend. Ema-chi, I mentioned her to you right?"

Her doe eyes widened. "You finally saw her again?" A grin broke on my mouth as her lips formed a very sincere smile. "That is a good news I'm glad you two saw each other again. I'm really happy for you Rina-san..."

"...thank you."

An awkward atmosphere covered us again, but what distracting me the most is how her eyes lingered behind her. Stealing glances as if waiting for someone.

"I-guess I should go, they're waiting for me."

My sudden words caught her attention again, panic crawled on her feature. I saw how she fidgeted then her lips kept opening trying to tell me something then closing it again. After few seconds of hesitation a long heavy sigh heard from her.

"I'm sorry!"

I blink my eyes for about three times.

"...it was my fault why between you and Ichino-kun ended that way." She looked at my wide eyes, brimming with tears as she wipe it gently. "I was so selfish, I...I was not able to tell you the truth."

I shook my head and this time I gently smile in return. "It's fine." My gentle and quiet tone." Besides, it was all in the past. It is true that you can't changed what had happened but you can always learn from it. But I won't deny how really upset and disappointed I am to you...maybe even mad, but that was before..."

Her fine feature saddened.

"..but I've already forgave you. I just have to convince myself to look at the bright side and told myself that maybe some will do the same thing. When love involves you just either become... Selfless or selfish." I finished before I softly touch her shoulder and squeezed it lightly and let her go. "..just, I'm happy for both of you."

"Wait Rina-san." Her hand swiftly caught mine, gentle yet desperate. She didn't even let me go after I look back at her. "..we, we never get back together... I mean after you two broke up." She mumbled almost whispering the last part. The sad look on her face told the truth though and even I was blank all the time I was really surpise at this revelation.

"Ichino-kun...he truly loves you." She looked at me almost pleading me to believe in her. "..didn't you know that after you transferred he, he changed. He was not the same guy I used to know. Yeah he was still smiling but it was never the same... It will never be the same Rina-san."

"Menori-"

"Please...even though we have something before he was still my friend and best friend seeing him everytime like that...it just breaks my heart."

I just realized how she uses the term love in present and see that she still cares for him but not in a way that she used to. Back then when obviously she was madly in love with him. Indeed the last time I saw him at the ski resort his aura...something really changed in him.

"Menori! Finally found you."

A very too familiar voice called the name of the girl in front of me. My body turned stiff hearing that again, Menori on the other hand gave me a concern look. Have she predicted this will happen or she did purposely distract me to talk to her this long?

"What's wrong with you txting me to be here, I was in the middle of my class. I thought something happen to you!"

I panic when the sound of footsteps are getting closer the thumping of my heart is getting louder and louder until all I heard is the sound of my beating heart. I took a step back but felt Menori's warm hand and when I look at her facade she was begging. Begging for me to stay...

"Oi Menori who are you talking-"

The abrupt stop of footstep numb me and before I knew it Menori let me go and turned her back on me facing the newly arrive person and move a bit to the side showing his form finally in my view.

"Rin..."

* * *

"Mi-chi was taking so long..."

Juli said, his tapping his foot in irritation, Ema nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe she's on her way here but suddenly saw someone she knew."

"Well she should hurry up I'm kind of thirsty now." Ema chuckled at her pet even though he looks annoyed he was obviously concern.

"Ema."

The said girl snapped her small head to the side and saw Natsume's form approaching her slowly, hands tuck in his pant's pocket.

"Natsume-san..."

"Tch, finally he came out. Thought he was going to stay inside forever."

Ema ignore Juli's comment and gently smiled instead. "Have you talked to Subaru-san?"

There was a long pause as he stop beside her and stared ahead as if thinking a proper answer for her question. "..sort of." His brief yet gentle words.

Ema didn't say anything afterwards since she can clearly tell the obvious answer inside her head.

"Damn idiots." Juli muttered.

"Where's Rina?"

Ema stared at him again. "She was going to buy some drinks but I'm sure she's on her way back here."

"I see... Maybe I should-"

Their little moment ended when they saw Subaru running towards their direction.

"Sorry took me long." He sigh. Stopping in front of Ema. He looked her for a moment before he stared at Natsume briefly. Though Ema didn't comment on that she was glad that the two was able to talk at least. Subaru immediately noticed the absence of a certain black haired girl. "Where's Rina?"

"Oh she bought drinks but I think she's on her way back here..." She repeated the same answer.

"What's with them? Asking Mi-chi like she was their boyfriends."

Again Ema ignore her pet's obvious annoyed comment and saw Subaru bobbed his head in understanding and remained quiet after.

"I texted Masaomi-san about the result and he said that him and Ukyo-san are planning to celebrate your win Subaru-san."

"I see... It was not really necessary Ema..."

Said girl's feature softened. "Don't say that, winning the championship is needed to be celebrated besides, Rin-chan suggested this idea..."

"Rina?"

"Hm. I think she just knew you will win this game. That's how much she trusted you, we trusted you."

Subaru don't know how to feel about this sudden revelation, he was so speechless for a moment and then he smiled. His gut thump, the sensation of pure happiness and contentment knowing that the navy haired girl has so much faith in his skill.

Ema on the other hand often saw Subaru smile but seeing him smile like this startled her.

"I'm...I'm going to look for her..."

Ema heard him suddenly. "Really? Maybe I should come-"

"I'll do it, just stay here with Ema since you are still tired after that intense game."

Natsume imterrupted making Ema and Subaru jerk their heads towards his direction. Somehow that sudden statement made the grey haired Asahina narrow his eyes. "I think it would be best if I do it myself. I know very well this place besides, I still have an answer to know from her." Natsume remained silent after that. Though the two was quiet the communication through their eyes were enough to tell the words they can't. "I'll be back immediately with her. Take care of Ema." He said at last and run off.

Ema heard Natsume's sigh and saw how he run his finger through the mane of his orange locks. "Natsume-san?"

"Maybe should wait over there." He finally said and pointed a nearby bench. Ema was really confused, what just happened between the two?

"Yeah. I guess that would be best."

"What was that a while ago Chi? I feel something is off with the two when they mentioned Mi-chi."

"I'm not sure Juli but I think the two of them..."

Ema ceased from walking and her eyes widened in realization. She knew that some of her brothers feel something special to her friend. And when the mentioned of some that would be Azusa, Tsubaki and Futo, but she observed the two are acting strange... Really strange. Does this mean that Natsume and Subaru feel something also special for Rina?

"Oh my..."

"Chi? Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine."

Juli cock his brows. "You sure?"

"Yes." Giving her pet a reassuring smile.

"Ema? Something the matter?"

"Nothing!" She replied as she run to his side fast.

* * *

Subaru has a clue where he should find the ebony haired girl, since the only vending machine in this area was not far from where he left Ema and Natsume. And he was right because as he approached the place he caught a glimpse of Rina's back figure but stopped abruptly when he saw that someone's with her. A girl around her age, maybe a friend? He thought. He remained from his spot instead and decided to watch for a while before approaching her.

"Rin..."

He was not expecting another voice especially a male. Subaru move from his position to see the other stranger, hiding his presence behind a huge pillar he saw the three figures from his postion finally. From his point of view he observed the stiff back of the certain black hair, even though he can see her face he can tell from the way her posture turned rigid she was not expecting to see this person.

"..I uhm, I would leave you two be."

There was a very long silence among the three before Subaru saw Rina let the girl's hand go and tilt her head to face her again and nod. Subaru didn't know what's going on but the scene was something bothering him, a nagging thought in his mind that Rina and this guy have a story...

After the auburn haired girl left the two the guy was the first one who took the initiative to move forward and stop right in front of her. His feauture was soft.

"It's good to see you again. How are you Rin?"

A few seconds past before he heard her quiet answer. "I'm fine so far, you know it's really unexpected but I never thought I would see you so soon."

His lips grace a light yet sad smile. "I would take you didn't got my letter then."

Grazing her cheek softly she muttered her answer. "No, I got the letter and actually read it."

The grey haired Asahina narrow his eyes. A letter?

The guy remained quiet again, he was looking at her, studying her, hoping to get a reaction about the letter he left for her.

 _I miss you..._

Those are the three words written on that letter. Even Rina doesn't know what to think because that's not what she wants... That's not what she's expecting.

"How could you say anyway that you misses me? Are you trying to manipulate me again Ichino?" There was a sharpness in her tone. The guy though didn't seem faze by it. "If you are looking for forgiveness I already forgave okay? There's nothing for us to talk I already knew the reason why you did it-"

"No, you still have not forgiven me." He interrupted, taking another closer step to her. "Why is that Rin?"

Subaru somehow didn't like this where it's going, he wants to stop this and take her away from this place particularly away from that guy. But he remained rooted from his spot, watching and waiting... Even he started to feel a certain pang in his chest.

"Oh? Really how do you know that huh? You are so arrogant about this, are you trying to tell me that I still have feelings for you that's why I'm acting like a damsel in distress. Are you implying that I still love you?" Rina sounded irritated, or more like mad, fisting her hand hard and her eyes narrowed deeply at his lack of response. She chuckled acridly. "The audacity of you still unnerves me, I hate it when you act this way, I hate it like you know this will happen, I hate it when you just stared at me blankly, I even hate it when you just stand there!"

Subaru never thought he would witness this side of Rina, she was slipping, breaking her mask for the first time. It was unpleasant feeling to see her so vulnerable and broken like this. He wanted to drag her away from that person who causing this. "Fucking hell I look so pathetic, I hate it when you keep popping in my mind and-"

Rina gasped in astonishment finally realizing what she said. Ichino's face finally softened and didn't hesitate to take her hand with so much gentleness which makes the said girl flinched at the abrupt contact but that didn't dither him and embraced her finally.

"What do you think you're doing let me go you bastard!"

Ichino didn't follow her but instead tightened his hold, he missed her warmth, her scent, her voice...just everything about her.

"I'm sorry... I really am." He mumbled burying his face on the crook of her neck.

Subaru didn't like this, the sharp sting in his gut was getting more painful as he watch longer. He took a step forward, trying to stop what's going on. His mouth open for a moment to call her but close it again. He didn't want to but in the end decided to leave them. Each steps he could tell that this will not going to work, that he was not ever getting the answer he wants from the very beginning, that his affections for Rina will never be going to return by her. Never he experienced such pain and seeing the only girl he have fallen deeply in love with was in love with someone else was such a cruel reality. He can't stand it...

* * *

 **Sorryyy! Maannn that took me long but hey I'm** **still alive hahaha! Anyways just so you know I have reasons and reasons not to tell hehe the most important is I** **manage to update before the year ends yey me. So first thanks to my new followers of this story: _zaria55, thefangirlfeelz, otakuchick02, nataliecheng2103, Zephyranthus, PrincessJV, Maeson, Jkttyl,_ and _1997bookworm!_ Oh my really guys tenchu,** **I'm just so happy that you accidentally push the follow or favorite button haha and Happy New Year to all of you!**

 _ **LadyScatty:**_

 **Glad you like my OC!** **I** **just actually realized that maybe** **I** **should make her** **a little stupid you know hahaha but then again this is the character I've portrayed and** **I** **love her still. And about who will you prefer for her that's nice to know that you are okay with any of the Asahina brothers, and oh about Juli of course! Haha he was really fluffy and cute can't resist his charms even though his kind of loud. Over all** I **am absolutely happy that you found this story so far enjoyable? Hoping to read more comments in the near future *wink***

 **R &R**

 **-Azalea**


	23. Chapter 23: Subaru's Decision

"I'm sorry..."

The moment I felt his warm embrace my body suddenly moved on its own and before I knew it I pushed him hard making him stumbled on his feet a little. His wide brown eyes stared at me and my hand met his cheek hard.

The sting in my hand remained as my eyes didn't fluttered. He was too surprised for a moment as he touched his red and obviously painful cheek. I was satisfied to see that it's starting to swell and damn, it was really feel good.

"Does it hurt right? Just imagine that sting was a hundred times painful of what I felt the moment you hurt me. Actually it was far from it, it was like, I was being stab by hundreds of invisible knives..." I said with conviction.

"..."

His eyes met mine and even though his cheek hurts he didn't seem to be affected. I don't really want to be violent, but all my frustrations and anger seemed to vanish after I slapped him.

I sighed exasperatedly while tucking some strands of my hair. "I'm not lying when I said I have forgiven you. But that doesn't mean I didn't want to hurt you for what you did, contrary to that I really wanted to inflict something more painful, but instead of being too violent I decided to slapped you to release these all grudges in my heart. Which kind of works... a little." I shrugged.

Ichino blinked his eyes in shock before he closed his eyes in defeat while his lips showed a light smile and gently touched his sore cheek. "I was hoping you will punch me..." His serious yet soft tone.

I scoffed. "Well lucky you if Menori wasn't watching us, like I said inflicting a more painful way and giving you a more deserving lesson like kicking your face or giving you hard blow between your legs or break your nose and when I say I mean it I will really do it, you know how good I am at kicking your ass. You never win against me after I learned Judo. Since it's the only sport I'm good at."

Menori panic at the corner before hiding her obvious head at the nearest pillar of the building. Though I found it amusing I was not really pleased to know she was listening. I inwardly sighed in disappointment because honestly I wanted to do what I said.

Ichino who was silent for few minutes started laughing.

Hard.

"What's funny?" I frowned.

"S-Sorry, it's just that it was very anticlimactic, you know after embracing you it never crossed my mind this will happen. I was hoping you will return it..." He managed to say between laughs.

I cocked my brows before puffing my cheeks in irritation.

"Tch, I was once in love with you and that's the truth Ichino."

He gradually ceased from laughing and his eyes bore into mine.

"..but that was before, after Menori told me you're still in love with me-"

"Which is the truth."

My cheeks reddened at his interruption and cleared my throat before shooting him a warning glare. "Anyways, I don't want to lie, you are still my first friend in Itada and I don't want to loose that after the whole thing happened between us. I was really annoyed yet glad about the letter but please...

...

...

...

...

...

Stop holding onto the past. I don't want to see Menori get sad or you not being the same anymore. After all... the two of you are still my friends." I finished and didn't move my eyes away from his brown one, the hurt hidden in those orbs didn't miss by mine but this is the only way to snap him.

"..so you really don't love me anymore huh" His feature turned sad for few seconds before a genuine smile cast on his mouth. "..crap I never knew this would hurt that much." My feature softened, his right hand kept fisting and a regret look settled afterwards covering his eyes using his other one. The scene may be pathetic but what made not look like it is because he was still calm, serene and compose...

I let him be for a while, letting him think and decide. I pressed the bridge of my nose and sighed, damn somehow I feel like I'm in some kind of drama show or fictional story. So much stress and problems are always coming and it annoys me because obviously this is how life works.

This is reality.

I watched how his hand move away from his face, his gaze landed back at me with determination, the look in his eyes startled me but stopped myself from saying anything and waited. "If you are telling the truth, let's have a date this coming Saturday."

My eyes widened at his words. "W-What? Have you lost your mind?"

His expression became gentle again.

"As far as I know I just lost it recently that's why I'm asking this favor."

My lips pursed in tight line.

"Stop saying some stupid cheesy line."

"...it's the truth."

"You're insufferable."

"I know."

"You are two-face douche bag."

"Yeah."

"Fucking bastard."

"So I've heard."

I groaned again and gave him a sharp glare before closing my eyes and calm myself. "Why you are so adamant?"

"You heard me Rin, let's go out this Saturday and then I will decide after..."

I twitched, inwardly surprised at his stupid request, but if this is the only way to prove to him that I was telling the truth then fine, I don't know what came to his mind for thinking such stupid solution to prove to me that I was lying.

I sighed in irritation. "Fine. You never changed, you think stupidly as always."

"Well... Some habits are hard to break."

The air between us somehow alleviated and I'm glad for that, him trying to bring back those time how we used to interact with each other. Back then when we were friends.

"...I'm sorry for everything, I really am."

"I know."

* * *

"Congratulations!"

Everyone greeted Subaru after our group entered the living area. Well not everyone since I can't see Futo and Louis. Once they saw him, Tsubaki and Yuusuke tackled him and saying about how he's gonna be popular especially with girls.

"Now now you two he just got back you don't to be so hard on Suba-chan." Kaname said, fascinated at the scene. They let him go immediately still grinning.

"Maybe we should settle first since Ukyo-nii prepared something delicious for this celebration." Hikaru muttered beside me, making me jump a little at his sudden voice. I gave him a side glance and didn't miss his amused smile.

Ema gently tugged me to follow her in the dining room as everyone following behind us. The next thing I knew we are eating and chatting with some random topics. Surprisingly I found myself enjoying this moment, it was a rare chance to experience this kind of atmosphere where they just talking about what they did today or telling some unforgettable stories, it was a familiar scene though and somehow made me smile in content...

I snapped from thinking when I felt my phone vibrated. I took it out and read the message, unexpectedly Subaru's name flash in the screen considering his sudden aloofness.

 _Can we talk alone? If that's okay?_

I moved my gaze where he was sitting but he was gone. I didn't even notice he exited and left.

 _Sure but_ _I_ _would like to talk to you at the park later._

I clicked the send button and waited.

 _Okay._ _I_ _hope I'm not that bothersome._

 _That's the last thing_ _I_ _would thought Subaru._

"Ehh~~ who are you texting Rina?"

Tsubaki jerked my attention and of course the rest of his brothers. I swiftly put back my phone in my pocket. "Just a friend Tsubaki-san. " I muttered before a smile gracing my lips and started to eat again. I chuckled mentally when he mumbled something and kept his brooding look, the others didn't budge to question my vague answer but still giving me a look. That moment Subaru came back and seated beside Yusuke trying to avoid my eyes and cocked my brow in confusion.

Ever since I came back after talking to Ichino, Subaru became quiet and distant. When I was coming back to where I left Ema and Juli I saw Subaru's form coming towards my direction, my first reaction was to greet him about the championship but died down when he avoided my stares and just nodded his head in acknowledgement and thanking me, after that he just gave me a quick statement to follow him because the others have been waiting for so long. His action confused me so much...

"Rin-chan?"

I felt a gentle touch on my hand and looked at my friend's face. Concern radiating her feature. "You seem distracted?" She whispered but I know Hikaru who is sitting beside me and Natsume who is sitting beside him heard it and of course the basketball player in front of me tilted his head a little, listening in my opinion.

I gave her a reassuring smile and whispered back at her. "Just forgot to do my homework in Math would you mind if I borrow your notes, I'll give it back tomorrow."

Her light chuckled heard after that before she bobbed her head in agreement. I grinned in returned and started to eat in silence while hearing the siblings conversing again. Sometimes I'll answer their questions and then my mind become occupied with some things... Ema somehow got distracted with their questions to her, it was unusual but I was not really in the mood to talk, perhaps talking to my ex-boyfriend drain so much energy from me, okay that was a little exaggerating but maann can you blame me? physically and emotionally it was absolutely tiring.

"A penny for your thought?" I blinked my eyes when I heard the quiet question of Hikaru, as usual he was holding the glass of wine as if observing the content with perfection. "..you are too distracted today in my opinion and I wonder why...or rather who?"

 _'Oh crap. Why was he so observant? And why do_ _I e_ _ven ask myself about it?'_

"I don't know what are you talking about Hikaru-san, I was just not in the mood today..." My almost whispered reply, since it was useless to lie because Hikaru can see beyond things.

"hm... Very unusual of you. It was really...disappointing."

Somehow that little statement snapped something inside me but I tried to remain unperturbed. "Sorry to disappoint you then."

I didn't dare to look at him and continued with listening to his brothers talking, Ema beside me was too busy to notice our little exchanged but it doesn't matter, Hikaru was just trying to tease me again. Deciding to ignore his presence but didn't last long when I felt something wet on my lap and to my utter surprise I saw the empty glass that Hikaru was holding was the culprit.

"Ops... It slipped."

I glared at him while gritting my teeth inwardly. His amused smile irritates me because the sly fox did it on fucking purpose!

"Oh my Rin-chan." Ema gasped and quickly took the napkin and wiped the stain.

"What happened? Hikaru that was really careless of you."

Ukyo suspisciously asked, eyeing the long haired beside me with narrowed eyes. "..it was an accident, I got suddenly... distracted."

Distracted! You sly sneaky beautiful jerk!

Okay forget the beautiful part!

"I can lend you something Rin-chan, let's go to my room..."

She excused both of us and grab my hand, I silently followed her form until we reached her room.

"..what happened chi? Did one of the scumbags do something?"

Juli asked immediately after seeing us entered the room. "Nothing serious, just Rin-chan got a little stain on her jeans."

"Yeah, thanks to Hikaru-san." I muttered annoyingly and crossed my arms on my chest.

"What?! That look a like lady jerk did this! I will avenge you Mi-chi!"

"Oh come Rin-chan it was just an accident. Here you can use this, change now and I'll wash that dirty jeans of yours."

I grumbled instead and followed her instruction. I smirked when I heard Juli's shriek and catching some words of 'indecent woman' and 'not giving warning' I think before his voice slowly vanishing which means he exited the room and went out to wherever he wanted to go. Ema's light chuckled heard afterwards, I winked and gave my jeans to her.

"I'll be back immediately."

"Wait Ema-chi, can we talk for a moment?"

She flickered her eyes and nodded, I patted the space beside me asking silently to take a seat which she complied swiftly.

"What's the matter Rin-chan?"

The apprehension behind her query didn't miss by me even the sudden tense of her jaw and worry written in her eyes but I still gave her a placid look.

"Well... You noticed also why I came back too long just to buy the drinks right?"

"Hm, did something happened?"

"...yeah, I saw him again Ema-chi. Ichino, I saw him there and talked to him." Her doe brown eyes got bigger. "Technically another friend of mine in the named of Menori Anakawa planned to meet us together, I never asked her how did she know I was there but anyways, she seemed to know I was there and texted Ichino to come over and well we got a talk... Unexpectedly."

"..how do you feel about seeing him again Rin-chan?" I looked at my friend and her fine features distorted in an deep utterly concern. She hesitated, then with so much tenderness she squeezed my hand and asked again. "Do you still love him?"

My lips sealed hearing the same question all over again.

* * *

"What was that all about Hika-nii?"

Tsubaki asked his brother and giving him a suspicious glance. His older brother ignore him and smirked instead. "..aah, who knows. I was just drinking quietly as you see."

"Still you should at least apologize Hikaru."

Masaomi gently stated but his hidden command as the eldest son was noticed by everyone. Hikaru silently sipped some content in the glass he was holding until it was empty before pouring it with wine again. The glint in Masaomi's eyes made everyone shuddered because as far as they know their eldest brother was rarely seen so displease, actually they never saw him like this. Wataru tugged his eldest brother's arm. "Ne ne Masao-nii is Rin-nee mad about what happened?"

The tension somehow vanished thanks to Wataru.

"Don't worry Wata-chan, she was just a little angry but I know Rina will forgive your Hika-nii."

Kaname softly smiled at the youngest and saw how he bobbed his head in understanding. Hikaru's light laugh caught everyone's attention.

"Oh well if this will make you happy I'll go and apologize for my action."

Natsume who saw the whole incident frowned at him but decided to be quiet, he was not really used to Hikaru's behavior sometimes but he never saw Hikaru so fascinated with someone except with Rina, which really ticks him because he was also in the same boat like him. He wanted to ignore it but the longer he observed the harder to resist this nagging feeling.

Hikaru stood up and left them. Following the hall where the two females went. After few minutes Lori also left to go to the comfort room.

"So while waiting for them can you tell us how you win the champioship game Subaru."

Ukyo looked at his brother who had been so quiet the whole time.

"Ah.. I just did my best and the whole team support me that's why we won. After all team work is the secret."

"Ehhh... I bet a lot of girls are screaming for you Suba-chan, including imouto-chan and Rina."

Tsubaki teased and poking his cheek. Azusa sighed and nudge his twin brother as a warning. "But really Subaru, that was a huge achievement it was no doubt." He said.

The said guy bobbed his head in appreciation. "Thanks Azu-nii..."

"I want to be like Suba-nii!"

Wataru exclaimed making everyone in the table look at him. "Oh, why is that Wataru? Is it because you also like playing basketball?"

Masaomi asked him and an amused smile cast on his mouth. "...hmm not really but I want to learn so that onee-chan and Rin-nee will watch and support me everytime I have a game." His adorable smile made the eldest smile and patted his head affectionately.

"Dang, I should have join the soccer club before."

Yuusuke muttered to himself and frowned.

"Ehhh~~I heard that Yuu-chan~~"

Yuusuke flared in embarrassment and glared at Tsubaki who wiggled his brows.

* * *

Hikaru's soft footsteps were heard at the silent hallway which is the direction where his sister's room was. The incident awhile ago was really intentional, to say that Rina was unsual to herself was kind of distracting him. Perhaps even him was acting not himself also, this is not his style. A smirk gradually form on his mouth at this fact, who would have thought someone like her would made him do some childish act. It actually nerves him...

Hikaru reaches his destination and stops in front of Ema's door. His hand extends for the handle but pause. The voices, it seems the two are talking about something... Gently he moved and leaned on the wall instead, deciding to listen or technically he was being nosy.

Again.

"...can't help it though."

He muttered to himself as a knowing smile grace on his mouth this time.

"So what do you feel Rin-chan? Do you still love him?"

His smile dropped.

"Well... What do I feel..."

 _'Are they talking about Rina's ex?'_

"At first I was sad but the longer we talked I wanted to punch him... Technically I did slap him but-"

"What? You slapped him?"

The disbelief tone in Ema's voice made Hikaru smirk again. He doesn't know what happened to Rina and this certain boy but he think the guy deserved more than just a slap. Based on Rina's look when he asked her about this guy Hikaru could tell that he left a bad impression to her.

"...yeah, he was still lucky I didn't punch him since Menori was there I don't want to make her upset."

There was a quitness before Ema broke it with her previous question.

"You still didn't answer my question. Do you still love him?"

Hikaru stilled, his brows furrowed. The question somehow leave a tingling feeling, an annoying one, but what made it more annoying is the answer he was waiting to hear. He was... uneasy, antsy, edgy... He was not yet used to this kind of emotion.

"Honestly. I don't know."

Now that's not a good answer, saying those phrase means she was still doubting or denying her true feelings. Hikaru's mouth formed a thin line.

"Maybe I already knew the answer but..."

"You're scared that maybe just maybe there's still left...right?

"No, I'm not scared Ema-chi... It's just it still irritates me how I become so foolish. It was so ugh I can't explain. I don't know... But I can assure you I don't love him anymore..."

A silence emitted the room. Hikaru on the other hand place his hand on his lips trying to cover a slight smile.

"..Rin-chan, I'm glad you finally moved on."

"Thank you Ema-chi... I just really wanted to talk about this. You know before we part ways he requested something stupid..."

"Request?"

"Yeah... A date Ema-chi, he wanted to have a date with me this coming Saturday."

"and did you..."

"..hm, he just wanted answer."

"I see..."

Hikaru decided to finally stop from listening and interrupt their talk by softly knocking the door. There was a pause then the door slightly ajar revealing his sister. "Hikaru-san?"

He smiled. "I wanted to apologize to Rina about the incident awhile ago and I hope I'm not interrupting you."

Hikaru heard Rina's scoff and glared at him.

Ema open her door widely and beam. "Not at all Hikaru-san." she turned her head to the side and gave her friend a quick look and excused herself to both of them. It took maybe five minutes after Ema left them before Hikaru took the initiative to do the first move.

"I apologize for my action awhile ago."

Rina gave him a look, trying to study his feature. As much as she hate his sly nature he was being sincere this time.

"Apology accepted." she muttered and avoided his gaze. Hikaru smirk inwardly.

"I'm glad."

Another silence concealed them which made the indigo eyed girl look back at Hikaru. A thoughtful look planted on his face while he place his hand on his chin. His eyes were staring at her but not entirely focus, as if thinking a proper words to tell. "So...do you mind if I can use some alone time with you?"

"uhh technically we are alone in this room already."

"Of course."

His tone changed, came back the teasing and annoying playful attitude of him. "..do you want to tell something?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Do you still remember the time when we first met? You still owe me some questions to answer~"

"But I didn't agree to that remember?"

A frown cascading her feature. His lips twitch and slowly approach her form before kneeling down in front of her since Rina was still seating her best friend's bed. "You don't have to because you will eventually."

 _'The nerve.'_

Rina's scowled deepened. "I don't know if you find this little game of yours entertaining Hikaru but I'm not in the mood right now to satisfy your silly fascination towards me."

"Oh so you want to play another time? Fair enough." He gave her a closed eyes smile. A mocking expression in her opinion.

"You are so imposssible." Rina groaned.

She got startled when he slam his both arms on each side of her body entrapping her but manage to have a decent space between them. His face was serious.

"Do you really think I'm just doing all of this because of my silly fascination towards you Rina? Have you forgotten what I've told you at the resort?"

His expression was so serious and almost giving her a heart attack. Shades of pink drowning her cheeks remembering that day, she doesn't want to think about that especially after his uhh confession that day. Honestly she doesn't want to believe him because Hikaru was cunning, cheeky and sly. She knew it was unfair for him to think that way but can't you blame her for being too cautious around people like him. She doesn't want to be played again.

 _'Wait,_ _I_ _don't even like him? Why am_ _I_ _thinking of him that way?'_

Because he interests you.

 _'Holy sh*t! Whose voice is that?'_

Your conscience idiot.

 _'Really? Is that even possible?_ _I_ _thought this only works in fiction.'_

Silly stupid myself. Considering you are having a conversation with me it was. Now about your previous questions, you didn't realize it yet but you like him in a way. Perhaps prone between admiration and romantic.

 _'Nah,_ _I_ _think more in admiration.'_

Oh really? Then why are you..well having these dirty tho-

 _'Okay enough! That is **not** true and for your info he was the one who keeps doing weird actions.'_

*cough* Liar *cough*

Silence.

 _'Sooooo... Am_ _I_ _developing_ _a_ _crush to him?'_

Guess so.

 _'Well..._ _I_ _won't deny it, he...he entertained me.'_

My goddd... I knew it you are a Masochist after all.

 _'W-What the! Did you just.. No I am not! You...ugh you..'_

His sigh snapped her from fighting her inner self as he move his arms away and stood up. "Come. My brothers are waiting for us, my questions can wait." she looked up to him and his loop sided smile adorn his mouth. Though she got confused at his sudden changed of action she was kind of glad. There was understanding in the depths of his eyes, a silent message that he was being considerate...

For now.

"You are so... Annoying." _Unpredictable._

"Then bare with it. It was one of my charms."

"How come being annoying is a charm?"

The glint in his eyes become impish. "Because most people told me I'm quietly charming especially when I made them annoy."

"Pft, those people have problems in my opinion. Mental problemmm..." she drawled in bored manner.

"Then perhaps my brothers have problems."

"..yeah couldn't fool me, your brothers would never find that side of you charming. Besides, who would think that way?"

His grin widened and gave her a knowing look. "You."

She rolled her eyes.

"Arrogant." She scoffed and walk ahead of him.

"You didn't deny it."

A quiet laugh escaped from his mouth while Rina's side lips tilted upward. His perception irked her but couldn't find herself hating it.

 _'Maybe_ _I_ _really have problem, associating myself with people like him.'_

* * *

I bid my goodbye to them before the sky reach its twilight. I declined their offer to drive me home since taking a bus is more convenience, in a sense of solitary, in the end I felt relieved that I pacified their insistence. Before I could leave I looked at the certain person who was suddenly became distant after his game but I just decided to give him a small smile and texted Subaru to wait at the park around seven in the evening as a promise that we will talk about what happened in New Year's eve.

So yeah, here I am now waiting for him to show up while I'm sitting on the usual bench. The area was comfortingly quiet, I lean even more and gaze upward to watch the dark sky filled with dotted lights, I don't know how long I've been doing it, staring the sky but a sound of footsteps snapped my attention towards its direction and there I saw Subaru standing not far away from my position.

"evening Subaru-san..."

"good evening."

He muttered as he gradually approached and took a sit beside me. I'm not naive not to notice his odd behavior even the silence between us which I found calming before has somehow changed.

"Is there a problem Subaru?"

I asked without looking at him. I felt his eyes on me but remained my stares ahead.

"..I'm just nervous that's all."

"You're lying." This time I pinned his gaze. "You just became distant, quiet, detach? You name it, I don't know, you became like that after the game or more likely after you found me when I bought beverages."

He was the first one to look away. "I..I didn't mean..." His visage look troubled, something akin between confusion and regret. "I never meant to act that way after..."

"You heard us talking aren't you?"

His handsome features wore surprise as it slowly turned into astonishment. He carefully glance on my face. "..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen."

His regretful eyes made my blank face faltered, I shifted my eyes before releasing a huge sigh. Honestly he was so predictable, I've been having a suspicion but that only occured to me after leaving their residence. I landed my eyes back at him and relieved to see his gaze still lingered on me.

"Guess you've heard enough to act so distant. I can't blame you though."

He was quiet then look away again and keep fisting his hand which is resting on his thigh.

"Can I ask you a question?"

His body was too stiff in my opinion, his jaw tightened and his eyes even though were looking at me were not entirely on me.

"Sure."

"Do...do you still love him?"

My eye twitch, ugh how many times do I have to hear the same thing all over again. Love love love love it's so annoying!

"I do NOT love him anymore." I snapped.

I don't know how much he heard but I'm guessing he didn't hear all of it. I saw him flinched before moving his gaze away. "I won't repeat it anymore but I didn't came here to talk about him Subaru..." This time my soothing tone made him relax.

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize Subaru." my lips curled in a tight line. "I should be the one saying sorry..."

It became silent again. He was so still that I thought he stopped breathing, my face twisted into a sad expression because he finally realized what I am trying to apologize.

"It's not him right?"

I shook my head.

 _'No it's not him why_ _I_ _am rejecting you.'_

My silent answer. I saw how he slowly run his finger through the mane of his hair and then sighing loudly in the end.

"..I'm glad though" His quiet words. "It will be hard in my part Rina but... I will wait."

I shook my head again. "Don't Subaru. There is no assurance that I will return you feelings and I don't want you to get hurt in the end. As a friend I advise you this, do not wait... please."

The visible pain in his eyes made me cringed. My eyes avoided his face and silence emitted us. I don't have any idea how long we've stayed quiet, the sound of crickets nearby and the slow gush of wind filled the background.

"I guess you already made a decision."

His sudden words made me close my eyes before I felt him shifted and heard his light footsteps moving away from me. I didn't stop him, I didn't even watch his silhouette form walking away or said anything. I just remained silent... Deep in thought. Because he also made his decision, with his quiet words I managed to hear it without problem...

"Giving up is not my forte. I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Nothing to say... Just hope you enjoy it~~ Thanks to the new followers of this story! I love you guys...

 **Onto the reviews!**

 **Savage Kill:** You just predicted the hit part except for the scary one hehehe. But! That was awesome. I actually thought of that thing but I can't seem to portray Rina to be soooo uhm violent? Too violent? She was too soft to do that haha, yeah she has strong character and that but in truth she has this gentle side even though she keeps getting hurt by the people she love. Anyways thank you for the review and stay put!

 **Dark Rose Charm:** So sorry! I didn't mean to made this hard for you hehehe (evil laugh). But thank you so much that you found the drama so far nice. I was not really good in this thing but hey you just boosted my confidence because of your comment so thanks. Do not worry Subaru will not going to give up like he said... Anticipate more drama for the next chapters. (wink)

 **Saniah-san:** oh my thank you google translate! I panic when I saw your comment but I'm so glad you enjoy my story so far! And yep obviously you are rooting for Hikaru hehehe I do hope you certainly love this chapter since he had showed some of his playful side. I really appreciated your reviews! And I will be more happy to see more in the future! Thanks again.

 **R and R**

 **-azaleah**


	24. Chapter 24: Stalking Asahina

**Chapter 24: Stalking Asahina**

 **Attention! As you noticed my story is under editing... Yeah,** **I** **just realized how awful** **it wa** **s...but like** **I** **said, I'm always reminding you that english is not my forte that's why** **I** **am asking some help from other readers that if you want, you can proof read my story before** **I** **post it, just pm me if you are willing! Please... And** **I suggests read it again because chap 1-12 are done,** **I** **think hehe...but at least** **I** **can say it was** **a little polished. There are some things** **I added! So** **I** **don't want you to miss it.**

 **Okay** **I** **would make this short,** **I** **know** **I left you hanging and I'm very sorry. This chapter will only revolve around the Asahina brothers mostly... So yeah** **I** **hope this will make you smile** **a** **little hehe. Now I'll let you be and enjoy!**

* * *

"I am certainly curious who's this guy who hurt Rina since I'm considering her a friend but why did you tag along?"

Kaname's amused question snapped everyone's attention.

"I was also curious! Nothing more!"

Yusuke's defensive words while blushing.

"Same here I don't want to miss this besides, I don't have a good feeling leaving Rina with this jerk."

Tsubaki said with so much conviction.

"Same here. I honestly don't like the guy...whoever he is."

Futo muttered with a frowning look. His eyeglass and wig hiding his features. Forgetting that he still has a photoshoot on going.

"Uhm this is really not right, technically we're stalking."

Azusa sigh in defeat.

"Oh come on Azusa! I know you wanted to do this even without dragging you forcefu-ack!"

Tsubaki didn't finish his sentence when his twin brother hit his chest.

"Damn it Azusa stop being violent when talking about your feelings."

"Then stop acting like a child."

"I'm not acting now, I'm being serious!"

"Sorry I can't seem to see the difference."

"Meanie!"

"That's enough I think they are moving. Natsume follow them."

Hikaru smoothly said. The orange hair blob followed his elder brother and stepped on the gas.

"Hmm that was a good place for couples."

Kaname muttered and placed his hand on his chin.

"How come a place like bookstore is a good place for dating?"

Yusuke asked incredulously.

"Right! I heard from Ema that she loves to read. Maybe that dude will buy her favorites to make him more appealing in her eyes."

Tsubaki said in irritation. Most of them glowered at his statement before looking back at the bookstore. Hikaru on the other hand found the scene very entertaining. Who would have thought the situation would turned out this way? Even him can't help but feel so amused and irritated at the same time, an odd combination actually in his opinion.

Just because of a certain girl...

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

 _ **An hour ago...**_

"This is soo boringgg~"

Tsubaki whined and leaned on the couch lazily. Azusa didn't bother to say it out loud but he has the same thought like his twin. Even though he was holding a daily magazine, he can't seem to focus on the content of the said thing.

"Hika-nii where are you going?"

Wataru asked suddenly seeing his elder brother wearing a casual clothing and took his car key on the table where he left it.

"Well... I still don't know but I'm planning to roam around first, Kaname-nii was also coming."

"Can I come? Please?"

His puppy eyes made the long haired smiled warmly. "Sure."

"Me too! I'm dying with boredom here! Since imouto-chan was out I have nothing to do..." Tsubaki immediately said.

Hikaru smirked. "I can tell..."

"Yey! Azusa let's go and change~"

The said man sigh in defeat but nod his head in agreement.

"I'm not coming... I prefer to study since finals will be around the corner."

Yusuke yawned and started walking away in the living area.

"Natsume? Louis-nii?"

"I'll... Where are you headed exactly? Natsume asked.

"I know! Maybe we should visit Rina at the tea cafe she was working."

Tsubaki suggested while grinning.

"I'm coming!"

"Yusu-nii I thought you're not going to come?" Wataru asked in confusion.

"Uhm... I need to relax my mind first before I study! Right...hehehe..." He laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah sure Yusuke-chan whatever your excuse~"

Tsubaki's teasing tone as he patted Yusuke's shoulder. The red hair grumbled while trying to hide his reddened cheeks.

"That's too bad but I heard from imouto-chan that she won't be coming to work today..."

Hikaru said while placing his hand on his chin.

"Well then let's visit her in her apartment."

"Ahh but it will be a waste of time.."

"Why would be a waste of time Hika-nii? Visiting Rin-nee will never be a waste of time..." the youngest frowned.

"I didn't mean it that way but what I mean is...it will be waste of time because she was not also there." He soothingly said this time and patted his head.

"Aw man... That's too bad where would she probably go?" Tsubaki grumbled.

Hikaru's side lips tilted slightly and a mischievous idea popped in his mind. This will be interesting to see. "Hmm... She is having a date today."

He inwardly laughed at the reaction of his brothers except for Louis who looked a little surprise.

"A date?"

Tsubaki questioned out calmly but obviously not happy at the news.

"...are you telling the truth Hika-nii?" The doubt in Azusa's voice made the said man smirk.

"That hurts Azusa... Do you not trust my words, if you want to confirm it you can always ask imouto-chan." He said, shrugging of his shoulder before crossing his arms on his chest. A visible mocking smile casted his lips. "Besides, I know everything..."

The sudden quietness concealed the room before a light chuckled heard from him.

"...kidding. You should see your faces now it was really... Funny."

"What's funny Hika-nii?" Wataru asked innocently.

Hikaru just shook his head and touched his head. The rest of his brothers remained quiet agin before a clap of hand snapped their reverie.

"I have an idea..." Tsubaki smiled knowingly.

"You're smiling like a villain you know that..."

Yusuke muttered behind Azusa as he suspiciously glanced at him. Azusa also gave his twin a look, somehow he could tell that this idea will make him uneasy.

"ahhh but this will be a great chance for us to see what is really going on..."

"What do you mean? Are you trying to say to... Follow her?"

"Certainly. You are not that slow Yusuke."

"Oi!"

"But how?" Louis finally asked.

"Ah... I may have a solution to that problem." They all stared at Hikaru and gave him a questioning look before they saw how he took his phone and smirked. "GPS..."

"I'm not coming." Azusa with his finality in his tone.

"Aw don't be a party popper Azusa! Come on Yusuke help me drag him out!"

"Don't you dare!"

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"Look they are moving again quick Natsume follow them..."

Tsubaki pointed and patted his shoulder, the said guy stepped on the gas again and followed the two figures who just exited the bookstore. They passed by in a flower shop and saw that they both entered the shop.

"He must be going to buy some flowers for her." Kaname uttered.

"I want to buy Rin-nee some flowers too..." Wataru pouted.

"I guess most of us wanted to do the same..."

The long haired muttered to himself. A knowing smirk gracing his mouth when he felt eyes on his back. This situation really amused him to no end, how predictable his brothers were.

"They're out... Wait those are red tulips! All I know is red signifies anger or love which obviously the answer to it is the latter!"

Yusuke blurted out in annoyance.

"...hmm Lori-nii once bought a red tulip and told me that it was unique." Wataru said.

"Then it means unique love! He was trying to convey this to Rina!" This time Yusuke can't really hide his irritation as his fists keep clenching.

"Now now Yusu-chan you don't have to be so... Uptight. You are acting like a jealous boyfriend."

Kaname almost laughed at the fuming look Yusuke was giving to him and shooting his monk brother a glare.

"Maybe we should asked Lori once we get back to the house." Louis monotone voice.

"Where do you think they are going?"

"Wherever it is I think we should stop following them. If Rina discovers us she might not be pleased."

"You really wanna play the nice guy here Azusa? Are you sure you want to leave her with that jerk?"

Tsubaki looked at him while frowning. His twin avoided his eyes but didn't miss the hesitation behind those orbs.

"Wait where did Futo go?" Yusuke interrupted, the rest of them look at the back seat where he was sitting but he was gone. "How the heck did he slipped out without us noticing?"

"I saw him got out." All of them stared at the youngest. "He just gave me a sign to be quiet..."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier Wataru-chan? Do you know where he went?"

He shook his head to answer Kaname's query. "He just vanished like a wind. I didn't know Futo-nii can do that!"

"Ahh I think where he is now..." Natsume interrupted and then he pointed his direction. They saw Futo still wearing his get up and slowly approaching Rina's direction.

"...this is not good." Azusa muttered.

"Darn that brat, what was he thinking?!"

"Crap I forgot my phone, quick call him Louis-nii before he can reach the two!"

"But I also forgot my phone..."

"Azu-nii? Tsuba-nii?"

They both looked at each other. "You forgot your phone also?" They asked simultaneously to each other making the red hair smacked his face.

"I'll guess Natsu-nii and Kana-nii left their phones also since you aren't talking." Yusuke deadpanned. Natsume avoided his stares while Kaname only smiled.

"Hika-nii?"

"But this will be fun to see."

"What the fu-"

"No bad words Yusuke..." Kaname said while still covering his mouth by his hand.

"What is wrong with you forgetting your phones!"

"Look who's talking." Tsubaki grumbled.

"I can call him for you Yusu-nii."

"Wait, when did you get a phone Wataru? Did Masa-nii know about it?"

"Yes Natsu-nii! Mom gave it to me last christmas cause she wants to contact me anytime."

"Ahh...he was getting close."

"You are not helping Hika-nii!"

Kaname chuckled inwardly as he watched the scene, like he was in some kind of comedy show.

"Calm down everyone. Futo will not going to let himself get caught."

"How sure you are Kana-nii? That brat was very unpredictable sometimes."

"Give him some credit Tsubaki, I assure you since he would just watch closely nothing will happen."

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

Why was she seeing him again?

Futo's brows quirked in annoyance as he was getting close to Rina and that jerk's direction. Actually he was pissed, how could he not see this coming? How could he not discover immediately that she was seeing him again. Maybe if he wasn't busy these past months he could at least avoid this thing to happen.

"Hey mister..." His reverie stopped when he felt a light tugged on his shirt. His eyes landed on a child who kept giving him a confusing look. "Why are you hiding behind that post? Are you a spy cause you're wearing a weird outfit."

His eye twitched. "Just go, it's an adult thing."

"Ehhh... But you don't look like one."

"Excuse me? Did you just..."

"...you look familiar, my onee-chan was watching this show and has a huge crush on this young celebrity. You kinda look like him..."

Futo sighed again in annoyance. "Yeah whatever just leave."

"You're so rude."

Futo ignored the boy and kept his stares to the two figures who was chatting until both of them entered in the train station.

"Crap... Where are they going now?"

"I knew it you are spying!"

Futo got alarmed at his outburst, he grabbed the boy and covered his mouth. When he made sure that no one noticed his little act he let go of the boy, turned him around and looked at his face but still covering his mouth.

"I'll put my hand away but do not shout again. Is that clear?" Futo scowled. The said child nodded his head, slowly the idol did what he said and gave the child a serious stare. "Listen kid, first of all don't meddle with some things because you're still a kid. Second I would be pleased if you stop being nosy. And third where are your parents anyway?"

The child pointed his mother who was busy talking to someone, she was not that far but Futo furrowed his brows. "Go back to your mom, I'm kinda busy right now. Here take these chocolates one of my fans gave it to me." The boy's eyes sparked seeing the treat but he became hesitant afterwards.

"I don't think I can't accept it... you see my mom always telling me not to accept anything from a stranger."

He scoffed and muttered. "Tch, she even forgot that you're with her." The child tilted his head. "I'm an exception okay? Because like I said these chocolates came from a fan and because I have a fan I'm not a stranger to most considering I'm famous.

"A fan? You're famous? You sure look pretty for a guy but you have a weird hair... And a weird eyeglasses I'm sure I haven't seen you in any shows..."

"Because I'm wearimg a disguise." Futo deadpanned.

"Maru-chan!"

The child got startled at the loud call and saw her mother running towards his direction.

"Mama..."

Futo pushed the boy lightly and gestured the boy to go to her mother but he made sure to put the treat on his pockets before he entered the train station. He kept his eyes around looking for a certain navy black haired girl but unfortunately he can't find her, until a familiar figures caught his eyes but the two were already onboard and the train started to depart slowly.

"..crap crap crap!"

He muttered and rubbed the nape of his neck. He wanted to follow them but his photoshoot will be starting soon, a very important one. But the feeling that kept nagging him become so annoyingly disturbing. Screw it! He can make an excuse and if they can't accept it there are still other endorsements that are lining up for him. He made up his mind and was about to buy a ticket when he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

"I think that isn't necessary Fuu-chan."

"Kana-nii!"

"If you want to follow them I think it would very convenient if you come with us since will be heading there also."

His soothing tone, his younger brother puffed his cheeks instead but didn't say anything. Kaname smiled affectionately and stroke his head.

"Now now... It would be fun it's like we are having a family trip."

The moment he finished his sentence the wig that covering Futo's hair suddenly fell off together with his eyeglasses, Futo literally got frozen in his spot.

"Ahh this is bad." Kaname muttered.

"Kyyahh! It's Futo-sama!"

"Oh my god! It was really him!"

* * *

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

* * *

"What do you think Rin-nee will do at Shinjuku?"

"That is still a mystery Wataru-chan." Louis answered.

"My instinct was telling me that this guy will going to introduce her to his family!"

"I doubt it Yusuke..."

"Maybe he was right Azusa! That jerk."

"Can you hear that? People are shouting I think..." Natsume asked roaming his eyes and trying to find where it's coming from.

"I can see Futo and Kaname-nii running so fast." Louis pointed their direction and the rest of them followed it. Futo and Kaname was running with their lives, especially the idol Asahina, his disguise was not intact properly causing any women to recognize him and following them immediately.

"Natsume you'll know what to do. The rest of you make sure to put your seat belt on." Hikaru said while smiling, all of them did what he said.

"Whoa! Sugoi! I've never seen Kana-nii run so fast like that, I should take a video and show this to mother and father!"

Wataru exclaimed in amazement and took his phone out.

"Let's have a bet Yusuke, I'll give you six bucks if Kana-nii reach the car first."

"Then I'll give seven bucks if Futo reach here first."

"Oi stop it you two, this is not the right time to bet who's fast." Azusa sigh annoyingly.

"This is so far the happiest ride I've ever experienced." Louis muttered to himself, a graceful and sincere smile casted his lips.

"Indeed it was." Hikaru agreed.

* * *

 **That was funny! Anyways thank you again to those who favorited and followed my story! Love lots and I hope you won't get tired waiting till the end. Thank you also for spending your precious time in reading this not so good piece hehe. Now it'll take time for the next chap so be patient bunnies. Janeh!**

 **-Aza**

* * *

 **ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ**

* * *

 **~Omake~**

 ** _Rina_**

I can feel someone is watching us but how many times I scanned the crowd I can't see anything suspicious, maybe I was being paranoid...

"Are you alright Rin?"

I jerked and looked at Ichino who was giving me a concern expression. "...yeah I'm fine."

He accepted my answer and both of us stopped by in a flower shop. After buying the flowers the nagging feeling came back again after we got out the shop. "...say Ichino."

"Hm?"

"Have you notice something weird...?"

He stopped momentarily and gazed at my face. "Nothing seem off I think, you still look pretty."

"No that! I mean... Never mind I'm just being paranoid I guess." I muttered and walked faster, Ichino following behind immediately.

Ichino just remained quiet but he caught the sight of the gray van again that he saw when they got out the bookstore, it maybe too coincidental but he was getting a bad feeling about it.

"Maybe we should take a train instead of my car."

"And why is that?" Rina cocked her brow.

"Ahh well, I just saw a little problem in the engine. I have to call a friend to fix it up." He scratched the nape of his neck.

"But it looks okay to me a while ago... Pch never mind, train it is then."

Ichino sighed heavily and looked through his shoulder, when he made sure that no one seems to be following them he followed Rina instantly.

The moment they got onboard and the train started to move Rina saw a group of girls crowding a certain spot. "Ehh...maybe they saw a celebrity! That's too bad we didn't get a chance to see who it was..."

"I thought you prefer Korean actors."

"...well yeah."

"I knew you too well." Ichino chuckled.

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **Please no flames~**

 **R &R**


	25. Chapter 25: Kiss and Forgiveness

**25: Kiss and Forgiveness**

 **I know... I am deeply sorry and the title of this chap sucks! I can't think of something better so yeah but.** **.. I hope this will at least made you happy, for Natsume fans out there. So! Peace and don't hate me for taking this long, promise I will never going to leave this story! That I assure you.**

* * *

Ichino remained quiet the whole ride, I was not disturbed, actually I found the quietness so calming and nice. The flowers in my hand are still fresh and beautiful, he didn't bother questioning me why I bought these flowers instead of buying them in one of the flower shops here in Shinjuku.

That flower shop was so old and special, because the grandmother who was selling the flowers knew my mom back then when she was still in high school. She said that I looked a lot like her because she always saw my mom passed by in this shop just to look for the red tulips that being displayed outside the store. I was so thrilled to know about this information. She told me also that my mom has a strong personality, her tomboyish attitude caught the said old woman's attention. Kind and gentle behind it because she always like my mom especially her smiles.

 _I can tell... She has a_ _huge heart, as_ _I_ _can see in you young one. You both resemble each other so much._

"We're almost there."

Ichino jerked my thoughts and looked at him.

"...hm."

I gazed outside, the familiar street made my heart beat a little fast because it's been months since my last visit here.

"Are you okay?"

His query, I remained my stare outside and sealed my mouth again for a brief second.

"I'm not sure." I muttered, "I've been avoiding visiting them since I moved."

He didn't comment. I can feel his penetrating gazed on the back of my head. After few minutes the taxi stopped and I finally looked at my companion. He bobbed his head and went out first, he waited as I suddenly felt anxious. I gulped and followed him out the taxi. I was in dazed, even forgetting that I have to pay the taxi driver but I heard the car's engine slowly fading away, that means Ichino paid for us. I kept in my mind that I'll pay him later. I don't know how long I remain rooted on my spot but I was glad that Ichino was so patient, he never uttered a word. Until I decided that it's time to see them. I started walking slowly as I heard the silent footsteps of my companion behind my form. I stopped and then my mind became blank, my heart beating so fast this time and my mouth went dry drastically.

When was the last time I felt this kind of feeling?

"Rin..."

The warm hand softly resting on my shoulder snapped my reverie and I blinked my eyes before giving Ichino a side glance. His concerned stares made me think of something.

"How did you know about them?"

He scratched the back of his head. "... I did some research... Sorry I didn't mean to intrude but...after you disappear, I can't stop myself. I wanted to know more about you, I wanted to know the girl I've hurt so much but after some revelation it seemed that I... I..." His fine features turned solemn. "I was such a total jerk... I didn't... I'm sorry for the pain I've cause."

"It's fine. What's done is done."

I muttered and started walking again. I stopped in front of two familiar stones with their names written on it. I gently placed the bouquets of red tulips for each of it and a tight line emerged on my lips.

"Hi mom...hi Jiro." My soft voice heard after a minute of silence. My hands softly touched the stones and suddenly a very familiar emotion crashed in my heart again. I was glad Ichino was right behind my form because I never noticed that my eyes were flowing already. The familiar pain emerged like a thunder, the sobbed I tried to hide was blown immediately. "...I'm sorry." I choked out not even cared if Ichino found the scene pitying.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Yusuke asked.

 _Again._

Natsume sighed. "No."

A silence emitted them again. After five minutes

"Are we there yet?"

"That is the tenth time you asked the same question Yusuke." Hikaru said. His lips tugging lightly.

"Yeah and it's getting in my nerves so stop asking!"

Tsubaki huffed annoyingly. Yusuke grumbled but didn't say a word.

"Are you sure we are on the right direction Hika-nii?" Azusa asked this time, his eyes roaming outside and noticed that they have passed this street awhile ago.

"..don't worry, we're on the right track."

"We've been hearing the same answer Hikaru. Perhaps it's time that we go home."

Kaname said calmly. His neutral demeanor made his brothers to look at one another. They actually got his hidden message. This is too far for stalking. And as much as they hate to admit this they really went too far this time.

"Are you sure you want to go home now... I mean we're already here, it's too late to turn back don't you think?"

Futo suddenly stated, his arms crossing and giving his brothers a look.

"..Futo was right, we're already here and it's a choice we made." Natsume agreed.

"Perhaps you are right about that but it's never too late to turn back, don't you think also?"

A silence emitted them. Until a sound of beep snapped their heads toward its direction.

"...the heck, Hika-nii is that a.."

"Holy sh-"

"No cursing Tsubaki."

"But Wataru-chan is sleeping!"

"He's still can hear you in his dream."

The banter of the two stopped when the beep sound got louder.

"What the! We thought you are using the gps from her phone, why are you using a tracking device?!"

"I was not using a tracking device... Sort of."

He muttered, inwardly smiling. Yusuke suspiciously looked at him.

"Then what do you call about this thing?"

"A friend of mine gave this as a gift, he said it was a simple remote finding device. It will give you access to any subject not unless you put a chip or you knew the phone number of that person. It was quite helpful if you ask me."

"Definitely a tracking device." Azusa scowled.

"We should go home."

Louis muttered and earning a look from his brothers since he's been quiet the whole ride. He was looking outside while gently stroking his youngest brother's hair that was sound asleep on his lap.

Hikaru's countenance turned serious and stared at his tab.

"Well... this time I will agree to Louis."

Louis stared at him for a brief moment and then looked outside again.

"What is wrong with you people? We've gone this far and then you just wanted to back out?"

Futo snapped. Hikaru gave him a serious stare but didn't answer his younger brother.

A gentle hand resting on Futo's shoulder jerked the idol Asahina and stared at his blond brother. "We are intruding... So we should respect her privacy."

Futo clicked his tongue, gripping his arm tightly, he grunt in annoyance and ignore his brothers.

A loud sigh heard from Tsubaki and rested his head on Azusa's shoulder. "Fine... What can we do? We just wasted our time for nothing..." He grumbled.

"Tsubaki..." Azusa warned but gently.

"Natsume let's go home."

Natsume didn't waver for a couple of seconds before a quiet sound escaping his lips. "...okay."

The ride back home was awfully silent this time.

* * *

"Why did you plan to bring me here instead of having a date?"

"Ahh well..." His gentle expression stared at her for a moment before he passed by her and stood in front of the two graves. Rina got confused but she remained silent, waiting, Ichino sometimes was unpredictable. His back facing her so she can't tell what he was planning. Suddenly, he bend his body until he slouched down to the ground.

"I'm sorry for hurting Rina."

The said girl was so shocked at his words and action.

"I know my apology isn't enough but... I wanted you to know that she made my life complete. She brought out the worst and made me see the best out of me... I can't bring everything back. All I want is for her to be happy, nothing more... I just want to see her smile again... Her smile...is the most beautiful thing I've ever see."

Rina stood there, closing her eyes finally as the breeze softly hit their warm bodies. Surprisingly she wasn't flusttered, she was...calm and found the statement so cheesy but, since he was sincere she can really say it was the most touching words she heard from someone.

She can imagine her mother and brother smiling so widely, like they are teasing her but they are absolutely agreeing. They both touch her hands and her mother whispers something, her younger brother nods his head while wearing his adorable tooty grin.

She really missed them so much.

"...they forgive you."

She muttered, opening her eyes again and looked up to the sky.

Not far away from them a black limousine was parked. A man in the middle of forties stand outside the car, his observant eyes never left the two figures who was still standing in front of the graves. The man, though placid was so relieved to see her well. His thoughts interrupted by sound of the window car's sill lowering. There inside seating comfortably was a man in late forties, his blue-violet eyes were watching so closely.

"Her friend's name is Kagami Ichino. That young man went to your home just to ask about her well being, it seems that they got into a misunderstanding that time. But from the looks of it they patched some things up."

"I see..."

"Are you not...?"

"Not now." His firm answer.

"You never saw her once since she moved in."

The beautiful man remained quiet and ignore his assistant. His eyes still watching the two figures especially Rina.

"Soon."

His assistant smile a little. "I will hold on to that Mr. Kim."

* * *

She reached her apartment later that night, but thankfully Ichino insisted on driving her home because she was kind of scared riding a bus at this hour. She unlocked her apartment's door but she didn't manage to open the lights when her door buzzed suddenly, surprising her. She leaned closer to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, when she didn't get a reply her eyes turned slit. "I said, who is it?" her tone was calm but obviously warning the person behind her door.

"..."

A light thud, rustle and a snore after.

Her eyes blinked. Did she just heard a snore?

She carefully opens her door, taking a look, her blue-violet eyes widens when she saw a familiar orange blob leaning on her door and... is he sleeping?

"Natsu...me-san?"

The orange haired Asahina was snoring soundlessly. She softly opened her door, carefully holding his form since if she opens abruptly Natsume will hit the floor hard.

"Natsume-san... Natsume-san!"

She shook his shoulder but he just muttered something incoherent and his head landing on her shoulder, surprising again the navy haired girl at the closeness. Her face flushed for a moment when she looked and noticed his perfect jawline.

She always liked a guy with a nice jawline.

Her inner thoughts suddenly stopped when she smelt something unpleasant.

Is he drunk?

She sighed in irritation. Why would he come in her apartment at this hour and even drunk!

"Natsume! Wake up!" She tried again and this time even forgetting to use honorific. His long eyelashes fluttered but didn't open it. Rina sighed in defeat and just tried her best to drag him inside. When she managed to lay him down on the couch she massaged her sore shoulder and took her phone out.

"...maybe I should call Ema."

Hoping she was still awake.

"C'mon Ema-chi pick up the phone..."

She muttered. She dialled her friend's number again but ceased when she caught the opened eyes of Natsume, his face was flushed and looking at her weirdly.

"Natsume-san! Thank goodness you're awake." She said. Then her brows furrowed in annoyance. "Why the heck did you come here drank! What if something happened to you?! Or you got fall at the staircase you baka." She took a deep breathe and calm herself. "Why are you here anyway?"

Her annoyed eyes turned gentle. Natsume only looked at her for a moment and slowly extend his hand. "...jealous"

Eh?

What is he talking about?

Her confused mind abruptly stopped when she felt his warm hand and then...tugging her form closely, almost hitting his face but thankfully she used her other hand to avoid the impact. She was sitting on the floor now since Natsume placed her hand on his chest.

"What the...that was dangerous Natsume!"

She said, glaring at him.

"..then I will like to experience such danger just to feel your warmth."

Her face turned red. "Damn, I never thought you become so corny when you get drunk. I'll get you some water to snap you."

His grip on her tightened but gentle as always. "...stay" he was still giving her that weird longing look.

"I-I should call Ema or perhaps Hikaru-san to get you."

"No."

His face turned serious and then sighed and covered his eyes by his other hand. "Just stay..." she felt funny at his light feather touched on her hand.

"..uhm perhaps I should call Ichino to drive you home he wasn't that far yet from here, I could ask his help."

She jerked when his grip tightened again and stared at her. His lips thinning. "..don't mention him"

Her eyelashes fluttered in confusion. Suddenly Natsume closed his eyes but still holding her hand. "Natsume?...are you sleeping already?"

He didn't respond. She tried to loosen his hold but he held her firmly. "Natsume...would you mind letting me go?"

The orange hair Asahina didn't waver. She sighed in irritation and pulled her hand harder this time. But to no avail she can't, so she finally decided to pull really harder but she was stopped by a gentle touch on her cheek. His eyes opening again and looked at her tenderly.

"Natsume-san?"

"..it's a mystery. How did you become so important to me."

He lifted his upper body, never letting her hand go and carefully sat on the couch still facing her. "I can't remember how or when but... The moment I kissed you I...knew it was you."

"What? Kiss? I don't remember anything about kissing Natsume-san. C'mon you're drunk I think you need some hot coffee." She was nervous, this kind of scenario was very familiar. Perhaps she has been reading too much romantic fictions and shojou mangas.

He was silent. His piercing gaze was making her uncomfortable. "Coffee it is then."

She tried to stand hoping he would let her go but to her surprise she was pulled back but this time with a warm embrace. "This is not funny anymore Natsume!"

She jerked feeling his breathe on her neck and then "I love you..." he said and leaned his face suddenly, his chapped lips touching her soft one.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger?**

 **Ohohoho... I was planning to write Hikaru but well..my crazy little mind didn't like it so I chose Natsume instead. As usual...**

 **R & R**

 **No flames. Mwah!**


	26. Chapter 26: Not Giving You Up

**My how long has it been...a month huh? Geez I guess I'm taking too long posting. But the most important is I'm still alive! Nyaha!**

 **Reminder: English nope not my first language, grammatical errors, typos and so on please ignore it for now haha**

 **Diaclaimer: BC is not mine only my OCs!**

* * *

The sound of school bell heard in the background, students slowly dispersed and entered to their respected class. Ema watched her classmates gradually entered while some of them still chattering on their own seats, she may be quiet sometimes but she likes to observe actually, just like Rina. Speaking of her, the said girl was surprisingly silent. She was reading as usual but Ema noticed... She was reading the same page for almost fifteen minutes. Her eyes caught her step brother looking at her who was obviously concerned.

He did notice also.

She looked at her friend again and noticed how she was thinking so deeply, she seemed trouble of something. She did mention about the visit with Ichino, instead of having a date they went to visit her mother and brother's graves. Is that why she was off today? No, that would be impossible she seems satisfied, happy perhaps but never like this.

Rina was so secretive. She promised her right? No secrets between them.

* * *

She was really off today, how could she not? Last night... Natsume kissed her!

She was so caught off guard that she suddenly hit him and making him collapsed on the floor.

She sighed, she didn't even wait for him to wake up, instead she just left a note and a ready made breakfast on the table this morning, she hope that he will be gone by the time the school is over.

"Watch out Rina!"

Eh?

She was supposed to take a step when she felt nothing to her stupidity the staircase came into her sight.

"Crap-"

A light tug, an arm circling her waist and a warm body pressing her back. She was stopped and pulled back, she felt a sighed on her neck and looked through her shoulder.

"Yusuke..."

"You almost gave me a heart attack! If you are thinking too deep like that you should have stay in the classroom."

He grumbled.

She stared at him for a brief seconds, she noticed how he pouted like a child and how his brows furrowed in annoyance but still concern which written all over his fine features.

"..thank you, I just got distracted."

She quietly muttered and gently pushed her body away from him. Yusuke firmly closed his lips and missing already her warm body.

"C'mon I think break time is over."

She said and grabbed his arm but Yusuke didn't budge making the ebony haired girl to stopped and looked back at him.

"Yusu-kun?"

"What's wrong?"

Rina held his arm still, her facial expression was blank. She always knew that Yusuke was very observant, he may act reckless but he was very keen at a times like this.

She closed her eyes and let his arm go. She faced him fully and took a step closer which made the red hair flinched in nervousness.

"..Yusuke, I appreciate your concern but I am totally fine. Like I said I was just distracted with something. Okay?"

"Distracted from what?"

So persistent.

She sighed. "Something like orange."

Yusuke dumbfounded look made her chuckled and this time he let her dragged him back to their classroom.

So she like orange?

* * *

"Inagami-san, Asahina-san you're both on class duty today."

Yusuke turned his head, his surprised eyes staring at their class president.

"..okay" Rina shrugged off her shoulder. "Ema-chi you'll wait yeah?"

"Of course, I will be on the library so take your time."

"Great! C'mon Yusu-kun let's get this over."

That's how he and Rina both ended seating together, arranging their classmates notes.

"You're too quiet today strawberry." She suddenly said, jerking his occupied mind. His face flushed hearing his endearment from her. "..don't tell me this is about what happened earlier?"

Yusuke avoided looking at her, "yeah"

Rina ceased from her work and sighed loudly. Yusuke hearing this finally stared at her, she was resting her cheek on her right hand and a thoughtful look written on her face.

"Uhm..."

Her indigo eyes landed on him. He quickly took something from his pocket and offered it to Rina.

"Orange?"

"..yeah, I bought it at the cafeteria, luckily. You mentioned earlier you were distracted about something orange. So I thought you're craving for this fruit."

Rina didn't react. Never uttering a word and just giving him a void look. Gently her hand took the offered fruit and then her bright expressive eyes glanced at his face.

"..you're so naive Yusuke"

Huh?

His dumbfounded look made the ebony haired girl burst out from laughing and hitting the table in pure amusement. How can this guy act so cute unconsciously? She found the situation so ridiculously funny! Because she can picture Natsume's head in this fruit.

"..you know just thanks for this fruit and for making me laugh" She shook her head and patted his shoulder.

"Uhh you're welcome?" His unsure reply. Rina chuckled this time and tenderly touched his head. She always knew how soft his red hair was.

Yusuke's stunned eyes watched how Rina slowly put her hand away, she rested her cheek on the said hand again and giving him a gentle smile.

"Say Yusuke, how come you still don't have a girlfriend?"

She asked out of the blue. The red head Asahina fluttered his eyes in confusion before he scratched his head in embarrassment. "..I just don't want to"

Rina's face became thoughtful. "But you have someone you like right?" She asked carefully.

This time his face heated at her question. "yeah..."

He said after a moment of silence.

"Is she... Schooling here?" This time he nodded his head as answer. "hm.. I'm glad I thought you're into men."

She teased.

Yusuke gaped at her and almost wanted to pout in annoyance. How could she doubt his preference? It's not that he find the idea unpleasant but he always knew he was straight. Wait why such idea became an issue? Ugh, this girl was the one who is naive.

"I'm not into that thing Rina."

The said girl blinked her eyes in surprise. "Are you...mad?" Yusuke kept his mouth closed. Rina stared at him longer before a smile gracing her lips again. "Never thought I could see this side of you... You're really so adorable."

Yusuke didn't know what to feel... She seemed sincere but why she was complimenting him like a child. Like she only see him as a brother...and not a guy that has a potential for her heart.

It unnerves him.

"Rina...what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you've been avoiding some confessions from some students here...why is that?"

"How did you know? Even Ema doesn't know about these admirers I have." She chuckled knowingly. "Well... It's not that I'm avoiding having a relationship but this is not the right time to be in that thing again..."

"You mean..you're not ready?"

"Not really, I'm always ready but..." She held the words, taking a deep breathe and glanced at him again. "Let's leave it like that okay?"

Yusuke stared back, he actually get it now. Why she was refusing...to love again. "Okay."

"..when you get a girlfriend let me know first."

His mouth thinning suddenly. "It'll be awhile before I get a girlfriend Rina." The ebony haired beauty stilled.

"Why is that? Is it because of your appearance? Or because of your presence? That would be impossible because Yusuke you are handsome in my opinion."

She muttered giving him a look.

He avoided her eyes, trying his best to cover his flustered face. "You are making this hard."

She laughed a little. "What do you mean? You should be happy."

He clenched his fist. He had enough of this... "Because the one I like is you."

There was a moment of silence. Her mischievous smile gradually ceased as the words slipped finally from the red head Asahina. He knew this will be the reaction he will get from her but she's been pushing him too much, he doesn't want to change their friendship so soon...

Rina stilled in her position, her face blank for a couple of seconds. She gently placed the notes she was holding on the desk and covered her eyes.

Yusuke though was silent he was getting anxious, confessing so suddenly was not in his plan. He doesn't know what to do after now that she seems bother.

"Rina... I just want to know if I have a chance. Please..."

He quietly said, finally breaking the awkward silence between them. The said girl removed her hands and met his troubled eyes.

"I think..." She firmly closed her mouth again, her eyes radiating sadness in it "..you know already the answer Yusuke"

The red head didn't bat his eyes. He ignore the throbbing pain in his heart and remained his stares on Rina.

"..why" He gently placed some of her hair strands behind her ear and his eyes turned soft. "Why are you crying?"

The ebony girl didn't dare to wipe the flowing tears and stayed calm. "Because..."

He never imagined seeing her so vulnerable. Maybe a few times he saw her down and upset but not like this.

"Because I don't want to hurt you...because you're my friend. I don't want to hurt all of you..."

Yusuke's stunned look immediately subside and slowly embrace the crying girl in his arms. She was so unpredictable, he never thought she would cry while saying those things with a blunt look but he can feel the pain and hurt behind those words. Even though her sudden statement confused him at first he finally realized what she meant in the end.

"You're so kind you know that Rina." He muttered and gently stroke her soft hair.

 _And cute._

"I'm sorry.."

Her hiccups made the red head tightened his embrace for seconds and replied finally.

"It's okay..."

 _I'll just wait even without you saying._

* * *

Rina kept her clouded mind at work, she ignored all the questioning looks from her co-workers and busied herself. Shioka may be calmed but the woman was distracted from her odd... behavior.

"This is weird. She just ignored me Shio-nee!" Kenjie hissed in alarm after trying to tease the ebony girl like he used to do but she just rolled her eyes and never utter a thing. "Is this...one of the signs that the world is going to end?"

Shioka inwardly breathe out and smack him in the head, earning a painful whine from him.

"Just let her be... She needs some time alone."

She said in cool manner. "How can you say that calmly? Look at her she was...more scary like this."

"Like I said leave her alone. She may be...struggling inside Kenjie."

Shioka finished seriously and kept her stares ahead, waiting for the customers to come. Kenjie stopped from whining, his face turned soft. He was concerned, they were all concerned, Rina was a friend and he can't stand to see her like this for the first time. It was...like she was slowly breaking.

"I want to buy her favorite ice cream...will she get better if I do that?"

Shioka glanced at him, her lips tugging slightly upward and patted his head.

"Just like I said give it a time. Though she will surely appreciate what you're doing, don't worry Rina is a strong willed girl."

"..fine"

Shioka inwardly smiled this time and softly pushed him to do his work. Rina was right, Kenjie has the softest heart amongst them.

"..she'll be fine"

She muttered to herself and stared at Rina.

* * *

The chimes of the door heard again, sign that a customer went in. Rina immediately wore her smile as she prepared herself to get the order. She approached immediately the table but gradually ceased from her track recognising the orange hair blob.

Their eyes met swiftly. "Rina."

She firmly closed her mouth. Admittedly she can never avoid him anyway, facing and talking to him will the only answer to end this awkward situation they were in.

"I can take it from here..." She almost jump in surprise. Shioka was standing behind her form and gently took her note and pen. "Kenjie is enough from this moment so you can go."

"Shio-nee..."

She nodded her head and smiled at the young woman, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Shioka said and patted her shoulder. She watched her retreating form and saw Kenjie waving at her also, her lips tugging slightly upward when Shioka dragged him away.

"I'll change first."

Natsume bobbed his head.

They were both outside the cafe after five minutes and walking at the empty street. Their destination was the park nearby in that street. The walk filled with silence, no one dared to open their mouth until they reached their destination. Rina decided to take a seat on one of the swings while Natsume did the same thing. Their silence remained for another couple of minutes until Natsume did the first move.

"I'm sorry. About what I did last night, it was careless of me to go in you apartment drank and wasted."

Silence.

Natsume gripped his hands together and decided to continue. "But there's one thing I'm not sorry about and that was telling you what I truly feel. I meant what I said last night Rina."

Rina closed her eyes before capturing his violet ones, her lips thinning for a split moment. "I know Natsume, I'm not doubting your feeling but..."

Natsume stilled.

"I can't...return it. I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"Not all of why's can be answered Natsume." She muttered still holding his pain gaze. "I can't. You're a friend, a precious one now... Returning that affection will ruin the said thing and I don't want that to happen. I am capable of loving you but as only someone I can be friends with."

Natsume closed his mouth still meeting her gaze. He noticed that her eyes were puffy, she looked trouble and stress... Has he been pushing her too far?

Here he goes again, being selfish and that...

He whipped his head away from her and covered his eyes.

"..I never experience wanting someone to the point that it hurts... and perhaps you're the only girl who made me feel this way, I love you so much Rina."

He muttered and stole a glance at her.

"...so I'm sorry because I made up my mind, I'm not letting you go that easily."

* * *

 **One down five to go!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kidding hehe!**

 **So my precious readers I've been so happy to know some people took a mistake in pressing the 'follow' and 'favorite' buttons... Waaah I love you guys!**

 **R & R**

 **No flames bunnies mwah!**

 **Onto reviews!**

 ** _Dark Rose Charm:_**

 **I know right! Anyone can do haha...anyways thank you for leaving reviews everytime I update, your effort is very much appreciated! You rock!**

 ** _Guest and Guest:_**

 **I don't know if you both are different persons or just the same but anyways...you obviously like the tandem of HikaRin(Hikaru and Rina). But don't worry soon...the two will have their moments so please stay tune ne?**


End file.
